Uchiha Power
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Madara Uchiha prend le control du pays du feu! Les gens se retrouvent bloqués avec un dictateur hors-norme ou les libertés sont supprimées! (Lire le vrai résumé sur mon profil) OOC, UA, léger inceste ou pire à voir x)
1. Chapter 1: Une famille bizarre

**_Hello tous! Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et please, mettez moi des commentaires constructifs et cette fois-ci, je tenterais d'y répondre ici avant chaque début de chapitre! Cette fiction est dédiée à tous les fan des Uchiha et à ceux qui me suivent depuis pas mal de temps! Merci à vous!_**

* * *

 _« Cher journal, je dois encore mettre aujourd'hui sur le haut d'une de tes pages que mon père est le pire queutard de la terre. Je plains les arbres qui ont été coupés pour supporter une telle phrase qui s'inscrit au moins quatre fois par semaine. Et encore, je n'ai pas compté le reste de la famille sinon je crois que j'aurais participée à la déforestation totale de notre pauvre terre…. »_

C'était une bien drôle de façon d'écrire dans un journal, elle en convenait. Mais il ne lui servait qu'à ça pour le moment. On lui avait dit de tenir un journal, ça aidait à faire un point sur sa vie, ses erreurs ainsi que tout ce qu'elle pourrait corriger plus tard. Celle qui lui avait donnée cette idée ? Sa mère mais maintenant, elle n'était plus là et heureusement. Elle aurait sûrement fait des bonds en voyant le journal de sa fille.

Mais bon sang, cette famille était vraiment pleine de vices se disait-elle. Elle avait été certes élevée ainsi mais jamais elle ne serait comme eux. Elle tournait quelques pages vers l'arrière pour arriver au début de son journal. Elle n'avait jamais rien marquée de personnel sur elle, elle n'avait rien à dire ou sinon ça serait les mêmes phrases chaque jours. Oui, ses journées se ressemblaient toutes depuis que son père tenait le pays du feu.

Il ne faisait pas bon vivre d'être un Uchiha seul dehors.

Elle posait son regard sur une vieille photo qui était accrochée au début de son journal. Une photo de famille. Ils n'y étaient pas tous dessus, ils n'auraient pas tenu tant que sa famille était grande. Au milieu de la photo, il y avait son père assit sur un beau fauteuil. Sur ses genoux, il y avait elle, elle n'avait pas plus de huit ans à cette époque. La photo en avait déjà dix, comme le temps passait trop vite se disait-elle.

A droite de son père, se tenait sa mère, c'était une belle jeune femme au physique typique du clan Uchiha. A gauche de son père, il y avait son frère cadet, Izuna. Assis à ses pieds, il y avait le frère ainé de Mana et sa sœur ainée. Ils se nommaient Atsuhiko et Hatsu, ils avaient respectivement cinq et six années de plus qu'elle. Derrière tout ce beau monde se tenaient des cousins de la famille notamment Fugaku et Mikoto avec leurs deux fils : Itachi qui avait l'âge de son frère ainé et Sasuke qui avait son âge à elle. Mikoto était la sœur de sa mère.

Il y avait aussi Kagami et son fils unique, Shisui. Il avait l'âge de la sœur ainée de Mana. Sur cette photo, les adultes représentés étaient les principaux dirigeants de l'Uchiha Corporation. Même à cette époque, ils avaient déjà la main mise sur le pays du feu. Mana n'avait pas connue cette époque ou sa famille s'était développée. Elle n'était encore qu'un bébé quand tout ça s'était produit. Mais on lui avait raconté tout ça.

Il y a maintenant dix-sept ans de ça en arrière, la famille Uchiha venait d'arriver à Konoha, le village principal du pays, celui qui contrôlait tout. Konoha était le village des nouveaux départs, à l'époque, n'importe qui ayant un peu d'argent pouvait monter son entreprise. Il y avait tellement de population que les entreprises démarraient très vite et très bien, mieux que dans les villages aux alentours.

Son père et son oncle avaient décidés d'ouvrir une entreprise de protection. Tous les Uchiha sans exceptions savaient se battre. Mais tous les Uchiha possédaient aussi une pupille inconnue dans le monde : le Sharingan. Il était apparut au fur et à mesure que la famille faisait des actes incestueux. Ils étaient tellement « parfaits » qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulus se mélanger à d'autres que les gens de leur propre sang.

Cette tare congénitale était un bénéfice pour eux et la perte pour les autres. Ils gardaient leur secret jalousement, ils étaient les seuls à être comme ça. Au départ, l'entreprise tournait très bien, tous les Uchiha y travaillaient. L'entreprise était devenue tellement populaire que Madara avait même une succursale à l'autre bout du pays. Leurs services étaient tellement bons que les gens commençaient à les apprécier de plus en plus. Les Uchiha restaient des êtres froids mais c'était comme ça.

Voyant l'influence que l'Uchiha Corporation faisait, Madara Uchiha avait décidé de faire un tout autre projet à côté de l'entreprise. Sa famille avait longuement été rejetée, maintenant, c'était l'heure de se venger. L'ainé Uchiha avait décidé de se lancer dans la politique du village. Pendant six années, il fut nommé premier conseiller de l'Hokage en poste. Une bonne place qui lui permettait de se faire bien voir.

Izuna avait tenu l'entreprise d'une main de fer pendant que son frère faisait de la politique. La famille Uchiha n'avait cessée elle aussi d'augmenter sa population. Au grand complet, ils devaient être trois cent à quatre cent membres. C'était la plus grosse famille du village et une partie était au village de l'autre entreprise. Madara usait tellement bien de ses compétences que son groupe fut officiellement à la tête de la police.

Tout avait avancé comme il l'avait souhaité, la police était le meilleur poste pour faire ce qu'il devait faire. De plus, l'Hokage en place était un homme assez âgé. Il mourut juste avant la fin de son mandat. C'était une aubaine que Madara ne pouvait pas louper. Comme prévu, il s'était présenté à ce poste en avançant tous pleins d'arguments. Comme quoi sa police faisait du bon travail que s'il était élu, il apporterait bien mieux.

Et le pire, c'est que ça avait marché. Pour ne pas être embêté par le seigneur du pays, il versait pas mal de pot de vin. Le seigneur était avide d'argent alors tant qu'on lui en donnait, il se fichait bien du reste. Madara avait commencé à instaurer une dictature avec le clan. Des gens avaient réussis à fuir avant que le pouvoir ne se mette totalement en place. Les autres furent enfermés dans le village. D'autres furent ajoutés à l'effectif de la police, les rebelles qui s'étaient formés un peu partout dans le pays les surnommaient les collabos du diable.

La propagande prit le pas dans la vie quotidienne des gens, à l'époque, la presse était l'un des seuls refuges pour les rebelles qui incitaient les gens à faire front. Mais Madara fut supprimé ça, tous ceux qui se retournaient contre lui devaient en subir les conséquences. Les premiers rebelles pris dans cette spirale furent envoyés dans un bâtiment spécial nommé « L'hôpital de l'oubli ». Ceux qui y entraient ne ressortaient qu'après y avoir subis un lavage de cerveau.

Au fur et à mesure, les soulèvements se calmaient mais il restait encore des insurgés qui œuvraient contre le pouvoir en place. La presse était passée sous le control intégrale des autorités. Alors, certains faisaient passer cette liberté par les arts, notamment la musique, le dessin ou bien des livres imprimés clandestinement. Dans tout le pays, il y avait ces groupes clandestins qui le jour se comportaient bien, mais la nuit, les endroits clandestins s'ouvraient.

Madara essai depuis des années d'éradiquer ces lieux clandestins mais certains résistaient.

Aujourd'hui, le pays était devenu calme mais il était encore au pouvoir. Il était même monté d'un cran. Il avait fait assassiner le seigneur du pays du feu quelques années après son ascension. Comme la plupart des gens du pays étaient sous son control total, ils furent à l'origine du vote pour qu'il prenne cette place. Madara était devenu le seigneur du pays. Izuna fut placé à la tête de Konoha. Fugaku dirigeait la police et Mikoto devenaient la gérante de toutes les entreprises de l'Uchiha Corporation. Quant à Kagami, il était le chef de tous les « Hôpitaux de l'oubli ».

Maintenant, tout le clan Uchiha était à la tête du pays le plus puissant de la terre.

Mana se mit à soupirer, elle aurait voulue connaitre autre chose que ça. La plus jeune des enfants de Madara restait tout le temps enfermée dans le manoir familial. Aucuns d'eux n'allaient à l'école, non, ils avaient chacun le droit à un précepteur pour parfaire leur éducation. Du moins, elle et son cousin Sasuke qui n'avaient pas plus de dix-huit ans. Elle en avait marre de tout ça, elle aimerait bien sortir un jour d'ici.

Chacun des enfants de Madara étaient éduqués selon leur âge et importance dans la lignée. Hatsu, la sœur ainée avait été éduquée pour travailler à l'Uchiha Corporation. Quant à Atsuhiko, vu qu'il était le seul fils de Madara, il avait été éduqué pour être un bon politicien sans scrupule comme il l'était lui. Mana, elle, n'avait pas eue le choix non plus de sa destinée. Son père voulait absolument qu'elle travaille pour l'hôpital.

Il ne voulait pas de femmes à la tête du pays. Ça n'était pas leur place comme il le répétait souvent. Elles pouvaient être chefs d'entreprises… Mais pas politiciennes.

Mana refermait son journal, elle en avait fini pour aujourd'hui. Elle soulevait une des lattes du parquet pour le ranger. Elle savait que sa chambre était souvent visitée et elle ne voulait pas laisser ça à la vu de tous. Elle se levait de son lit et marchait jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle posait son regard sur l'extérieur. Sa chambre était située côté jardin, elle en avait presqu'à perte de vue. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper.

Autour de tous ces beaux jardins, il y avait des grilles monstrueusement hautes. Une protection contre les insurgés. Il y avait aussi des hommes chargés de faire la sécurité avec des chiens de garde. Mana en avait toujours eu peur de ces chiens, ils étaient très agressifs. Ils étaient une grande partie de la famille installée ici. Elle restait souvent dans sa chambre, ça n'était plus une maison pour elle mais un bordel.

Aucuns d'eux n'avaient de respects. Les femmes pour la plupart servaient à pondre des gosses. Elle connaissait une de ses cousines qui en avaient fait déjà six enfants rien qu'en sept ans. Et pas qu'avec le même homme. Le mariage ici ne comptait que pour les plus gradés comme elle ou son père. Mais lui, il ne voulait plus se marier ni avoir d'enfants. Trois c'était bien suffisant à son goût. Non, lui il passait son temps à se taper celles qui venaient.

Voilà pourquoi elle le surnommait le queutard et qu'il était le seul à avoir ça sur son journal. Les autres, elle s'en fichait bien. Mais son père, à chaque minute de baise était une minute ou ils ne se voyaient pas. En gros, elle ne le voyait pratiquement jamais. Elle aurait vraiment voulue avoir une vraie famille et pas ces putes qui se faisaient passer pour telle. C'était une femme différente malgré la « normalité » dans sa famille.

Elle regrettait sa mère, quand elle était encore de ce monde, elle la choyait. Mana n'était jamais seule, elle avait aimée sa mère plus fortement que ses incapables de frère et sœur. Mais cette dernière était morte sous ses yeux et ceux de son père. Un incident qui avait décidé Madara à mettre toutes ces protections dans ce domaine. Un rebelle était entré dans les jardins, Mana était avec sa mère entrain de se promener.

L'homme s'était jeté sur elles et avait poignardé sa mère d'une dizaine de coups de couteaux en hurlant « à mort les monstres ». Tout ça sous les yeux de Mana qui n'avait pas plus de huit ou neuf ans. Après son méfait, il s'était tourné vers elle pour lui faire subir la même chose. Elle avait pleurée, beaucoup pleuré de peur. Mais il fut abattu avant de faire quoique ce soit. La fillette avait tournée sa tête vers une des fenêtres de la bâtisse.

Son père, son propre père tenait une arme dans les mains, seul témoin de ce qu'il venait de se passer. S'il n'avait pas entendu sa femme hurlée, il n'aurait jamais pu sauver sa propre fille. Et c'était le genre de chose qu'il redoutait le plus. C'était depuis ce jour qu'il avait décidé de mettre cette sécurité et de ne plus jamais avoir de femme. De plus, ses enfants n'avaient pas le droit de sortir seuls même pour aller exercer leur travail.

Elle soupirait encore, elle détestait cette vie et c'était officiel. Elle détestait le système de son clan, le pays serait plus en paix sans tout ça. Elle voulait que les rebelles réussissent un jour à renverser le pouvoir en place. Elle ne connaissait pas les vraies presses, ni les vrais livres ou des peintures normales. Tout n'était que sa famille encore et encore sa famille. Elle en faisait une overdose à force de voir du Uchiha partout.

Elle regardait l'heure, il était presque vingt heures, ça allait être l'heure de diner. Ce soir, son père ferait l'honneur d'être présent, pour une fois. Elle enfilait un haori car il ne faisait pas très chaud et elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle était à l'étage le plus calme, enfin, calme c'était vite dite. C'était calme quand son frère n'emmenait pas de filles dans sa chambre ou quand sa sœur ne chantait pas comme une casserole en se prenant pour une star de la musique.

Elle sentait quelque chose lui frôler les jambes, elle baissait les yeux et vit son chat noir. Enfin, il n'était pas qu'à elle mais personne ne se préoccupait de lui. Il avait beaucoup d'affection et il le lui rendait bien. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serrait contre elle, il était une des seules choses qui lui remontait le moral et qui lui donnait beaucoup d'amour. Il lui léchait le nez et elle était occupée à le caresser sans voir cette chose hideuse ramper dans le couloir.

Ah oui, elle avait oubliée de préciser que son frère était un adorateur des vivariums, son pire cauchemar en somme. Elle avait horreur des reptiles et son frère en avait plein dans sa chambre. Ils étaient censés être enfermés, elle disait bien « censés ». Elle continuait avec son chat jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose de froid et visqueux glisser sur ses pieds. Mana baissait son regard charbon pour voir avec horreur que le spécimen python réticulé venait de s'enfuir de sa cage.

Et là, elle se mit à hurler comme une folle. Comme une folle du genre à en réveiller tout le manoir. Et oui, c'est que notre benjamine Uchiha en avait de la voix. Le python semblait s'intéresser à la chose qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Pas question que cette bête de l'enfer prenne son chat pour le diner. Elle se mit à courir dans le couloir comme une folle avant de sauter sur le dos d'un Uchiha au hasard. Le chat restait agrippé à elle.

Shisui était surprit en sentant un poids sur lui mais il vit très vite que ce n'était que sa cousine :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Mana ?

\- Y a cette bestiole immonde qui veut bouffer mon chat !

Shisui posait son regard plus loin dans le couloir et vit la bestiole en question. Il se mit à soupirer, Atsuhiko était irresponsable de laisser ses bestioles en liberté dans le manoir. En plus, il savait que sa sœur en avait peur, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Atsuhiko n'avait jamais été tendre avec sa sœur, ni Hatsu d'ailleurs, ils étaient bien comme Madara. Le serpent s'approchait de leur direction et elle se mit encore à hurler de peur :

\- Arrête de crier, ça ne le fera pas fuir !

\- Mais putain il est immonde !

Une porte s'ouvrit, c'était celle de son frère. Il les regardait :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à hurler la mocheté ?

\- Tu pourrais te regarder avant espèce de tordu ! Ramasse ta putain de bestiole qui veut bouffer mon chat.

\- Ah ! Le produit a marché ! Il peut repérer ses proies de loin maintenant !

\- T'as aspergé mon chat de tes saloperies pour qu'il se fasse bouffer par cette horreur ! T'es trop con !

Il se mit à rire froidement avant d'attraper la queue de son python et de le tirer à lui pour le mettre autour de son cou :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Oro, la prochaine fois tu pourras le manger ; disait-il à son serpent avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle descendit du dos de son cousin, elle détestait son frère. Il soupirait, ça ne s'arrangerait jamais entre eux. Il la laissait là pour aller dans sa chambre. La jeune femme se remit de ses émotions avant de reprendre son chemin pour aller au rez-de-chaussée. C'était immense en même temps quand ils devaient accueillir toutes la famille pour les réunions, il fallait au moins ça. Elle marchait vers l'immense salle à manger.

Il y avait déjà une partie des habitants des lieux. Ici, ils étaient une bonne trentaine. Les autres étaient un peu partout dans le pays. Certains étaient assis entrain de discuter, d'autres debout. Ça faisait beaucoup de bruit. Elle passait discrètement entre eux, elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle voulait s'asseoir mais elle sentit des mains saisirent ses hanches. Elle fut collée contre un corps puissant, mais elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait.

Obito, l'un de ses cousins était collé contre elle. Voilà des mois qu'il n'avait cessés de lui courir après. Il n'hésitait jamais à le lui montrer, de toutes les manières. Ils avaient une dizaine d'années de différences mais ça n'empêchait pas la libido du jeune homme de commander ses actes. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou, il respirait son odeur :

\- Bonsoir ma chère Mana, la journée a été longue sans te voir ; disait-il d'une voix bien mielleuse comme elle les détestait.

\- Pas assez je trouve ; disait-elle froidement.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de la tenir encore contre lui :

\- Aller, pourquoi tu continue de me repousser ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne m'échapperas pas longtemps.

\- Va te faire voir.

Il restait encore agrippé à elle mais ça n'était pas du goût du compagnon à poils de la jeune femme. Le chat se mit à grogner en sentant la colère de sa maitresse. Quand Obito rapprochait sa tête, la bête sortit ses griffes et lui en mit un coup sur le nez. L'homme se retirait en pestant, il saignait. Bien fait pour lui se disait-elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Madara venait d'arriver dans la salle.

Tout le monde allait s'installer à table, une immense table. L'ainé Uchiha avançait pour aller s'asseoir tout au bout. Izuna arrivait juste derrière et s'installait près de son frère. Atsuhiko s'installait de l'autre côté de Madara et les deux femmes s'installaient elles aussi, chacun sa place. Hatsu se mettait toujours près de son frère, ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux. Mana était souvent à côté de son oncle qui était de bien meilleure compagnie qu'eux.

Le repas fut servi par les domestiques et tout le monde commençait à manger en silence. Mana avait gardée sa boule de poils sur ses genoux mais ça ne plaisait pas à Madara. La place d'un animal n'était pas à table :

\- Mana, fous moi ce chat parterre.

\- Mais père, Atsuhiko…

\- Ne discute pas ; disait-il froidement.

Elle regardait son frère qui était entrain de rire avec sa sœur, ils aimaient bien quand elle se faisait remettre à sa place par Madara. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il était froid avec elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Izuna posait un regard sur la jeune femme, elle n'était pas décidée à le lâcher. Il posait une main douce sur son épaule, il se l'avouait, personne n'était sympa avec elle. Mais le frère de la jeune femme était intenable face à une telle situation :

\- Rhoo petite fiotte, tu vas faire ton caca boudin ?

\- Ferme-là espèce de tordu !

Madara claquait le poing sur la table et la pièce fut plongée dans un silence de mort. Ses sharingans étaient activés et il posait son regard sur Mana :

\- Maintenant, ça suffit, tu lâches cette bête immédiatement.

Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas et voir son frère rire comme un con la rendait encore plus en colère. Elle se levait de table et osait répondre à son père :

\- De toute façon, y en a que pour eux ici. Je te déteste et j'espère qu'un jour tout ça s'arrêtera net pour toi.

\- Dehors ; disait-il froidement.

Elle traversait la salle sous le regard des autres. Madara ne cessait de la regarder avec de la colère. Elle partit de la pièce et les discussions reprenaient calmement. Izuna regardait son frère, il n'aimait pas le comportement qu'il avait envers elle. C'était vrai, Madara cédait tout aux deux autres et la jeune femme n'avait pas le droit au quart de ce qu'ils avaient. Ça n'était pas juste :

\- Madara, il faudra qu'on parle après.

\- Si c'est pour me dire la même chose que d'habitude, tu peux t'abstenir. J'élève mes enfants comme je veux, tu n'as rien à dire et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Izuna ne disait rien de plus, il savait de quoi Madara parlait. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais pardonné ça. Mais le voir se comporter comme ça lui déplaisait de plus en plus. Mana ne méritait pas tout ça, elle était une Uchiha comme les autres au même titre qu'eux. Une fille de chef mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'affoler pour autant. Le repas continuait, vers la fin, Atsuhiko regardait son père. L'ainé lui fit un mince sourire :

\- A quoi penses-tu mon fils ?

Izuna se levait de sa place, il allait partir comme il avait fini de manger et que rien ne le retenait. Mais ses oreilles se baladaient pour entendre une chose qu'il trouvait abjecte :

\- Je pense que tu aurais dû la tuer à la naissance, elle n'est tellement pas comme nous.

Oui, il était vraiment mauvais et Izuna n'aimait pas ça. Atsuhiko était vraiment qu'un petit con bourré d'orgueil et de préjugés, comme son père par moment. Pourtant, Madara n'était pas comme ça avant. Il avait changé depuis qu'il avait prit du pouvoir. Sans ça et sans leurs yeux, il ne serait rien du tout et il se serait fait bouffer à chaque instant. L'ainé ne disait rien à la réflexion de son fils, Izuna ne saura jamais ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment-là.

Le cadet sortit de la salle, il avait besoin de repos car demain, une dure journée l'attendait et il en était conscient.


	2. Chapter 2: Bannie

Il ne supportait pas de l'entendre pleurer. C'était la pensée qui avait traversé Izuna en montant au troisième étage pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il devait passer tout le temps devant la chambre de Mana quand il y allait. Même si la jeune femme essayait d'étouffer ses pleurs, ça s'entendait à l'extérieur, surtout quand c'était calme comme maintenant. Il s'était arrêté devant la porte pour écouter, il était soucieux d'elle.

Il savait qu'elle étouffait tout ça minimum dans un oreiller. Un Uchiha n'avait pas le droit de pleurer en publique, c'était déshonorant. Exprimer ses sentiments l'était aussi. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que d'entendre une femme pleurer parce qu'elle souffrait faisait mal, même très mal. Ça faisait des années que c'était comme ça. Elle était enfermée ici, elle ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait le monde extérieur. Seuls son frère et sa sœur pouvaient sortir pour aller exercer leur travail.

Depuis que son frère avait la main mise sur le pays du feu, il n'avait plus jamais été le même et encore plus depuis la mort de sa femme. Mais il n'avait pas été le seul à en souffrir. Mana avait perdue la seule figure parentale qui était là pour elle. Et Izuna avait perdu la seule femme qu'il appréciait le plus ici. Les autres femmes étaient mesquines, imbues de leur classe sociale. Il avait toujours détesté ça.

Il toquait à la porte de la jeune femme, il pouvait en profiter tant qu'il n'y avait personne. Izuna voyait très rarement la jeune femme bien qu'elle était de sa famille proche. Madara ne voulait pas le voir près d'elle à part pour les repas ou les réunions. Ça lui faisait mal mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, Mana était trop bien mise sous cloche à son goût. Il aurait préféré la voir s'épanouir un peu plus, il en aurait été heureux car les deux autres étaient vraiment deux têtes de cons.

Voyant que la jeune femme n'était pas décidée à ouvrir, il mit la main sur la poignée et la tournait. Elle n'avait pas verrouillée et il savait bien pourquoi. Une fois, elle avait une bêtise mais elle était encore jeune. Madara était fou furieux et elle avait fermée la porte à clef en venant se réfugier ici. Vous devinez la suite non ? Le chef de famille a carrément défoncé la porte, oui, oui. Et la punition avait été encore plus sévère pour elle. Depuis, elle laissait la porte déverrouillée car elle se doutait bien qu'il viendrait la remettre en place quand il monterait.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre, il posait son regard sur ce qu'elle avait dans la pièce. Une vraie prison dorée. Elle avait un grand lit à baldaquin, des meubles noirs d'un bois rare. Un ordinateur portable sûrement pour travailler, ça l'aurait étonné qu'on lui laisse l'accès à internet ici. Pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à un téléphone portable comme les autres. Elle avait aussi la télévision et un poste radio. Ça, elle y avait le droit avec la réglementation instaurée par le pays.

Il refermait la porte en la regardant. Elle était dos à lui, assise sur son lit. Elle tenait contre elle le chat de la famille, sa seule consolation. Il s'approchait doucement d'elle et s'assit près d'elle à une distance raisonnable. Elle pleurait encore en caressant son chat qui ronronnait malgré la situation. Sûrement qu'il était trop content d'être autant choyé, allez savoir. Izuna la regardait, ça faisait mal tout ça.

Il approchait sa main d'elle et lui caressait la joue, il sentait les larmes couler sur ses doigts. Elle se mit à renifler et à le regarder. Il ne disait rien, elle posait le chat sur le lit et elle se serrait dans ses bras. Il hésitait un instant avant de la serrer contre lui et de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle pleurait encore plus, personne ne venait quand elle pleurait, il était bien le premier et le seul à le faire. Elle adorait son oncle au contraire de son père :

\- Pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? ; pleurait-elle.

\- Rien, tu n'as rien fait. Ça n'est pas de ta faute, il a toujours été comme ça.

\- J'aurais préférée que ça soit maman qui reste en vie.

Il ne disait rien et la serrait plus. Il ne pouvait pas donner raison à la jeune femme. Mais pas non plus tous les torts. Madara était son frère, il l'avait toujours protégé mais il avait bien trop changé ces dernières années. Il devenait de plus en plus détestable. Il caressait encore ses cheveux, ils étaient vraiment très longs. Ils ne disaient rien, c'était mieux ainsi. Mais il devait partir, il savait que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à monter.

Il se desserrait d'elle et lui baisait le front avant de se relever. Elle le regardait s'éloigner et partir de la chambre. Elle aurait tellement voulue qu'il reste plus longtemps avec elle, elle se sentait tellement seule. Elle passait sa main sur le chat, il était entrain de dormir tranquillement sur son oreiller. Il ronronnait beaucoup et ça la rassurait. Ça lui faisait même beaucoup de bien dans le fond. C'était le meilleur ami qu'elle avait.

Soudain, comme s'était douté Izuna, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. C'était Madara, dans le couloir, Hatsu et Atsuhiko regardaient avec un air curieux et malsain. Ils avaient hâte d'entendre ce qui allait se passer. L'homme entrait dans la chambre et refermait la porte. Mana se mit à trembler sans se retourner. Elle l'entendit défaire sa ceinture, juste la ceinture. Ses doigts se plantaient de plus en plus dans le matelas du lit. Elle l'attendait à tout moment.

Il marchait d'un pas lourd vers elle avant de lui faire face. Elle ne relevait pas la tête, il devait être dans une colère monstre. Elle sentit le cuir de la ceinture lui caresser la joue, un vrai sadique pensait-elle :

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me réponde, surtout devant tout le monde n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas mais ça le foutait en colère. Elle avait l'audace de lui répondre devant des gens mais quand ils étaient seuls, c'était tout le contraire. Il lui mit un coup de ceinture sur la joue, ça lui faisait l'effet d'une gifle, en plus fort :

\- Réponds ! Sinon je te la ferais couper ta langue !

\- Oui…

\- Oui qui ?

\- Oui, père…

Même si elle lui avait répondu, il ne partirait pas comme ça. Il la fit lever de force avant de la plaquer contre le mur, ventre contre celui-ci. Il plaquait sa main de libre contre sa nuque pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il serrait la ceinture dans sa main. Il la regardait, il la sentait trembler sous sa main. Il serrait les dents et lui mit le premier coup. Elle se mit à crier et à pleurer, c'était tellement déshonorant. Il lui mit trois ou quatre coups comme ça avant de la lâcher.

Elle restait encore contre ce mur, elle avait tellement mal. Il remit sa ceinture en place avant de jeter un dernier regard sur elle. Il n'aimait pas faire ça dans le fond mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Pourtant, c'était bien elle la plus patiente et la plus calme. Il quittait la chambre avant de refermer la porte sur lui. Les deux autres regardaient encore du couloir, il passait près d'eux mais ce soir, ils avaient la curiosité mal placée :

\- Dans vos chambres ; disait Madara froidement.

Ils ne dirent rien et y allaient. Demain était un autre jour et un autre jour où ils pourront s'amuser un peu plus.

Le lendemain matin, Mana peinait à se réveiller. Elle avait mal aux reins et à la cuisse, il avait frappé fort. Le chat dormait toujours près d'elle, rien ne le perturbait celui-là. Elle se redressait en gémissant de douleur puis, elle se levait enfin de son lit. Elle regardait l'heure, il était sept heures. Elle devait aller déjeuner, ensuite, elle irait se laver et s'habiller correctement. Aujourd'hui, le précepteur venait pour ses cours et elle ne pouvait pas les manquer.

Elle enfilait un pantalon et un t-shirt avant de se diriger vers la porte. Le chat se réveillait et ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à ses pieds pour s'y frotter. Elle se mit à sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il passait avant elle et se dirigeait vers l'escalier. La jeune femme fermait la porte de sa chambre avant de marcher nonchalamment vers le même endroit. Il descendit les marches et elle suivait, toujours ensommeillée et douloureuse.

Elle arrivait dans le grand hall et le traversait pour rejoindre la salle à manger. A son grand désespoir, il y avait son frère et sa sœur. Elle aurait préférée ne pas manger avec eux. Ils la regardaient arriver avec un grand sourire, celui qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout. Elle ne fit pas attention à eux et vint s'asseoir à sa place. Une domestique lui servit son petit déjeuner et elle commençait à manger. Atsuhiko se penchait à l'oreille de sa sœur et lui murmurait quelque chose.

Elle se mit à sourire et à acquiescer. Mana ne faisait toujours pas attention à eux et continuait son repas. Hatsu se levait avec un pichet de jus d'orange dans les mains. Elle fit mine qu'il était vide et qu'elle allait le remplir. Elle passait derrière sa petite sœur et renversait le pichet plein sur sa tête :

\- Je te trouve un peu trop pâlotte, prends un jus ! ; disait-elle en riant.

Mana s'arrêtait nette de manger, tout le jus avait coulé dans ses cheveux et aussi sur son petit déjeuner. Les deux autres se mirent à rire, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait atteint la limite de sa patience. Elle serrait les poings et se relevait, elle posait son regard sur le couteau qu'elle avait près d'elle. Elle le prit en main et fit une chose que personne n'aurait osé penser. Elle montait sur la table et courait vers son frère avant de se jeter dessus.

Ce dernier fut surprit et tombait en arrière de sa chaise. Les sharingans de la jeune femme étaient activés, elle levait le couteau au-dessus de sa tête. Sa sœur se mit à crier quand elle mit un coup de lame dans l'épaule de son frère :

\- Arrête espèce de folle !

Le jeune homme criait de douleur, il ne pensait pas que ça ferait aussi mal. Elle se relevait de dessus lui et regardait sa sœur avec le regard le plus noir qu'elle ait pu donner jusqu'à présent. Et là, Hatsu su qu'elle ne déconnait pas, ils l'avaient poussée à bout. Elle se saisissait du couteau planté dans l'épaule de son frère et fit lentement le tour de la table. Hatsu se mit courir dans l'espoir de quitter la salle à temps.

Mana jetait le couteau dans sa direction, il se plantait près de la porte :

\- Merde ; jurait-elle.

La fille ainée de Madara réussie à quitter la pièce, Mana regardait le carnage, là, elle était bonne pour une longue et douloureuse punition. Mais ils avaient réussis à la pousser à bout. Elle marchait vers la porte de la pièce mais elle ne pu aller plus loin. Madara dressait toute sa carrure imposante face à elle. Il était furieux. Il posait son regard derrière la jeune femme pour voir ce qu'elle avait fait à son frère. Ça ne passait pas pour le chef de famille.

Il giflait fortement la jeune femme qui pliait sous la force de la gifle. Elle tombait à genoux, son nez saignait à cause de la force du coup. Il posait ses yeux sur elle :

\- Dans ta chambre !

Elle se relevait difficilement et passait près de lui, il allait lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils. Mais personne n'aurait pensé à la chose qu'elle allait faire elle. Elle allait dans le hall, quelques regards étaient posés sur elle. Elle avait encore fait des siennes se disaient-ils, elle était incorrigible. La jeune femme commençait à monter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Izuna la vit de loin, il vit qu'elle saignait. Il se dirigeait vers elle :

\- Mana, qu'est-ce que…

\- Fous-moi la paix ; disait-elle froidement.

Il fut complètement abasourdit devant sa réponse, jamais elle ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Elle entrait dans sa chambre et refermait aussitôt la porte derrière elle, à clef cette fois-ci. Elle allait dans sa salle de bain et se débarrassait de ses vêtements. Elle se regardait dans le miroir, son corps était couvert de marques, de cicatrices et d'autres. Non, elle ne pouvait plus se laisser faire, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle en avait marre de souffrir.

Elle se lavait vite fait pour enlever le jus d'orange qui collait ses cheveux ainsi que le sang sur son visage. Elle se séchait et partie dans sa chambre prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire. L'hiver arrivait, il fallait qu'elle se couvre chaudement. Après s'être habillée, elle se coiffait d'une queue de cheval et préparait un sac. Elle allait partir, elle en avait marre d'être ici. Elle préférait être une Uchiha seule et dehors, qu'ici et mal accompagnée.

Elle entendait la poignée de la porte tourner mais comme c'était fermé à clef, elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Madara se mit à crier derrière la porte pour qu'elle lui ouvre sinon, ça irait très mal pour elle. Elle prit son sac et ouvrit le verrou avant d'ouvrir la porte. Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux, l'un avait la colère, l'autre était déterminé. Il voulait entrer dans la chambre mais elle ne bougeait pas de devant lui. Il su qu'elle ne se laisserait plus faire.

Elle le poussait d'un coup d'épaule pour sortir dans la chambre. Il voyait qu'elle avait un sac, que faisait-elle ? Elle descendit les escaliers, il y avait moins de monde dans le coin. Elle arrivait dans le hall et ouvrit un placard pour sortir ses chaussures d'hiver. Madara descendit :

\- Ou est-ce que tu vas comme ça !?

Elle mit ses chaussures et ajustait son manteau :

\- Je m'en vais ; disait-elle simplement.

\- Je te préviens Mana, si tu franchis le seuil de cette porte, tu seras bannie pour toujours de la famille Uchiha ! ; hurlait-il, pensant faire peur à la jeune femme.

Certains regardaient, au moins, il y avait de l'animation ici en dehors des parties de jambes en l'air. Izuna sortit de la salle à manger et posait son regard sur la jeune femme :

\- Ça me convient très bien.

\- Alors pars ! Et ne reviens jamais ici !

Izuna n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Madara la laissait partir. Il la bannissait et ça ne lui faisait rien de plus ? Ça ne s'était jamais vu au sein de cette famille. Elle ouvrit la grande porte d'entrée, elle allait découvrir un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu, un monde dangereux pour un Uchiha. Mais elle s'enfichait maintenant. Le chat se précipitait sur elle et sautait sur le haut de son sac. C'était décidé, il partait lui aussi bien qu'un animal était bien moins important qu'une personne.

Le cadet avançait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte mais Madara l'empêchait de passer. La jeune femme mit les pieds dehors et avançait le long de la grande allée. Il la regardait avancer dans le brouillard matinal. Elle ne se retournait même pas, elle était vraiment décidée à partir. Elle arrivait devant l'immense grille imposante du domaine. Un homme lui ouvrit, Izuna la regardait passer le dernier seuil de la demeure avant que la porte d'entrée ne se referme devant lui.

Madara le lâchait, il n'éprouvait aucun remords. Le cadet serrait les poings, il aurait pu voir n'importe qui partir mais pas elle :

\- Depuis quand on banni les gens ici !? ; hurlait-il.

\- Elle a blessée mon fils, elle a voulu faire la même chose à Hatsu. Je ne veux pas de ça chez moi.

\- T'es qu'un gros con, le pire des cons de la terre !

Madara le fusillait du regard, jamais son frère n'avait osé lui dire ça. Mais il passait à côté de ça, il y avait plus important pour lui. Il reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Il avait fait une grave erreur en la laissant partir et il s'en rendrait sûrement compte plus tard. L'amour était une malédiction et dans cette famille, il faisait défaut. A force de l'enfouir au fond de soi, il finirait bien par refaire surface un jour ou l'autre.

 **~Deux années plus tard~**

Rien n'avait changé depuis le départ de Mana de la demeure. Les Uchiha contrôlaient encore le pays d'une main de fer, toujours à la recherche de rebelles. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus rares à présent. Ils étaient tous reclus dans des lieux ou la police ne pouvaient pas les trouver. Ils faisaient maintenant rarement confiance aux gens. La plupart étaient des collabos et beaucoup d'entre eux s'était fait balancés.

Mais beaucoup d'entre eux vivaient sous la ville. Dans les égouts, dans des caves qui étaient reliées les unes aux autres. C'était un vrai labyrinthe là-dedans. Quand ils étaient poursuivis par la police, ils se cachaient là-dessous et ils avaient beaucoup plus de chance de s'en sortir. Mais depuis quelques temps déjà, la police essayait de mettre la main sur un groupe de rebelles assez spécial. Ils s'étaient appelés l'Akatsuki.

Il y a quelques mois de ça, ils avaient commencés à se faire parler d'eux en distribuant des tracts anti-propagande. Ils collaient pas mal d'affiches sur les murs, criaient dans les foules même près de la police. Ils avaient même piratés les systèmes des forces de l'ordre. Ils étaient déjà activement recherchés à cette époque. Tous les gens qui étaient arrêtés étaient interrogés sur ce mouvement. Mais personne ne savait qui ils étaient réellement.

La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils étaient une dizaine, si ça n'était pas plus.

Puis, le groupe a visé plus haut dans ses objectifs. Ils bravaient tous les interdits mit en place par Madara. Leur presse passaient par les tracts et ils avaient mit en place des soirées musique. Ils ne prévenaient jamais de l'heure ou du jour. Ils venaient à l'improviste, ils se posaient et faisaient leur show. Ils arrêtaient quand ils savaient que la police allait débarquer. Ils avaient même à plusieurs reprises envahit internet et les ondes télé et radio.

Tant qu'ils pouvaient emmerder le gouvernement, ils le feraient.

Madara quant à lui avait beaucoup réfléchi à son acte. Après une semaine de réflexion, il fit envoyer des hommes à la recherche de Mana. Ils avaient fouillés toute la ville et les alentours mais ils ne l'avaient jamais trouvée. L'alerte avait été étendue sur tout le pays, au premier des forces de l'ordre qui la voyait, il fallait la ramener illico auprès de Madara. Ils étaient souvent obligés de vérifier les corps de femmes qu'ils retrouvaient, mais rien.

Il se disait pour le coup qu'elle avait sans doute réussie à quitter le pays, ça n'était pas impossible après tout. Mais vu que les pays n'étaient pas en très bon terme, il abandonnait l'idée d'étendre les recherches au-delà des frontières. Mais ça l'embêtait, si quelqu'un découvrait ce qu'elle était, ils voudront la tuer. Et surtout, ils voudraient mettre la main sur ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, ça serait très embêtant.

En ce moment, il était dans l'immense salon de la demeure, il en profitait un peu pour se reposer devant la télévision. Bien que les programmes ne soient pas fameux, ça faisait passer le temps. Il n'était pas seul, son cadet était là aussi mais assez loin de lui. Ils se faisaient encore la gueule mine de rien en dehors du travail. Il y avait aussi Obito, Itachi et Shisui. Un vrai rassemblement de bonhommes, il ne manquait plus qu'un bon match de foot, de la bière, des chips et ils seraient devenus le pire stéréotype du monde.

Soudain, le programme se coupait en laissant place à un fond de neige :

\- Tss, l'antenne doit encore faire des siennes.

\- Vu le temps qu'il y a dehors, ça ne m'étonnerait pas ; disait Obito.

Madara essayait de changer de chaines, des fois, certaines marchaient encore, mais là, non. Il y avait de la neige partout. Il allait éteindre la télévision quand une chaine apparue à l'écran. Il se disait qu'enfin, ça remarchait mais il fut surprit. Sur l'écran, il y avait un logo, un nuage rouge entouré de blanc. L'Akatsuki venait une fois de plus pirater les ondes. Il changeait de chaine mais rien à faire, c'était partout pareil.

Le logo allait se nicher dans le coin du haut à droite et l'image se fit plus nette. Ils pouvaient voir quelqu'un assit derrière un bureau. La personne portait un masque et un capuchon noir recouvrait sa tête. Elle portait également des gants et quand elle se mit à parler, ils savaient que c'était une femme bien que sa voix était truquée exprès pour ne pas être reconnue :

 _\- « Bonsoir habitants du pays du feu, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui présenterait vos informations locales. Je suis Nekomata, je fais partie du groupuscule nommé Akatsuki. Nous sommes un groupe qui œuvre pour la paix et la liberté du pays que vous avez longtemps oublié. Nous appelons la population à faire front contre l'ennemi Uchiha qui nous écrase depuis bien trop longtemps. Maintenant, un message pour le chef des Uchiha. Ne croyez pas que nous sommes peu, nos rangs grossissent chaque jour et quand nous serons prêts, nous vous écraserons comme vous l'avez fait avec le peuple. L'Akatsuki ne pli pas face à l'envahisseur…. »_

\- Saloperie ! ; criait Madara avant de jeter la télécommande sur l'écran.

L'écran se fissurait et plus rien ne marchait. Il se relevait brusquement, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer :

\- Réunion dans quelques minutes, je veux que ce groupe soit réduit à néant !

Ils acquiesçaient, ils avaient cherchés Madara et foi de lui, ils allaient le trouver très vite.

La diffusion de l'émission se terminait, la jeune femme se relevait de son fauteuil. Un chat noir vint vers elle et sautait sur le bureau. Elle passait une main distraite sur son pelage, il était si doux. Un homme qui était derrière la caméra la regardait, il ne portait pas de masque lui. Il était assez grand, les cheveux mi-long et rouge. Ses yeux étaient noirs, aussi noirs que ceux de la jeune femme. Elle retirait son masque et le posait sur le bureau :

\- Tu crois qu'il l'a vu ?

\- Franchement ? Oui, j'en suis certaine. Tu verras Nagato, on va la gagner cette putain de guerre.

\- Avec toi à nos côtés, j'en suis sûr, Mana.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et prit son chat dans ses bras, oui, elle allait tout faire pour.


	3. Chapter 3: Confiance

Les deux complices quittaient la salle souterraine pour remonter dans le rez-de-chaussée d'une maison. Les lieux étaient sales et poussiéreux mais ça ne les dérangeaient pas plus que ça. Mana tenait encore sa boule de poils, il avait été d'un tel réconfort jusque là. Ils traversaient le hall pour aller à l'étage. Tout était sombre là-haut, des planches étaient clouées aux fenêtres, tout le monde croyait que c'était un lieu abandonné mais loin de là.

Nagato ouvrit une porte pour atterrir dans une immense salle, dedans, quelques personnes y étaient, les membres principaux de l'Akatsuki. Les paires d'yeux se posaient sur eux. Mana passait le seuil de la pièce et les regardait à son tour. Ils étaient tous assit autour d'une table qui comportait plusieurs ordinateurs et autres logiciels importants pour l'anti-propagande. Il y avait même une presse pour faire les tracts dont ils avaient besoin.

Elle leur souriait, c'est qu'ils feraient presque peur à être si silencieux :

\- C'est bon, l'annonce est passée ; disait-elle.

\- Il y avait intérêt, il doit être fou de rage à l'heure qu'il est ; disait Yahiko.

\- Je l'espère et franchement, je m'en fous.

Mana détestait son père et c'était officiel, c'était aussi un trait de caractère qui les avait poussés à la recruter parmi eux. Et pourtant au départ, ça n'était pas gagné pour la jeune femme. Tout le monde haïssait les Uchiha mais elle, elle était bien différente d'eux et ils l'avaient vu assez vite. Ils étaient heureux de la compter parmi le groupe. Comme elle avait été entrainée pour faire partie de « l'hôpital de l'oubli », elle servait bien pour certaines opérations.

Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper non plus, la jeune femme avait souvent besoin de repos après ces sorties. Ses yeux se fatiguaient vite et elle le savait. La nuit commençait à tomber, ils pouvaient bien tous prendre une pause bien mérité, la journée avait été fructueuse. Mais les ordinateurs tournaient tout le temps pour suivre d'éventuelles choses par les réseaux sécurisés. Ils étaient couverts au niveau de la connexion, ça passait par plusieurs serveurs de plusieurs pays.

Nagato proposait d'aller manger un bout avant de reprendre les activités, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Le groupe sortit de la pièce pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. En ce moment, ils profitaient que les gens restent chez eux pour aller manger à l'extérieur. Ça les faisait un peu sortir et ça leur faisait beaucoup de bien. Ils se couvraient tous correctement, Mana ajustait sa capuche, malgré qu'elle ait prit deux années, elle n'avait pas tellement changée. A part ses cheveux qui avaient été coiffés autrement.

Le groupe formé d'une dizaine de personnes sortit de la maison. Ils étaient dans une ruelle assez reculée de la vie citadine, c'était plus facile pour eux de sortir la nuit. Ils marchaient silencieusement en sortant de la ruelle, il ne valait mieux pas se faire remarquer. Il y avait très peu de monde dehors à cette heure-ci, juste les travailleurs qui rentraient chez eux à la fin de leur journée. Mais les rues étaient beaucoup parcourues par la police. Surtout les plus grosses artères de la ville.

Ils voulaient aller manger chez Ichiraku, un restaurant pas très cher, car oui, le groupe avait un budget à respecter et Kakuzu, le trésorier attitré, y veillait personnellement. Le restaurant se trouvait sur le centre-ville, lieu où trainait pas mal de policiers. Mais ils avaient souvent su les passer. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient avoir le droit à un control surprise. Enfin, pas si surprise que ça et même la police retenait certaines choses.

En arrivant vers le restaurant, un groupe de cinq arrivait près d'eux avec toute la panoplie accrochée à la ceinture. Avec leurs yeux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de fortes lumières pour voir qui était en face d'eux. Les autres qui renflouaient les rangs en avaient besoin eux. Mana savait qu'avec leurs sharingans, ils pouvaient détecter s'ils avaient des Uchiha en face d'eux. Mais l'Akatsuki avait trouvé un moyen infaillible pour cacher ses yeux.

Elle portait des lentilles de contact épaisses, au début, ils avaient eu peur que ça ne fonctionne pas et au final, ça avait marché. Le groupe se stoppait, ils savaient qu'ils venaient pour eux :

\- Bonsoir, vous connaissez le principe, vos papiers ; disait froidement l'un d'eux.

Ils fouillaient tous leurs poches et donnèrent leurs cartes d'identités, celles-ci étaient pucées. Ils avaient juste à les passer sur un scan et ça donnait toutes les informations dont ils ont besoin. Pour Mana, ils avaient spécialement créé une carte et trafiqués les données par le net. C'était facile pour eux de créer une nouvelle identité. Au début, la police qu'ils croisaient voulait voir à tout prit le visage de la jeune femme.

Ils avaient montés un stratagème pour qu'elle n'ait plus à le montrer plus tard. Sur la photo d'identité, ils avaient fait en sorte qu'elle soit défigurée par brûlure. Les premières sorties, elle devait être bien maquillée pour qu'ils n'y voient que du feu. Aujourd'hui, ils ne lui demandaient plus rien. Ils passaient les cartes pour voir qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Ils leurs rendaient :

\- L'Hokage a instaurée une nouvelle loi il y a quelques jours, les groupes dans la rue ne doivent pas excéder quatre personnes.

\- Désolé mais avec le travail, nous avons peu de temps pour regarder la télévision.

\- Pensez-y la prochaine fois ; disait-il encore froidement.

\- Bien monsieur, bonne soirée à vous.

Ils inclinaient la tête et reprirent leur route. Il fallait savoir être faux-cul avec eux. Dire oui-oui et par derrière leur faire un beau doigt d'honneur. Bon, ça ils évitaient quand même. Ils purent enfin entrer dans le restaurant désert d'Ichiraku. Ils allaient à la table habituelle et purent enlever leurs manteaux. Mana était placée généralement dos à la sortie, ceux en face d'elle pouvait surveiller. Il fallait vraiment la regarder de près pour la reconnaitre mais ils préféraient rester méfiants.

Une lourde mèche noire passait sur la moitié de son visage. Plus elle prenait de l'âge, plus son visage devait dur mais ça n'était pas la même dureté que Madara, loin de là. La serveuse arrivait près d'eux pour prendre leurs commandes. Ils commandaient pas mal de saké aussi, ça tenait chaud parait-il. Elle leur mit les boissons sur la table en attendant. Kisame mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Mana qui était un peu rouge avec l'alcool. En même temps, sa peau était très pâle donc ça se voyait directement :

\- Ah lala ! T'as quand même meilleure mine que quand on t'a ramassée.

\- J'avoue ; disait Hidan, on avait cru récupérer un fantôme.

\- Oui, vous avez raison ; disait-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se souvenait bien de ce jour-là, elle avait eue peur, elle avait crue qu'elle allait mourir.

Elle venait de franchir la grille du domaine principal Uchiha. Elle s'était retrouvée pour la première fois de sa vie en dehors. Elle était dans un monde inconnu et elle le savait. C'était tôt le matin et il faisait assez froid. Elle avait commencée à prendre une direction au hasard, elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait la ville en réelle. Elle l'avait vu à la télévision mais jamais de ses propres yeux. Elle avait marchée pendant quelques minutes avant d'atteindre les premières maisons.

Les gens étaient déjà dehors pour rejoindre leur travail, la même routine pratiquement tous les jours. Le plus gros était passé aux mains des Uchiha dans l'hôpital, ils étaient tellement dociles qu'elle avait cru voir en face d'elle des robots. La ville était vraiment immense, elle ne pensait même pas s'y perdre aussi facilement. Pendant quelques heures, elle avait arpentée les rues et la faim commençait à s'installer.

Mais la jeune femme avait apprit à ses dépends qu'on ne mangeait pas gratuitement. Ça n'était pas comme au domaine. Elle ne savait même pas quelle était la monnaie du pays. On lui avait toujours tous apportés, là où elle était, elle n'avait jamais eue le besoin d'argent. Elle était entrée dans un restaurant assez chique comme elle pouvait le dire à l'époque. Les repas étaient très chers dedans. Mais la jeune femme s'en était fichée, elle mangeait quand elle voulait.

Elle en avait mangé pour assez cher même son chat avait bien mangé. Quand elle eue fini, on lui avait donné l'addition. Ne comprenant pas ce que c'était que ça, elle avait rappelée la serveuse. La femme s'était mise à rire devant la question idiote de la jeune femme. Tous le monde savait ce que s'était une addition. Elle lui avait demandée d'arrêter de se moquer d'elle et de payer. Mais quand Mana avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était l'argent, ce fut la douche froide.

Quelqu'un en dehors d'un Uchiha venait de manger gratuitement.

La serveuse était partie prévenir son patron. Mana avait jugée bon de partir très très vite de là. Elle avait attrapée son sac et son chat. Le patron montrait à peine le bout de son nez que la jeune femme détalait comme un lapin. Elle commençait à courir dans la rue, poussant quelques passants. Le patron s'était mit à crier au vol comme un fou. Deux hommes de la police étaient passés par là à ce moment. Ils voyaient la jeune femme s'enfuir.

Ils s'étaient mit à courir derrière elle. Dans la tête de Mana, tout était passé très vite. Elle avait tournée dans une petite ruelle avant de se cacher dans une grande poubelle. Elle avait eue de la chance ce jour-là, les deux qui la suivait n'étaient pas des Uchiha. Quand il avait tournés dans la ruelle, ils avaient vu qu'elle avait disparue. Ils n'avaient pas cherchés plus loin et ça l'avait sauvée. Non seulement, elle se serait fait massacrée pour ce qu'elle était mais en plus, Madara aurait dû payer la note et elle doutait fort qu'il aurait accepté. Maintenant, le nom d'Uchiha n'était plus pour elle.

Elle avait attendue pas mal de temps avant de sortir de là. Elle avait vraiment peur de se faire attraper. Elle avait évité cette partie de la ville à présent. La nuit commençait à tomber plus tard et le froid était des plus glacials. Elle essayait de trouver un endroit où dormir mais il n'y avait rien de ça. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait faim et elle ne savait pas où s'arrêter. Tard dans la nuit, elle avait tournée dans une ruelle pour y renverser une grande poubelle vide.

Elle s'y était installée dedans même si ça ne sentait pas très bon. Elle s'était servie de son sac comme oreiller. Le chat s'était blotti contre elle, il devait ressentir le froid lui aussi. Elle avait une de ses mains gelée sous lui pour avoir un peu chaud avant de s'endormir. Dans la nuit, un groupe de deux personnes étaient passés par la ruelle. C'était Yahiko et Konan qui revenaient d'une soirée. Ils avaient vu la poubelle renversée.

Il passait en premier pour voir ce que c'était. Il fut étonné de voir une fille si jeune dormir dehors. Sa maison était assez atypique mais quand on était SDF, on dormait là où on pouvait. Konan s'était approchée elle aussi, elle trouvait ça malheureux que des gens puissent encore dormir dans la rue. Ils ne firent pas de bruit et entrèrent dans la maison qui semblait abandonnée. La même dans laquelle ils étaient aujourd'hui.

Mana ne semblait pas se réveiller. Konan était revenue près d'elle avec une couverture chaude. Elle l'avait bien couverte en espérant que le froid n'est pas raison d'elle dans la nuit. Elle s'était dit qu'elle se réveillerait un peu plus tôt le lendemain pour lui offrir au moins à boire et à manger. Mais le lendemain matin, Mana était déjà partie avec toutes les affaires, même la couverture. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on la trouverait dans cette ruelle et elle avait eue peur.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, la jeune femme avait enchainée les kilomètres et les intempéries dans la ville. Elle était obligée de se nourrir comme elle le pouvait même si des fois, ça n'était pas très ragoutant. Un matin, elle fut réveillée en sursaut par deux hommes de la police. Elle s'était endormie devant une banque et ça gênait beaucoup le directeur. L'un d'eux la reconnue, Madara avait lancé un avis sur elle :

\- La fille de Madara-sama, appelle-le pour lui dire qu'on a mit la main sur elle.

Mais Mana ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, plutôt fuir ou mourir. Elle mit son chat dans le sac avant de se relever en vitesse. L'homme essayait de l'arrêter mais elle activait ses sharingans. Les deux tombèrent raide, des Uchiha n'auraient pas succombés ainsi. Des gens l'avaient vu et avaient criés au meurtre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle traine ici plus longtemps. Si des rebelles la voyaient, elle était cuite. Elle attrapait ses affaires et se mit à courir avant qu'une autre patrouille ne l'attrape.

Elle avait courue là ou elle le pouvait, elle avait très peur. Deux hommes couraient derrière elle en lui intimant de s'arrêter. Ils étaient aussi de la police mais ils n'avaient pas repérés que c'était elle de dos. Elle continuait de courir sans s'arrêter, elle avait tournée dans une ruelle déserte. Un des hommes avait sorti son arme et avait tiré. La balle avait frôlée son bras en la blessant. Elle était arrivée dans un cul de sac.

Elle était montée sur une des poubelles et était passée par-dessus le mur. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de souffler. Elle avait continuée à courir tête baissée. Puis, elle ne fit pas attention et rentrait dans une personne. Elle était tombée sur les fesses. L'homme qui était devant elle n'était autre que Yahiko. Il était accompagné par un autre homme, Hidan. Il baissait son regard sur la jeune femme et reconnu la couverture que Konan lui avait donnée :

\- Tu es la fille de la poubelle. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Pardon, je n'ai pas fait attention. La police me court après.

Elle se relevait difficilement, la fille de la poubelle ? Ça devait être lui alors qui lui avait donné la couverture. Il croisait son regard rougeoyant, une Uchiha :

\- Putain, c'est une sale race !

Il sortit son couteau et Hidan en avait fait de même. La jeune femme se reculait de peur :

\- S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça. Reprenez votre bien et laissez-moi tranquille.

Elle tendit la couverture, elle pensait que ça aurait été suffisant. Mais non, un Uchiha restait une sale race pour eux. C'étaient des rebelles après tout. Mais ils furent stoppés avant :

\- Yahiko, Hidan, rangez-moi ça.

Le dit Yahiko s'était retourné et regardait son autre acolyte qui venait d'arriver :

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux Nagato ? C'est l'une des leurs ! Il faut s'en débarrasser !

\- Non, je la veux vivante.

Le roux s'était mit à grogner avant de ranger son arme. Nagato approchait de la jeune femme et mit une main sur son épaule. Elle avait relevée la tête et l'avait regardé longuement. Ses sharingans quittèrent ses pupilles pour qu'elles redeviennent ébène. Il lui fit un petit sourire, il s'était douté dans le fond qu'elle n'était pas comme eux. Ils avaient dû se dépêcher de partir des lieux car la police cherchait encore la jeune femme.

Ils l'avaient emmenée dans leur repaire mais elle avait été gardée dans une pièce pour se faire interroger. Ça avait duré des jours, il avait fallu qu'elle leurs prouve qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Elle leur avait racontée depuis le début son histoire et très peu l'avait cru. Elle avait dû faire ses preuves plus tard et elle leur avait prouvé à tous qu'elle n'était vraiment pas comme eux.

Et aujourd'hui, elle faisait partit intégrante de leur groupe. Elle pouvait discuter et déconner avec eux.

Elle fut réveillée de ses pensées par l'arrivée bruyante d'une femme. Elle tournait légèrement la tête et regardait par-dessus son épaule. Elle la connaissait celle-ci, elle faisait partie du groupe secondaire. Le groupe secondaire était plus nombreux que le groupe principal. Généralement, c'étaient eux qui s'occupaient des tracts et des tags. Ils étaient très utiles mais elle s'était toujours demandé comment une grande gueule comme elle ne s'était pas encore fait attraper.

La femme arrivait vers le groupe en les saluant puis, elle sautait littéralement sur Nagato. Le jeune homme était complètement entrain d'étouffer sous les bras serrés autour de son cou :

\- Nagato chéri, si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée !

\- Nami, tu m'étrangle là.

\- C'est parce que je suis trop heureuse de te voir mon chéri !

Ils se retenaient de rire, Nami était une femme très amoureuse de Nagato et elle ne le cachait pas. Mais l'homme ne l'aimait pas d'amour, il avait beau essayer à chaque fois de le lui dire mais elle n'écoutait rien, trop obstinée. Mais ses cris de groupie en chaleur étaient insupportables au bout d'un moment. En plus, le repas arrivait. Il fut servi et elle ne se gênait pas pour piquer dans son assiette. Elle était vraiment sans gêne.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges soupirait, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'en débarrasser. En plus, il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé. Mana le regardait, elle, elle n'avait pratiquement pas touchée à ses bouchées, elle n'avait pas très faim :

\- Tiens Nagato, tu auras l'estomac plein comme ça.

Elle lui tendit une assiette qu'il prit avec plaisir. Nami posait un regard noir sur Mana, elle était jalouse. Nagato mangeait à sa faim :

\- Eh la gothique, Nagato il est à moi. Alors arrête de le draguer.

\- Eh la groupie, Nagato fait ce qu'il veut ok ? Et un peu plus de respect pour elle, c'est ton supérieur, ne l'oublie pas ; disait Konan.

La bleue avait souvent prit la défense de l'Uchiha, les deux femmes s'étaient toujours très bien entendues. Elle la considérait comme sa petite sœur et elle ne laisserait pas une petite pétasse l'insulter. Nami commençait à rager, elle ne les aimait pas. Même si Konan était avec Yahiko, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se méfier d'elle. C'était son Nagato et personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher et encore moins cette sale garce de goth comme elle pensait souvent.

Il n'y avait rien entre Mana et Nagato. Du moins, c'était comme ça à présent. Mais si Mana aurait voulue le draguer, elle n'aurait sûrement pas frotté ses fesses à tout va sur lui. Il y avait des moyens beaucoup plus civilisés de nos jours pour dire quand une personne plaisait à une autre. Mana avait horreur des femmes comme elle, ça lui rappelait certaines de son clan. Oui, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas comme ça, elle n'avait jamais vraiment courue derrière quelqu'un pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

La fin du repas arrivait, Kakuzu payait la note bien qu'il avait payé un repas à une subalterne et que ça ne lui plaisait pas. L'argent de l'Akatsuki n'était pas fait pour payer à manger pour tout le monde. Le groupe se relevait et mirent leurs manteaux. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus former un gros paquet dehors, sinon la police leur tomberait sûrement encore dessus. En allant dehors, Nagato demandait à Nami de le laisser car il voulait rentrer se reposer.

La jeune femme, limite racoleuse, lui disait qu'elle pourrait sûrement le réchauffer avec tout ce froid. Il fut plus ferme dans sa demande et elle n'eut d'autres choix que de partir. Nagato restait à l'arrière avec Mana pendant que les autres avaient fait deux groupes de quatre. Les deux ne se parlaient pas, c'était souvent comme ça. Mais il ne cessait de penser qu'elle avait sacrifiée sa part du restaurant pour lui. Il pensait qu'il devait se racheter.

Il fit signe aux autres qu'ils rentreraient plus tard, qu'ils devaient aller faire une visée. Une visée chez eux, c'était du repérage. Ils firent signe à leur tour avant de disparaitre pour aller au repaire. Les deux jeunes gens marchaient encore un peu malgré le froid. Ils arrivaient devant un stand de rue, Nagato sortit quelques billets de ses poches :

\- Bonsoir, il me faudrait deux brochettes de dangos salés avec deux thés et six ichigo daifuku.

\- Nagato, tu as encore faim ? ; demandait la jeune femme.

\- Une partie est pour toi, tu dois avoir faim.

\- Mais Nagato…

\- J'insiste, assis-toi, je t'amène ça.

Elle ne disait rien de plus et allait s'asseoir sur le banc à côté du stand. Il lui apportait ça assez vite pendant que c'était chaud. Elle commençait à manger ses dangos en silence. Il réchauffait ses mains avec le thé et posait son regard sur elle. Il se mit à sourire légèrement, il la trouvait vraiment belle. Voilà deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, enfin oui avec les autres. Il avait apprit à la connaitre et elle aussi. Il aimait ce qu'elle dégageait.

Elle finissait ses dangos et mit l'assiette plastique dans une poubelle près d'elle. Elle revint pour boire son thé et déguster les ichigo daifuku avec lui. Tous les deux restaient silencieux. Ils finirent assez vite et se relevait pour partir. La jeune femme commençait à avoir froid et il le voyait. Ses dents commençaient à claquer, l'hiver n'était pas très clément cette année. Il passait son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil et ils avançaient.

Ils entrèrent très vite dans la maison, ils grimpèrent à l'étage. Les autres étaient partis se reposer car demain matin, il fallait se lever tôt pour distribuer les tracts. Ici, il n'y avait ni chauffage, ni cheminée, sinon, ça se verrait que la maison était habitée. Ils allaient dans la pièce de repos, dedans, tout le monde y dormait. Ils avaient chacun d'épaisses couvertures et un matelas. Konan et Yahiko dormaient ensemble, ils pouvaient se tenir chaud eux.

Mana allait se changer derrière un paravent, Nagato en fit de même de son côté. Puis, elle rejoignait ses couvertures froides. Son chat dormait sûrement ailleurs car elle ne le voyait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer, c'était horrible de trembler comme ça. Puis, elle sentit d'autres épaisseurs se mettre sur elle. Elle levait la tête, Nagato était entrain de lui mettre ses couvertures sur elle :

\- Tu vas avoir froid ; murmurait-elle.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, tu vas malade toi.

Elle ne disait rien, il était courant ici de se soutenir pour n'importe quoi. Même pour se tenir chaud l'hiver sans arrières pensés. Elle sentit les bras de l'homme la serrer, elle esquissa un sourire :

\- Mets-toi dans les couvertures au lieu de débiter des conneries ; murmurait-elle.

Il se mit à sourire à son tour avant de s'y mettre dessous. Il serrait la jeune femme contre lui, elle était vraiment glacée. Il la serrait plus et ils restaient comme ça. Elle ne disait rien, elle se sentait mieux maintenant :

\- Dis, Mana ?

\- Hm ?

\- Si on réussit à prendre le dessus sur les Uchiha, tu vas retourner là-bas quand même ?

\- Non, sûrement pas, je suis mieux ici. Au moins, j'ai des amis, des vrais amis et je compte enfin aux yeux de certaines personnes. Je me sens vivante et je ne veux pas que ça cesse.

Il se mit encore à sourire, alors voilà une partie de sa pensé. Des amis… Lui aussi avait eu du mal à s'en faire avant d'arriver à Konoha. Il était vraiment bien tombé avec eux. Oui, ils étaient même bien plus que ça, c'était une grande famille. Et cette famille, il ferait tout pour la protéger.

* * *

 **Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plait parce que moi, je m'éclate x) Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Les risques du métier

**Réponse review:**

 **Amandine Valentine: Heureuse de te voir commenter ma fiction (comme tout le temps :D) oui, j'ai voulu faire un genre de dictature car immanquablement on s'y dirige malheureusement. J'ai pensé à toi en appelant le serpent Oro tu te doutes bien pourquoi ;) je suis heureuse que tu t'amuse à lire ^^ ça me fait super plaisir si seulement d'autres pouvaient me faire avancer comme toi ^^ (je parle d'ici sur Skyblog, ça va).**

* * *

Les heures passaient facilement après ça pour arriver au lendemain matin. Ce fut Konan et Yahiko qui se réveillaient les premiers. La jeune femme regardait l'heure, il était six heures du matin. Elle sentait quelque chose de lourd sur ses pieds, elle relevait la tête et vit une boule de poils noire. Le chat de Mana avait encore découché, il aimait se coucher un peu partout en même temps. Elle se levait et Yahiko en fit de même, c'était l'heure.

Elle allait se changer derrière le paravent, il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud. Puis, elle regardait les autres encore dormir. L'hiver, ça n'aidait vraiment personne à se lever. Et ça puait le chacal dans la pièce, les avantages de dormir à plusieurs. Elle s'approchait de Nagato qui dormait encore avec Mana. Elle les trouvait vraiment mignon tous les deux. Elle se penchait sur lui et le secouait un peu :

\- Aller les tourtereaux, c'est fini les câlins nocturne.

Nagato ouvrit difficilement les yeux, c'était déjà l'heure de se lever. Il tenait encore la jeune femme contre lui, ils n'avaient pas bougés depuis qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Il avait entendu Konan sortir cette phrase qui le fit sourire quelques secondes mais il oubliait la chose :

\- Y a rien eu Konan, tu te fais des idées ; disait-il.

\- Je sais, c'est dommage pour toi.

Elle se redressait pendant que l'homme levait les yeux au ciel. Elle savait qu'il avait un faible pour elle mais il n'oserait jamais le lui dire. Il était trop gêné pour ça. Elle quittait la pièce pendant qu'il se redressait, il posait son regard sur Mana. Il se mit à sourire, elle était vraiment belle et il avait la chance que personne avant lui n'avait eu de dormir dans le même lit. Ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde de faire ça sans sauter sur la fille d'à côté.

Il la secouait doucement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille du mauvais pied. Les autres se levaient les uns derrière les autres, certains étaient encore fatigués mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Mana se réveillait par la suite, elle avait bien dormie cette nuit contre Nagato. C'était une bonne bouillotte et elle ne s'en lasserait pas. Elle se redressait en s'étirant, c'était quand même dur de se réveiller le matin. Elle se levait pendant qu'il partit se changer.

La jeune femme avait son rythme le matin et il ne fallait surtout pas le lui casser. Elle aimait bien garder cette routine matinale. Elle enroulait une épaisse couverture autour d'elle avant de marcher vers la sortie. Elle passait le seuil de la porte, talonnée par le chat. Elle avançait jusqu'à la pièce ou ils avaient tout leur matériel. Les autres étaient installés à une table entrain de boire leur thé ou leur café. Ils mangeaient aussi le pain de la veille, pas de gâchis ici.

Certains le matin étaient incapables de faire quoique ce soit sans avoir déjeuné. Mais elle, avec la famille de cinglée qu'elle avait eue, elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre son thé pour faire ce qu'il y avait à faire. Konan lui tendit sa tasse, Mana l'a prit avant de se diriger vers son ordinateur. Chacun ici avait son matériel mais il fallait en prendre soin. Elle se mit en boule sur son fauteuil et posait sa tasse sur le bureau.

Elle entrait sur sa base de données et mit en route la presse pour qu'elle commence à imprimer les tracts du jour. Puis, elle entrait dans le réseau sécurisé de la police de Konoha. Nagato entrait dans la pièce et attrapait son thé avant d'arriver derrière elle pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Une carte de la ville s'affichait devant eux, il y avait des points rouges, bleus, verts et jaunes. Les points rouges représentaient la police en générale, les bleus, c'était leurs indics en civils. Les jaunes, c'était les déplacements des hauts fonctionnaires Uchiha. Et les verts, c'était les positions de la veille de tous les groupes secondaires reliés à l'Akatsuki.

Ils virent que quelques points verts étaient en pleine zone rouge aujourd'hui. Elle pianotait sur son ordinateur pour envoyer la carte aux autres membres et aux groupes secondaires en précisant bien de changer de coin pour certains. Elle attrapait son thé et commençait à le boire. Ils allaient bientôt se mettre en chemin pour aller dispatcher les tracts chez tous les secondaires. Eux, ils en feront autant de leur côté mais ils étaient surtout mobilisé pour les grosses urgences.

Les premiers messages arrivaient en signalant leur changement de position. Elle pianotait encore pour déplacer les points verts sur leur nouvelle localisation. Tout était ok pour le moment. Elle finissait son thé avant de se relever de son fauteuil, il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Elle posait sa tasse et partie de la pièce pour aller se laver un peu avant d'enfiler ses vêtements. Ils étaient froids mais ils finiraient bien par se réchauffer quand elle bougerait un peu.

Elle enfilait son manteau et ses gants, elle attrapait son écharpe au passage et revenue dans la pièce principale. Nagato était en bout de table, il allait expliquer le programme de la journée :

\- Aujourd'hui, jusqu'à midi, nous allons livrer comme d'habitude les tracts dans la ville et en distribuer dans les zones non couvertes. En après-midi jusqu'à dix-sept heures, vous vous installez à vos postes. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de grosses sorties à faire.

\- L'hiver c'est assez calme ; disait Kakuzu.

\- Oui et heureusement, ça nous laisse le temps de souffler un peu. Kakuzu et Hidan, vous irez en zone nord, Kisame et Zetsu, zone sud. Konan et Yahiko à l'est, Sasori et Deidara à l'ouest. Mana et moi iront au centre.

Ils acquiesçaient, tout était bien planifié. Ils se levaient de leurs places et prirent chacun un petit carton avant de filer dans les souterrains. Ils se séparèrent aux endroits prévus, ils ne se reverraient qu'à midi maintenant.

A sept heures du matin, presque tous les membres du domaine Uchiha étaient réveillés. Izuna était déjà lavé et habillé, il sortit de sa chambre et marchait dans le couloir avant de passer comme chaque matin devant celle de Mana. La chambre de la jeune femme était restée telle qu'elle l'avait quittée deux ans auparavant. Il avait l'espoir qu'elle revienne un jour, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle n'était pas loin. Elle devait passer son temps à se cacher.

Madara avait eu des remords après son départ et comme Izuna avait refusé de lui parler, il s'était mit à réfléchir. Bien que ce fût un être froid, il s'était un peu inquiété de la désertion de la jeune femme. Et il ne supportait pas d'être en froid avec son frère malgré certaines choses passées qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il était le chef de cette famille et il fallait qu'il soit carré même dans ses sentiments. Mais il se laissait parfois trop aveuglé.

Le cadet s'était arrêté devant la porte de la jeune femme, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Il mit la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. Sûrement que Madara l'avait fait pour que personne n'y entre. Il soupirait, pendant combien de temps encore allait-il lui faire regretter son erreur ? Pour toujours, pensait-il. Il lâchait la poignée et descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre le hall.

Il marchait jusqu'à la salle à manger ou il y avait déjà son frère et ses deux cons de gamins. Même depuis le départ de la jeune femme, ils n'avaient pas changés de caractère pour autant, ils étaient même devenus pire avec le temps. Tant que Madara ne mettra pas des points sur les « I », ils continueraient encore et encore. Il vint s'asseoir près de son frère et une domestique lui servie son petit déjeuner. Il commençait à manger en silence.

Les deux têtes de cons se levaient de table, ils avaient déjà finis. Puis, ils quittèrent la salle en laissant les deux frères seul à seul. Izuna ne disait rien, il n'avait rien à dire. Madara posait un regard sur son cadet :

\- A quoi penses-tu Izuna ?

\- A des choses qui t'échappe. Tu n'as pas besoin de les savoir.

\- Je pensais que tu m'aurais pardonné de mon coup de colère.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne m'as jamais pardonné, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te pardonnerais.

L'ainé soupirait, son frère n'avait pas tort, pourquoi le pardonnerait-il alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais pardonné de son côté ? Mais s'il le pardonnait, le clan entier saurait et ça serait le pire déshonneur pour Madara. Mais il savait bien qu'en ne le pardonnant pas, il finirait par perdre son propre frère et ça, il ne l'accepterait pas. Il avait déjà perdu trois de ses frères, c'était le seul qui lui restait. Jamais il ne pourrait accepter de le perdre malgré ce qu'il avait fait.

En même temps, il ne lui avait jamais passé ça depuis vingt ans.

Il était son meilleur allié et pas question de le perdre lui-aussi :

\- Si je te pardonne, tu me promets de ne rien ébruiter ?

\- Le grand Madara ne veut pas être traité de chef cocu.

\- Tu sais très bien que personne ne l'accepterait, ça ne s'est jamais vu. J'aimais ma femme et toi, t'es allé la sauter dans mon dos. Alors, ne m'en demande pas de trop non plus.

\- Hn, en même temps, c'est elle qui était venu me chercher dans l'histoire. Et toi, tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter. Et pourtant, tu devrais des fois.

L'ainé soupirait mais il ne prendrait pas compte de sa remarque. Il finissait de déjeune et se relevait, aujourd'hui, il avait pas mal de travail et il ne cessait d'attendre des nouvelles de sa police pour mettre la main sur ce groupe qui le faisait tourner en bourrique depuis quelques mois maintenant. Izuna en fit de même, il devait être pour huit heures au bureau. C'était assez calme en ce moment malgré les tracts anti-propagande qui passaient.

Les deux frères se quittaient, le cadet retournait dans le hall pour prendre son manteau avant de sortir de la demeure. Il longeait une allée avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Un chauffeur l'attendait ainsi que deux hommes pour se charger de sa protection, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se passer en chemin. Il avait déjà été la cible de plusieurs groupes quand il était passé Hokage et heureusement pour lui que ça n'avait pas été plus loin.

Il s'assit à l'arrière et ils quittèrent le domaine. La voiture roulait jusque dans la ville calme, les gens travaillaient à cette heure-là. Ils roulaient calmement, la voiture était banalisée et heureusement, sinon, il serait une cible chaque jour. Ils passaient par le centre-ville, la route habituelle était en travaux et son bureau n'était pas très loin de là. Ils s'arrêtaient à un feu rouge. Le cadet tournait sa tête vers la vitre de la voiture. Une chose l'intriguait en regardant un groupe.

Deux personnes étaient dos à eux, il y avait un nuage rouge et blanc imprimé dans leur dos. Il se souvenu du logo de la télévision. C'était des membres de l'Akatsuki. Ils étaient entrain de donner des tracts, les fameux tracts d'anti-propagande. Plus loin, il y en avait six autres mais ils n'avaient pas le manteau comme eux. Ils étaient en civils et portaient un masque. Alors, il y avait une branche principale et une secondaire…

Il ne pouvait pas louper une telle occasion d'attraper l'un d'eux. Il prit son téléphone et composait un numéro spécial :

\- Ici Izuna Uchiha, j'ai repéré huit membres de l'Akatsuki entrain de passer des tracts dans le centre-ville. Arrêtez-les immédiatement.

Puis, il raccrochait, la voiture quittait sa place pour l'emmener à son bureau. Il espérait que ces incapables puissent mettre la main sur eux. Ils n'étaient jamais là quand il le fallait. A croire que ces personnes savaient à l'avance ou serait les forces mises en place. Mais manque de peau pour eux, Izuna était passé au même moment.

Mana et Nagato étaient sortis des souterrains dans une autre maison abandonnée. Ils étaient maintenant en plein dans le centre-ville. C'était encore assez calme ce matin avec ce froid. Ils sortirent de la maison et marchaient tranquillement dans la rue. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de police dans les parages, les gens ne diraient rien. Car leur plus grand danger à ce moment-là, c'était bien les membres de l'Akatsuki. Ils n'étaient pas pires que les Uchiha mais ils savaient être très dissuasifs.

Ils arrivaient devant un magasin abandonné, six personnes les attendaient avec impatience. Ils se saluaient avant d'ouvrir le carton qu'ils avaient amené. Dedans, au moins trois cents tracts. Ils se servaient tous pour ne pas en laisser un seul et ils se séparaient pour commencer leur travail. Mana et Nagato ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle pendant que les autres allaient de l'autre côté de la rue pour couvrir les deux côtés.

Mana et Nagato tournaient le dos à la route, ils ne portaient pas de masque eux. Même si leur capuche les protégeait, rien ne restait impossible. Ils continuaient de distribuer des tracts pendant une bonne heure. Ils avaient presque fini jusqu'à ce qu'un des mecs de l'autre groupe se mette à crier :

\- La police arrive !

Ils se retournèrent et effectivement, plusieurs hommes étaient entrain d'arriver. Quelqu'un avait dû les balancer mais c'était les risques du métier. Le groupe de six commençaient à courir pour leur échapper pendant que Nagato prit Mana par la main pour partir dans un autre sens. Ils couraient jusque dans la maison en vitesse avant de retirer leurs manteaux et de les retourner. Un manteau fait exprès pour les camouflages. Il fallait bien qu'ils s'assurent que les autres ont réussit à s'enfuir.

Ils remirent leurs manteaux qui semblaient normaux. Puis, ils ressortirent de la maison, personne ne les avait suivit. Ils remontaient la rue avant de retourner à l'endroit ou ils étaient. Le centre-ville était redevenu calme. Ils avaient une planque un peu plus loin, sûrement qu'ils ont réussis à s'y abriter. Ils se mirent à courir pour s'y rendre mais à mi-chemin, ils durent s'arrêter. La police était là et ils avaient réussis à capturer deux d'entre eux. Les autres avaient filés.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour eux, sinon, ils avaient de grandes chances d'être attrapés eux aussi. Et il ne le fallait pas. La police les fit monter dans un fourgon avant de déserter les lieux. Il fallait que tout ça cesse et vite sinon, ils allaient perdre tous leurs membres rapidement. Pourtant, ils avaient tout calculé, rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver aujourd'hui. Mana sortit son portable et regardait encore la carte. Elle vit ce qu'il y avait eu grâce au traçage jaune qui était inhabituel :

\- On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus. Une voiture qui ne devait pas passer est quand même passée aujourd'hui.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi ils ont changés leur itinéraire.

\- Je ne sais pas mais il va falloir faire attention maintenant. En espérant qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

\- Hm, rentrons, on s'occupera de ça là-bas. Inutile de rester ici plus longtemps.

Elle acquiesçait et rangeait son portable, avec la police, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire là. Ils quittèrent le centre-ville pour retourner aux souterrains.

Au soir, vers dix-huit heures, Madara sortait d'une voiture dans l'une des banlieues de la ville. Il était accompagné par son cadet et d'autres Uchiha pour assurer leurs protections. Ils étaient devant le fameux hôpital de l'oubli. Ils entraient dedans et commençaient à marcher dans de longs couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte. L'ainé l'ouvrit et les deux hommes y entraient seuls. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait les deux du groupe secondaire de l'Akatsuki qui y étaient attachés.

La porte se refermait et ils approchaient. Ils avaient été torturés avant, le sang maculait leur visage. Mais ils n'avaient rien dit, Madara voulait les voir par lui-même. Izuna s'asseyait pendant que son frère se pointait devant l'un des deux. Le jeune homme attrapé relevait la tête et les regardait avec un regard noir. Mais ça ne faisait pas peur à Madara ce genre de chose :

\- Mes hommes vous ont attrapés entrain de passer des tracts anti-propagande pour le compte de l'Akatsuki. Vous savez qu'un tel acte est passible de mort.

\- Allez vous faire foutre ; disait-il, on ne balancera rien.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

Il marchait vers une table pour y attraper un scalpel :

\- Mais vous savez, je ne suis pas un homme patient. Alors, je vous conseille de répondre très vite à mes questions. Si vous le faites, tout se passera au mieux pour vous. Je pourrais alléger votre peine. Mais si vous vous obstinez à garder le silence…

Il approchait de l'homme avec un sourire à glacer le sang. Ses sharingans étaient activé, il pointait son scalpel sur le torse de l'homme et le coupait profondément. Il se mit à crier de douleur. Le sang tâchait son t-shirt :

\- Je vous jure que je vous torturerais jusqu'à ce que vous mouriez. Et comme je disais à ma fille, j'ai horreur qu'on me réponde. Alors, commençons. Combien êtes-vous ?

Le jeune homme retombait dans son mutisme comme Madara s'y attendait. Ah ! Les jeunes, toujours à vouloir jouer aux durs quand ils n'en n'avaient pas les moyens. Il approchait encore le scalpel et lui fit une deuxième lacération qui fut encore accompagné d'un cri :

\- Je te conseil de me répondre sinon, tu vas malheureusement finir par te vider de ton sang à force. Et ici, on ne soigne personne.

\- On.. on est une quarantaine repartit en cinq zones…

\- Bien ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Question suivante, qui est votre chef ?

\- On ne le sait pas, on sait qu'il y a un groupe principal mais on ne les connait pas.

\- Combien ?

\- Dix, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Madara posait son regard sur la femme près du jeune homme, elle n'était pas très bavarde elle non plus. Il s'approchait d'elle et la prit par les cheveux :

\- Et toi chérie, tu as quelque chose à rajouter ?

\- Non… il a tout dit !

\- Vous me décevez, je suis persuadé que vous savez encore plus de choses. Qui est le chef ? Serait-ce cette femme qui se fait nommer Nekomata ?

\- Nekomata… je ne sais même pas qui elle est !

Il soupirait, il savait qu'ils en savaient plus. Et pourtant, c'était bien les seules choses qu'ils savaient. Les groupes secondaires n'avaient pas le droit de connaitre le nom et le visage de chacun des membres de la principale. C'était une couverture qui leur assurait de poursuivre leurs activités sans être balancé par un autre. Ça faisait moins de doute sur la personne si un jour ça devait arriver. Madara savait que même s'il en relâchait un dans la nature pour le suivre, le groupe ne prendrait pas le risque de reprendre une personne passée entre ses mains.

Ils ne lui étaient plus d'aucunes utilités.

Il se mit à sourire avant de lever le scalpel et de lui trancher la gorge, même s'ils ont parlés, il ne les laisserait pas repartir d'ici. Le jeune homme se mit à crier en voyant ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait peur lui aussi. Madara se redressait et s'approchait de lui avant de le faire taire à jamais de la même façon. Il était déçu, il n'aurait rien tiré de plus sur eux. Mais maintenant, il allait être plus prudent et faire déployer plus de force de police. Il ferait couvrir tellement de zone qu'ils ne pourraient même plus mettre un pied dehors sans être vu.

Il les voulait et il ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Il posait le scalpel et allait se nettoyer les mains avant de repartir avec son frère. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital dans l'intention de rejoindre la voiture. Mais celle-ci explosait devant eux, ils se reculaient. De l'autre côté de la rue, Mana, Nagato et Yahiko regardaient le spectacle. Merci à la plaque d'égout qui se trouvait juste dessous pour leur permettre de poser cette petite bombe artisanale. La jeune femme était entrain de filmer ce qu'il se passait.

Madara cherchait du regard s'il ne voyait personne. Il les vit de l'autre côté, ils étaient couverts. Il vit l'un des leurs lever la main et faire coucou. La pire humiliation qu'il est pu avoir jusque là. Puis, ils disparurent de sa vue en courant, la guerre était déclarée se disait-il.

Ils rentraient rapidement après qu'une autre voiture ait été les chercher. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de mettre fin à ce foutu Akatsuki. Sans doute qu'ils allaient se vanter de leur coup de ce soir. Il allait dans le salon, la télévision avait été remplacée dans la journée. Son frère le suivait et s'assit dans le canapé. Il en fit de même et allumait la télévision. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien, les chaines étaient normales.

Ils attendaient un peu mais l'homme commençait à s'agacer, il avait horreur d'attendre après ses ennemis. Puis, la neige apparue sur l'écran de la télévision, c'était l'heure. L'écran devint à nouveau noir avec le logo et la jeune femme apparue derrière son bureau :

 _\- « Bonsoir habitants du pays du feu. Aujourd'hui, la police a capturée deux de nos membres. Nous savons très bien qu'ils ne nous serons jamais rendus. Votre dictateur les a fait tuer comme la plupart des rebelles pour votre soit disant tranquillité. Pour nos camarades tombés aujourd'hui, l'Akatsuki s'est vengé, non, nous ne nous arrêterons pas aujourd'hui. Voyez ce que nous avons fait pour deux des notre, imaginez ce qu'on peut accomplir si ces actes de barbaries recommençaient. Madara Uchiha, je vous conseil fortement de cesser vos activités si vous ne voulez pas exploser comme votre voiture tout à l'heure. L'Akatsuki ne pli pas face à l'envahisseur. Nous vous observons, nous sommes l'ombre de vos pas. »_

La jeune femme fit le même coucou que ce que Madara avait vu après l'explosion de la voiture. Puis, ça coupait, laissant place à la chaine normale. Il se relevait et fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Ce groupe commençait à lui taper sur le système. Et cette femme, elle était sûrement leur chef. Et pourtant, il était bien loin de la vérité. Mais c'était la seule qu'il ait pu voir d'aussi près, même si c'était derrière l'écran d'une télévision :

\- Izuna, à partir de demain, je veux que la police fouille toute la ville. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, je veux des résultats. Que les services publics mettent plus de caméras dans les rues, j'en veux une dans chaque coin s'il le faut.

\- Bien, ça sera fait.

\- Je veux cette femme et je l'aurais. Et je lui ferais payer sa désinvolture et sa suffisance.

Oui, elle l'avait mit en colère, si seulement il savait qu'elle était celle qu'il recherchait depuis deux années. Il pourrait sûrement tomber de haut, de très haut.

* * *

 **voilà la fin du 4 ème chapitre, que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver? Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: Retour de bâton

**Aujourd'hui, une petite surprise dans le chapitre ;)**

 **Réponse review:**

 **Amandine Valentine: oui, j'ai voulue faire une famille de cinglé cette fois-ci^^ Ah, oui, un clavier ça à la particularité de bruler certains doigts x)**

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent après ça, les sorties des membres étaient de plus en plus risquées. La police avait triplée dans les rues de Konoha et personne ne pouvaient rester plus de quelques minutes à la même place. Comme prévu, des caméras ont été installées pour filmer les rues. La ville était sous haute surveillance et les gens étaient contrôlés de plus en plus par les patrouilles. Même les membres n'arrivaient pas à se déplacer pour se ravitailler en papier, en encre ou même en nourriture.

Ils étaient obligés de rester en civil pour ramener le minimum vital, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Les membres avaient beau se creuser la tête pour trouver une solution mais rien ne leur venait. Heureusement que dans leur malheur, il restait encore leur connexion internet. Ils continuaient leur anti-propagande sur les ondes et en ligne. Mais même ça, ils étaient sûr que ça leur serait supprimé un jour ou l'autre.

Ils avaient dû rester discret aussi, la police avait commencée à fouiller la ville le lendemain ou Madara l'avait demandé. Rester en surface était beaucoup trop risqué pour eux. Ils avaient dû déplacer tout leur matériel dans les sous sols. C'était beaucoup plus petit que dans la maison, ils devaient rester entassés là-dedans jusqu'à ce que l'alerte soit levée. C'était des jours difficiles auxquels ils essayaient par tous les moyens de faire front.

En ce moment, ils étaient tous dans le sous-sol entrain de surveiller leurs écrans. Ils surveillaient la progression de la police dans la ville. Toutes les activités étaient en suspend :

\- Certains des membres des groupes secondaires ont encore été embarqués par la police. Si ça continue, la branche secondaire n'existera plus dans quelques semaines. Et nous retomberons à dix comme avant ; disait Nagato.

\- Madara a vraiment mit le paquet ce coup-ci. A cause de lui, nous ne pouvons même plus nous ravitailler et on est tous enclavés ici ; disait Kisame, un brin en colère.

\- Nos réserves de nourritures sont au minimum, plus d'argent n'entre. On va finir par mourir de faim si nous ne faisons rien.

Nagato soupirait, la situation était devenue compliquée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette situation. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là. Il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent de l'argent quelque part et vite. Mais comment faire ? Aucunes banques ne leur feraient de prêts sachant qu'aucun ici n'avait de travail. Il posait son regard sur Mana qui était encore devant son écran.

Mais la jeune femme était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'était endormie devant. Ils étaient tous épuisés, Madara avait gagné cette manche mais sûrement pas la guerre. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse mais ça n'était pas dans leur état qu'ils y arriveraient. Il leur demandait d'aller se reposer, c'était le mieux à faire de toute façon. Ils se relevaient tous et se dirigeaient vers une pièce plus au fond pour aller dormir, la nuit avait bien avancée.

Nagato se dirigeait vers Mana qui était toujours endormie. Il mit son ordinateur en veille et éteignit son écran. Puis, il attrapait la jeune femme pour la porter dans ses bras. Elle se réveillait brusquement et regardait le jeune homme avec son air endormi :

\- Nagato, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu t'es endormie et on a vraiment tous besoin de sommeil.

\- Désolée, je suis tellement claquée en ce moment.

\- Je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle fit un timide sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. Puis, il marchait jusqu'à la seconde pièce ou les autres étaient déjà couchés. Il passait entre les matelas éparpillés un peu partout avant de déposer la jeune femme sur le sien. Ici, c'était difficile de se changer, il n'y avait pas d'endroit pour le faire. Mais heureusement qu'il faisait sombre ici et elle pouvait enlever ses vêtements sans avoir la crainte qu'on puisse la voir nue.

Nagato dormait juste à côté d'elle, il restait souvent en sous-vêtement pour dormir la nuit. Il s'assit sur son matelas, il entendait encore Mana se déshabiller. Bien qu'il fasse assez sombre, il pouvait voir ses formes dans l'ombre. Son regard s'attardait sur sa poitrine assez généreuse mais pas de trop non plus. Elle coiffait ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour les attacher. Il n'y avait que quand elle faisait ça que le jeune homme pouvait voir son visage en intégralité.

Il sourit en y pensant encore, il avait vraiment un faible pour elle. Mais la jeune femme était tellement loin des sentiments de l'amour qu'elle ne voyait pas le calvaire qu'elle faisait endurer au pauvre jeune homme. Il regardait encore et en déduisait que depuis qu'ils étaient ici, elle ne dormait qu'en sous-vêtement elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix en même temps, il était difficile d'enfiler quelque chose dans le noir. Avec les lentilles épaisses qu'on lui avait mises, elle ne pouvait pas voir dans le noir même avec son sharingan actif. Et les retirer ici c'était les contaminer.

En essayant de retirer sa brassière, Mana lui mit un coup sans faire exprès au visage du jeune homme. Elle s'excusait doucement et tâtant de ses mains dans le noir, à la recherche du visage de Nagato. Elle passait ses mains sur les épaules dénudées de l'homme et les remontaient jusqu'à son visage. Elle passait ses pouces dessus, elle était tellement désolée de lui avoir fait mal. Il fermait les yeux, il se sentait bien d'un coup.

Il levait ses mains et les passait aussi sur le visage de la jeune femme. Son cœur commençait à battre assez vite, il ne l'avait jamais touchée comme ça alors qu'ils avaient déjà dormis collés l'un à l'autre. Il passait ses pouces lui aussi sur les joues de la jeune femme avant de se pencher sur elle et de l'embrasser. Elle fut surprise par son geste. Il continuait d'embrasser ses lèvres avant de se retirer. C'était bon se disait-il :

\- Je t'aime Mana ; avouait-il.

\- Non Nagato, je ne peux pas. L'amour chez nous est une malédiction.

\- Parce que ton clan en abuse, l'amour ça n'est ni trop peu ni de trop tout court. Il doit y avoir un juste milieu.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas aimer. L'amour nous rend mauvais quand il nous est retiré. C'est une vraie malédiction, essais de le comprendre.

Elle se retirait de lui et se couchait sous les couvertures en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Il baissait la tête, il ne pensait pas qu'elle le repousserait ainsi et surtout avec cette excuse. Mais ça n'était pas une excuse, l'amour était une vraie plaie chez les Uchiha. Mais personne ne les connaissait aussi bien qu'elle, les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que ça engageait d'aimer dans leur clan. L'amour leur faisait plus de mal qu'a une personne normale.

Il soupirait avant de se coucher lui aussi, il ne put s'endormir de suite. Mana ne dormait pas non plus, elle passait une main distraite sur son chat qui se donnait à cœur joie de ronronner. Elle aurait voulu aimer mais elle avait peur d'être déçue et d'avoir mal. Elle ne savait pas elle-même comment elle réagirait si on lui retirait ce qu'elle aimait le plus. En voyant ce qu'était devenu son père, elle ne voulait pas devenir comme lui.

Elle se voulait différente d'eux et elle ferait tout pour l'être quoiqu'il arrive. Elle soupirait elle aussi, elle avait peur. Et pourtant, elle aussi ressentait des choses pour Nagato. Mais ça faisait des mois qu'elle essayait d'enfouir ça dans les tréfonds de son âme. Elle voulait le vrai amour, pas être comme la plupart des femmes de sa famille à pondre des gosses qui n'étaient même pas du même père. Non, elle ne supporterait pas d'être utilisée ainsi.

Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas, après un tel rejet, le sommeil passait après les questions. Elle se tournait et touchait le dos de l'homme avec sa main. Il ne disait rien, elle caressait son dos. Il se mit à frissonner, elle était si douce, peut-être avait-elle réfléchie se disait-il. Mais même si ça se concrétisait, la jeune femme ne se gênerait pas pour mettre les points sur les « I ». Il se tournait et la tirait à lui, elle se retrouvait contre son torse.

Il la serrait dans ses bras et caressait ses cheveux. Il n'irait pas plus loin que ça, la sentir contre lui était déjà une bonne consolation. Il l'aimait et jamais il ne la brusquerait pour quoique ce soit. Il ne voulait pas la perdre et la voir fuir loin de lui, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Après tout, c'était en partie grâce à elle s'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui. Il se mit à sourire quand il la sentait s'endormir contre lui. Il la serrait un peu plus et fermait les yeux à son tour pour partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans le noir presque total, deux ombres semblaient se former. Des soupirs et des gémissements assez faibles s'entendaient dans la chambre. Ils essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible, ça ne serait pas génial de se faire interrompre en pleine plénitude. Mais aussi, il ne fallait pas que cet amour contre-nature se fasse voir au grand jour. Ça ne se faisait pas ici et pourtant, ils en prenaient chacun le risque.

Deux Uchiha allaient faire l'amour une énième fois dans cette pièce. Itachi regardait son compagnon qui continuait de passer ses lèvres sur sa douce peau. Lui, il passait ses mains dans sa chevelure courte mais assez ondulée. Il n'avait jamais regretté d'être de ce bord-là alors que ses parents l'auraient sûrement puni pour avoir fait ça. Le but des Uchiha étaient d'agrandir le clan et non de forniquer avec un homme. Surtout qu'Itachi était un homme prometteur et qu'il aurait pu avoir une descendance aussi prometteuse.

Un autre homme d'exception de la famille partageait sa couche. Shisui était plus âgé que lui d'une année. Mais les deux jeunes hommes avaient toujours été ensemble. Ils étaient passés du stade de cousins, à meilleurs amis et à amants. En dehors de cette pièce, personne ne pouvait jurer qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils savaient garder leurs rôles en dehors de leur relation. Même si leurs parents se demandaient quand allaient-ils enfin se caser avec une femme.

Fugaku, à une certaine époque, avait essayé d'arranger une rencontre entre Itachi et Mana. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère de la jeune femme. Et puis, Itachi était bien trop renfermé et elle ne voulait de personne. Itachi s'entendait très bien avec sa cousine pour ça bien qu'ils ne se parlent pratiquement jamais. Et depuis le départ de Mana, il n'avait jamais voulu aborder la question sur les femmes bien que ses parents avaient essayés jusqu'au bout de les mettre ensemble.

Kagami quant à lui avait voulu mettre son fils avec la fille ainée de Madara. Quand on voulait des descendants de qualités, autant mettre toutes ses chances de son côté. Hatsu était vraiment une folle du cul, oui, on pouvait dire ça comme tel. Mais Shisui ne la supportait pas, il ne supportait pas ses manières, sa façon d'être et il la trouvait vraiment blonde sans être méchant. Elle ne réfléchissait pas, elle n'avait rien dans la tête. Comme quoi avoir tout ce qu'on voulait pouvait aussi enlever le meilleur.

Les deux hommes étaient bien mieux ensemble et ils savaient ce que chacun voulait. Ils se connaissaient par cœur.

Shisui descendit plus bas avec un sourire de pure luxure avant de prendre en bouche ce qu'il désirait à ce moment-là. Itachi poussait un gémissement quand il sentit la langue de son compagnon sur son érection. Il prenait toujours son temps pour lui faire plaisir alors que les femmes du clan ne savaient juste qu'écarter les cuisses et attendre de se faire prendre. Non, il préférait les conditions de maintenant avec lui, jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer.

Il était complètement en extase, il ne ressentirait sûrement pas la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il sentit les doigts de son amant pénétrer son intimité pendant qu'il recevait encore cette fellation divine. Il avait toujours été comme ça dans le fond, il préférait se faire prendre par lui. Quand ils avaient entamés leur première fois, ça s'était décidé naturellement et aucun d'eux ne regrettait ça.

Shisui se retirait de là et remontait pour saisir les lèvres de son amour. Il se sentait bien lui aussi, il l'aimait et ça ne changerait jamais. Il écartait les jambes d'Itachi pour pouvoir se placer entre. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser pendant qu'il le pénétrait avec douceur. La bouche de Shisui contre la sienne couvrait les gémissements qui le prenaient. Au début, ça faisait un peu mal, même si ça n'était pas sa première fois.

Dès qu'il fut au bout, Shisui commençait de doux va et viens en lui. Itachi griffait littéralement le dos de son amant en étouffant ses cris contre l'épaule de celui-ci. Shisui le tenait fermement contre lui et continuait ses coups de reins. Plus il allait profondément, plus il touchait la prostate du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne cessait de voir des étoiles quand il touchait cet endroit. Il plaquait encore sa bouche contre l'épaule, il ne fallait pas que ça s'entende.

Shisui lâchait ses premiers soupirs et allait plus fortement. Il nichait sa tête dans le creux du cou de son brun pour embrasser sa peau. Ils étaient tous les deux en extase et la délivrance était plus que proche. Itachi jouissait sur leurs torses pendant que Shisui se délivrait en lui dans un dernier coup de rein. Les deux hommes se serraient l'un à l'autre et soufflaient dans un tendre câlin. Shisui caressait les cheveux d'Itachi avant de se séparer de lui au bout de quelques minutes.

Il se couchait près de lui en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Itachi :

\- Tu crois qu'on pourra continuer comme ça longtemps ?

\- Tant qu'on ne se fait pas prendre, oui. Tu doutes de quelque chose ? ; demandait Shisui.

\- Mes parents ne cessent d'être derrière moi. Et ces derniers temps, ton poste devient risqué.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je choisisse l'hôpital plutôt que la police ; riait-il.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais préféré. Mais je n'aime rien, même mon poste me dégoûte.

\- On n'a pas le choix et tu le sais. Mais tant qu'on peut faire vivre notre amour, ça me va.

Il l'embrassait encore, il pouvait faire le pire travail de la terre, tant qu'il avait Itachi près de lui, ça lui convenait. Les deux hommes s'endormirent peu de temps après, la nuit de sommeil risquait d'être courte pour eux.

Le lendemain, Mana se réveillait contre Nagato, ils n'avaient pas bougés de la nuit et il commençait à être tard dans la matinée. Personne ne s'était réveillé. En ce moment, ça ne servait à rien tant qu'ils seraient reclus ici. Ils attendaient que la police fasse le tour des maisons pour pouvoir reprendre leurs activités. Elle se redressait et s'étirait avant de chercher ses vêtements de la main. Elle trouvait sa brassière et l'enfilait avant de faire la même chose avec le reste comme elle pu.

Puis, elle se levait et marchait doucement vers la sortie de la pièce. Elle allait vers son ordinateur et l'allumait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait enfilé ses vêtements à l'envers. Elle soupirait, elle regrettait de ne plus être à l'étage. Elle commençait à se rhabiller correctement quand la porte s'ouvrit. Konan sortait de la pièce et regardait la jeune femme entrain de se rhabiller avec un grand sourire :

\- Toi, tu as fait des choses cette nuit.

\- Euh, non. Je ne peux pas enlever mes lentilles donc pas moyen de voir comment m'habiller.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il faudrait que t'y pense.

\- Ce n'est pas hygiénique ici pour les laisser trainer. J'aimerais les enlever mais on a plus d'argent pour en faire d'autres.

\- Malheureusement, je vais préparer le thé.

Elle acquiesçait avant de se mettre au travail de bon matin. Elle regardait encore sa carte, pas moyen de contrer la police aujourd'hui tant qu'ils prenaient du terrain. De plus, ils n'étaient pas loin de fouiller l'étage des lieux. Impossible de sortir d'ici aujourd'hui. Elle passait sa carte en mode nuit, de vingt et une heures à six heures le matin. Et là, elle eue un éclair de génie qui lui passait par la tête. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient plus agir le jour, pourquoi ne pas agir la nuit ?

Elle se relevait brusquement de sa chaise et se dirigeait vers la pièce ou les autres dormaient. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand :

\- Levez-vous les gars ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de flemmarder !

Kisame relevait la tête :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne discute pas, levez-vous.

Ils se levaient difficilement pendant qu'elle retournait de l'autre côté. Ils avaient tous un peu de mal mais ils le faisaient quand même. Ils marchaient vers l'autre salle et s'asseyaient sur une chaise pendant que Konan leur servie du thé. Mana allumait un projecteur qui projetait la carte de Konoha en journée. Ils se demandaient bien ce qu'elle voulait faire avec ça sachant qu'ils l'avaient déjà vu. Mais elle avait trouvée autre chose :

\- La journée, on ne peut plus rien faire, vous l'avez tous remarqué. Mais nous n'avons pas pensé à la deuxième partie de la carte.

\- Tu veux dire de nuit ? ; demandait Nagato.

\- Hm, Madara utilise depuis nos interventions soixante-dix pour cents de ses effectifs en journée. La nuit, il ne peut en utiliser que trente pour cent. Et encore, dans ces trente pour cent, dix sont en poste pour surveiller les bâtiments les plus importants. Ce qui ne laisse que vingt pour cent en activité dans la ville. Si nous faisons tout de nuit, nous n'aurions aucun souci pour nous ravitailler.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça mais ça va nous mener à quoi au final ? On travail mieux en journée que de nuit et tu le sais.

\- Sauf que Madara va devoir alterner ses forces de police s'il se rend compte que nous agissons de nuit et la journée redeviendrait comme avant. Tu saisis le truc ?

Oui, maintenant, ils voyaient ce qu'elle disait et ça n'était pas si bête. Mais une question leur restait en tête. Comment allaient-ils faire pour se ravitailler ? Tous les magasins étaient fermés la nuit. Et comment ils trouveraient l'argent ? :

\- J'ai ma petite idée pour l'argent. Mais il va falloir être synchro. Je vous expliquerais ça en détail. Mais ce qui compte à présent, c'est d'agir de nuit. Déjà, détruire un maximum de caméras, ils ne pourront pas toutes les remplacer le premier jour. Je vous assure, ça va marcher.

\- On te croit mais ça serait pas mal si Madara serait occupé ailleurs en attendant. C'est lui la tête pensante du groupe.

\- Si vous voulez vraiment que Madara soit occupé sur autre chose, alors je vais devoir me montrer. Rassurez-vous, je pense pouvoir le mener sur de fausses pistes.

Oui, ils l'espéraient, ils en avaient marre de ne rien faire. Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils se turent et coupaient les lumières dans les lieux. Nagato montait le long de l'escalier sans faire de bruit et regardait par une fissure. L'escalier se trouvait derrière un mur trompe l'œil, normalement ils ne devraient pas le trouver. Il voyait quatre hommes dans la pièce. La police était déjà ici et ils fouillaient partout dans la maison.

Mana le rejoignit et regardait aussi, ils ne risquaient pas de rester longtemps, il n'y avait vraiment plus rien dans les étages. Ils fouillaient pendant quelques minutes sans rien trouver. Ils repartaient assez vite de là, ils n'y avaient plus rien à y faire. Ils attendirent d'être sûrs qu'ils soient partis avant de rallumer les lumières. Ils retournaient vers les autres :

\- Ils sont partis, préparez-vous, on va déjà pouvoir remonter là-haut. Et d'ici peu de temps, on pourra appliquer le plan.

Ils acquiesçaient, ils étaient pressés de pouvoir faire ça. Puis, ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour remonter le matériel à l'étage. Ils étaient sûrs à présent que la police ne passerait plus par ici. Ils réinstallaient tout pendant que Nagato entrainait Mana en dehors de la pièce. Il voulait une explication sur une partie de son plan car il pensait ne pas avoir très bien comprit ce qu'elle avait dit tout à l'heure :

\- Que voulais-tu dire par te montrer ?

\- Je veux occuper l'attention de mon père. Il le faut bien Nagato et tu le sais.

\- Mais s'il sait que tu es en vie, il fera tout pour te rechercher plus activement.

\- Mais je peux le mener sur une fausse piste, il le faut Nagato. Sinon, tout ce qu'on fera ne servira strictement à rien. Tant que nous n'aurons pas atteint notre but, tout ça restera vain.

Il soupirait, il avait peur de perdre la jeune femme. La situation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Il avait peur que Madara la retrouve et l'oblige à revenir avec lui. Et qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait pour lui remettre les « idées » au clair ? Il avait peur aussi que les plans ne fonctionnent pas aussi bien qu'ils veulent le croire. Ça ne restait que de la théorie après tout :

\- D'accord, mais si je vois la moindre chose qui cloche, je serais obligé de t'arrêter sur la continuité de ce plan.

\- D'accord, on fera comme ça alors.

Il se penchait sur elle et l'embrassait, elle était celle qu'il aimait et il ne laisserait personne la toucher. Elle était sa famille elle aussi et personne ne touchait à la famille, c'était trop sacré.

* * *

 **Toujours pas plus de reviews, hm?**


	6. Chapter 6: Rencontre

**Pas mal de paroles sur celui-ci, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

 **Réponses reviews:**

 **Guest: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements :D j'espère ne pas te décevoir au fil de l'avancée de la fiction ^^**

 **Amandine Valentine: ça c'est sûr! ça serait trop facile s'il n'y avait que des hauts! à cette heure-ci ils seraient déjà à la tête de la ville avec la tête de Madara sur un plateau d'argent... Madara réfléchit de trop, le pauvre, il risquerait fort une rupture d'anévrisme (à moins que ça soit moi puisque je dois réfléchir à s place) x)**

 **Matagiita: Merci! Je ne pensais pas écrire si bien que ça comme quoi ça me rassure :) J'ai quand même eue peur de me planter à un moment ou un autre (quoique si, il y a une petite incohérence mais je vais la changer dans quelques chapitres). Pour répondre à ta question, je te dirais comme aux autres peut-être ou peut-être pas lol si tu as ton idée, garde-la on ne sait jamais! Mana est un OC que j'utilise depuis des années et j'essais de la faire évoluer à chaque fiction ou je l'utilise. Merci, ta review me fait super plaisir :)**

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent depuis, quelques jours à remettre à jour les plans proposés par Mana. Certains points ne tenaient pas et ils avaient dû en reparler. Maintenant, ils essayaient de se remettre en piste pour reprendre leurs activités. Mana était toujours aussi déterminée à occuper son père, il le fallait. Si elle se montrait, il serait plus préoccupé à la retrouver qu'autre chose. Pour lui, un Uchiha ne devait pas rester seul dans la nature à cause de leurs yeux.

En ce moment, la jeune femme était assise sur sa chaise, son chat sur ses genoux qu'elle caressait. Derrière elle se tenait Konan qui était entrain de la coiffer autrement que quand elle sortait en ville. Il ne fallait vraiment pas que ça se voit. Elle l'avait déjà maquillée alors qu'en vrai, elle ne portait aucun maquillage. La jeune femme avait horreur de ça, ça servait juste à cacher ce que la nature leur avait donné. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas toucher son visage sans que ça n'en mette de partout.

Elle était un peu stressée de savoir qu'elle allait lui parler au bout de deux ans. Il fallait qu'elle ne laisse rien paraitre pendant l'entretient qu'elle aura avec lui. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle avait préparée ça avec Nagato, ça devrait aller normalement. L'homme voyait bien à quel point ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais au moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part, il stopperait immédiatement l'entretient.

Ils avaient décidés d'une rencontre en plein jour dans l'un des parcs de la ville. Un des rares endroits où il n'y avait pas de surveillance et si la rencontre se passait mal, elle avait une chance de pouvoir fuir. Nagato et les autres les surveilleraient de loin pour être sûr que tout se passe bien. Zetsu et Kisame avaient surveillés le parc juste après la réception de la lettre au domaine Uchiha. Ils voulaient s'assurer que personne ne se place en camouflage pour ce jour-là.

Cinq jours avant, la lettre avait été envoyée au domaine Uchiha à l'attention de Madara. Le chef de famille était revenu assez tard dans la soirée. Il avait été occupé à l'hôpital, depuis que la police mettait la main sur les secondaires, il ne cessait d'y aller pour les interroger. Et c'était toujours la même chose, personne ne connaissait ceux qui les employaient. Et ils connaissaient encore moins cette Nekomata qui obsédait Madara depuis tout ce temps.

Il était passé dans sa chambre avant d'aller manger avec son cadet. Pendant le repas en tête à tête, une domestique lui avait apportée le courrier. Elle l'avait posée près de lui avant de repartir. Il avait regardé vite fait les enveloppes, peu enclin à faire quoique ce soit dans la soirée. Et puis, il vit une enveloppe rouge sang avec une écriture à l'encre noire. Il avait beau vouloir laisser le courrier de côté, cette lettre retenait son attention.

Il la prit en main et l'ouvrit avant de sortir son contenu. Il commençait à lire et faillit s'étouffer avec son saké. Son cadet posait un regard sur lui, il se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur cette feuille pour qu'il réagisse comme ça. L'ainé posait la lettre devant son frère qui la lue aussitôt :

\- Elle donne enfin signe de vie ; disait Madara, je vais pouvoir aller la chercher et la ramener ici.

\- Non, si tu fais ça d'entrer, elle va se braquer. Et puis, je doute qu'elle te laissera faire.

\- Ça sera sûrement le seul moment qu'elle nous accordera. Après on pourrait encore la perdre de vu et ça sera fichu pour la ramener.

\- Je ne pense pas, elle n'aurait pas donné ce signe sinon. Je pense qu'elle veut tâter le terrain avant de revenir. Il faut que tu lui donnes sa chance et qu'elle soit sûre de ne plus avoir ce qu'elle a eu ici avant de partir.

\- J'essayerai d'être plus tempéré mais il faut qu'elle revienne.

Il acquiesçait, lui aussi voulait qu'elle revienne. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle accepte. Madara avait promit qu'il se tiendrait tranquille, sûrement qu'il voulait se faire pardonner de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais allait-elle le pardonner ? Il en doutait et il doutait aussi que son frère et sa sœur ne l'accueillent avec les bras ouverts. Ils étaient bien trop heureux qu'elle s'en aille d'ici. Non, ça n'était pas une bonne idée qu'elle revienne, elle était sans doute mieux dehors.

Madara avait répondu lui-même à la lettre et l'avait envoyé à l'adresse donnée par la jeune femme. Mais il était curieux de savoir ou elle se situait. Au moins, s'il devait la récupérer de force, il saurait ou la jeune femme se cachait. Le lendemain, il fut conduit à la fameuse adresse mais il laissait le soin à l'un de ses hommes d'aller déposer la lettre. Il regardait derrière sa vitre teintée, la maison semblait abandonnée. Aurait-elle vécue là-dedans pendant deux ans ?

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait réussie à se débrouiller seule pendant tout ce temps. Il avait pensé qu'elle mourait avant ou qu'elle avait quittée le pays. Elle n'avait pas été éduquée pour survivre à l'extérieur. Il l'admirait pour le coup. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle revienne chez eux, il essaierait d'être plus compatissant avec elle.

Il avait attendu pas mal de temps avant de voir quelqu'un passer dans la ruelle. Une personne couverte à cause du froid. Il ne s'y trompait pas, c'était bien elle mais la tête de la jeune femme était bien cachée. Elle s'arrêtait devant la porte et l'ouvrit avant de tomber sur la lettre. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien vu la voiture pas loin. Mais cette maison n'était qu'un leurre, jamais elle n'aurait prit le risque de lui donner la vraie adresse.

Elle rangeait l'enveloppe dans son manteau avant de refermer la porte et de sortir de la ruelle. Ils la suivaient en voiture comme elle longeait la rue principale. Il était curieux de savoir ou elle allait comme ça. Mais il y avait du monde ce jour-là et il perdit vite sa trace dans la foule. Tant pis, il pensait maintenant avoir la bonne adresse. Ils repartirent des lieux, ça ne servait à rien d'insister plus longtemps.

Konan finissait de préparer la jeune femme. Elle lui avait ramenée tous ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour dégager son visage. Nagato se mit à rougir en la regardant, ça ne le laissait pas indifférent. La jeune femme se relevait et mit un manteau avec une écharpe et des gants. Elle était prête à affronter la bête. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa sécurité mais avec Madara, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver. De toute façon, elle avait une porte de sortie près du parc pour retourner aux souterrains.

Ils passèrent par les souterrains pour ressortir du côté nord de la ville. Ils se séparaient tous et elle marchait seule. Les gens ne la regardaient pas, ils avaient tous leurs soucis pour se préoccuper d'elle. Elle marchait quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans le parc. Il était assez vaste avec une aire de jeux pour les enfants et un petit bois un peu plus loin. Elle marchait le long d'une allée avant de s'asseoir sur un banc et attendre.

Elle regardait souvent l'heure mais ça n'avançait pas plus vite. Elle levait le regard sur le parc et vit plus loin Konan et Yahiko qui faisaient mine d'être un couple en balade. Ils préféraient être au plus près au cas où ça tournerait mal. Elle continuait d'attendre avec une certaine peur au ventre, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en la voyant. Elle entendit des pas sur le gravier mais elle ne relevait pas la tête pour autant :

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Elle relevait la tête et fut surprise, ça n'était pas Madara qui était là mais Izuna. Ce n'était pas convenu comme ça :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'était lui que j'attendais.

\- Il n'a pas pu venir, une urgence l'a retenu. Je pensais que tu serais heureuse de me voir.

Il s'assit quand même près d'elle sans sa permission, que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? Ça n'était vraiment pas prévu tout ça. Les deux restaient silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Il posait son regard sur la jeune femme, elle avait grandie un peu. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et elle ne semblait pas être malade, pour quelqu'un qui vivait soit disant à la rue, il trouvait qu'elle se portait très bien. Il se doutait qu'elle devait être quelque part ou on s'occupait d'elle :

\- Pour être honnête, c'est moi qui lui aie demandé de ne pas venir te voir.

\- T'es plus con que je le pensais alors. C'était lui que je voulais voir pour arranger les choses, toi, tu ne pourras rien faire pour moi.

Ça n'était pas la peine de rester plus longtemps ici, elle se relevait. Il posait son regard sur elle, il était déçu de sa réaction, elle avait vraiment changée. Elle était devenue plus froide, que pouvait-il attendre d'elle après tout ? Sûrement pas des accolades chaleureuses ni des oublis pour le mal qu'elle avait reçue. Si seulement il avait été plus fort face à son frère, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là aujourd'hui.

Il avait promit à son frère de tenir sa langue. A chaque seconde qui passait, il voulait lui balancer la vérité au visage. Mais s'il faisait ça, il la perdrait sans doute à jamais. Il ne pouvait pas la voir partir au bout de quelques minutes seulement. Il se relevait et lui prit le poignet. Elle le regardait avec un regard noir. Au moindre geste suspect, elle serait prête à fuir. Mais ça n'était pas l'intention d'Izuna, loin de là :

\- Attends, s'il te plait.

\- Attendre quoi ? Que tes hommes débarquent ici et me ramène de force au domaine ? Tu m'as prise pour une sotte ou quoi ?

\- Non, je suis vraiment seul. C'est ce qui était convenu dans un sens.

Oui, il n'avait pas tort dans un sens. Même si Madara n'était pas venu, il avait respecté sa promesse en venant tout seul. Et puis, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'homme pour la ramener de force. Il n'était pas comme son frère et jamais il ne serait comme lui là-dessus. Il était bien plus doux et il savait choisir ses mots avant de dire quoique ce soit. Il voulait que la jeune femme reste plus longtemps avec lui et il voyait qu'elle tremblait de froid :

\- Allons discuter dans un endroit plus chaud. C'est promit, je te lâcherais après.

\- Il y a intérêt parce que je peux encore crier et jeter l'attention sur toi. Même contrôlés, les gens ne seront pas insensibles.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était promit, je ne suis pas Madara et tu le sais. Aller, tu vas avoir froid.

Elle soupirait avant de le suivre, les autres les observaient avec incompréhension. Ça ne faisait pas du tout partit du plan ça. Etait-elle entrain de partir dans l'intention de retourner avec eux ? Non, Nagato ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne ferait jamais ça. Ils les suivaient discrètement et les virent sortir du parc. La voiture d'Izuna était garée plus loin, son chauffeur attendait dedans. Ils arrivaient près de la voiture.

Nagato espérait qu'elle ne monte pas dedans et pourtant, quand il vit Izuna lui ouvrir la portière et la voir monter, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Izuna montait à son tour et la voiture démarrait. Ils la perdirent de vue très rapidement :

\- J'y crois pas, elle est partie avec lui ; disait Kisame.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire ; disait Nagato. Mais on ne sait pas ou il l'emmène.

\- Au pire, il y a le GPS sur son portable, on peut la suivre comme ça ; disait Yahiko.

\- Et aussi écouter ce qu'elle dit par son portable, pas bête.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps alors et allons-y.

Ils quittèrent les lieux, ils espéraient la rattraper avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoique ce soit.

Mana restait silencieuse pendant le trajet, elle espérait simplement qu'il tienne sa promesse. Elle savait que son oncle était différent de son père sur bien des points mais il restait un Uchiha. Et elle ne leur faisait plus confiance. Le chauffeur regardait de temps en temps dans son rétroviseur mais il ne disait rien. Il n'avait rien à dire, ce que faisait son patron ne le regardait pas. Ils traversèrent le centre-ville avant de s'arrêter là où Izuna le demandait.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture pendant que le chauffeur resterait là à attendre. Les deux Uchiha entrèrent dans les lieux qui étaient assez calmes. C'était un bar connu de son oncle, il était sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas embêtés. Une femme les accueillie avant de les emmener vers le fond de la pièce. Ils s'assirent pendant qu'elle repartit pour préparer ce qu'Izuna avait demandé. Mana était encore trop jeune pour boire, s'il savait qu'elle s'en donnait à cœur joie avec les autres, il serait surprit.

Mana retirait son écharpe et ses gants avant d'en faire de même avec son manteau. Elle n'était pas très bien couverte en dessous, elle ne portait qu'un T-shirt. Mais il faisait déjà plus chaud ici que dans la maison où ils étaient tous. La serveuse revenue avec la commande avant de repartir aussi sec, les laissant seuls. Mana regardait le thé devant elle et ne disait rien. Izuna se servait une coupelle de saké sans lâcher la jeune femme du regard.

Il était heureux qu'elle ait acceptée sa proposition, ils étaient tout de même mieux ici que dehors :

\- Tu sais, Madara s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Ah oui ? Ça ne l'inquiétait pourtant pas quand il m'a banni.

\- Tu sais, il a été très con sur le moment mais après, il a regretté. En plus, il y a un groupe qui traine en ville et ça nous inquiète. On ne voudrait pas que tu tombes dessus, tu as dû en entendre parler. Ils se font nommer Akatsuki.

\- Akatsuki ? Oui, j'ai entendue vaguement parlé d'eux. Mais il y a une rumeur comme quoi ils ne sont plus en activité. Donc, je ne m'inquiète pas.

Elle avalait un peu de son thé, il fallait qu'elle ne laisse rien transparaitre. Il avait sa coupelle avant de se resservir :

\- Raconte-moi, comment t'es-tu débrouillée pendant ces deux années ? On avait quand même fini par croire que tu étais morte.

\- J'ai juste disparue de la surface de la terre, je ne voulais pas être retrouvée. Et puis, un jour ça m'a prit. Ma famille me manquait dans le fond ; mentait-elle.

\- Je comprends très bien, ça n'a pas dû être évident pour toi de rester seule si longtemps. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi et je suis vraiment très heureux de te voir aujourd'hui. J'aurais voulu m'occuper de toi mais Madara avait un œil trop avisé.

\- T'occuper de moi n'aurait rien changé, tu n'es pas mon père après tout. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire mais je t'ai toujours plus apprécié que lui.

L'homme se mit à sourire, il était heureux qu'elle lui dise ça. Il fouillait une de ses poches, son portable sonnait. Il regardait l'écran et soupirait. Il dû quand même décrocher :

\- Je suis occupé, Madara.

 _\- « Tu es où ? »_

\- Je suis au bar entrain de discuter avec ma nièce. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 _\- « J'ai fini plus tôt, je vous rejoins et tu ne discutes pas. »_

Il soupirait avant de raccrocher. Mana posait son regard sur lui, elle se doutait qu'il avait eu un appel de Madara. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il voulait, déjà qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de venir la voir. Mais Izuna lui avait bien dit que c'était lui qui avait insisté pour venir à sa place et elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Il rangeait son portable, il ne pensait pas être interrompu si tôt de ses retrouvailles avec elle.

Il fouillait dans une autre poche et en sortit une enveloppe, il ne pensait vraiment pas être pressé par le temps pour la lui donner. Il la posait sur la table et la glissait devant elle. Mana se demandait bien ce que c'était, elle était assez épaisse. Il lui prit les mains et les serrait dans les siennes :

\- Ecoute-moi bien, qu'importe ce que Madara dira ou essayera de tenter pour te convaincre, prends tout ton temps. Tu n'es pas obligée de revenir quand il le désirera. Si tu reviens, ça sera encore un enfer pour toi, ton frère et ta sœur recommenceront et il ne dira sûrement rien. Il a promit d'être plus conciliant mais rien ne dit qu'il les calmera.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir encore pleurer à cause d'eux. L'amour est sacré dans notre famille mais l'amour ne règle pas tout.

Il lui lâchait les mains et lui disait de ranger ça avant que Madara n'arrive. Il ne voulait pas que son frère sache qu'il lui avait fait un tel cadeau. Il était soucieux du bien être de la jeune femme, qu'importe où elle était. Il avait déjà prévu de la lui donner de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se presse pour rentrer, il avait ses raisons. La jeune femme rangeait l'enveloppe dans son manteau et ils continuaient de discuter un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du bar s'ouvrit, Mana ne voyait rien mais Izuna levait son regard. Madara venait de passer la porte et il était seul. Il avançait vers la table, il reconnu la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos. Il marchait pour arriver près d'eux, il tirait son manteau avant de se placer à côté de la jeune femme. Et un silence de mort s'installait entre eux. Il la regardait, il fut frappé par la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec sa mère avec cette coiffure.

Il avait cru voir un fantôme sur le coup.

Izuna repassait une commande auprès de la serveuse, Mana espérait ne pas rester tard, la présence de son père la dérangeait plus qu'elle ne le pensait. La commande fut servie et ils furent à nouveau seul. La jeune femme ne voulait pas engager la conversation, elle ne cessait de regarder son thé fumant. Madara se raclait la gorge, il était déterminé à faire revenir la jeune femme le plus tôt possible à la demeure :

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Mana.

\- Hn, vraiment ? ; disait-elle froidement.

Elle venait de lui répondre et pas de la façon qu'il appréciait mais il laissait couler. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à des gentillesses de la part de la jeune femme. En même temps, il l'avait bien cherché mais il avait promit à son frère d'être plus doux avec elle :

\- J'ai eu un coup de colère la dernière fois. En même temps, tu avais blessé Atsuhiko, je n'allais pas te faire un grand sourire pour ça.

\- Vous vous inquiétiez plus du bien être de vos deux précieux. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous ayez changé depuis. Mais sachez que moi, j'ai changée et ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois plus docile.

\- Je vois bien que ces deux années parmi la vermine t'as changée. Ta voix ne tremble plus quand tu me parles, je suis sûr que tu aurais une bonne place dans la police.

\- Je n'irais nulle part pour le moment. Je suis juste ici pour parler, pas pour négocier.

Il fit un mince sourire avant d'avaler sa coupelle de saké. Oui, elle avait vraiment bien changée. Elle était plus froide, ça n'était plus la pauvre chose qui tremblait devant lui. Et puis, elle en avait vraiment dans la tête. Elle était bien comme sa mère là-dessus. Il avait vraiment l'impression que c'était elle près de lui. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments, il était incapable d'aimer. La jeune femme buvait un peu de son thé, elle espérait que cette conversation passerait vite.

Izuna dû s'absenter un instant, l'alcool c'était bon mais moins quand ça pressait sur la vessie. Il partit aux toilettes, laissant Madara seul avec la jeune femme. L'homme posait encore son regard sur la jeune femme. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait grandit, que ses cheveux avaient bien poussés et qu'elle avait prit quelques formes qui n'étaient pas dégueulasses à regarder. Il laissait glisser exprès une main dans le dos de la jeune femme.

La porte du bar s'ouvrait à nouveau mais ils n'y firent pas attention. La jeune femme se raidissait face à son geste, que cherchait-il à faire ? Il se penchait à son oreille :

\- Si tu reviens à la maison, je te promets que tu ne seras plus embêtée ; murmurait-il. Et je pourrais être très conciliant avec toi.

Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et puis, sentir cette main passer sans gêne sur son dos était tout juste horrible. Depuis quand conciliation rimait avec touchés et paroles salaces ? Il la dégoûtait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, elle mettait ça sur le dos de l'alcool et de la manipulation. Elle sentait sa main sur le bas de ses reins, son propre père osait lui faire ça ? Elle le trouvait répugnant et s'en fut de trop pour elle :

\- Ça suffit, je m'en vais.

Elle se relevait et enfilait ses affaires, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il la regardait avec un regard flamboyant, il s'était allumé tout seul. Elle allait partir quand il lui saisissait le poignet, il serrait la pression dessus pour qu'elle prête attention à lui :

\- Aujourd'hui, je te laisse partir mais compte sur moi pour ne pas te laisser te balader trop longtemps.

\- Dans vos rêves, vous me dégoûtez.

Elle retirait son poignet de force avant de marcher vers la sortie. Izuna revint quelques secondes après et la voyait partir. Il savait que Madara avait dû lui dire quelque chose qui n'avait pas dû lui plaire. Il aurait voulu la rattraper mais il ne le ferait pas. Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. La jeune femme rentrait accidentellement dans le nouveau venu du bar. Elle reconnue Nagato, il les avait retrouvé. Mais ils firent semblant de ne pas se connaitre.

Il la laissait filer, il resterait là le temps que ces deux-la y resterait. Elle sortie des lieux et marchait en direction de la fausse adresse au cas où si on la suivait. Elle passait dans une ruelle et fut tirée dans un coin. Elle regardait et vit Yahiko qui lui fit signe de se taire. Puis, ils passèrent par-dessus un muret pour rejoindre une autre rue. Personne ne les avait suivis mais ils se montraient prudents. Mana rabattit sa capuche avant de suivre le rouquin.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison où ils étaient en planque. Elle ne pensait pas que cette sortie déraperait jusque là. Mais elle était heureuse de savoir que son oncle faisait tout pour lui éviter de revenir aussi vite. Mais elle avait gagnée son pari dans un sens, elle savait maintenant que Madara se focaliserait sur elle pendant un long moment.

* * *

 **voilà la fin du 6ème chapitre! Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver? Review?**


	7. Chapter 7: Coup de pute

**Hello, j'ai eue beaucoup de mal à faire la fin de mon chapitre (oui, ça m'arrive de m'embrouiller les pinceaux). Merci à Anbrisa de m'avoir aidée**

 **Réponses Reviews:**

 **Matagiita: Hello! Oui, Madara est malsain et il l'a toujours été dans un sens. effectivement, tu vas découvrir ce qu'Izuna a donné à Mana.**

 **Amandine Valentine: pas prête c'est sûr mais si c'est lui qui vient à elle, elle n'aurait sûrement pas le choix. j'ai voulue dans le 7 faire que Madara se rende compte de l'identité de Mana à l'Akatsuki mais j'ai stoppé l'idée, sinon, on pouvait raccourcir la fiction de suite ^^**

* * *

Elle était penchée depuis un moment au-dessus de cette cuvette pour vomir son dégoût. L'adrénaline qu'elle avait ressentit avant avait disparue et le souvenir du touché de Madara lui était revenue en pleine face. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Était-il devenu fou ? Elle le pensait dans le fond. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes de la maison et Nagato venait de revenir du bar d'ou les deux Uchiha étaient partis.

Il arrivait derrière la porte des toilettes et entendait la jeune femme rendre ce qu'elle avait dans son estomac. Il avait assisté à la chose de loin, il n'avait pas pu intervenir, sinon, il aurait frappé Madara à mort pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il toquait doucement à la porte en espérant que Mana lui ouvre mais non, elle n'arrêtait pas :

\- Mana, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

\- D'accord, si ça ne va pas, je veux que tu me le dises.

Puis, il revint dans la pièce principale ou les autres attendaient. Ils le regardaient tous, ils se demandaient bien ce qu'elle avait. Ils avaient tous eu peur au départ qu'elle ne parte avec Madara. Mais ils s'étaient lourdement trompés, ils avaient doutés d'elle. Maintenant, ils savaient que jamais elle ne les trahirait, elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle avait prouvée à maintes reprises qu'elle était différentes des autres Uchiha.

Nagato s'assit à son tour et restait silencieux. Il attendait patiemment que Mana revienne ici. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait dans cet état, mais après ça, il se doutait bien que ça la répugnerait. Le chat entrait dans la pièce et marchait gracieusement vers lui avant de sauter sur ses genoux. Il le caressait, ça l'aidait à penser à autre chose en attendant. Il entendit quelques minutes plus tard la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, elle avait fini.

Il tournait la tête et la vit entrer dans la pièce, encore plus pâle que son teint habituel qui était déjà très clair. Elle vint s'asseoir sur sa chaise et soufflait, il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'à ça. Elle se souvint de l'enveloppe donnée par son oncle avant l'arrivée de Madara. Elle la tirait de la poche de son manteau, elle était vraiment épaisse. Les autres regardaient avec curiosité ce que c'était. La jeune femme l'ouvrit doucement avant d'en sortir des billets :

\- Bon dieu, il y a combien là-dedans ? ; demandait Kakuzu.

\- Je ne sais pas ; soufflait-elle. Je me demande même pourquoi il m'a donné tout ça.

\- C'est Madara qui t'a donné ça ?

\- Non, c'est mon oncle Izuna. Il m'a dit avant l'arriver de Madara de ne pas céder à ses demandes, de ne pas revenir.

\- Cet argent, c'est pour que tu te gère en dehors du domaine. Mais il y en a beaucoup là.

Oui, il y en avait beaucoup, de quoi tenir une année pour une personne seule et encore, ils ne payaient pas d'impôts ni de loyers, donc ça pouvait les faire tenir plus que ça. C'était effrayant de savoir qu'il lui avait donné tout ça dans le fond, même Madara ne l'aurait jamais fait. Elle tendit l'argent à Kakuzu pour qu'il aille le mettre en sécurité, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient et il ne fallait pas le perdre.

Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait encore quelque chose, elle le sortit. C'était un mot avec une photo de sa mère et elle. Mais la photo était coupée car elle pouvait clairement voir la main d'un homme sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Sûrement que c'était Madara et qu'il l'avait retiré pour ne pas qu'elle soit dégoûtée de la photo. Elle ouvrit le mot qui l'accompagnait :

 _\- « Cet argent, c'est une partie de l'héritage de ta mère. Il n'y a pas tout évidemment, il faut savoir être prudent. Mais elle aurait voulue que tu en hérite un peu avant que le reste ne soit dilapidé. Prends soin de toi. Izuna. »_

Alors il avait la main mise sur l'héritage de sa mère. Madara ne devait pas être au courant qu'il y avait touché pour lui en donner un bout. Dilapidé serait un faible mot en pensant que son frère et sa sœur le dépenseraient sans compter. Surtout pour s'acheter des choses futiles comme par exemple ces maudits reptiles que son frère aimait tant. Qu'elle horreur, user ça là-dedans alors qu'il y avait plus important dans la vie.

Elle défaisait ses cheveux et ils retombaient devant son visage. Elle les attachait comme elle en avait l'habitude et allait se démaquiller. Le maquillage noir avait coulé le long de ses joues et ça n'était pas joli du tout. Les autres étaient sur leurs ordinateurs en attendant, ils allaient tous bientôt attaquer les plans mit en place. Elle essuyait son visage et partit dans la chambre pour aller se changer. Nagato la suivait du regard avant de se lever.

Il marchait lui aussi jusqu'à la chambre ou il vit la jeune femme aller derrière le paravent. Il fermait doucement la porte et marchait sans faire de bruit jusqu'à elle. Elle sursautait quand elle le vit, elle était à moitié nue. Il s'approchait d'elle avant de l'embrasser doucement. Elle y répondit en se calmant de sa frayeur. Il la serrait plus à lui en passant une main douce dans son dos, sur sa peau nue. Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas, ce geste l'avait répugné.

Elle se retirait de lui et lui tournait le dos. Il comprenait très bien pourquoi elle faisait ça et se traitait intérieurement d'idiot fini. Il passait ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serrait encore en nichant sa tête au creux de son cou. Ils restaient comme ça pendant quelques minutes dans le silence. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, Konan passait la porte :

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes cachés derrière le paravent ?

\- Si et on ne fait rien si tu es venue savoir ; soufflait Nagato.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, on voulait savoir quand nous irions manger ?

\- Mana se change et on y va.

Elle fit un mince sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Elle était vraiment curieuse mais elle était heureuse pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais connue le jeune homme avec une femme et le voir si heureux lui faisait du bien. Depuis le temps qu'il cachait ses sentiments. Il lâchait la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Puis, ils quittèrent la chambre avant de rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient tous prêts et Kakuzu avait prit un peu d'argent pour sortir.

Mana mit son manteau et le reste avant de rabattre sa capuche. Elle caressait une dernière fois son animal de compagnie qui était couché près d'un ordinateur pour la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Puis, ils sortirent tous de la maison en faisant attention de ne pas être tous agglutinés sinon, la police les contrôlerait encore une fois. Ils marchaient silencieusement dans le centre-ville avant d'aller chez Ichiraku pour diner.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent à la même table que d'habitude. Le patron les regardait de derrière sa cuisine ouverte avec un grand sourire :

\- Eh, les jeunes ! ça faisait un bout de temps que je ne vous ai pas vu !

\- Oui, on était serré niveau budget ; répondit Yahiko.

\- Je comprends, avec tous les impôts qu'on nous taxe, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Aller, je vous offre le saké ce soir, ça me fait plaisir de revoir de bons clients !

Le groupe souriait, c'était un bon jour aujourd'hui. La serveuse vint vers eux pour les servir et prit leurs commandes en même temps. Nagato allait sûrement pouvoir manger son assiette aujourd'hui. De plus, c'était lui maintenant qui était près de la jeune femme. Ils étaient tous de bonne humeur ce soir et ça ravissait le patron, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une si bonne ambiance ici. Les clients de la journée étaient tous si moroses.

Les plats furent servis et ils commencèrent tous à manger. Mana et Nagato se passaient parfois de ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs assiettes. Les autres souriaient en voyant ça, ils trouvaient ça tellement mignon. La jeune femme le regardait et se retenait de rire :

\- Quoi ? ; demandait-il ?

\- Tu as de la sauce juste là ; disait-elle en l'embrassant.

Il y répondit avec le sourire, il la trouvait taquine depuis qu'elle avait un peu bu. Et il ne refusait pas qu'elle soit comme ça plus souvent.

A l'extérieur du restaurant, Nami, la groupie officielle de Nagato passait par là. Elle savait que le groupe se réunissait souvent là pour diner. Mais ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus et généralement quand elle passait, le restaurant était déjà fermé. Et ce soir, il était encore ouvert et elle pouvait entendre des rires. C'était eux, elle en était sûre. Elle allait pouvoir revoir son Nagato chéri.

Elle se précipitait vers la porte avant d'y entrer. Mais le spectacle qu'elle vit ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle voyait son Nagato chéri entrain d'embrasser cette conasse de gothique. Et ça, ça ne passerait pas. Konan la vit arriver comme une furie, Nami arrivait derrière Mana et la tirait par le col. La jeune femme tombait en arrière et se cognait la tête :

\- Espèce de sale garce, Nagato il est à moi !

\- Nami ça suffit ! ; hurlait ce dernier en se relevant.

\- Toi tu te tais ! ; criait-elle à son tour.

Mana se relevait, elle n'y avait pas été doucement la garce. Elle la voyait s'engueuler avec Nagato, elle allait payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle attrapait l'hystérique par le col à son tour et la trainait jusqu'à la porte pour la jeter dehors. La jeune femme se relevait et se jetait sur Mana, elles commençaient à se battre au milieu de la rue. Les gens les regardaient se battre comme des chiffonnières, ça faisait une animation.

Et la police ne fut pas longue à venir cette fois-ci comme il n'était pas encore vingt et une heures. Ils arrivaient vers les deux femmes et les séparaient bien qu'il fallait qu'ils soient deux pour Mana qui était vraiment en pétard. Le pire, c'était que les autres ne pouvaient pas intervenir sous peine d'être embarqués eux aussi. Mana s'était foutue dans un sacré pétrin à cause de cette fille. On lui passait les menottes et on l'emmenait jusqu'à une voiture sous le regard impuissant de Nagato.

Nami fut embarquée elle aussi dans une autre voiture pour ne pas se bouffer le nez avec Mana. Elles arrivaient très vite au poste de police, Mana sortait plus docilement de la voiture que Nami qui à peine avoir mit le pied dehors continuait à l'agresser verbalement. Elles furent emmenées dans un hall ou on les fit asseoir en attendant. La jeune femme gardait constamment la tête baissée dans l'espoir qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas.

La jeune femme saignait beaucoup de l'arcade sourcilière, Nami lui en avait mit un bon coup et son visage était maculé de sang. Mana ne l'avait pas loupée non plus, elle lui avait cassée le nez en retour. Elle entendit des pas venir et levait le regard pour reconnaitre son oncle. Pas Izuna mais Fugaku, le père d'Itachi qui était le chef de la police. Il posait un regard froid sur les deux jeunes femmes bien amochées :

\- C'est pour quoi ce coup-ci ?

\- Une bagarre de rue et celle-là pue l'alcool à plein nez ; disait-il en secouant Mana. Et elle ne doit pas avoir l'âge légal pour ça.

\- Hn, mademoiselle va finir en cellule de dégrisement pendant que l'autre va aller dans les bureaux. Appelez un médecin pour soigner celle-là ; disait-il en désignant Mana.

Ils acquiesçaient avant de soulever la jeune femme. Ils l'emmenaient jusqu'à une cellule et la laissaient dedans. La jeune femme soupirait, elle ne pensait pas être autant dans la merde. Elle dû s'asseoir sur le banc en attendant. Elle espérait vraiment qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas et qu'elle puisse sortir d'ici. Mais elle ne croyait plus aux miracles. Quelqu'un allait sûrement la reconnaitre et ne se gênerait pas pour appeler Madara. C'était le pire de ses soucis à présent.

Nami était entrain d'être entendue par un des Uchiha en poste. Pour le moment, elle n'avait rien dit sur l'Akatsuki et elle n'avait pas intérêt car elle voulait reconquérir son Nagato à tout prix. Elle était entrain d'hurler comme quoi cette garce l'avait agressée. Elle voulait se débarrasser de Mana et par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Et secrètement, elle voulait sa place auprès des autres dans le groupe principal :

\- Cette pute était entrain de draguer mon copain ! Et elle m'a frappée quand j'ai voulue l'aider à se débarrasser d'elle !

\- Donc elle s'est jetée sur vous et à commencer à vous frapper sous l'influence de l'alcool ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ! En plus, elle n'a même pas l'âge de boire ! Elle mériterait d'être lobotomisée cette garce ! Elle scandait tout haut qu'elle haïssait les Uchiha et qu'ils méritaient de tous crever !

\- Donc, ivresse sur la voie publique, menaces de mort… je pense que ça sera assez pour l'inculper.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire, elle n'attendait pas moins de la police. Elle allait enfin se débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toute. Et elle inventera une excuse à Nagato, comme ça, elle ne craindrait plus rien. L'Uchiha eu fini avec elle, il se levait et lui retirait ses menottes avant de la conduire à la sortie du poste. Elle le remerciait avant de s'éclipser de là, non sans un grand sourire de satisfaction.

Mana redressait la tête plus tard quand elle entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Elle vit un des Uchiha accompagner un médecin pour la soigner. L'homme s'approchait d'elle avec sa trousse et regardait l'état de son arcade. Elle était profondément ouverte, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de la recoudre. Il l'anesthésiait localement avant de décrasser sa plaie et de la recoudre. La jeune ne disait rien, elle ne pouvait rien dire de toute façon.

Il finissait de lui nettoyer le visage avant de ranger son matériel, puis, il quittait la cellule. L'Uchiha la regardait mais elle avait rebaissée la tête. Il s'approchait d'elle avant de la relever de sa place et de l'emmener dans les bureaux à son tour. Il la fit asseoir sur l'une des chaises sans pour autant lui enlever ses menottes. Elle gardait toujours la tête baissée, c'était sa seule chance de ne pas être reconnue. Le médecin de tout à l'heure n'était pas un Uchiha et heureusement pour elle.

Un autre Uchiha entrait dans la pièce, elle tournait le regard et fut surprise de revoir son oncle. Aux vus de ce qu'avait déclarée Nami, il fallait que ça soit lui qui s'occupe de son cas. Il s'assit en face d'elle et regardait la déclaration de l'autre fille avant de poser le regard sur elle :

\- Tu sais que tu es très mal pour avoir proférée des menaces de mort envers les Uchiha ?

Elle ne répondait pas, l'autre ne s'était pas gênée pour bien l'enfoncer. Elle ne la manquerait pas la prochaine fois qu'elle la croiserait. Oui, mais elle ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Fugaku la regardait encore et ça l'énervait de ne pas la voir répondre ni le regarder. Il se levait du bureau et s'approchait de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait toujours rien faire, il se mit devant elle avant de la prendre par la gorge :

\- Tu vas me répondre…. Hm ? C'est toi ?

Il l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil, il ne pensait pas tomber sur elle. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revue et elle n'avait pas beaucoup changée. Il lâchait sa gorge avant de revenir à son bureau pour passer un appel. Il tombait sur Madara comme il le voulait :

\- C'est Fugaku, j'ai quelqu'un au poste qui pourrait t'intéresser.

 _\- « Ah oui ? »_

\- C'est Mana, on vient de l'arrêter.

 _\- « J'arrive de suite, assure-toi qu'elle ne quitte pas le poste. »_

Puis, il raccrochait. Il posait son regard sur la jeune femme, elle avait encore la tête baissée, elle ne fuira pas cette fois-ci. Elle était anxieuse rien qu'en entendant la voix de son père à l'autre bout du fil. Elle aurait voulue fuir à toute vitesse mais elle ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'elle serait attachée. Fugaku se rassit dans son fauteuil sans la quitter des yeux. Elle était vraiment très calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire arrêter.

Sûrement que son esprit était brouillé à cause de l'alcool pensait-il. Elle attendait son bourreau, personne ne viendrait la chercher ici, c'était bien trop dangereux. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils tombent à cause d'elle. Elle aurait dû se modérer au restaurant et elle le savait. Mais sa colère avait été plus forte et l'avait poussée à agir. Ce caractère était resté imprégné dans son sang, quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et un Uchiha le passait :

\- Capitaine, Madara Uchiha vient d'arriver.

\- Fais-le entrer.

Il quittait le bureau, ça y est, le moment tant redouté par la jeune femme arrivait. Madara traversait les couloirs avant d'arriver devant le bureau de Fugaku. Il posait son regard sur Mana qui avait encore la tête baissée. Il fit un mince sourire de satisfaction, il l'avait prévenue pourtant, il la laissait partir une fois mais pas deux. Puis, il regardait Fugaku :

\- Vous l'avez arrêté ou ?

\- Au centre-ville pour ivresse sur la voie publique, bagarre, coups et blessures selon le rapport de police. Et la fille qu'elle a frappée a dit qu'elle a scandée des menaces de mort envers les Uchiha.

\- Hm, ça ne m'étonnerait pas dans le fond. Aller Mana, on rentre à la maison.

Fugaku lui enlevait les menottes et la fit se relever. Madara avait gagné cette fois-ci. Il avait remit la main sur elle. Il passait un bras autoritaire derrière les épaules de sa fille. Puis, ils quittèrent le bureau tranquillement. Il ne la lâchait aucunement :

\- Je t'avais bien dit que je te ramènerais à la maison. Tu as été vilaine, Mana.

\- Et vous, je vous hais.

\- C'est ça, continue, tu ne diras plus ça quand je m'occuperais de toi.

Elle essayait de le repousser mais l'homme était fort. Il lui prit durement le poignet avant de la tirer de force jusqu'à l'extérieur. La voiture les attendait sagement devant le poste. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et la fit monter dedans de force. Il s'installait près d'elle et fermait la porte à clef. Le chauffeur leur jetait un coup d'œil avant de démarrer la voiture. Elle voulait sortir de là mais les fenêtres et les portes étaient verrouillées.

Madara s'amusait à la voir perdre son sang froid comme ça. On dirait une bête en cage qui avait peur qu'on l'emmène à l'abattoir, c'était pratiquement ça. Mais il se lassait vite de ce petit manège et lui prit le poignet pour la tirer à lui. Elle tombait sur son torse puissant, elle voulait se dégager de lui mais il la retenait :

\- Si tu restes sage, je saurais me montrer doux avec toi ; disait-il en s'approchant de son visage. Tu lui ressembles tellement…

Elle sentit ses lèvres frôler sa joue avant qu'il y eu un crissement de frein. La voiture venait de s'arrêter nette :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! ; criait Madara.

Mais le chauffeur ne put répondre. Il regardait par le pare-brise et vit un homme devant la voiture pointant une arme. Il était couvert et portait le manteau de l'Akatsuki. Ils avaient été contraints de les sortir. Ils ne se servaient jamais de leurs armes à feu mais aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment exceptionnel. Ils se voyaient mal se balader tous les jours avec des AK-47 sur eux, c'était tellement voyant pour la police.

Un autre vint toquer à la vitre en demandant d'ouvrir la porte sinon, ils seraient contraints de tirer. Le chauffeur n'eu pas le choix et déverrouillait les portes. Madara savait bien qu'il aurait dû venir accompagner mais même ça, ça n'aurait pas suffit. La portière arrière de la voiture s'ouvrit, un canon fut pointé sur la tête de Madara :

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Uchiha. Vous permettez ? Nous vous empruntons votre fille.

Un deuxième vint vers eux un mit un coup de cross dans la tête de la jeune femme qui perdit connaissance immédiatement. Madara voulait bouger mais le canon sur sa tempe lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire ça. L'un d'eux prit Mana et la portait sur son épaule :

\- Si vous n'arrêtez pas votre petit jeu, nous tuerons la gamine. Réfléchissez bien.

\- Vous me connaissez très mal alors. Vous pourrez la tuer, ça m'est totalement égal.

\- On verra ça, si ça ne suffit pas, nous continuerons jusqu'à votre perte. Nous ne vous tuerons pas car ça n'est pas notre but, mais ne nous y forcer pas.

Il retirait son canon et fit signe aux autres de se disperser. Ils disparurent en très peu de temps. Madara n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les croire sur parole.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre 7, que pensez-vous de ce tour de force? Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8: Un démon se réveille

**Hello ^^ Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui à part bonne lecture ^^**

 **Réponse review:**

 **Lunasky: Heureuse de savoir que mon texte te file des insomnies lol quoique, fais attention quand même c'est mauvais pour la santé x) Madara n'a jamais été un tendre dans le fond. Merci ^^**

* * *

Un cri s'élevait dans les lieux, un cri à en déchirer le cœur et l'âme tant qu'il était douloureux. Nagato serrait la taille de la jeune femme, elle était assise sur une chaise. Il était à genoux devant elle, elle serrait ses mains sur le dos de celui-ci pendant que Konan essayait de la soigner. Elle avait très mal, Kisame n'y avait pas été doucement avec elle. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Le coup de cross lui avait rouvert sa blessure à l'arcade et elle avait très mal à la tête.

Ses larmes coulaient pour une des rares fois qu'ils l'avaient vu pleurer. Elle saignait encore beaucoup, son visage et ses mains étaient tâchés de son sang. Elle tremblait tellement que Konan avait peur de lui percer l'œil avec l'aiguille qu'elle tenait pour la recoudre. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas d'anesthésiant. C'était sûr, jamais elle ne se ferait percer un jour. Nagato lui caressait doucement le dos, il avait du mal à la voir dans un tel état.

Mais surtout, l'homme était en colère. A cause de Nami, Madara avait failli emmener pour de bon Mana au domaine d'où elle n'aurait jamais pu en sortir. Ils allaient avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle. Konan finissait de recoudre a plaie de Mana et lui collai une compresse dessus pour ne pas que ça s'infecte. Elle commençait à lui nettoyer le visage et la blessure due au coup de cross qu'elle avait reçue dans la tête.

La jeune femme essayait de se calmer mais la douleur était toujours présente. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Kisame entrait. Il avait été cherché des médicaments dans une pharmacie de garde. Il s'approchait et les posait sur une table. Il regardait Mana qui était dans un état lamentable, une partie à cause de lui. Les autres lui avaient déjà dit qu'il ne contrôlait pas sa force. Il s'en voulait, il aurait pu facilement défoncer le crâne de la jeune femme :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Mana, je ne pensais pas avoir frappé si fort.

La jeune femme essayait de le regarder mais les larmes brouillaient sa vue :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas ; pleurait-elle, mais j'ai tellement mal…

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de l'autre garce, j'espère qu'on va la chopper pour lui donner une bonne correction à celle-là. Elle est capable de tout foutre en l'air.

\- Nous verrons ça en temps et en heure ; disait Nagato. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux ne penser à rien.

\- Oui, tu as raison, excuse-moi.

Nagato n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre des trucs sur Nami. Rien que de penser à elle, ça lui donnait la nausée. Par jalousie, elle avait été capable de faire ça. Et bien d'autres choses qu'il ne savait pas. Il la connaissait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Konoha. Bien avant de monter l'Akatsuki et s'il ne l'avait pas mise dans le groupe principal c'était pour une bonne raison. C'était une grande gueule invétérée qui se faisait voir à chaque fois.

En plus, elle n'arrêtait pas de le coller alors ça devenait gênant à force vu qu'il ne l'aimait pas d'amour. Nagato n'avait jamais vraiment aimé de femmes en particulier avant l'arrivée de Mana dans le groupe. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait déjà été subjugué par sa façon d'être. Mais c'était aussi une femme cultivée, gentille quoiqu'un peu froide. Et surtout, elle s'était privée de son sharingan pour montrer aux autres qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres Uchiha.

Oui, c'était elle qu'il aimait et personne d'autre. Il était capable de tout pour elle. Comme tout à l'heure, il aurait été capable de descendre son père mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ça ne servait à rien, Madara mort, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait remplacé et n'aurait pas fait les mêmes erreurs que son prédécesseur. Il avait été capable de prendre les armes cachées depuis tout ce temps alors qu'il évitait d'y toucher qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Mais Mana était une urgence pour lui.

Il sentit un poids plus lourd sur son dos, il se redressait un peu pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait fini par s'évanouir. Konan essayait de la réveiller mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle avait bien tenue mine de rien. Nagato la couvrit car elle avait sûrement froid aussi dans cette maison. Konan finissait de lui nettoyer le visage ainsi que ses mains. Le reste, ça serait à son réveil, elle voulait surtout enlever le plus gros pour la nuit car le sang, ça puait mine de rien.

Nagato la portait dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre commune. De la lumière filtrait à travers les planches clouées aux fenêtres, il pouvait se diriger aisément jusqu'à son matelas. Il la couchait et commençait à la déshabiller pour la changer pour la nuit. Il ne perdait pas de temps sur son corps, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il la déshabillait vite fait avant de lui mettre son pantalon et son t-shirt de nuit. Puis, il la couvrit correctement pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

Il ressortait un peu de la chambre, Konan était toujours dans la pièce avec Kisame. Les autres étaient en vadrouille à l'extérieur, ils cherchaient sûrement Nami. Ils n'avaient rien dit quand ils étaient partis. Il vint s'asseoir sur une chaise sous le regard de son amie, elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle partit leur préparer du thé, ça leur ferait sûrement du bien. Kisame s'était posé près de lui, il était épuisé.

La bleue revenue avec le thé quelques minutes plus tard et en servit à tous les trois avant de donner une tasse aux garçons. Nagato la prit et regardait le liquide. Ça lui rappelait quand il l'avait emmenée manger au stand de rue. Il avait été heureux ce jour-là, mais maintenant, le pourraient-ils l'être ? Leurs plans se cassaient la gueule les uns derrière les autres. Konan posait un regard sur lui, elle vint vers son ami et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Et il craquait, quelques larmes coulaient.

Elle posait sa tasse et le serrait contre elle :

\- Ça va aller Nagato, elle va s'en remettre, elle est solide la petite.

\- J'ai peur Konan, j'ai peur de la perdre.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets.

Depuis le temps qu'il se retenait, il fallait que ça sorte. Il avait cette petite honte qui le tenait, un homme, ça ne pleurait pas. Mais comment se retenir au bout de tant d'années ? C'était impossible même pour le plus dur des hommes sur terre. Il se calmait rapidement, il n'avait qu'une hâte et c'était de se reposer. Il finissait son thé avant de se relever. Il laissait les deux dans la pièce et retournait dans la chambre.

Il marchait vers Mana et se déshabillait à son tour. Il se glissait sous les couvertures et vérifiait avant tout qu'elle respirait encore. Ça l'avait inquiété qu'elle se soit évanouie d'un coup. Sa respiration était lente mais il était rassuré. Il la tirait contre lui et la serrait dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher de la nuit. Il ne s'endormirait pas pendant un moment, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne trouverait le sommeil que quand la maison fut complètement calme.

Madara ne cessait de tourner et de retourner dans son lit, comment avait-il pu être si négligent ? Maintenant, l'un des leurs se retrouvait entre les mains de l'organisation qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Il n'avait rien dit à personne en revenant au domaine, d'ailleurs, il n'avait rien dit sur sa rencontre avec la jeune femme ni quand il avait été la chercher au poste. Il savait que certains ne l'accueilleraient pas les bras ouverts.

Encore moins son fils et sa fille. Mais il la voulait, il voulait la ramener ici et la remettre dans cette chambre. Il voulait l'enfermer pour son propre plaisir. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu au bar, la vision de la jeune femme ne le quittait plus. Elle ressemblait de trop à la femme qu'il avait aimée passionnément. La même femme qui avait été le tromper dans son dos ! Oh non, il ne l'avait pas pardonnée elle aussi mais il l'avait tellement aimée.

L'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle avait été le plus aveuglant de sa vie. Il l'avait épousée assez jeune, à la vingtaine. Elle lui avait fait ses héritiers et il en avait été fier. Bien qu'elle l'avait trompé, il avait continué de l'aimer jusqu'à sa mort. Il avait été bête ce jour-là, s'il n'avait pas refusé de sortir avec elle dans les jardins, elle ne serait sûrement pas morte. Il avait juste réussi à limiter les dégâts en sauvant Mana des griffes de ce rebelle. Il les haïssait.

Depuis sa mort, il n'avait plus ressentit cet amour au fond de lui comme si tout sentiment l'avait déserté. Il baisait certes, mais c'était sans amour, il baisait juste pour le cul. Il restait un homme à femmes après tout. Plusieurs femmes du clan avaient voulues prendre la place de sa défunte épouse mais il avait décidé qu'il ne se marierait plus jamais. Maintenant, ça serait ses héritiers qui reprendraient le flambeau s'il venait à mourir.

Mais il ne pouvait chasser l'image de Mana de sa tête. Depuis son arrivé dans le bar, il n'avait cessé de sentir cette petite pointe lui piquer le cœur. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Il la voulait, il y était presque tout à l'heure dans la voiture. Il était prêt à l'embrasser, à goûter sa peau, ses lèvres, tout. Et non, ses lèvres avaient justes effleurées sa joue avant que la voiture ne se stoppe ! Il en était furieux !

Il se tournait à plat ventre sur son matelas, il mit sa tête sous son oreiller et se mit à grogner de frustration. Il était si proche du but et ils avaient tout gâché ! Et maintenant, il ne savait même pas où elle était. Il voulait encore la sentir contre lui, se sentir puissant face à elle qui avait prit de l'assurance. Oui, il aimait cette femme-là et il avait haït celle qu'elle était avant. Avant, elle était faible, il la trouvait meilleure avec son caractère tranchant. Il aimait ce genre de femme.

Les autres ne valaient rien, justes bonnes à se faire sauter sur son bureau, c'était tellement dégradant pour elles et tellement jouissif pour lui. Jamais aucunes femmes n'étaient venues dans ce lit, son lit. La seule qui avait été là était sa défunte femme. Mais il était prêt à nouveau à partager ce lit, oui, il se sentait prêt. Personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ça, même pas son propre frère, après tout, c'était lui le chef, c'était lui qui commandait et qui faisait ce qu'il voulait !

Il se levait de son lit, la nuit avait bien avancée mais il ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Il enfilait un pantalon, il avait toujours eu l'habitude de dormir nu. Il marchait vers sa porte et l'ouvrit sans faire de bruit. Il sortit dans le couloir sombre, se guidant à l'aide de ses sharingans. Il marchait son bruit en passant devant la chambre de son fils. Il ne dormait toujours pas et ça s'entendait. Il était en compagnie d'une femme. Il pouvait l'entendre gémir de derrière la porte.

Il prenait du bon temps, comme son père. Il marchait pour arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Mana. Il se baissait et soulevait une latte du parquet près de la porte pour en sortir une clef. Personne n'avait réussis à la trouver jusque là. Il ouvrit sans bruit la porte et entrait dans la pièce qui sentait un peu le renfermé, depuis le temps que ça n'avait pas été ouvert. Il refermait la porte derrière lui et avançait dans la chambre.

Rien n'avait bougé, juste la poussière qui commençait à s'accumuler. Il arrivait près de l'armoire de la jeune femme et l'ouvrit. Il se saisissait d'un de ses hauts et mit son nez dedans, son parfum n'avait pas disparu depuis tout ce temps. Il ne le lâchait pas et s'allongeait sur le lit. Il se mit à sourire comme un dément :

\- Bientôt tu seras à moi, rien qu'à moi…

Il devenait fou, qui pourrait le stopper un jour dans sa démence ?

Le lendemain matin, Nagato ouvrit les yeux, il ne sentait plus la chaleur du corps de Mana près de lui. Il se redressait brusquement et regardait autour de lui. Les autres dormaient encore, il ne manquait qu'elle. Même le chat n'était pas dans la pièce et il manquait une couverture. Il se levait et enfilait ses affaires avant de sortir doucement de la pièce. Il marchait vers la pièce principale et ouvrit la porte. Il vit la jeune femme assise sur sa chaise, enroulée dans sa couverture comme à son habitude.

Elle attendait en silence, elle n'avait pas allumé son ordinateur comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Il arrivait près d'elle et la serrait contre lui. Elle le laissait faire, il était tellement rassuré de la voir réveillée. Il l'embrassait doucement avant de se redresser. Il vit que son bandage s'était à nouveau imbibé de sang. Il prit le sac que Kisame avait ramené la veille avant de commencer à enlever son bandage. Elle ne disait rien, elle semblait être ailleurs à ce moment-là.

Il retirait la bande avant d'en faire de même avec les compresses. Il prenait un peu d'alcool pour nettoyer tout ça, puis il remit des compresses propres avec une nouvelle bande. Elle ne disait toujours rien et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'elle parle. Elle semblait à moitié dans le gaz encore et elle n'avait rien mangé. Il se redressait et filait dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer du thé. Il lui préparait de quoi manger avant de revenir vers elle.

Il posait la tasse de thé vers elle ainsi qu'une assiette qu'il avait préparé :

\- Mana, je pense que tu devrais manger, ça te ferait du bien. Ou même te reposer encore un peu, je pense que tu n'as pas assez dormi.

Elle levait son regard sur lui, elle réagissait enfin, elle en avait mit du temps. Elle tendit les bras vers lui. Il passait ses bras autour d'elle et la portait contre lui, elle ne le lâchait pas et lui non plus. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et serrait la jeune femme contre lui en la gardant bien couverte sous la couverture qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Elle posait sa tête dans le creux de son cou et lui, il continuait à la serrer dans ses bras, il se sentait tellement mieux d'un coup.

Elle passait sa main doucement sur la joue de Nagato, il fermait les yeux pour savourer cette caresse. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Mana dans son cou, il en frissonnait tellement que c'était prenant. Et puis, il ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit de sa part :

\- Je t'aime.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui avait dit ça, même avant, elle n'avait jamais osé le lui dire. Il se mit à sourire et la serrait encore plus en lui disant que lui aussi, il l'aimait. Il était si heureux avec elle et il ferait vraiment tout pour la protéger. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, Konan et Yahiko entrèrent. Ils se mirent à sourire quand ils les virent comme ça. Ils étaient soulagés, elle semblait aller un peu mieux que la veille :

\- Ne nous faites pas de bébés sur la chaise ; disait Konan en souriant.

\- Tu n'es vraiment obsédée que par ça ; lui lançait Nagato.

\- Que veux-tu, j'attends que mon ami soit un homme à part entière ; riait-elle.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas pressé. Ça viendra quand ça voudra, c'est tout.

Elle riait encore un bon coup avant d'aller dans la cuisine avec Yahiko. Nagato soupirait mais il ne pouvait qu'esquisser un sourire juste après. Konan avait vraiment une étrange façon pour le pousser à le faire. Mais il avait le temps lui, il n'était vraiment pas pressé. Il regardait Mana avant de lui dire qu'il fallait quand même qu'elle déjeune, ça allait refroidir sinon. Elle se relevait avant de rejoindre sa chaise à elle et de manger. Il en fit de même.

Après ça, Mana filait dans la chambre pour s'habiller, elle n'allait pas rester en pyjama toute la journée se disait-elle. Mais ça n'était pas du goût de Nagato, pour lui, elle avait encore besoin de se reposer. Il l'avait suivi jusque dans la chambre pour la forcer à se coucher. Mais elle ne voulait pas et ils entamèrent leur première dispute. Il fallait bien que ça commence quelque part. Mais ce fut lui qui eu gain de cause et il réussissait à la coucher.

Il était resté près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il l'avait bien couverte avant de repartir dans la pièce principale ou tout le monde était levé. Ils déjeunaient tous et parlaient entre eux, ça allait déjà mieux que la veille. Mais à leur sortie nocturne, ils n'avaient pas réussit à mettre la main sur Nami. Sans doute que la jeune femme s'était cachée pour ne pas se faire prendre. En tout cas, d'après Yahiko, elle n'était pas chez elle quand ils étaient passés.

Mais Nagato ne désespérait pas, ils allaient bien finir par la retrouver. De plus, elle n'était sûrement pas prête à abandonner l'idée de le conquérir maintenant qu'elle croyait que Mana était entre les mains de la police. Grave erreur de sa part de vouloir faire ça, Mana ne lui en laisserait pas le temps. La jeune femme était trop furieuse, avec tous ce qu'elle avait dits à la police, il y avait de quoi. Ce qui l'avait sauvée, c'était juste parce qu'elle était la fille de Madara.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux dès qu'elle avait sentit le départ de son amant. Personne ne l'obligerait à dormir alors qu'elle était tellement furieuse. Elle se redressait et se relevait. Elle attrapait son manteau et ses gants avant de les enfiler. Elle bourrait une couverture pour faire croire à sa présence avant de mettre son chat sur l'oreiller. Ce faignant se rendormit directement, de loin, on croirait vraiment que c'était sa tête.

Puis, elle attrapait ses chaussures et marchait en douce jusqu'à la porte de la pièce qu'elle ouvrit délicatement. Elle tendit l'oreille, ils étaient tous occupés dans la salle principale. Elle sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte et marchait sur la pointe des pieds pour se retrouver dans la cave. Elle mit ses chaussures et rabattue sa capuche avant de marcher dans les souterrains. Elle ressortait par la cave d'une des maisons située au centre-ville.

Elle remontait pour sortir par la porte de celle-ci. C'était calme aujourd'hui en ville mais il y avait toujours autant de police qui trainait dans les rues. Elle en avait croisée pas mal sur son chemin. Mais elle restait en surveillance constante, elle n'était pas venue ici pour rien. Elle avait prit un peu d'argent sur elle, elle allait vers un bar avec une terrasse chauffée, idéale pour regarder les passant sans se faire remarquer.

Elle s'installait tranquillement sans enlever sa capuche, sachant qu'il y avait toujours des caméras un peu partout. Le barmaid arrivait près d'elle et prit sa commande avant de repartir. Elle regardait la rue fixement, elle était vraiment déterminée. On lui posait une bouteille de saké devant elle avec une coupelle et quelques dangos. Puis, il repartit à l'intérieur. Elle commençait à s'attaquer à ses dangos, c'était tellement bon. Avec le saké, c'était encore meilleur.

Elle était entrain de finir sa dernière brochette quand son regard fut attiré par une tâche rousse qui passait sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle se mit à sourire cruellement avant de finir sa brochette et de se servir une dernière coupelle de saké. Elle posait un billet sur la table avant de se relever pour quitter les lieux. Elle suivait toujours cette tâche rousse de loin, elle semblait ne pas encore l'avoir repérée et c'était tant mieux.

Elle la vit aller dans une ruelle. Mana traversait la rue en vitesse avant d'en faire de même. Elle marchait assez vite pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Elle arrivait assez vite derrière elle :

\- Eh !

La rousse se retournait avant de se prendre un magnifique coup de poing au visage. Elle fut surprise et tombait en arrière. Sa première réaction fut de vérifier son nez, c'est bon, il n'était pas à nouveau cassé. Elle avait un look d'enfer avec ce plâtre blanc dessus. Elle relevait la tête et vit une personne cachée sous un capuchon :

\- T'es qui toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappée ?!

\- Pourquoi ? Voyons, tu devrais le savoir pourtant. J'ai horreur des traitres et des petites salopes dans ton genre.

Mana agrippait sa capuche et la retirait sous le regard mortifié de la jeune femme à terre. C'était impossible qu'elle soit ici pensait-elle. Avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait mit sur le dos, elle devrait être en prison ou bien morte avec ses fausses déclarations. Et pourtant, non, Mana se tenait bien devant elle. Elle était fortement blessée au visage mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas blessée autant. Elle avait sûrement dû être torturée mais elle était loin de la vérité.

Elle eue à peine le temps de se relever avant que Mana ne la plaque fortement contre un mur. Elle avait beaucoup plus de force que la veille avec la colère qu'elle avait accumulée :

\- Tu devrais être en prison à cette heure-là !

\- J'ai eue un sursit, dommage pour toi.

Elle la prit par la gorge et commençait à serrer sa prise :

\- A cause de toi, la police sait qui je suis. Tu ne nous as apportée que des ennuis depuis le début mais je vais arranger ça.

\- Arrgh.. arrête…

Mais la jeune Uchiha était trop en colère pour stopper ça. Elle n'avait qu'une envie au fond d'elle : la tuer. Mais elle fut interrompue en étant tirée vers l'arrière. Elle fut contrainte de lâcher sa prise, elle se débattait pour qu'on la lâche. Nagato la tenait fermement, il savait qu'elle était partie, il avait été la visiter après sa fuite et il ne l'avait pas trouvée dans son lit. Il avait eu peur mais heureusement que la jeune femme avait son portable sur elle pour la localiser.

Nami se remettait de son étranglement, elle avait crue qu'elle allait mourir. Nagato n'était pas venu seul, il y avait également Konan et Yahiko. Nami posait son regard sur la furie Uchiha qui se débattait encore de l'étreinte que Nagato lui imposait :

\- J'avais raison, t'es qu'une grande malade ! ; hurlait Nami, t'aurais dû rester en prison…

Mais elle n'eue pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se recevait un deuxième coup de poing dans la figure. Et celui-là venait de Konan, vengeance se disait-elle. La rousse se redressait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils la protégeaient cette folle :

\- Nami, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne fais plus partie de l'Akatsuki. Tu as trahie le groupe en essayant d'enfoncer Mana.

\- Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je vous ai connue bien avant cette pute ! C'est elle qui devrait être bannie ! C'est moi qui devrais être à sa place depuis la formation du groupe !

\- Non, tu n'as pas assez de cervelle pour ça ; disait Konan, et tu aurais pourrie la vie des membres et en particulier celle de Nagato.

\- Mais je l'aime et il m'aime, on est fait pour être ensemble lui et moi. Je le sais.

Nagato posait un regard sur elle pour mettre les choses au point :

\- Non Nami, je ne t'ai jamais aimé d'amour. C'est Mana que j'aime, toi, tu n'étais qu'une amie devenue trop envahissante. Avec ce que tu as fait hier, tu n'es plus pardonnable. Maintenant, tu seras une bannie et personne ne t'acceptera dans son groupe. Les autres petits groupes de rebelles seront au courant de toute façon. Maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

La discussion était close, il prit Mana par la main pour partir des lieux. Konan et Yahiko en firent de même, laissant la rousse sur le cul de ces révélations.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 8, je voulais préciser que mes publications se font tous les jours à part si je dois m'absenter généralement je préviens. je n'ai pas d'heure précise donc ne soyez pas étonnés de voir deux chapitres d'affilés. Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9: Une vérité déchirante

**Hello, on commence fort x)**

 **Réponse review:**

 **Amandine Valentine: Nami? Rancunière? Non tu crois? x) Merci**

* * *

\- Non mais tu te rends compte que la police aurait pu te voir ? Passer au même moment où tu t'en es prit à elle ? Si je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger, c'était pour une bonne raison !

\- Je sais encore me débrouiller Nagato, ne dis pas le contraire !

Les deux jeunes gens avaient commencé à se disputer depuis leur retour à la maison. Ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans la chambre pendant que les autres écoutaient derrière la porte. Ils étaient tous curieux d'entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire ces deux-la. Depuis presque une heure, ils ne cessaient de monter le ton. Ils se demandaient comment ils faisaient pour ne pas se casser la voix à force d'hurler, surtout la jeune femme qui montait dans des aigus qu'on ne lui connaissait pas jusqu'à présent.

Ils se demandaient bien s'ils allaient finir par se calmer. Les deux étaient très endurants, surtout pour gueuler. C'était leur deuxième disputes de la journée et pour les mêmes raisons de base. Ils finirent par quitter la porte, ça devenait lassant à force. Ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale d'où ils pouvaient encore les entendre un peu. Ils discutaient entre eux pour passer le temps, c'était mieux ainsi, valait mieux pas écouter trop longtemps les disputes.

Ils continuaient encore à se disputer, ils ne faisaient plus attention à eux, ils allaient sûrement se calmer. Au bout d'un moment, Mana voulait sortir de la chambre mais Nagato lui prit le poignet et la tirait à lui. Elle voulait qu'il la lâche mais non, il ne le ferait pas. Il la tirait à lui avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour qu'elle se taise, il en avait marre de se disputer. Il ne voulait pas de ça, pas avec elle. Il l'aimait et il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation.

Il continuait de l'embrasser en passant son autre main sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Elle le laissait faire et répondit plus sauvagement à son baiser. Il quittait ses lèvres pour plaquer les siennes contre son cou. Il embrassait sauvagement sa peau, passait sa langue et la mordillait par moment. Leur respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus et il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il sentait son désir monter à chaque seconde qu'il passait contre elle.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre, ça lui était insupportable. Il passait ses mains sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme avant de le remonter et de le lui retirer. Il retirait le sien en même temps, le froid de la pièce mordait leur peau, mais ils ne tenaient pas compte pour le moment. Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il la serrait plus contre lui, sentant sa peau contre la sienne. Il embrassait l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de glisser ses mains dans son dos pour retirer son soutien-gorge et le laisser tomber à terre.

Il la soulevait avant de l'allonger sur leur matelas et il n'arrêtait pas d'embrasser sa peau brûlante. Il descendit sur la poitrine de Mana avant d'aller taquiner un de ses seins et de jouer avec l'autre avec ses doigts. Il la sentait se tendre sous lui, il continuait pendant qu'elle passait ses mains sur son dos. Il se mit à frissonner sous ses caresses. La dispute lui semblait bien loin maintenant. Il descendait sur son ventre tout en embrassant encore sa peau.

Sans attendre, il défit le pantalon de Mana avant de le retirer à toute vitesse en le jetant sur le paravent. Il retirait son dernier sous-vêtement et ses chaussettes avant de la regarder entièrement. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant ce qu'il voyait. La jeune femme posait son regarde sur lui à son tour. Il se levait avant de retirer son pantalon et son caleçon pour se retrouver nu lui aussi. Il se remit sur elle pour reprendre ses lèvres.

Elle y répondit en sentant l'entrejambe de son amant frôler le sien. Elle se mit à frissonner encore, il glissait une main le long de sa taille avant d'aller la nicher entre ses cuisses. Elle se mit à gémir quand il passait un doigt sur son bout de plaisir. Il continuait, appréciant ses gémissements. Elle se mit à trembler encore sous lui, elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça de toute sa vie. Elle se retenue de gémir plus fort quand elle sentit deux doigts entrer en elle.

Il commençait à faire des va et viens, il la sentait vraiment humide, il était satisfait. Ses gestes n'avaient pas laissés la jeune femme de marbre. Il passait un troisième doigt et elle se crispait encore, ça devenait douloureux. Il y allait plus doucement sans la lâcher du regard. Il la vit fermer les yeux sous le plaisir, il se mit à sourire encore plus. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait à une femme, ses gestes étaient certes inexpérimentés mais ils n'empêchaient pas de la faire gémir.

Il retirait ses doigts avant de tirer son bassin à lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regardait, il frottait son entrejambe sur celui de la jeune femme. Il attendait son approbation, il ne voulait pas la prendre sans son accord. Elle lui disait qu'il pouvait y aller. Il sourit encore avant d'entrer doucement en elle. Elle se crispait sous la douleur, elle serrait les draps de ses mains. Il y allait aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait en la sentant se resserrer autour de lui.

Et puis, il forçait sur sa virginité en la lui faisant lâcher un cri. Il se stoppait pour qu'elle se remette de ça. Il caressait son visage avec douceur, elle se décrispait et il commençait à bouger en elle. Il remerciait tous les dieux qu'ils connaissaient de lui avoir donné cette chance. Il se sentait tellement bien. Il serrait la jeune femme contre lui et continuait de lui infliger ses va et viens à une vitesse plus rapide. Il sentait ses doigts se serrer sur son dos et elle gémissait sous lui.

Il nichait sa tête dans le creux de son cou en continuant encore et encore. Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau en gémissant plus fortement. Il la serrait encore plus, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Non, il ne s'écarterait pas d'elle, il voulait venir en elle. Qu'importe si elle tombait enceinte de lui. Il allait plus fortement dans ses gestes et se mit à gémir lui aussi. Il continuait encore et encore jusqu'à se libérer en elle dans un soupir de contentement.

Les deux amants reprenaient leur souffle, le plaisir les avait littéralement terrassés. Il posait son regard sur elle avant de l'embrasser doucement. Elle y répondit avec la même langueur, ils étaient tous les deux satisfaits. Il se retirait d'elle doucement avant de se coucher à côté d'elle. Il la serrait contre lui avant de passer les couvertures sur eux, un peu de repos ne leurs ferait pas de mal maintenant.

Il caressait doucement ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme réellement dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire avant d'en faire de même.

Les autres continuaient de parler et puis, Deidara, le membre le plus jeune du groupe les interrompait :

\- Vous entendez ? C'est bien silencieux d'un coup.

\- Tu crois qu'ils se sont entretués ? ; demandait Sasori.

\- Ne porte pas la poisse, on n'aura plus de chef après.

Konan se levait de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre et tendit l'oreille. Elle n'entendait rien du tout. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passait la tête dans la pièce. Elle posait son regard sur ce qui ressemblait à deux corps enlacés. Elle vit les vêtements des deux amants un peu partout. Elle se mit à sourire avant de refermer doucement la porte. Les autres la regardaient en se demandant ce qu'il y avait :

\- Messieurs, saké pour tout le monde.

Yahiko se mit à rire, il savait bien pourquoi elle disait ça. Leur Nagato était enfin un homme à part entière.

Un mois passait depuis et Madara n'avait pas cessé ses activités. Il n'arrêtait pas d'employer les forces de police pour rechercher Mana et l'Akatsuki. Ils avaient commencés à agir de nuit et ça l'embêtait beaucoup. Il savait bien que le but du groupe était de le faire changer dans ses stratégies. Il était plus intéressant pour eux d'agir la journée que la nuit. Mais il ne céderait pas, quitte à faire venir plus de monde du pays pour faire des grosses surveillances la nuit.

Leur priorité était d'attaquer l'hôpital ou le bâtiment de la police. Si l'un des deux tombait, ça serait une grosse perte pour lui. Ses hommes formés en informatiques se démenaient pour coincer l'IP de base du groupe. Mais ils n'y arrivaient pas, comme ça passait par plusieurs pays, ils ne pouvaient pas bloquer les serveurs. Ils risquaient d'avoir des représailles avec les autres pays s'ils venaient à s'introduire chez eux. Surtout que les autres pays étaient favorables pour l'extension de groupe comme l'Akatsuki. Ils ne pouvaient pas les aider plus que de leur céder un passage sur le net.

Madara le savait, ils ne laissaient que ça car ils n'avaient pas d'autres raisons pour envahir le pays du feu. Il y aurait fallut une attaque militaire ou terroristes pour se retourner. Et il veillait bien à ce que ça n'arrive pas. Ça serait une véritable catastrophe si les autres pays se retournent contre lui. Pour le moment, il continuait juste ce qu'il savait faire depuis des années. Mais il ne désespérait pas de mettre la main sur eux un jour ou l'autre, ils commettraient forcément une erreur.

Et quand ce jour arrivera, il pourrait enfin mettre une bonne fois pour toute la main sur Mana. Il la ramènerait de force au domaine et il l'enfermerait à nouveau. Et puis, il pourrait enfin voir qui se cachait sous le masque de cette Nekomata. Il prendrait bien son temps pour la torturer et la tuer de ses mains. Il en ferait de même pour les autres membres du groupe. Personne ne se rebellait impunément contre le grand Madara Uchiha.

Un soir comme les autres, il finissait son travail et quittait son bureau. Des hommes l'attendaient pour assurer sa protection, depuis le coup de l'Akatsuki, il préférait se méfier. Il rejoignit sa voiture et montait à l'arrière comme à son habitude. Ses hommes montaient aussi et la voiture démarrait. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver au domaine. Le trajet s'était bien passé, il n'avait jamais eu d'ennuis pour le moment depuis un mois.

Il descendit de voiture et marchait calmement jusque dans le hall ou il se débarrassait de son manteau et de ses gants. Son fils vint le saluer avec le même air que son vis-à-vis, avec un air sournois. C'était de famille, du moins, pour ceux qui voulaient l'avoir. Ils partirent tous les deux dans la salle à manger ou presque tout le monde y était. Il s'installait en bout de table comme à son habitude. Izuna était déjà là, il ne disait rien comme souvent.

Ils commencèrent tous à diner, c'était le meilleur moment de la journée pour certains. Mais Izuna n'était pas dans son assiette depuis quelques temps déjà. Quand Madara lui avait annoncé que Mana avait disparue à cause de l'Akatsuki, ça l'avait travaillé. Il espérait qu'ils ne lui fassent pas de mal, ça serait tellement bête. C'était difficile d'imaginer qu'un membre de la famille pouvait mourir à tout moment sans que les autres s'en préoccupent.

Il tenait beaucoup à elle, bien plus qu'aux autres enfants de Madara. Eux, ils se fichaient bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Tant qu'ils avaient le monopole et le pouvoir, rien ne les atteindrait. Ils n'avaient rien dans la tête ceux-là comme la plupart du clan. Depuis qu'ils avaient le pouvoir, ils s'étaient laissé aller. A la fin du repas, le cadet se relevait en premier, il avait horreur de trainer trop longtemps ici, il aimait aussi avoir sa tranquillité.

Madara en fit de même, la journée avait été longue et la seule chose qu'il voulait retrouver, c'était son lit. Les deux frères marchaient jusque dans le hall en silence avant de commencer à gravir les escaliers. Ils ne se parlaient plus de trop, c'était vraiment tendu entre eux par moment. Ils allaient se séparer au troisième quand le téléphone de Madara se mit à sonner. Son cadet le regardait, à cette heure-là, c'était rare. L'ainé décrochait le téléphone :

\- Allo ?

Déjà, ça n'était pas un numéro qu'il connaissait ou alors il était caché :

 _\- « C'est moi » ; disait une voix féminine._

\- Mana ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Où es-tu ?

 _\- « Allumez votre ordinateur »._

Puis, ça raccrochait. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour rejoindre son bureau. Izuna le suivait de près, il voulait savoir lui aussi ce qu'il se passait. Ils entraient dans le bureau et il s'assit sur son fauteuil pendant que son cadet restait à côté de lui. Il allumait son ordinateur et attendit qu'il se mette en route. L'attente semblait interminable alors que ça ne durait pas plus de quelques secondes. Il tapait son mot de passe et attendit que tout se mette en ordre.

Il avait allumé son ordinateur et après ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il vit une nouvelle icône sur son bureau, une icône qui n'existait pas avant. Il y avait le logo de l'Akatsuki, ils avaient réussit à installer ça juste après qu'il avait allumé son ordinateur, ils étaient vraiment très fort. Il cliquait dessus et un écran noir apparut puis, la vidéo se mit en route, ils pouvaient se parler en temps réel. Il pouvait voir Mana assise sur une chaise, les mains dans le dos et bâillonnée.

Derrière elle, il y avait un des membres encapuchonné avec une arme. Un autre, caché lui aussi, s'approchait de la webcam. Il portait un masque au cas où. Nagato était resté seul avec Yahiko, les autres étaient plus loin et regardaient sans bruit :

 _\- « Bonsoir Monsieur Uchiha, vous n'avez pas respecté nos paroles. »_

\- Je ne m'abaisserais pas face à un groupe formé de clowns !

 _\- « Nous l'avons bien vu, dommage, c'est votre fille qui va en payer les conséquences. Et ça ne suffit pas, nous serons contraint de passer à quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à ce que vous arrêtiez. »_

Madara serrait les poings, mais ils avaient bien dit que tuer les gens n'étaient pas leur but. Il bluffait, il en était persuadé. Il n'allait pas céder :

\- Je me contrefiche de ce qu'il peut lui arriver ; disait-il froidement.

 _\- « Vous êtes vraiment en mauvais père, je la plaindrais presque. Vous êtes prêt à sacrifier votre fille pour le pouvoir. Bref, au moins elle sera délivrée de vous. »_

Il se redressait et sortit un couteau de son manteau. Il s'approchait de Mana et la prit par les cheveux avant de mettre la lame sous sa gorge. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer, Madara restait de marbre face à ça, il ne les pensait toujours pas sérieux :

 _\- « Vous pouvez dire adieu à votre fille. »_

\- De toute façon, elle ne l'a jamais été ; soufflait-il.

La jeune femme relevait les yeux vers la webcam, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'avait pas dit ça n'est-ce pas ? Nagato suspendait son geste, il était aussi étonné que la jeune femme. Madara jouait-il la carte de la tromperie ? C'était un rusé renard si c'était le cas. Izuna regardait la jeune femme, il savait que son frère avait semé le doute dans son esprit. C'était bien cruel de le lui avouer juste avant de mourir égorgée comme un cochon :

 _\- « Vous avez toujours eu le don de mentir. Mais nous ne marcherons pas dans votre bluff. »_

Il appuyait la lame sur la gorge de Mana et tirait d'un coup sec. Le sang se mit à couler, Izuna se mit à crier. Nagato lâchait la tête de Mana qui retombait en avant. Madara n'y croyait pas, il l'avait vraiment fait. Il venait de perdre la femme qui l'obsédait le plus et juste parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu les croire. Du sang avait éclaboussé l'objectif, il l'essuyait pour y voir un peu plus clair. Maintenant, il avait réussi à semer le doute chez eux :

 _\- « Alors ? Vous trouvez que nous bluffons toujours ? »_

Izuna se redressait et poussait son frère pour avoir Nagato en face de lui :

\- C'était ma fille ! Vous avez tué le seul être qui m'était précieux ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vous égorgerais ! ; hurlait-il.

 _\- « Si c'est vraiment le cas, vous auriez dû le lui dire en face. »_

\- Tu ne sais rien alors ferme ta putain de gueule !

 _\- « Bien. »_

La visioconférence se coupait. Izuna se redressait et regardait méchamment son frère. Il lui en voulait énormément, à cause de lui, il venait de perdre la dernière chose qui lui importait :

\- Izuna…

\- La ferme Madara ! T'es vraiment qu'un con ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouté, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Elle a souffert à cause de toi et elle est morte par ta faute !

\- Je pensais qu'ils bluffaient !

\- Tu penses de trop !

Il le poussait encore avant de sortir de la pièce en le laissant seul. Ils avaient réussis leur coup.

Dès que la conversation fut coupée, Mana relevait la tête. Leur plan avait fonctionné et mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient espérés. Oui, mais à quel prix ? Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Alors, Madara n'était pas son père ? C'était Izuna. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait toujours été gentil avec elle. Quelle idiote se disait-elle. Mais elle venait de se prendre une grande baffe au cœur. C'était à Madara qu'elle voulait faire du mal, pas à lui :

\- Sympa cette idée du faux couteau avec le tuyau de faux-sang.

\- Oui, ils y ont vraiment cru.

Mana se relevait de sa chaise et attrapait une serviette pour s'essuyer un maximum. Nagato la regardait, il savait qu'elle n'était pas si heureuse de son plan. Il la vit sortir de la pièce pendant que les autres discutaient encore entre eux. Elle allait s'enfermer dans la chambre, il collait son oreille contre la porte. Il n'y eu pas de bruit les deux premières minutes avant qu'elle ne pleurs. Il s'en était douté, si elle était partie s'isoler ainsi, c'était pour ça.

Il ouvrit la porte et entrait dans la pièce. Il refermait la porte derrière lui et marchait jusqu'à la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos. Il se mit à genoux derrière elle et passait ses bras autour d'elle. Mana continuait de verser des larmes, elle qui pensait que ce plan serait si parfait, elle s'était trompée. Elle haïssait Madara pour ce qu'il avait fait, il venait de détruire tous ses espoirs. Il était tellement mauvais qu'il avait même détruit la vie de son frère.

Nagato la serrait plus et essayait de la calmer. Lui non plus n'y avait pas cru, il pensait que Madara bluffait. Mais non, ça n'était pas du bluff, la colère d'Izuna le lui avait prouvé. Il n'avait jamais vu le cadet dans une telle colère. Des deux frères, il était le plus calme mais là… En même temps, il aurait sûrement réagit pareil si on aurait fait ça à son propre enfant. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, tout ce qui importait aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il pouvait partager sa vie avec celle qu'il aimait :

\- Je sais que c'est dur d'apprendre ça mais dis-toi que ça va nous aider.

\- Nous aider ? Non Nagato, ça va nous mener à notre perte. Il a été passif jusque là.

\- Oui sûrement mais si lui et Madara ne s'entendent plus, ça pourrait causer un déséquilibre. J'en suis sûr. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il a attendu pour avouer.

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis complètement perdue. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Il la serrait encore, ils sauront ça un jour ou l'autre. Rien n'était plus compliqué dans la vie que d'avoir une famille comme celle des Uchiha. Entre codes et règles, rien n'était facile. Il comprenait pourquoi elle s'était évertuée à ne pas être comme eux. Au fond d'elle, elle détestait sa famille mais elle ne pouvait pas les haïr. C'était impossible d'aller jusque là car elle avait aimée sa mère, son oncle qui s'avérait être son père et quelques-uns de ses cousins.

Non, ils n'étaient pas tous pareils. Chaque famille avait ses moutons noirs, Mana n'était pas la seule dans ce cas là. Elle était persuadé que si elle avait cette volonté de tout stopper, d'autres l'avaient aussi. Ça la rassurait de penser ça, elle se sentait moins abandonnée d'un coup. Nagato caressait ses cheveux, il la sentait plus sereine. Il fallait qu'ils se reposent, la journée avait été longue. Ils ne sortiront que la nuit suivante.

Elle se relevait, elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Elle attrapait sa serviette, il en fit de même et ils allaient se doucher. Les autres vinrent se coucher plus tard, il fallait être vigilant maintenant.

* * *

 **voilà la fin du 9 ème! Je ne posterais pas vendredi et samedi, j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu moi aussi ^^ Review?**


	10. Chapter 10: Échec mais pas mat

**Hello! désolée du retard mais j'ai eue une semaine assez mouvementée si je puis dire... pas de reviews à traiter? c'est étonnant on dirait que mon chapitre 9 est passé à la trappe.**

* * *

\- Aller ! On se dépêche ! Le chargement doit arriver exactement à trois heures à la réserve de police ; criait un Uchiha.

Il était très tard dans la nuit et un bateau arrivait de l'arrière pays par le fleuve pour ravitailler la réserve d'armes de la police de Konoha. Il y en avait pour très cher là-dedans. Quelques Uchiha supervisaient l'arrivée de ce chargement, il fallait qu'il sécurise le tracé qu'ils allaient effectuer dans la ville. Ils craignaient de tomber sur des groupes rebelles de nuit bien qu'ils préféraient tous circuler la journée, c'était plus lucratif.

La caisse était rapidement déchargée du bateau pour finir dans un des camions de la police. Il y avait pas mal de monde. Entre autres, il y avait le chef de la police qui était Fugaku. Il préférait être là lors de telles arrivées, il voulait être sûr que ça irait jusqu'à l'endroit prévu sans encombre. Dès que ce fut fait, le bateau restait à quais pendant que les hommes de la police grimpaient dans leurs véhicules pour accompagner le chargement.

Les rues étaient très calmes, personne n'y était à cette heure-ci. En même temps, avec le nouveau couvre-feu qu'ils avaient installé, il n'y avait pas intérêt. Chaque rues étaient surveillées pour que le convoi file au mieux jusqu'à la police. Dans la tête de Fugaku, une chose était sûre pour lui, ils allaient faire la traversée sans encombre. Ils n'avaient pas eu un seul incident jusque là, sûrement que les rebelles dormaient à cette heure-ci.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de la réserve, il commençait à souffler mais pas pour très longtemps. Le convoi s'arrêtait brusquement devant lui. Puis, il y eu des coups de feu, Fugaku sortit en vitesse de la voiture pour aller voir. En sortant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'avoir un canon pointé sur sa tête. Il allait se saisir de son arme mais la sécurité de l'arme sautait plus rapidement que sa main sur la crosse de sa propre arme :

\- Je te conseil de ne pas faire ça si tu ne veux pas une balle dans la tête. Jette ton arme loin devant toi.

Il serrait les poings et attrapait son arme avant de la jeter plus loin. Il dû se mettre à genoux, le canon toujours sur sa tempe. Une deuxième ombre arrivait devant lui, c'était Nagato, caché derrière un masque comme les autres. Il tendit la main pour que Fugaku lui donne son portable. Il se mit à grogner en fouillant ses poches et le lui donnait brutalement. Heureusement qu'il portait des gants, il n'y aurait pas d'empreintes sur le téléphone.

Il cherchait un numéro dans le répertoire, celui de Madara. Il l'appelait par visioconférence, ça serait mieux pour lui montrer ce qu'ils allaient faire. L'Akatsuki n'était pas venue seule cette fois-ci. Il y avait d'autres petits groupes de rebelles aussi, pour prendre un tel chargement, il le fallait bien. Yahiko continuait de pointer Fugaku pendant que d'autres s'affairaient sur la serrure du convoi pour l'ouvrir. Madara décrochait enfin son portable.

Il avait la tête de celui qui était très mal réveillé et surtout, il détestait ça. Alors de voir un des hommes de l'Akatsuki à l'allumage le mit plus en rogne. Lui qui pensait mettre la main rapidement sur eux s'était lourdement trompé. Il en avait marre d'entendre leur slogan de merde à la télévision tous les soirs. Il voulait se débarrasser d'eux à tout prix. Et puis, il voulait se venger d'eux par rapport à Mana qu'il croyait réellement morte :

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Uchiha, belle nuit n'est-ce pas ?

 _\- « Vous me faites déjà assez chier la journée ! »_

\- Oui mais je me suis dis que de vous contacter ne ferait pas de mal. En ce moment même, nous sommes entrain de décharger le convoi d'armes. Vous pouvez nous remercier, vos hommes vont pouvoir aller se reposer.

Il tournait le téléphone vers le convoi pour lui montrer qu'il ne rigolait pas. La porte venait d'être ouverte et ils étaient entrain de décharger le camion. Tout le monde pu entendre le hurlement de rage de Madara. S'ils commençaient à piller ses réserves, ça n'allait pas du tout le faire. S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient sérieusement le déranger plus que d'ordinaire. Il fallait qu'il fasse le grand ménage et très vite :

 _\- « Je vous tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier ! Vous souffrirez encore plus que les autres ! »_

\- Vous êtes vraiment égoïste. Vous voulez toujours tout pour vous. Pourquoi ne pas faire partager une balle pour chacun de vos hommes ? Ça ne serait que justice rendue après tout, vous avez bien tué nos camarades.

 _\- « Faites ça et je vous garantie que je raserais toutes les maisons de cette ville pour vous trouvez ! »_

Nagato levait la tête, une autre ombre se glissait vers eux. C'était Mana, cachée elle-aussi. Elle se baissait et attrapait l'arme que Fugaku avait faite glissée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se redressait et enlevait la sécurité de l'arme. Nagato ne disait rien, depuis quelques temps déjà, elle était devenue plus dure. Elle pointait l'arme sur Fugaku, Nagato tournait le portable sur elle et l'homme à genoux devant elle :

\- Le grand Madara se sent-il plus puissant depuis son lit ? ; demandait-elle.

 _\- « Nekomata… Tu me trouveras encore plus puissant quand j'aurais mit la main sur toi ! Je prendrais plaisir à te torturer plus longtemps que les autres ! »_

\- Alors, ça ne me dérange pas de tuer vu que j'aurais le même sort à l'arriver pour chacun de mes actes ; disait-elle froidement.

Un coup de feu partit et l'Uchiha à genoux se mit à hurler de douleur. Elle lui avait tirée une balle dans l'épaule. La blessure saignait beaucoup, elle démontrait à quel point elle était sérieuse. Mais Madara restait borné, il ne céderait jamais. Il rageait encore plus mais ça ne faisait pas peur à la jeune femme. Les autres commençaient à partir avec le chargement, ils seront seuls dans pas longtemps et il ne valait mieux pas trainer :

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas être encore prise au sérieux.

 _\- « Je te tuerais petite chienne ! » ; hurlait-il._

\- C'est ça, changez de disque.

Elle pointait l'arme sur la tête du chef de la police, il eu un geste de recule. Elle chargeait l'arme et tirait pendant que Nagato coupait la conversation avec Madara. Il posait son regard sur la jeune femme qui avait le bras levé, l'arme en direction du ciel. Fugaku tremblait, il avait été épargné, le but d'Akatsuki n'était pas de tuer. Pourtant, elle aurait bien voulue la lui coller cette balle dans la tête. Elle l'avait blessée et c'était déjà pas mal.

Elle jetait l'arme plus loin, il était temps de partir. Yahiko mit un coup de crosse à Fugaku qui s'effondrait rapidement. Nagato jetait le portable de l'homme avant de prendre la main de Mana. Ils commençaient tous les trois à courir. Ils vérifiaient s'ils n'étaient pas suivis avant de rentrer dans les souterrains. Ils couraient un peu avant de s'arrêter pour souffler. Yahiko ne pu retenir un rire :

\- Tu es vraiment une grande malade, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le tuer.

\- J'aurais pu, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas.

Elle ne disait rien, elle en avait eue envie mais ça n'était pas leur but de tuer. Bien qu'ils pourraient le faire pour tous ceux que les Uchiha avaient tués. Mais c'étaient des risques qu'ils avaient tous acceptés. Ils reprirent leur marche pour atterrir dans une cave scellée par le dessus, ils ne pouvaient y accéder par les souterrains. Ils entrèrent, tous ceux qui avaient participés à la mission de ce soir étaient là. L'Akatsuki était vraiment reconnaissable avec leurs masques et manteaux aux nuages rouges. Jamais ils n'enlevaient leurs masques même devant des alliés, on ne sait jamais.

Toutes les armes avaient été rassemblées dans le fond de la pièce. Il y en avait pas mal mais elles resteraient ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient réellement besoin. Et puis, ça faisait de l'armement en moins pour la police. Après tout, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça. Un rebelle de chaque groupe présent faisait la liste des armes et des munitions qu'ils avaient récupérées. Comme ça, ils savaient tous exactement ce qu'ils avaient ici.

Nagato discutait avec les autres têtes de groupes en attendant. Mais il était très tard et il n'avait qu'une hâte, se coucher. L'inventaire se finissait une demi-heure plus tard après une vérification. Ils se retrouveraient tous ensembles pour une autre mission et pas des moindres. Mettre à sac l'hôpital, s'en prendre à la police maintenant serait du pur suicide. Ils se saluaient tous avant de quitter la cave et prendre tous des chemins différents.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki revenaient plus tard dans leur QG. Certains restaient un peu pour discuter pendant que d'autres allaient se coucher illico. Mana et Nagato allaient eux aussi se coucher, la nuit avait été très longue. La jeune femme se déshabillait et se couchait directement sous les couvertures. Nagato la rejoint très rapidement avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle était bien comme ça, elle avait chaud avec lui collé à elle.

Le jeune homme voulait l'embrasser mais dans le noir, c'était compliqué, il lui embrassait le nez. Elle se mit à rire doucement. Il descendit plus bas pour pouvoir enfin prendre ses lèvres. Elle y répondit en se collant plus à lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur elle et ça n'était pas sans conséquences. Quand il la sentit frissonner, son désir montait d'un coup mais il se retenait, ils n'étaient pas seuls et les autres arrivaient les uns derrière les autres pour se coucher eux aussi.

La maison fut très calme quand tous le monde s'était endormi. Mais eux, non, ils ne dormaient pas. Ils continuaient à s'échanger des baisers silencieux, la jeune femme sentait l'entrejambe de Nagato contre elle. Elle se mit à sourire et descendit doucement sa main sur lui avant de passer le bout de ses doigts dessus. Il se mit à trembler à son tour, c'était une affreuse torture pour lui, il la désirait encore et encore. Ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de faire ça quand ils voulaient.

Kisame se mit à ronfler comme un cochon, ça faisait un bruit pas possible mais tout le monde y était habitué. Nagato se levait et portait la jeune femme dans ses bras pour sortir en douce de la pièce. Elle ne cessait de l'embrasser pendant qu'il marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs. Il savait où aller et elle n'y échapperait pas, comme si elle en avait envie de toute façon. Ils descendirent dans la cave, il faisait déjà meilleur ici.

Il couchait la jeune femme sur le bureau avant d'allumer une bougie. Il revint vers elle avant de l'embrasser encore. Elle le laissait faire avant qu'il n'embrasse son cou, ses seins et son ventre. Elle avait vraiment très chaud d'un coup. Il retirait son sous-vêtement avant de le jeter sur le fauteuil de la pièce. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la goûter, elle se mit à gémir sous sa langue. Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux en même temps. Il continuait pendant quelques minutes comme ça avant de se retirer sous un grognement de frustration de la jeune femme.

Il se mit à sourire avant de retirer lui aussi son caleçon. Il attrapait les hanches de Mana avant de la rapprocher de lui. Elle passait une main sur le membre tendu de l'Uzumaki qui le prit avec plaisir. Il était déjà humide de son désir. Elle fit quelques va et viens avec sa main sous les soupirs de son amant. Elle savait qu'il aimait ça, comme ils ne pouvaient pas le faire quand ils le voulaient, il fallait bien qu'ils se fassent plaisir autrement par moment.

Puis, il passait les jambes de la jeune femme sur ses épaules, obligeant à coller son bassin contre la jeune femme. Il entrait en elle assez rapidement avant de lui faire de lents va et viens langoureux. Il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser en continuant ses coups de reins. La jeune femme ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements, il la remplissait totalement. Ils s'aimaient mais combien de temps encore allaient-ils profiter de cette vie à deux ?

Pendant ce temps-là, du monde était arrivé pour ramasser les policiers encore là où l'Akatsuki les avait laissés. Certains comme Fugaku étaient blessé, d'autres étaient totalement inconscients. Mais pas de morts comme promit. Madara s'était déplacé lui-même avec son frère, il voulait voir l'étendue des dégâts et voir si toute la cargaison avait été entièrement volée. C'était bien le cas, ils devaient être beaucoup pour faire cette opération.

Il ne comprenait pas comment ça avait pu arriver. Ils avaient fait fouiller toutes les maisons et ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Quelqu'un les avait-il prévenus ? Non, impossible, aucuns Uchiha n'auraient fait ça. Ou alors ils avaient eu l'information par les réseaux, qui était une idée plus juste. Ces groupes en particulier l'Akatsuki commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer à un point inimaginable. Il fallait que tout ça cesse et une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils remontaient tous les deux en voiture, Madara voulait en savoir plus par Fugaku. Ils se dirigeaient vers le véritable hôpital et non l'autre qui n'était qu'un surnom. Ils arrivaient quelques minutes plus tard là-bas. Les deux frères sortirent de la voiture en silence avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôpital où ils furent accueillis par les gardes vers la porte. L'un d'eux leurs ouvrit, ils passaient l'entrée et durent attendre que Fugaku soit disponible.

Izuna s'assit loin de son frère, ils ne se parlaient pratiquement plus depuis le jour où il avait perdu sa fille. Il lui en voulait énormément de ne pas lui avoir laissé l'occasion de lui parler de ça. Le cadet croisait les bras et attendait en silence sous le regard de son ainé. Les traits d'Izuna étaient creusés plus que d'ordinaire, il était épuisé et ça se voyait. Il ne dormait pratiquement plus, il était devenu à fleur de peau à chaque fois que l'on lui faisait une remarque.

Madara n'était pas mieux, à cause de ses investigations contre les rebelles et son travail, il avait très peu d'heures de sommeil. Lui qui pensait pouvoir dormir un peu plus cette nuit, c'était loupé. Il ne prenait même plus goût à sauter les femmes qui venaient l'aguicher dans son bureau. Il les virait aussitôt qu'elles tentaient de s'approcher de lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça en ce moment et surtout, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

L'ainé avait besoin d'un remontant mais ici, pas d'alcool. Il se levait et s'approchait d'un distributeur de boissons chaudes. Il fouillait dans son manteau pour sortir de la monnaie. Il se fit couler un thé après avoir mit les pièces dans la machine. Il tournait un regard vers son cadet, il avait déjà les yeux fermés. Il soupirait et fit couler un second thé avant de les emmener. Il en posait un sur la table à côté de son cadet avant de s'asseoir à sa place.

Izuna ouvrit les yeux et dévisageait son frère, en quel honneur lui avait-il amené ça ? Madara commençait à boire avant de regarder son frère :

\- Tu pourrais me dire merci.

\- Te remercier ? La dernière fois que je t'ai remercié sincèrement c'était quand tu m'avais promit de prendre soin de ma fille. Et ça a été tout le contraire, tu ne mérites plus que je te dise quoique ce soit.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te faire ma femme.

\- La bonne excuse, change de disque, il va finir par se rayer à force.

L'ainé soupirait, il ne souhaitait pas continuer la conversation. Il se tut et continuait de boire son thé pendant que son frère en fit de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin se présentait à eux pour leurs dire que Fugaku venait de sortir. Ils se levaient tous les deux et suivaient le médecin jusqu'à arriver devant sa chambre. Ils entraient, l'homme avait un épais bandage sur lui et le bras serré dans un bandage contre lui pour ne pas qu'il le bouge. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas être handicapé après ça.

Il était à moitié dans le gaz mais parfaitement conscient. Madara le regardait avant de venir près de lui :

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- La douleur est encore présente mais la morphine s'en charge.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que cette garce t'en avait collée une dans le buffet.

\- Elle aurait pu tu sais ? Mais au dernier moment, elle a tirée en l'air et ils m'ont assommé d'un coup de crosse.

\- Hm, c'est leur spécialité on dirait.

\- Je crois qu'on a perdu du temps en cherchant dans les maisons, je veux dire, à la surface. S'ils nous ont échappés jusque là c'est parce que je pense qu'ils sont encore plus en profondeur.

\- Dans les souterrains et les caves ? ; demandait Izuna.

Fugaku acquiesçait, si les rebelles leurs avaient échappés jusque là, pour lui ça n'était que ça. Izuna prenait note de sa remarque. Il voulait retrouver lui aussi l'Akatsuki pour qu'ils lui rendent au moins le corps de son enfant. Mais il se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas prit cette occasion pour s'en débarrasser. Il voulait au moins lui faire des funérailles dignes de ce nom. Mais ce secret serait emporté à jamais dans la tombe selon lui.

Le lendemain, les nouvelles comme quoi le convoi de la police avait été attaqué en pleine nuit firent le tour des informations et de la presse de propagande. Les gens étaient bercés toute la journée par ça, mais ça ne changeait pas leur quotidien pour autant. Ils n'avaient pas le choix de toute façon, ils avaient tous peur des Uchiha. Seuls les rebelles avaient le courage de se manifester et ils n'étaient pas passés à l'hôpital de l'oubli eux.

La police patrouillait comme d'habitude, rien n'avait affecté leur service du matin. Les deux frères n'étaient du coup pas revenus à la demeure. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans leur bar habituel pour y déjeuner. Ils étaient épuisés, ils se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas rentrer et prendre ce jour en repos. Maintenant que Fugaku leurs avait soufflé une réflexion en or, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se presser. Izuna s'endormait à moitié mais il avait très faim.

Madara n'avait pas perdu de temps pour déjeuner, ils parlaient un peu :

\- J'ai hâte de mettre la main sur Nekomata, c'est elle que je veux absolument ; disait Madara.

\- Pour la baiser comme tes secrétaires ; soufflait Izuna.

\- Pas question de me souiller. Je vais lentement la torturer. Je veux voir la douleur dans son regard avant de la tuer.

Le cadet ne dit rien, lui, celui qu'il voulait, c'était celui qui avait tué Mana sous ses yeux. Il lui ferait regretter son geste le plus amèrement possible. Puis, ils ne dirent plus rien, une femme venait de se présenter à leur table sans gêne. Madara avait horreur de ça, en plus, c'était une civile. Ils se demandaient bien ce qu'elle leurs voulait celle-là :

\- Excusez mon impolitesse mais j'ai crue comprendre que vous cherchiez cette Nekomata.

\- Et en quoi tu nous aiderais ?

\- Je sais ou elle se cache ainsi que toute l'Akatsuki.

Madara posait un regard flamboyant sur elle, Nami le regardait sans broncher, elle savait que sa proposition l'intéressait :

\- Bien et si cette information est vraie, c'est que tu espères quelque chose en retour, hm ?

\- Juste que vous me laissiez en vie.

\- Très bien, mais gare à toi si tes informations sont fausses, on saura te retrouver.

La jeune femme ne disait rien, elle allait leur donner tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle voulait la mort de sa rivale et elle se réjouissait de ce jour devenu si proche d'un coup.

* * *

 **On dirait que Madara va pouvoir prendre sa revanche... Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11: Piégés

\- Alors, c'est ici qu'ils sont depuis tout ce temps ? ; demandait Madara.

\- Oui, le groupe principal au complet ; soufflait Nami.

Les deux frères étaient avec la jeune femme dans leur voiture, de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la ruelle et la maison qui semblait abandonnée comme beaucoup d'autres. La maison avait pourtant été fouillée mais la police n'avait rien trouvée sur les lieux. Ça confortait l'idée de Fugaku comme quoi ils se planquaient tous en sous-sol. Si la jeune femme disait vrai, il avait un coup d'avance sur l'Akatsuki en sachant où ils étaient à présent.

La jeune femme leur indiquait qu'ils devaient sûrement tous encore dormir sachant qu'ils faisaient leurs missions de nuit maintenant. C'était l'occasion ou jamais pour Madara de les surprendre. Il prit son téléphone en main et composait un numéro avant de coller son portable près de son oreille. Ça décrochait aussitôt. Quand c'était lui qui appelait, il y avait plutôt intérêt :

\- Préparez un maximum d'hommes, nous avons trouvés le QG de l'Akatsuki. Je vous enverrais mes instructions et l'adresse.

Puis, il raccrochait assez vite avec un grand sourire. Il était tout proche de gagner, il en était certain. Nami pensait en avoir fini, elle allait sortir de la voiture quand Madara lui retenait le poignet :

\- Où comptes-tu aller ? Tu vas rester là, s'ils sont bien ici, je veux que tu les voies se faire emmener.

\- Vous aviez promit…

\- De te laisser en vie mais le reste, tu n'as pas en discuter.

Il forçait la jeune femme à se rasseoir, il ne la laisserait pas partir maintenant. Il voulait qu'elle voie tout de ses propres yeux. Il voulait savourer sa trahison et les conséquences qui en découleront. Elle commençait à regretter de lui avoir parlé, si ça se trouve, il finirait par la tuer sans respecter leur accord. Il en était capable mais il était bien plus perfide que ça. Il avait toujours une idée en tête et ça, tout le monde le savait.

Les membres dormaient encore, la nuit avait vraiment été très longue et ils étaient vraiment épuisés. Mana et Nagato étaient revenus depuis de la cave et ils dormaient tous les deux serrés l'un à l'autre. Ils dormaient vraiment bien jusqu'à ce que le chat vienne se frotter contre sa maitresse. Il lui miaulait dans les oreilles, il avait besoin de sortir faire ses besoins. Elle le sortait deux fois par jour, le matin et le soir avant de se reposer ou de sortir en mission de nuit. Et là, c'était son heure.

Elle se réveillait difficilement, elle voulait encore dormir mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ses besoins partout. Elle se redressait et le caressait avant de se lever. Elle enfilait un pantalon et un T-shirt avant de mettre des chaussettes. Puis, elle marchait en douce vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir sans faire de bruit. Le chat la suivait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elle passait un châle de laine noire sur ses épaules avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte.

Il sortit en vitesse avant de commencer à faire le tour de la ruelle pour voir si un autre chat n'était pas venu ici entre temps. Mana s'étirait un peu, elle en avait besoin. Le chat faisait encore sa ronde avant de disparaitre de sa vue. Il était sortit dans la rue alors qu'il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Après tout, il restait un animal mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle rabattait quelques mèches de cheveux à l'avant de son visage avant de marcher vers le fond de la ruelle.

Elle mit un pied dans la rue qu'elle trouvait très calme. Oui, bien trop calme pour ne pas y voir un piéton. Elle levait son regard sur la droite et vit son chat se frotter contre les jambes de quelqu'un. Elle voulait aller le rechercher mais quand elle levait le regard, elle vit que cette personne n'était pas étrangère à son félin. Et surtout qu'ils étaient dans la merde. Le bout de la rue avait été barré par la police, l'autre bout de même.

Il y avait pas mal d'hommes rassemblés. Elle pouvait voir Madara discuter avec eux et c'était après lui que le chat était entrain de se frotter. Elle ne pouvait pas le récupérer.

Damned.

Pour y avoir autant de monde, c'était qu'ils allaient faire une descente ou autre et il fallait qu'elle réveille les autres. Elle retournait en vitesse dans la ruelle et rentrait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle courait très rapidement dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Elle arrivait devant la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit comme une folle :

\- Debout ! Vite ! Ils sont au pied de la maison ! ; hurlait-elle.

Ils se réveillaient tous en sursaut, que ce passait-il pour qu'elle hurle comme ça ? :

\- Les flics ont barrés la rue ! Madara est là aussi alors bougez-vous !

Ils se levaient tous en vitesse pour s'habiller rapidement. Mana s'habillait elle aussi avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau. Ils prirent tous un sac à dos pour se diriger vers la salle principale. Ils mettaient chacun leurs ordinateurs portables dedans pour ne pas se le faire rafler. C'était le matériel le plus important pour eux ici. Mana récupérait l'enveloppe qu'Izuna lui avait donnée, pas question de laisser autant d'argent entre leurs mains.

Nagato regardait derrière le jour d'une planche, un groupe commençait à arriver dans la ruelle. Il fallait qu'ils partent tous maintenant. Ils courraient tous en dehors de la pièce et commencèrent à descendre les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte du rez-de-chaussée être défoncée. Ils se retrouvaient nez à nez avec quelques hommes de la police. Kisame, le plus force physiquement se jetait sur eux pour laisser une porte de sortie aux autres.

Mais quelques uns restaient avec lui pour l'aider pendant que Nagato, Konan, Yahiko et Mana se précipitaient dans la cave. Ils couraient au fond pour ouvrir une porte qui menait aux souterrains. Ils commençaient à courir dans les égouts pour échapper à la police. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines. Ils arrivaient sur le croisement des quatre chemins pour fuir vers le Nord. Mais ils entendaient du bruit des quatre côtés. Ils avaient investis les égouts aussi, comme si quelqu'un les avait prévenus.

Yahiko levait la tête, au-dessus d'eux, il y avait une plaque qui devait mener dans une rue là-haut. Le roux soulevait Konan sur ses épaules pour qu'elle essaie de pousser la plaque. Mais elle était quasi scellée ou bien trop lourde pour elle. Nagato prit Mana pour qu'elle vienne à la hauteur de Konan et l'aide à pousser la plaque. Les deux femmes poussaient de toutes leurs forces dessus avant que celle-ci ne se soulève pour laisser le passage.

Konan passait la première pour aller à l'extérieur. Après un bref coup d'œil, elle aidait Mana à sortir de là. L'Uchiha se penchait pour essayer d'aider Nagato à sortir de là-dessous. Mais à peine qu'il tendit le bras pour toucher sa main qu'il fut plaqué au sol par un homme de la police :

\- Nagato !

Yahiko fut plaqué lui aussi au sol, Konan savait que c'était trop tard pour eux. Elles ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour eux. La bleue tirait Mana vers l'arrière pour la forcer à fuir. La jeune femme n'eue pas le choix et se mit à courir avec Konan pendant que les deux se faisaient embarquer par la police. Ils furent trainés de force en dehors des souterrains. Ils passèrent devant Madara et Izuna, les autres étaient déjà dans un des convois.

Nagato entrait dans une rage folle en voyant Nami près de l'ainé Uchiha. Elle les avait trahis, comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? :

\- Espèce de salope ! Je te garantie que ça se saura ! ; hurlait-il.

Elle ne disait rien et ils furent tirés jusqu'au convoi pour rentrer dedans avec le reste. Mais Madara restait insatisfait, ils avaient certes mit la main sur l'Akatsuki mais il n'avait pas celle qu'il voulait. Il attrapait un des hommes de la police pour lui poser la question :

\- Elle s'est enfuie avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais des hommes sont sur leurs traces.

\- Dès que vous l'aurez attrapée, je veux la voir personnellement.

\- Bien, Madara-sama.

Izuna se penchait et attrapait le chat noir qui ne cessait de tourner autour de lui depuis tout à l'heure. Il l'avait reconnu, c'était le chat du manoir qui avait préférer partir avec Mana. On dirait qu'il était content de revoir un de ses maîtres vu les ronronnements qu'il poussait. Il lui caressait la tête en regardant son frère qui laissait partir la jeune femme. Il avait respecté son marché, elle était sauve mais maintenant, elle avait intérêt à surveiller sérieusement ses arrières.

Madara marchait près de lui avant de monter dans la voiture. Il n'attendrait pas la fin de la traque, il voulait se reposer à présent. Izuna en fit de même en posant le félin sur ses genoux pour le caresser encore. Il était bien là il était. La voiture démarrait pour partir du centre-ville, direction la demeure Uchiha. L'ainé espérait qu'ils attrapent vite cette femme, il avait hâte qu'elle passe entre ses mains, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, ça serait une belle victoire pour lui.

Les deux femmes continuaient de courir dans les rues, la police à leurs trousses. Elles commençaient à fatiguer et espéraient se sortir rapidement de cette situation. Elles tournaient dans une ruelle mais elles arrivaient vite devant un cul de sac. Le mur était assez haut pour le passer, Konan fit la courte échelle à Mana qui se hissait difficilement en haut du mur. La bleue lui tendit son sac pour le faire passer de l'autre côté avant de tendre la main à Mana.

L'Uchiha l'attrapait et essayait de la tirer en haut du mur mais, un coup de feu retentit. Du sang éclaboussait le visage de Konan. Elle levait le regard sur Mana, la jeune femme ne réagissait même pas. Du sang coulait de sa bouche :

\- Mana !

La jeune Uchiha lâchait prise et tombait en arrière trois mètres plus bas. Konan fut tirée par la cheville et retombait du côté où elles étaient arrivées. Mana avait le regard fixé vers le ciel gris, elle respirait très mal. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une balle dans la poitrine ferait cet effet-là. Ils avaient échoués, le groupe principal avait été entièrement arrêté. Elle savait qu'ils allaient tous mourir, autant qu'elle meurt dans cette ruelle. Et puis, ils sauront que c'est elle, elle risquerait sûrement pire que ça.

Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger le petit doigt, le choc l'avait complètement paralysée. Elle avait mal de partout, l'arrière de sa tête avait cogné fortement le bitume. Elle avait froid, c'était une sensation horrible. Elle mourait de froid alors qu'elle était couverte, c'était une sensation qu'elle avait rarement ressentit. Elle savait ce que c'était d'avoir froid, mais pas comme ça. Elle crachait encore du sang et sa vue se brouillait.

Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Des hommes de la police approchaient d'elle en pointant leurs armes de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie malgré son état :

\- Madara- sama la veut en vie, qu'on appelle les secours.

Un des hommes y allaient pendant qu'un autre compressait la blessure de la jeune femme. Elle était complètement dans le gaz, elle espérait mourir avant l'arrivée des secours. L'homme la regardait et soulevait sa capuche, il la reconnu :

\- Vous pouvez aussi appeler Madara- sama. Sa fille n'est pas aussi morte qu'il l'a cru.

La jeune femme ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle se disait que la fin arrivait sûrement et elle serait ravie de mourir pour de vrai. Puis, ce fut un temps de noir entrecoupé de lumière, de voix, de chocs. Elle se demandait si elle avait enfin perdue connaissance. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait avant de sombrer totalement dans le noir, c'était la forte lumière d'une lampe de la table d'opération et du gaz qu'on lui avait fait respirer.

Elle marchait dans le noir total, elle n'avait pas vu une seule lueur depuis sûrement des heures maintenant. Elle se sentait perdue mais à la fois rassurée. Si c'était ça la mort, ça lui convenait. Mais elle se sentait affreusement seule, elle aurait voulue être avec Nagato et les autres. Elle aurait voulue que rien de tout ça n'arrive. Qu'elle se réveille comme tous les matins depuis deux ans, qu'elle soit entourée par ses amis.

Mais où étaient-ils à présent ? Étaient-ils morts eux aussi ? Elle ne pouvait répondre à cette question. Elle continuait de marcher encore sans but. Elle n'avait que ça à faire se disait-elle. Elle levait la tête et vit au loin une petite lueur. Elle se mit à courir vers elle, c'était sans doute la dernière étape comme les gens le racontaient dans les livres. Elle voyait cette lueur l'éblouir comme jamais, elle la passait et ouvrit les yeux justes après.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, elle reconnaissait l'endroit. Ça n'était pas du tout le paradis, c'était même l'enfer. Elle se retrouvait dans les jardins de la demeure Uchiha. Mais il n'y avait pas toutes ces grilles qui l'entouraient. Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde dans le jardin. Il semblait que personne ne l'ait vue. Elle avançait parmi les gens sans que personne ne la regarde comme si elle était un fantôme.

Elle marchait encore jusqu'à voir Madara plus loin avec sa mère. Ils étaient entrain de parler avec Izuna. Son frère et sa sœur n'étaient pas loin de leur père. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Elle approchait encore et vit que sa mère tenait un bébé dans ses bras, c'était elle. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle revivait de telles scènes. Madara tenait un appareil dans ses mains, sûrement pour prendre quelques photos. Il aimait ça mettre sur image sa puissance, la puissance des Uchiha.

Izuna était à côté de sa belle-sœur pour prendre une photo. Madara disait à ses enfants d'aller près de leur mère pour être dessus. Mais ils avaient refusés, ils ne voulaient pas lâcher leur père. Il ne disait rien et prit la photo. La même qu'il lui avait donnée avec l'enveloppe, maintenant elle savait à qui appartenait cette main sur cette photo coupée. Elle voyait bien qu'Izuna regardait encore sa mère avec du désir dans le regard bien qu'il tentait de le cacher.

Madara n'avait jamais rien dit bien qu'il en avait voulu aux deux d'avoir commit l'irréparable. Puis, tout devenait flou, elle se demandait pourquoi. Elle se frottait les yeux, le décor avait encore changé mais elle ne se souvenait déjà plus de ce qu'elle avait quelques secondes plus tôt. Comme si on avait effacé un moment de sa vie de sa mémoire. Il faisait sombre ce coup-ci, elle était dans le couloir du troisième étage. Elle tenait une peluche contre elle. Mana se tenait juste devant la chambre de sa mère. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de crier depuis un bout de temps et elle, elle se souvenait ce jour-là d'avoir fait un cauchemar.

Son premier réflexe avait été d'aller voir ses parents. Mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de crier, sûrement à cause des infidélités de sa mère maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle avait mit la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Elle voyait Madara mettre une baffe à sa mère juste quand elle ouvrit la porte. L'homme avait tourné son regard flamboyant sur elle, elle avait eue tellement peur :

\- Retourne te coucher Mana !

\- J'ai peur…

\- Je m'en fous ! Tu dégages ! ; hurlait-il.

Sa mère avait poussé Madara avant de se diriger vers elle. Mana commençait à pleurer de peur face à lui. Sa mère l'avait prise dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer :

\- Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça Madara ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé !

\- Un bébé qui me rappel depuis combien de temps tu m'as trompée avec mon frère ! Dégage ta bâtarde d'ici !

\- Ma bâtarde plus tard, elle sera plus appréciée que toi !

Elle sortit de la chambre avec sa fille dans ses bras. Izuna était sortit aussi de sa chambre et la voyait aller dans la chambre de leur fille. Elle le regardait un instant avant de disparaitre de sa vue. Elle avait posée sa fille dans le lit et s'était couchée près d'elle en la serrant dans ses bras :

\- Maman sera toujours là pour toi mon petit ange.

\- Je t'aime maman.

\- Moi aussi, plus que tout le reste.

Le décor changeait à nouveau, s'effaçant lui aussi de sa mémoire. Les scènes s'enchainaient les unes après les autres sans qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir par la suite. Elle se demandait si quelqu'un n'était pas entrain de lui laver le cerveau. Et puis, ce fut à nouveau le noir total. Elle était debout, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle était là ni qui elle était vraiment. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide qui ne faisait que d'attendre.

Elle se mit à entendre une voix. Elle était lointaine et masculine. L'homme semblait lire quelque chose à voix haute mais elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait ni qui parlait. Elle écoutait juste ce qu'il disait :

 _\- « … La Chenille et Alice se regardèrent un moment en silence: finalement, la Chenille retira son narguilé de sa bouche, puis s'adressant à elle d'une voix languissante et endormie: «Qui es-tu?» lui demanda-t-elle. Ce n'était pas un début de conversation très encourageant. Alice répondit d'un ton timide: «Je… Je ne sais pas très bien, madame, du moins pour l'instant… Du moins, je sais qui j'étais quand je me suis levée ce matin, mais je crois qu'on a dû me changer plusieurs fois depuis ce moment-là….»_

Ça devait être un roman se disait-elle, impossible de savoir lequel. Mais la voix de l'homme la rassurait beaucoup, elle se plaisait à l'écouter. Il continuait encore :

 _\- «…Vous ne vous en êtes peut-être pas aperçue jusqu'à présent, continua Alice; mais, quand vous serez obligée de vous transformer en chrysalide – cela vous arrivera un de ces jours, vous savez – puis en papillon, je suppose que cela vous paraîtra un peu bizarre, ne croyez-vous pas?...»_

Et puis, il fut interrompu, elle le savait. Elle entendait la voix d'un autre homme. Elle était plus dure que celle de celui qui lisait. Ils parlaient entre eux avant que ce ne soit le silence total après un claquement de porte. Elle se sentait à nouveau seule, elle en avait marre d'être seule dans le noir total. Il fallait que ça cesse. Elle se mit à courir à la quête d'une sortie, il fallait qu'elle en trouve une mais elle ne faisait que de tourner en rond encore et encore que ça en était rageant pour elle. Elle se mit à hurler comme une folle de l'aider à sortir de là.

Et puis, ce fut l'aveuglement.

Une forte lumière éblouissait ses yeux, elle les refermait aussitôt. Elle sentait quelque chose lui obstruer la gorge, c'était désagréable. Elle entendait des bruits de machines, elle sentait de l'air pulsé dans ses poumons. Ça la brulait. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, son regard était un peu trouble mais il s'éclaircissait au fur et à mesure. Elle était couchée dans un lit, elle regardait son bras et voyait des choses accrochés à deux de ses doigts.

Dans son bras, il y avait une aiguille de plantée et tout un tas d'autres choses étaient accrochés à elle dont un tuyau de plastique dans sa bouche. Elle mourrait de soif, sa bouche était pâteuse à cause de l'oxygène. Elle essayait de se redresser mais elle sentait une horrible douleur dans la poitrine et derrière sa tête. Elle passait sa main sur sa poitrine et sentait des bandages dessus. Derrière sa tête, c'était le même constat. Mais elle ne savait pas où elle était.

Si ça se trouve, elle ne devrait pas se trouver ici se disait-elle. Ce fut l'instinct qui reprenait le dessus. Elle passait outre la douleur et enlevait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Même le tuyau qui était dans sa gorge non sans gémir de douleur. Le monitoring se mit à faire un bruit strident. Impossible de la louper avec un bruit pareil. Son premier reflexe fut de se lever comme elle pu et marcher vers l'armoire de la chambre. Elle entrait dedans et s'assit en fermant les portes.

Elle espérait qu'on ne la trouverait pas ici. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Elle entendit une voix de femme entrain de jurer avant de ressortir. Elle vit un manteau pendre au-dessus de sa tête. Elle le prit et sortit de là avant de l'enfiler. Elle mit la capuche avant de sortir de la chambre. Il faisait nuit et il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Elle marchait à la vitesse qu'elle pouvait, puis, elle descendit un escalier.

Elle arrivait au rez-de-chaussée, dans le hall près de la sortie, il y avait Madara et Izuna. Ils étaient sur le point de repartir avant d'être rattrapés par l'infirmière :

\- Madara-sama, elle a disparut de la chambre !

\- C'est impossible ! Elle était encore dans le coma ! Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin !

\- Les hommes ont commencés à fouiller.

\- Vu son état, elle n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Revenez me donner des nouvelles dès que vous l'aurez trouvée.

Elle acquiesçait avant de repartir. Mana regardait vers le hall, ils n'étaient pas prêt de décamper et à ce qu'elle avait comprit, ils ne partiraient pas sans l'avoir retrouvée. Elle passait en douce dans leurs dos avant de se diriger dans un autre couloir où elle aperçue une machine à boisson. Dieu qu'elle avait une soif d'enfer et une faim impossible. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas mangée depuis des jours. Elle arrivait devant et essayait de passer une main dans le trou ou les boissons tombaient. Mais non, rien.

Elle se mit à secouer la machine comme elle pu jusqu'à entendre une canette tomber. Elle la prit et s'assit au sol avant de l'ouvrir et de la boire. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas pensé au boucan qu'elle avait fait. Le bruit avait alerté Madara et Izuna qui ne trouvaient pas ça très normal. Ils étaient maintenant au bout du couloir entrain de regarder la jeune femme assise entrain de boire comme une cochonne. Ça se voyait qu'elle avait très soif.

Elle jetait la canette sans faire attention à eux et se relevait avant de secouer à nouveau la machine. Mais ça ne marchait pas à tous les coups. Rien ne tombait. Elle se rassit et soupirait. Izuna approchait lentement d'elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fuie, pas maintenant. Elle l'entendit et levait la tête vers lui, il cessait d'approcher :

\- Tu dois avoir très soif n'est-ce pas ? ; demandait-il.

\- Oui…

\- Si je te donne à boire, tu me suivras jusqu'à ta chambre ?

Elle acquiesçait, elle voulait vraiment boire, le reste passait après. Il fouillait ses poches avant de sortir de la monnaie. Il mit ça dans la machine avant de faire tomber de l'eau. Il prit la bouteille et la lui tendit. Elle la prit comme une sauvage avant de l'ouvrir et de boire. Madara approchait d'eux et posait son regard sur elle. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était encore en vie quand on l'avait appelé. Et c'était à partir de là qu'il avait fait le rapprochement entre Nekomata et elle.

Il ne l'aurait jamais crue aussi maligne. Mais maintenant, elle était entre ses mains et il ne la laisserait sûrement pas lui échapper encore une fois.


	12. Chapter 12: Amnésie

La lumière de la petite lampe lui faisait mal aux yeux. Qu'il aille au diable ce médecin à regarder si ses pupilles fonctionnaient. Elle tournait la tête, ça lui faisait trop mal. Comme prévu, Izuna l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, suivi par Madara. A part le léger « oui » de tout à l'heure, la jeune femme n'avait pas débité un seul mot. Elle s'était juste assise dans son lit et le médecin était venu peu de temps après. Il avait dû lui reposer l'aiguille dans le bras et le matériel qu'elle avait retiré à part le tube d'oxygène.

Il lui retirait enfin la lampe des yeux, il savait à quel point ça n'était pas agréable surtout pour un Uchiha. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, Madara et Izuna avaient été mit dehors pour une question de pudeur. Le médecin regardait la jeune femme qui semblait ailleurs, sûrement dans ses pensées. Il vérifiait sa tension et surtout son cœur. Pendant son coma, elle avait fait deux arrêts et il était persuadé à un moment qu'il allait finir par la perdre.

Elle ne devait pas se douter depuis combien de temps elle était ici.

Il avait l'air de battre correctement. Elle semblait en meilleure forme que quand ils l'avaient emmenée ici. Mais il ne la trouvait pas très loquasse, pourtant, elle s'était prise une balle. Elle aurait eue au moins la curiosité de demander ce qu'il s'était passé après. Mais là, rien, pas une question, pas un seul mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment, c'était manger et boire. Il s'assit près d'elle pendant qu'elle prit une bouteille :

\- Je voudrais que tu me rappelles ton nom et ton prénom ; lui demandait-il.

Elle finissait de boire et le regardait avec un drôle de regard :

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- D'accord… tu te souviens de quoi sinon ?

\- Juste que je me suis réveillée ici.

\- Je vois, tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

Il se levait et quittait la chambre sous le regard de la jeune femme. Elle se remit à boire pendant qu'il refermait la porte. Madara et Izuna attendaient dans le couloir. Le médecin regardait l'ainé Uchiha :

\- Ça va être très compliqué pour elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle est totalement amnésique et je ne sais pas si elle retrouvera sa mémoire un jour. Vu le choc qu'elle a eue à la tête, ça peut durer des années comme ça.

\- Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ?

\- D'ici deux ou trois jours si tout va bien. Il vaudrait mieux que vous la laissiez se reposer.

Puis, il partit rejoindre son bureau. Izuna n'y croyait pas, Mana était devenue amnésique. Ça serait encore plus compliqué pour lui expliquer les choses. Ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle avait été dans le coma. Pendant deux mois, il était venu chaque jour pour la voir dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille vite. Deux mois aussi que Madara venait aussi pour avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle mais non, il ne pourrait rien en tirer.

Il avait tenté de soutirer des informations aux membres de l'Akatsuki mais sans résultat même sous la torture. Il ne les avait pas tués, il voulait les faire exécuter plus tard devant elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle était amnésique, qu'allait-il faire ? En tout cas, rien ne changerait pour elle dans les jours à venir. Elle allait revenir à la demeure et elle serait à nouveau dans sa chambre sans savoir pourquoi on l'y enfermait comme une moins que rien.

Avant de partir, il entrait une dernière fois dans la chambre. Mana dormait déjà, elle avait juste laissée la petite lumière de la chambre allumée. Izuna se dirigeait vers elle, il la regardait quelques secondes dormir avant de remettre correctement la couverture sur elle. Madara le regardait du seuil de la porte. Il caressait la joue de la jeune femme avant de lui baiser le front. Il la reverrait demain, mais avant de revenir, il avait pas mal de choses à régler avec son frère.

Il se redressait avant d'éteindre la petite lampe pour plonger la chambre dans le noir. Puis, il se dirigeait vers son frère avant de sortir de là. Madara fermait la porte de la chambre et suivait son cadet. Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'hôpital pour aller vers leur voiture. Ils montaient tous les deux dedans et elle démarrait. Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas du trajet, Izuna était très pensif et Madara suivait inlassablement le même chemin.

Ils arrivaient plus tard à la demeure Uchiha. Les deux hommes quittaient la voiture avant d'entrer au chaud. La fin de l'hiver était là mais il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça encore. Il était vingt-deux heures, les deux hommes n'avaient pas diné. Ils retiraient leurs manteaux avant de se diriger en silence dans la salle à manger. Ils s'installaient à table pendant que deux domestiques les servaient comme chaque soir depuis des années.

Ils mangeaient en silence mais Izuna allait mettre les choses au clair avec son frère, du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé faire :

\- Je vais dire à tout le monde que Mana est ma fille. Comme ça, je ne la verrais plus enfermée dans cette maudite chambre.

\- Tu vas me mettre dans une situation embarrassante si tu fais ça.

\- Je préfère ça que de la voir malheureuse.

\- Tu ne veux plus qu'elle soit malheureuse ? Donne-la-moi alors.

Izuna faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de nourriture. Il n'avait pas entendu ça n'est-ce pas ? Pas de la part de son frère, c'était impossible :

\- Tu veux te taper ta propre nièce ? Tu n'es vraiment pas fini dans ta tête mon pauvre !

\- Je pourrais dire à tout le monde que oui, c'est ta fille et qu'on s'en est rendus compte il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais contre ça, je la veux. C'est donnant/donnant petit frère.

Il ne disait rien, il était partagé entre dégoût et désespoir. S'il refusait, il verrait le cauchemar de sa fille recommencer sans pouvoir rien faire. S'il suivait son frère, il la verrait avec lui et il ne savait pas si ça serait pire. Sa belle-sœur ne faisait sûrement pas des infidélités pour rien après tout. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir profiter enfin d'être avec sa fille unique quitte à payer les pots cassés après tout ça. Son frère lui ferait payer ça jusqu'à sa mort s'il le fallait.

Madara se relevait de table, il avait fini bien vite mais tout ce que voulait le chef de clan, c'était aller se coucher. Il laissait son frère réfléchir, mais il devrait donner sa réponse avant que Mana ne sorte de l'hôpital. Il avait trois jours exactement pour faire part de sa réponse et pour annoncer ça au clan si sa réponse était positive envers Madara. Le bonheur de l'un ferait sûrement la colère d'autres. Il pensait surtout au demi-frère et la demi-sœur de Mana, jamais ils n'approuveraient ça. Mais s'ils ne le faisaient pas, Madara leur soufflerait sûrement dans les bronches

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se réveillait assez tôt. Elle avait plutôt bien dormie et elle avait faim. Elle se redressait mais elle devait rester dans le lit à cause de sa perfusion. Le jour commençait à se lever, elle regardait vers la fenêtre et regardait les tours de la ville se faire illuminer. Elle trouvait ça beau. On toquait à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Elle tournait la tête et vit une aide-soignante entrer avec un plateau repas. Elle s'approchait d'elle avec un grand sourire :

\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir réveillée. Vous avez l'air en pleine forme Mlle Uchiha.

Elle posait le plateau sur une table roulante et la mit près d'elle :

\- Voulez-vous que je redresse votre lit ?

\- Oui, merci.

Elle redressait la jeune femme sur la position assise. Ça serait mieux pour elle pour manger :

\- Je peux vous mettre la télévision aussi, vous seriez moins seule avec ça. Le médecin passera plus tard pour retirer vos bandages.

La jeune femme acquiesçait, c'était vrai que la télévision ferait un peu d'occupation pour elle. La femme allait vers le poste et l'allumait, puis, elle donnait la télécommande à la jeune femme. Mana la prit et zappait pendant que l'aide-soignante partit à la distribution d'autres repas. La jeune Uchiha s'arrêtait sur une chaine de dessins animés, en même temps, il n'y avait pas grand-chose le matin. Elle commençait à déjeuner juste après.

Une petite heure plus tard, le médecin en charge d'elle, passait la voir avec une infirmière. Elle avait hâte qu'on lui retire tout cet attirail qui la gênait plus qu'autre chose. L'infirmière lui retirait la perfusion pendant que le médecin regardait ce que son collègue de nuit lui avait inscrit :

\- Alors Mlle, on a voulu faire le mur cette nuit ? Ce n'est pas très prudent après un coma. Bon ! On va vérifier si tout est OK.

Elle hochait la tête avant qu'il n'approche ses mains pour défaire le bandage autour de sa tête. Elle se laissait faire. Il retirait tout avant de poser ça dans ce qu'ils appelaient un « haricot » avant d'aller derrière elle pour regarder :

\- La blessure s'est enfin cicatrisée. Nous allons pouvoir retirer les fils.

L'infirmière lui donnait un crochet coupant pour qu'il commence à les sectionner. Ça tirait un peu mais ça n'était pas la pire des douleurs. Mais Mana avait encore mal à la tête et à la poitrine, elle ne savait pas si c'était normal. Elle ne se rappelait même plus de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Le médecin terminait de retirer ses fils à l'arrière de sa tête. Il revient face à elle pour attaquer le plus délicat. Il commençait à enlever le bandage de sa poitrine.

La jeune femme essayait de cacher sa gêne, elle était assez pudique dans le fond, pas comme d'autres qui aimaient exhiber leurs poitrines. Le bandage fut entièrement enlevé et ce fut le même verdict, tout avait fini par cicatriser. Il reprit son crochet et commençait à enlever les fils :

\- Pourquoi je suis ici ? ; demandait-elle enfin.

\- Vous avez eue un grave accident il y a deux mois ; mentait-il.

\- Mais j'ai encore mal, est-ce que c'est normal ?

\- Oui, le choc a été puissant, ça a traumatisé vos chairs, muscles et os. Il faut du temps mais la douleur finira par partir ne vous en faites pas.

Elle acquiesçait encore et il finissait de tout retirer. On lui donnait une camisole car elle n'avait plus rien maintenant. Elle la mit en vitesse, heureuse d'être enfin débarrassée de tout ça. Puis, ils partirent, la laissant seule pour un moment. La jeune femme se levait avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain de sa chambre. Elle allumait la lumière avant de tirer la porte. Il y avait déjà tout dedans pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa douche tranquillement.

Elle se déshabillait et regardait sa blessure dans le miroir, la cicatrice était immonde mais elle devrait vivre avec ça maintenant. Puis, elle fit couler l'eau et allait dessous pour se réchauffer. Ça la réveillait déjà un peu plus, elle pourrait y rester des heures là-dessous. Elle attrapait un gant et du savon avant de se laver correctement. Elle se l'avouait, elle devait sentir le fennec depuis le temps. Oui, ça ne ferait vraiment pas de mal.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaitre Madara. Il était seul, il n'avait pas dit à son frère qu'il passerait la voir avant d'aller à son travail. Il avait un bouquet de roses rouges en main, il avait pensé déjà à la charmer comme ça. Il vit qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Il approchait et posait les fleurs sur sa tablette avant d'entendre la douche. Il s'approchait de la porte en douce avant de regarder. Elle était restée entrouverte.

Elle pouvait voir la jeune femme totalement nue, dos à lui. Il laissait balader son regard sur son corps. Elle avait un peu maigrie à cause de son inactivité, il était même étonnée qu'elle puisse tenir debout bien que faiblement. Mais son frère avait demandé à ce qu'on s'occupe au mieux d'elle et un éducateur était venu parfois pour s'occuper de ses jambes pendant son inconscience. Elle finirait bien par marcher correctement plus tard.

Il la regardait se laver, c'était une véritable torture pour lui. Elle était là, devant lui et seule en plus. Rien ne l'aurait empêché d'entrer dans la salle d'eau derrière elle. De passer ses mains sur sa peau de porcelaine, de la goûter. Il aurait été même capable de la prendre au sol sous le jet de la douche. Mais il sortit de ses pensés, il ne devait pas rester et son désir avait sérieusement monté dans son entrejambe. Il se retirait de la porte pour ne pas qu'elle le voit et attendait un peu que la pression se relâche. Puis, il désertait la chambre comme s'il n'y était jamais venu.

Mana sortit plus tard de la salle de bain lavée et habillée de son pantalon ainsi que de sa camisole. Elle vit une auxiliaire dans la chambre entrain de nettoyer. Elle aperçue aussi les fleurs sur sa tablette. Elle était belle, elle prit le bouquet pour les sentir. La femme se tournait vers elle :

\- La personne qui vous a apporté ça doit être un vrai ange, elles sont magnifiques.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Il vaudrait mieux les mettre dans un vase sinon elles vont faner.

Elle attrapait un vase posé près de sa table de nuit et partit le remplir d'eau avant de revenir dans la chambre. Elle mit les roses dedans et les posait sur la table de nuit. C'était vrai qu'elles étaient belles et elles sentaient bon. Mana se remit ensuite dans son lit et l'auxiliaire partie aussitôt son ménage terminé. Elle zappait les chaines pour voir un peu ce qu'il y avait mais comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas grand-chose.

Elle posait la télécommande sur sa tablette, il fallait qu'elle attende encore. Elle décidait de se rendormir un peu, ça passerait le temps plus vite.

A midi, elle fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui lui apportait son repas ainsi que des médicaments pour la douleur. La femme avançait dans la chambre avant de poser le plateau sur sa tablette. Elle allait manger quand elle vit une personne entrer après la femme. Elle le reconnue, c'était un des deux hommes d'hier soir. Izuna posait un regard sur elle avant d'approcher avec un grand sourire. Elle lui rendit timidement avant qu'il ne vienne s'asseoir près d'elle.

Il avait un sac avec lui qu'il posait près du lit et un autre sac avec son repas dedans :

\- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait un peu de compagnie si je déjeunais avec toi. Je t'ai apporté un petit réconfort.

Il sortit sa gamelle ainsi que quelques dangos sucrés, il savait qu'elle aimait ça. Elle se mit à sourire, c'était mieux que la nourriture de l'hôpital. Ils mangeaient ensemble, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais elle était heureuse de ne pas être seule ce midi. Après le repas, il défit le sac qu'il avait amené. Dedans, il y avait quelques vêtements pour elle ainsi qu'un peu de lecture. Il lui avait même mit un peu d'argent si elle voulait sortir de sa chambre pour acheter des sucreries car elle avait vraiment maigrit.

La jeune femme partit se changer dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il l'attendait dans la chambre. Il aperçu les roses et ne serait pas étonné que ce soit son frère qui les ait amenées ici. Il n'en loupait pas une pour la mettre dans sa poche. Mana sortie plus tard, elle mit ses chaussures et un manteau, puis, ils sortirent de la chambre. Il lui tenait doucement le bras pour la maintenir debout, il s'était aperçu qu'elle avait un léger déséquilibre quand elle marchait.

Ils descendirent les marches avant d'aller du côté des jardins de l'hôpital. C'était calme, les gens mangeaient encore à cette heure-là. Ils marchaient doucement, profitant du soleil et du calme. Ils s'assirent sur un banc. La jeune femme regardait droit devant elle, elle était pressée de partir d'ici. Izuna la regardait attentivement, maintenant, il devrait encore lui mentir un peu plus contre son gré, il avait prit sa décision bien que ça lui faisait mal. Mais il voulait sa fille, il ne voulait plus être éloigné d'elle quitte à ce qu'elle parte avec son frère.

Mais si Madara venait à s'en prendre à elle comme il l'avait fait pour sa mère, il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Si Izuna acceptait, c'était pour que Mana ne soit plus jamais enfermée et reniée. La jeune femme posait son regard sur lui, il lui souriait et passait sa main sur sa joue :

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de rien ?

\- Non, de quoi devrais-je me souvenir de si important ?

\- Tu verras que notre famille est très importante. Moi, je suis ton père et Madara, celui qui m'accompagnait hier est mon frère. Mais avant ton accident, vous étiez ensemble.

\- Ça n'est pas interdit ça ?

\- Pas dans notre famille, c'est même crucial que ça soit comme ça. Quand tu vas revenir, on fera en sorte que tu te souviennes de certaines choses.

\- D'accord, ça serait bien. Parce qu'en faite, je me sens un peu perdue.

Il se mit à sourire encore et la serrait contre lui. Elle n'avait pas tellement changée malgré son amnésie. Maintenant, le cap le plus dur serait ce soir, quand il devrait annoncer tout ça aux autres et surtout donner son feu vert à Madara. Il le surveillerait, il ferait en sorte que sa fille ne soit pas malheureuse. Le mensonge n'était pas la meilleure des choses mais si c'était pour son bien, il fallait bien en user parfois.

Au soir, Izuna quittait une nouvelle fois sa fille, ils avaient passés une bonne après-midi mine de rien. Ils avaient beaucoup parlés ensemble par rapport à sa « nouvelle vie » quand elle reviendrait. Il avait dû lui mentir tellement de fois. Ça le rongeait mais il essayait de ne pas y penser. Il était revenu pile pour l'heure du repas avec les autres. Madara était dans le hall, il allait vers la salle à manger quand son frère l'interpellait.

Il tournait son regard vers lui et le regardait s'approcher. Il vint vers lui :

\- C'est d'accord pour Mana. J'ai même dû lui mentir en ta faveur. Elle est à toi mais je te préviens, si elle est malheureuse par ta faute, je n'hésiterais pas à te la retirer.

\- Bien, c'est parfait. Je vais pouvoir annoncer ça à tout le monde.

Le cadet ne disait rien, il redoutait ce moment. Les deux frères entrèrent dans la salle et vinrent à leur place. Izuna s'assit mais pas Madara, il regardait tout le monde. Ils se turent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le silence total. Atsuhiko regardait son père, il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait à dire :

\- Chers membres du clan, ce soir, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Un secret que je garde depuis vingt ans et il est temps que je vous le dise aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, Mana est sortie du coma et va réintégrer la demeure. Mana n'est pas ma fille.

Et là, il y eu beaucoup de bruit comme il s'y attendait. Atsuhiko et Hatsu levèrent le regard vers leur père :

\- T'es malade d'annoncer ça ; disaient-ils.

\- Non, réaliste car des choses vont changer ici. Je suis encore le chef il me semble et je me fiche de votre avis sur la question.

Il demandait aux autres de se taire un instant, il n'avait pas fini :

\- Et oui, ma chère défunte épouse avait trouvée mieux ailleurs, en la compagnie de mon frère. Mais je ne me sens pas déshonoré car pour réparer cette infidélité, Izuna m'offre bien volontiers Mana. Oui, je vais me faire une seconde noce et vos avis m'indiffèrent comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

Ils le savaient tous que leurs avis ne comptaient pas pour ça, après tout, il était encore le chef et il avait le droit de prendre qui il voulait. Après tout, son épouse était une cousine alors une nièce, pour eux ça ne faisait aucune différence. Ce qui les avait fait plus parler, c'était l'infidélité mais elle allait être réparée comme promit par Madara. Mais ses maitresses n'approuvaient pas, elles aussi avaient espérées cette place qu'elles convoitaient depuis des années.

Et ça ne plaisait pas non plus aux enfants de Madara. Eux qui avaient eu l'habitude de détruire leur demi-sœur allaient devoir la supporter. Et surtout, ils ne supportaient pas qu'elle ait une place plus importante qu'eux dans la famille. Oui, cette histoire ne plaisait pas à tout le monde et Madara allait devoir surveiller tout ça pour ne pas que ses projets ne tombent à l'eau. Il avait voulu la jeune femme, il l'aurait coûte que coûte à présent.


	13. Chapter 13: Bullet for my Uchiha

**Mais que vois-je? Une review? Non, un pavé! *saute de joie* oh yeah baby t'es trop swag... Hum, calme toi DNM, c'est un gros pavé à traiter comme tu les aimes XD**

 **Réponse Review:**

 **Avaa: Oh my god! Tu m'as fait un pavé de cinglé auquel je vais devoir répondre point par point. Mais tout d'abord merci de ce commentaire de choc! Si tout le monde me décrivait autant de faille dans mes fictions, je saurais me corriger aussitôt! Mais ça n'est pas souvent le cas d'où un des mes articles sur mon blog qui relate l'importance des commentaires!**

 **Ouais, j'adore Madara et pour le coup, j'ai voulue le rendre plus vrai. je sais Nagato le pauvre, je l'ai foiré mais ça n'est pas pour rien ne t'inquiète pas ;)**

 **Mana s'en prend vraiment plein la tronche c'est sûr mais il faut retenir que c'est une potentielle personne qui peut prendre la place de Madara s'il vient à décédé donc ce n'est pas bon pour leurs affaires sachant qu'ils veulent instaurer la même politique que leur cher papa x)**

 **Aie, la rivalité femme/femme c'est compliqué. je n'ai connue que des mangas relatant ça (putain de triangle amoureux de merde). je tâcherais sur mes prochaines fictions à faire attention à ce détail.**

 **Côté meurtre potentiel, si l'Akatsuki ne tue pas c'est que ça n'est pas leur but. j'ai tout mis dans ce chapitre en explication et j'espère vraiment que ça tient la route sinon, je me flingue (j'écris mes chapitres au jour le jour, pas moyen de me retourner par la suite).**

 **Mon point noir... oui, j'ai une réelle difficulté à occulter tous les personnages (mais je progresse). il faut te dire quand j'ai commencée mes fictions, je n'occultais aucuns persos à part le mien, j'ai quand même fait de sacrés efforts depuis x) mais je prends en compte ton commentaire là-dessus.**

 **L'honnêteté est la meilleure des choses pour qu'un auteur puisse avancer et je te remercie d'avoir commenté comme tu l'as fait ;)**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant mais Mana n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Même la télévision qui fonctionnait devant elle ne lui en donnait pas l'envie. Elle était entrain de réfléchir sur ce que son père lui avait dit dans l'après-midi. Ça la troublait cette histoire mais si c'était normal, elle ne devait pas se poser trop de question. Mais depuis son départ, elle n'avait cessé d'imaginer sa « relation » avec Madara et non, ça avait l'air de la déranger.

Certes, l'homme était majestueux, beau pour son âge. Mais quelque chose chez lui la dérangeait. Elle ne saurait dire quoi mais ça lui faisait comme un nœud dans les tripes. Elle posait son regard sur les roses en se demandant encore qui les lui avaient portées sans se présenter. Elle soupirait, elle aimerait dormir une bonne fois pour toute et ne se réveiller que demain matin. Et puis, son estomac se mit à grogner. Et pour cause, le repas qu'elle avait ce soir ne lui avait pas du tout plu.

Elle avait faim, elle se redressait et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour sortir un peu de monnaie. Elle se levait de son lit avant de mettre son gilet et ses chaussures, puis, elle sortit en douce de sa chambre. Les couloirs étaient éteints et les infirmières étaient dans leur salle de repos. Elle marchait sans bruit dans le couloir avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle allait là où il y avait les distributeurs. Elle se fit tomber deux canettes et un sandwich. Elle réfléchissait au dessert.

Pendant ce temps-là, une ombre était au bout du couloir mais elle ne la voyait pas. Elle était trop préoccupée à choisir ce qu'elle allait manger. L'ombre la regardait un instant avant de gravir les marches pour rejoindre l'étage sans bruit. Mana se décidait enfin de prendre des ichigo daifuku. Elle prit le paquet qui était tombé et commençait à monter tranquillement à l'étage. C'était toujours aussi calme, comme c'est déprimant les hôpitaux.

Elle retournait dans sa chambre et refermait la porte. Elle retirait ses chaussures et s'approchait de sa tablette pour déposer ses achats. Elle retirait sa veste qu'elle mit sur le lit et posait la monnaie sur la tablette. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et allumait la lumière. Elle se mit devant le lavabo et passait de l'eau sur son visage. Elle avait chaud, elle penserait à demander à ce qu'on baisse le chauffage de sa chambre. Elle se redressait et regardait dans le miroir avant de sursauter. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle avec un couteau.

Elle eue à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle s'en prit un coup dans l'épaule. Elle se mit à crier de douleur avant qu'il ne la prenne par la gorge :

\- Sale traitresse, c'est toi qui as balancée tout le groupe principal !

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

\- C'est ça, en attendant, tu vas payer ta traitrise !

Il retirait le couteau de son épaule et le levait dans l'intention de lui en mettre un coup dans la gorge. Mais la jeune femme n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle attrapait le poignet de l'homme pour maintenir le couteau loin d'elle. Il essayait de forcer mais la jeune femme le poussait de toutes ses forces vers l'arrière. Il fut déséquilibré et tombait en arrière avec elle. Il lui tenait toujours la gorge et essayait de la poignarder encore. Mais elle tenait bon à cause de la peur.

Elle posait un regard désespéré autour d'elle avant de voir la lourde pomme de douche trainer au sol. Elle dû forcer plus pour se pencher en avant et l'attraper. Elle le levait et frappait la tête de l'homme avec beaucoup de force. Il se mit à crier de douleur et du sang coulait de sa tête. Il bougeait de plus en plus et il lui plantait le couteau dans la cuisse. Elle se mit elle aussi à crier de douleur avant de lui mettre un coup plus fort dans le crâne. Il cessait de bouger, complètement assommé.

Elle essayait de se relever mais c'était difficile pour elle. Elle dû se trainer dans la chambre pour appuyer sur la sonnette. Mais personne ne venait. Elle continuait encore et toujours rien. Elle avait très mal à sa jambe et elle n'osait pas toucher au couteau, ça pourrait être pire après. Elle se relevait difficilement et boitait jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et sortie encore dans ce sombre couloir. Elle avançait en laissant du sang sur le mur et au sol jusqu'à la salle des infirmières.

En arrivant devant la porte, elle sentit un liquide poisseux sous ses pieds. Elle baissait la tête et vit du sang. Elle mit la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle se retenait de crier en voyant le carnage dans la pièce. Les quatre infirmières de l'étage étaient toutes mortes mais d'une balle. Mais pourtant, l'homme qui l'avait agressé n'avait qu'un couteau sur lui. Elle réalisait que quelqu'un d'autre devait trainer à l'étage.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se tire d'ici. Elle entendit un bruit à sa droite, elle tournait la tête et vit quelqu'un d'autre au bout du couloir avec une arme type fusil à la main :

\- Nekomata… pardon, Mana Uchiha. Je vois que mon compagnon n'a pas réussi à te tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on te veut ? C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Tu as trahie toute l'Akatsuki. Maintenant je sais d'où vient ce trop bon cœur de ne pas tuer les Uchiha. Parce que t'en es une et que tu nous as infiltrée pour mieux détruire le groupe. Mais maintenant que les grosses têtes ne sont plus là, je ne vais pas faire dans le détail pour attendre un pseudo-procès qui n'aura jamais lieu. Le groupe secondaire a changé ses priorités, vous allez tous y passer.

Il chargeait son arme pendant que la jeune femme commençait à courir dans le couloir. Elle se mit à glisser à cause du sang sous ses pieds. Elle tombait au sol et se trainait vers les escaliers :

\- Cours lapin, le chasseur va te tuer.

Il commençait à approcher. Elle se relevait difficilement et descendit les escaliers en criant. Ça allait peut-être alerter quelqu'un. Elle arrivait au rez-de-chaussée et courait vers le hall pour sortir de là. Elle arrivait les portes mais elles étaient bloquées. Une barre derrière en extérieur les bloquait. Elle essayait les fenêtres mais elles étaient bloquées elles aussi. Elle essayait d'en briser une mais non, ça ne cédait pas, elle maudissait le verre dont elles étaient conçues.

Elle entendait des pas derrière elle, il était déjà là. Elle se retournait, il pointait son arme sur elle :

\- Non, cette fois-ci, tu vas vraiment mourir ici.

Elle ne pouvait reculer plus, le mur derrière elle l'en empêchait. Elle se mit à trembler en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là. Puis, il y eu du bruit derrière lui, la lumière s'allumait et il y eu des pas dans l'escalier. Il se retournait, à peine qu'il aperçu une infirmière de l'étage du dessus qu'il lui tirait dessus. Les bruits furent moindres à cause du silencieux mais ils s'entendaient quand même.

La femme s'effondrait dans les escaliers, criblée de balles. Non, il ne ferait pas de détails même si c'était une civile. Il ne laisserait personne s'interposer pour tuer les Uchiha. Il ne fit pas attention à Mana qui arrivait derrière lui. Elle retirait difficilement le couteau de sa cuisse et le plantait dans le dos de l'homme. Il se mit à crier de douleur et essayait de retirer la lame plantée au milieu de son dos mais c'était impossible.

La jeune femme tentait encore de fuir, elle passait à côté d'une alarme et cassait la vitre pour la faire sonner. Ça faisait un bruit d'enfer là-dedans mais au moins, il aurait moins de temps pour faire quoique ce soit. Il se redressait en essayant d'ignorer la douleur. Il devait la tuer et il le ferait quitte à mourir ici. Il avançait dans le couloir, la jeune femme essayait de se cacher dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée mais aucunes portes n'étaient ouvertes. Et elle finissait par arriver dans un cul de sac.

Elle se retournait et le vit s'approcher de loin. Il chargeait encore son arme et la pointait sur elle. Elle tombait sur le cul tant que ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Il se mit à sourire et essayait de la viser en pleine tête :

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir m'ouvrir un compte par Uchiha tués, et toi, tu vas m'en rapporter du fric. Aller le monstre, fais tes adieux.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire dans cette situation. Elle attendait qu'il lui tire dessus mais il n'y eu rien. Elle entendait un coup de feu mais ça ne venait pas de lui. Elle le regardait tomber au sol, une balle derrière le crâne. Derrière lui, il y avait un homme, un policier sans doute. Il rangeait son arme avant de s'approcher du corps, aucun doute, il était bien mort. Les Uchiha tiraient vraiment très bien.

Il approchait de Mana :

\- C'est fini, il ne se relèvera pas de sitôt. Je suis Shisui, ton cousin. Je travaille pour la police, tu n'as rien à craindre maintenant.

Elle ne disait rien et laissait couler ses larmes. Il la serrait contre lui, elle était couverte de sang. D'autres hommes entraient dans les lieux avant de voir le carnage et encore, c'était sûrement pire à l'étage. Ils devaient craindre maintenant un peu plus les rebelles restant, s'ils n'avaient pas eu peur d'entrer à l'hôpital, alors ils auraient moins peur de venir ailleurs. Madara et Izuna allaient devoir prendre des dispositions plus drastiques pour la suite.

Le lendemain matin, Mana se réveillait dans une nouvelle chambre. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après l'arrivée de la police. Elle avait dû perdre connaissance, elle ne voyait que ça. Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. Elle levait le regard et vit Madara. Elle pensait voir son père mais il n'était pas ici. Les traits de l'homme étaient plus creusés que d'ordinaire, signe qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Il fit un mince sourire en la voyant réveillée, il s'approchait et lui baisait le front. Elle ne disait rien, elle essayait de se redresser mais la douleur à sa cuisse la rappelait à l'ordre :

\- Tu as eue beaucoup de chance cette nuit. J'aurais été triste de te perdre.

\- Où est mon père ?

\- Il est occupé ailleurs mais ne t'en fait pas, il va venir plus tard. Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?

\- Si, pardon.

Il se mit encore à sourire avant de l'aider à se mettre droite. Le petit déjeuner était déjà là. Il approchait sa tablette pour qu'elle puisse manger un peu. Il avait récupéré ses affaires dans l'autre chambre, tout était rangé. Il la regardait manger en silence, il se doutait que la jeune femme était encore choquée de la nuit. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux qui trouvait très doux. Il était à présent pressé qu'elle rentre pour être près de lui mais aussi pour qu'elle soit totalement en sécurité.

Izuna n'était pas très loin en ville. Il était à l'hôpital de l'oubli où étaient enfermés les membres influents des rebelles en particulier l'Akatsuki. Il descendit les marches pour aller aux souterrains. Il marchait calmement jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte. Il sortit les clefs et l'ouvrit avant de passer le seuil. Devant lui était étendu un homme attaché par des chaines. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des guenilles, depuis le temps qu'il était là…

Nagato levait un regard mauvais sur lui, il se demandait bien ce qu'il lui voulait. Izuna refermait la porte et s'assit sur une chaise qui était juste à côté. Le roux se mit assit et le maintenait du regard :

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? ; demandait calmement Izuna.

\- Non et franchement, je m'en fiche bien.

\- Oh ? Je pensais que tu voudrais des nouvelles de Mana. Mais on dirait que ça ne t'intéresse pas.

Il commençait à se relever mais ça avait marché :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Cette nuit, deux de tes hommes du groupe secondaire se sont infiltrés dans l'hôpital pour la tuer. Mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne, pourquoi ne pas avoir tué Madara quand vous en aviez l'occasion ? Parce que eux, ils n'ont pas hésités à la blesser voir même vouloir la tuer selon un des membres de la police. Ils ont abattus des civils.

\- En montant le groupe, on y avait pensé au début. Mais Mana ne voulait pas de ça. Elle voulait que les gens se révoltent et pousse Madara à céder. Elle voulait un procès équitable pour tout le monde même si elle devait y passer.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prit en otage ceux qui vous intéressait alors ?

\- Vous pensez bien que c'était impossible. Et même si nous aurions tué Madara ou même vous, d'autres auraient prit sans scrupule la place derrière vous deux. Le clan Uchiha est immense comme disait Mana, si on en tuait un, dix sûrement bien pire reviendraient à la charge. Je ne vous cache rien, vous connaissez la politique mieux que nous.

\- Nous savons que vous êtes aidés par les autres pays mais qu'ils ne déclareront pas de guerre. Ça leur coûterait bien cher, les pays ont eu du mal à se relever de la dernière.

\- Peut-être mais si les gens voient que nous n'avons pas peur de vous, un jour, ils prendront exemple et vous ne pourrez pas tous les arrêter. Et eux, ils n'hésiteront sûrement pas à vous tuer.

Il esquissait un mince sourire, c'était une éventualité qu'ils essayaient de contenir depuis des années. Non, l'Akatsuki aurait pu les tuer facilement. Mais maintenant, avec le groupe secondaire qui jouait les kamikazes, ils avaient de quoi faire. Mais au fond de lui, il pensait à autre chose, les motivations de ce groupe ne tenaient pas la route. Ça devait cacher autre chose derrière :

\- L'amour fait faire beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? Tu es le chef de ce groupe mais tu aimes éperdument Mana. Tu as préféré suivre ce qu'elle te demandait pour ne pas la blesser n'est-ce pas ? De plus, je pense que votre but réel était de nous faire un procès mais aussi prendre la tête du pays à notre place. Ça aurait été ta plus grande preuve d'amour pour elle.

\- Vous ne savez rien.

\- Oh que si. Voilà bien des années que je lis au travers de certaines personnes à cause de ce simple sentiment. Et en prenant la tête du pays, vous auriez été acclamés comme des héros. Mais tu aurais pensé à elle ? C'est aussi une Uchiha et les gens l'auraient haït autant qu'ils nous haïssent. Et si tu l'aurais protégée, ton statut de héro du peuple se serait effondré et la guerre civile aurait vite éclatée.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi, le pouvoir vous rend trop abruti.

\- Les abrutis sont à la tête de ce pays depuis presque vingt ans, penses-y. Et tu peux oublier Mana, elle va bientôt fêter ses noces avec mon frère.

Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça alors qu'il l'aimait ? Elle l'aimait elle aussi alors pourquoi ? Il pensait qu'elle l'aurait aidé à les faire sortir de là. Et non, elle avait préféré retourner avec eux dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il se mit à hurler de rage et tirait sur ses chaines mais non, elles ne céderaient pas. Izuna avait touché un point sensible et il le savait. Il aurait préféré voir sa fille heureuse avec lui.

Mais c'était impossible, elle ne pourrait jamais être avec un non-Uchiha et encore moins avec un rebelle ennemi du pouvoir en place. C'était dommage dans le fond, il aurait sûrement fait un bon gendre. Il se relevait de sa chaise, il en avait fini avec lui. Maintenant, il sera fixé quand arriverait son exécution avec les autres membres du groupe. Madara ne les laisserait sûrement pas en vie après ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant des années.

Il gardait Mana exceptionnellement parce qu'elle était une Uchiha et qu'elle avait surtout perdue la mémoire. Chose qu'il s'était abstenue de dire à Nagato pour que le jeune homme croit que sa dulcinée l'avait trahie. Tout le monde le croyait de toute façon. Mais la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, parfois même surgelé. Izuna jetait un dernier regard sur lui avant de passer la porte de la cellule et de le laisser à nouveau seul.

Quelques jours passèrent avant que Mana soit autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital. La jeune femme était heureuse de sortir enfin d'ici. Elle était déjà levée et habillée depuis tôt dans la matinée. Elle avait préparée ses affaires tranquillement avant qu'on ne vienne lui servir son petit déjeuner. Elle avait mangé devant la télévision qui était encore réglée sur la chaine des dessins animés. Depuis qu'elle avait faillit se faire tuer, deux hommes étaient postés à sa porte.

Au début, elle trouvait ça bien mais ensuite, ce fut vite lassant. Ils la suivaient vraiment partout. Quand elle allait au distributeur, ils étaient collés à elle. Quand elle faisait juste une marche pour se réhabituer, ils la suivaient encore. Ordre de Madara parait-il. Mais aujourd'hui, ils ne seraient plus obligés de la surveiller comme elle allait rentrer chez elle. Mais elle appréhendait beaucoup sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensés, la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Elle tournait la tête et vit Madara entrer. Il se mit à sourire avant de fermer la porte :

\- Tu n'as pas fini de déjeuner ?

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on viendrait me chercher aussi tôt en faite.

\- Laisse ça, tu déjeuneras mieux au domaine. Ton père nous attend en bas.

Elle abandonnait son déjeuner à peine touché et éteignit la télévision avant de se relever. Elle enfilait ses chaussures et mit un manteau que Madara lui tendait. S'il continuait à être comme ça, il était sûr que la jeune femme l'apprécierait de plus en plus. Il était réellement heureux de son amnésie car elle ne le fuyait pas. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient sans qu'il y ait de soucis dans leur vie. Il essaierait de ne pas la frapper comme avant. Il l'avait promit à son frère.

Il attrapait le sac de Mana pour le porter, encore un coup à marquer. Ils marchaient tous les deux pour sortir de la chambre. Les deux hommes à la porte les suivaient eux aussi. Ils marchaient jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôpital pour signer une décharge de sortie. Puis, ils quittèrent le bâtiment. Les deux hommes partirent de leur côté pendant que le couple allait vers une voiture qui les attendait. Madara mit le sac de Mana dans le coffre avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

Elle montait dedans pour se retrouver entre son père et lui. Izuna l'avait serré longuement contre lui pendant le trajet. Il avait eu si peur pour elle et il était heureux de pouvoir enfin exercer son rôle de père au grand jour. Il en profité, toutes ces années à être éloigné d'elle, ça avait été trop dur. La jeune femme ne s'était pas desserrée pour autant, elle trouvait qu'il était rassurant. Ils roulaient calmement pour arriver plus tard au domaine Uchiha.

Ils sortirent de la voiture sous les regards curieux qui les observaient des fenêtres. La jeune femme les vit et se sentit très nerveuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils la regardaient comme une bête de foire qui rentrait au zoo. Izuna passait un bras derrière ses épaules et la fit avancer. Il la sentait trembler, il regardait la façade du bâtiment et vit lui aussi les regards :

\- Hn, quelle discrétion, ça fait peur ; disait-il.

\- Ils devront bien s'y faire ; répliquait Madara qui semblait avoir repéré le petit manège depuis un moment.

Ils passèrent le hall d'entré, Mana levait le regard en se disant que c'était immense ici. Elle retirait son manteau et ses chaussures. Quelques personnes descendaient de l'étage. Elle levait encore le regard et vit trois personnes. Elle reconnue Shisui, il devait être de repos. Il y avait un autre homme plus âgé qu'elle avec de longs cheveux. Et un dernier qui devait avoir son âge avec des cheveux mi-long. Celui avec les cheveux longs arrivait devant elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras :

\- Heureux de te revoir Mana. Tu nous as manqué.

\- A ce point là ?

\- Pas mal, oui.

Il la lâchait avant que ce soit autour du plus jeune d'en faire autant mais il était beaucoup moins expressif que son ainé et se retirait bien vite. Sasuke resterait vraiment égal à lui-même. Shisui la serrait à son tour contre lui et elle le serrait elle aussi. Elle lui devait une fière chandelle :

\- Bon retour à la maison.


	14. Chapter 14: Le cygne et le corbeau

Après ces petites retrouvailles, ils partirent laissant la jeune femme entre les mains des deux ainés Uchiha. Ils allaient dans la grande salle à manger, la jeune femme s'assit là où on lui indiquait et les deux frères en firent de même. On la servi immédiatement sans poser de question. Elle commençait à manger en silence sous le regard des deux hommes. Il avait raison, la nourriture ici était bien meilleure que celle de l'hôpital qu'elle trouvait fade.

Ils ne disaient rien, ils étaient déjà bien heureux de l'avoir ramenée ici une bonne fois pour toute. Elle finissait de manger assez vite cette fois-ci :

\- Il est assez tôt, je vais te montrer ta chambre ; disait Madara.

\- Hm.

Ils se relevaient tous les trois et sortirent de la salle. Madara attrapait le sac de la jeune femme et commençait à monter les escaliers qui menaient aux étages. Elle le suivait en silence et Izuna fermait la marche. Les autres les regardaient en silence, c'était plus de la curiosité qu'autre chose. Ils ne pensaient pas que la jeune femme reviendrait un jour ici. Mais vu les circonstances de ces derniers mois, il le fallait bien.

Ils arrivaient au troisième étage, là où était sa chambre mais aussi celles de son frère et de sa sœur. Et ils étaient là, tous les deux dans le couloir. Ils la regardaient monter après leur père, elle avait un peu changée en deux ans mais sans plus. Elle ne tournait même pas un regard sur eux, elle n'en trouvait pas l'intérêt au fond d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on la laisse respirer un peu et qu'on ne vienne pas l'emmerder avec des questions car elle savait qu'on lui en poserait.

Ils arrivaient devant une porte, Madara sortit les clefs et ouvrit la porte. Tout avait été nettoyé avant son arrivée. La jeune femme entrait dans cette pièce après deux années d'absences. Rien n'avait bougé mais elle ne pouvait pas le constater avec sa mémoire défaillante. Madara posait son sac près de la porte pendant qu'elle allait devant la fenêtre pour regarder la vue. Izuna restait sur le pas de la porte, de toute façon, ils allaient la laisser :

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, il y a aussi la télévision ici ; disait Madara.

\- D'accord.

\- Quelqu'un viendra te chercher pour le repas du midi, après, on verra ce qu'on fera.

Elle acquiesçait, pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas bouger de la chambre. Elle était trop intimidée pour le moment par les autres membres de la demeure. Izuna retournait dans sa chambre, il allait profiter de travailler un peu même pendant son jour de congé mais il était soulagé de savoir que Mana était juste dans la chambre à côté. Madara posait son regard une dernière fois sur Mana avant de refermer la porte en sortant.

La jeune femme soupirait avant d'allumer la télévision, il n'y avait que ça à faire après tout. Elle s'installait dans le lit et regardait ce qu'il y avait. Une chose noire sautait sur le lit. Elle sursautait avant de voir le chat du manoir. Il avait dû se faufiler dans la chambre sans se faire voir. Il vint se frotter contre elle en ronronnant comme un fou comme s'il ne l'avait jamais oublié. En même temps, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu fuir mais trop tard.

Il grimpait sur elle avant de se coucher sur son ventre. Elle le caressait et se sentait apaisée en peu de temps. Elle était contente d'avoir un petit compagnon avec elle. Il léchait sa main avec beaucoup d'affection avant de caler sa tête dessus et s'endormir. Elle ne bougeait plus et regardait la télévision en zappant de temps à autres. Et puis, elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle pu fermer les yeux pour s'endormir dans l'écran.

A peine que Madara était sortit de la chambre de la jeune femme que ses enfants l'interpelaient. Il savait très bien ce qu'ils allaient lui dire, il n'était pas dupe. Mais il ne céderait pas, il partit directement dans son bureau. Ils le suivaient quand même et entrèrent dans la pièce pendant que leur père s'assit à son bureau. Il soupirait en voyant qu'ils l'avaient suivi jusque là. Ils le regardaient avant d'avancer vers le bureau :

\- Avoue, tu lui as fait un lavage de cerveau pour qu'elle soit si docile ; disait Atsuhiko.

\- Pas du tout, je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. Et si je vous vois l'approcher pour je ne sais quelle crasse, attention à vos fesses.

\- Avant ça ne te dérangeait pas.

\- Avant c'était différent, maintenant, les choses ont grandement changées. Je suis encore le chef ici et je fais ce que bon me semble. Vous n'avez rien à dire tant que vous avez tous ce que vous voulez. Maintenant, je voudrais être seul.

Ils ne dirent rien et sortirent du bureau en le laissant seul. Pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé, il se relevait et fermait la porte du bureau à clef. Il partit tirer les rideaux pour rester dans la pénombre. Il se rassit derrière son bureau et allumait son ordinateur. Il attendait un peu qu'il se mette en route avant d'entrer son mot de passe. Il attendit que tout se mette correctement avant d'aller voir ses mails et autres. Lui aussi travaillait pendant ses congés.

Il répondit à tous ses messages avant d'aller dans son menu et d'ouvrir un programme qu'il avait installé il n'y a pas longtemps. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit et il voyait en directe la chambre de Mana. Monsieur avait installé une caméra mobile dans un coin de la chambre avant le retour de la jeune femme. Et il pouvait la voir même en dehors de chez lui tant qu'il avait du réseau. Il voulait la surveiller de près pour savoir si elle ne reprenait pas conscience de certaines choses dans son dos.

Il voulait qu'elle ne lui cache rien.

Il voyait qu'elle dormait, il comprenait qu'elle devait être très épuisée. Le chat n'avait pas perdu de temps pour la rejoindre et il dormait à une place que le chef de clan convoitait. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard et s'attardait sur ses formes. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour à une femme depuis qu'il l'avait désiré elle. Bien sûr, ses ex-maîtresses étaient revenues à la charge le temps que la jeune femme était à l'hôpital. Mais comme il l'avait dit, il n'en voulait plus.

Certaines avaient encore essayé mais il avait dû être plus ferme. Si elles ne stoppaient pas leur manège, il aurait été très méchant avec elles. Elles avaient bien comprit le sous-entendu et elles n'étaient plus jamais revenues à la charge après ça. Il regardait encore son écran, elle allait sans doute dormir un bon moment. Il avait hâte d'être seul avec elle, de toucher sa peau, de la goûter. Il imaginait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Il se laissait aller dans ses pensés en fermant les yeux. Il imaginait tout et n'importe quoi. Il sentait son plaisir monter au fur et à mesure, il aimait le sexe et il n'allait pas se priver avec elle. Il pourrait la prendre de jour comme de nuit. Dans son bureau comme dans sa chambre à lui ou à elle. Dans la salle de bain, contre un mur. Oui, il pourrait vraiment la prendre dans tous les coins pour satisfaire sa libido et pour se sentir de nouveau contre la femme qui ressemblait tant à celle qu'il avait aimé aveuglément.

Il ouvrit son pantalon et glissait sa main dedans pour attraper son entrejambe déjà bien dressé. Il le sortit de ses vêtements et commençait à exercer des va et viens dessus. Il était tellement imposant que ça frôlait son ventre, il remerciait dame nature de l'avoir si bien équipé là-dessus. Il pensait que la jeune femme l'apprécierait plus que celui de son rebelle à deux balles. Surtout que lui, il avait l'expérience, pas l'autre.

Il imaginait sa première nuit avec elle, il imaginait la prendre encore et encore sur des heures, il en était capable le bougre. Ça n'était pas les vingt-six ans qui les séparaient que ça allait l'en empêcher. Il accentuait ses mouvements et soupirait d'aise. Il la voulait de suite mais il devait se montrer patient, il l'aurait sûrement dans peu de temps. Il allait plus vite sans relâcher la pression et il vint sur son ventre dans un gémissement étouffé.

Il soufflait, une branlette c'était bien, mais si elle était faite par une femme, c'était mieux. Il attrapait un mouchoir et essuyait les traces de sa jouissance solitaire. Il le mit à la poubelle avant de se rhabiller correctement. Il passait un doigt sur l'écran, pile sur elle en se disant qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir se satisfaire autrement et surtout mieux que ça. Il éteignit son écran et se relevait, il allait se poser un peu avant d'aller déjeuner. Il partit de son bureau.

A midi, tous ceux de la demeure allaient dans la salle à manger. Mana était réveillée mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider si elle voulait y aller ou non. Quand elle avait vu tout le monde qu'il y avait ici, ça l'angoissait. Elle entendait la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Elle restait assise sans se retourner. C'était Madara lui-même qui était venu la chercher, Izuna était déjà en bas. Il regardait la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas réagir :

\- Tu viens manger, Mana ?

\- Je vais rester là.

Il approchait d'elle, elle restait toujours dos à lui :

\- Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Je ne veux pas descendre.

\- Ils ne vont pas te manger tu sais ? Aller, viens avec moi, tu ne vas pas me laisser manger seul ?

\- Vous ne serez pas seul, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça.

Il se mit à genoux sur le lit derrière elle et passait ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ne disait rien sachant qu'on lui avait dit qu'ils étaient « soit disant » ensemble. Il passait son nez dans ses cheveux, ils étaient si doux et ils sentaient bons. Il aimait ça mais il ne devait pas céder maintenant. Il lui déposait un baiser dans le cou :

\- Et si on ne déjeunait que tous les deux ?

\- Peut-être.

Il se mit à sourire et se relevait du lit. Il le contournait pour se retrouver face à elle. Elle levait la tête, il lui prit la main pour la mettre debout. Puis, ils sortirent de la chambre. Il ne lui lâchait pas la main un instant jusqu'à arriver dans une véranda qui donnait sur les jardins. Ils étaient assez éloignés des autres et surtout au calme. Il lui tirait une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle dû l'attendre un peu qu'il aille donner ses directives pour ce repas en tête à tête.

Izuna le voyait venir dans la salle sans sa fille. Madara vint vers lui et lui murmurait qu'il ne déjeunerait pas en leur compagnie. Izuna avait très bien comprit que Mana n'était pas prête à affronter les autres. Il ne disait rien et son frère repartit comme si de rien n'était. Mais même quand il n'était pas là, personne n'avait le droit de s'asseoir à sa place. Le prochain chef de clan en profiterait quand il serait définitivement mort.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard vers la jeune femme. Il s'assit en face d'elle et se forçait à sourire, parce que sinon il ressemblerait encore à une face de pierre tombale. Ça n'était pas non plus qu'il se forçait mais il n'était pas très expressif comme la plupart des membres du clan. Il lui prit la main et la baisait tendrement :

\- Cet après-midi, on pourrait faire tous les deux un tour dans les jardins ?

\- Si vous voulez.

\- Tutoies-moi, je pense qu'on a passé ce stade.

Elle ne disait rien de plus et lui, il continuait de baiser sa main. Il pouvait se montrer calme et romantique quand il le voulait. Il ferait tous les efforts pour elle tant qu'elle ne le rejetterait pas. Tant qu'elle ne se souviendrait de rien, ça sera parfait. Il lui lâchait la main quand le repas arrivait. La domestique posait tout sur la table avant de se retirer. Ils mangeaient en silence, il appréciait ça, ça changeait du bruit de la salle à manger.

Et puis, il partageait enfin un repas en tête à tête avec elle. Ils prenaient leur temps pour manger avant de quitter la table. Les autres étaient déjà partis vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils arrivaient dans le hall et mirent leurs chaussures. Il la couvrait d'un haori, le soleil était présent et il ferait sûrement bon. Il se couvrait lui aussi avant de sortir de la demeure. Il prit la main de la jeune femme avant de marcher dans les jardins de la propriété.

Le soleil chauffait un peu et ça faisait du bien. Ils allaient vers le petit bois, loin des regards persécuteurs des autres membres du clan. Ils entraient dans le terrain boisé et marchaient encore un peu avant de voir une dépendance en plein milieu du bois. Madara l'avait faite construire pour l'été et surtout pour s'éloigner un peu des autres. Lui aussi avait besoin de tranquillité à sa façon. Ils entraient dedans.

Ce n'était qu'une simple pièce. Dedans, il y avait un canapé assez large avec une table basse. Une petite cuisine avec un bar et quelques chaises. Il y avait même une télévision et un ordinateur posé sur un petit bureau. Et la chose qui faisait mouche, c'était un renfoncement dans le fond de la pièce. Elle approchait et vit un jacuzzi avec un large bord vers le fond. Il y avait une sorte de matelas éponge pour s'allonger dessus si la personne voulait rester à côté de l'eau :

\- J'aime cet endroit, au moins, je peux être moi-même sans me retrouver étouffé par les soucis.

\- C'est bien pensé ; disait-elle.

Il se mit à sourire et eu une idée, il remerciait silencieusement les dieux de lui avoir donné un esprit aussi rusé et calculateur. Il allumait la lumière et fit couler de l'eau dedans, il allait en profiter maintenant qu'elle était là. Elle sentait déjà la différence de température entre la vapeur de l'eau et la température de la pièce. Madara retirait son haori et ses chaussures avant de se déshabiller entièrement sous le regard de la jeune femme.

Elle se sentit rougir et détournait le regard pendant qu'il entrait dans le jacuzzi. Il la regardait en faisant un mince sourire :

\- Elle est bonne, tu devrais venir.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment convenable.

\- Aller, ça ne va pas te tuer.

Elle soupirait avant de se défaire de ses vêtements. Il la regardait attentivement, découvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau du regard. À l'hôpital, il ne l'avait vu que de dos mais là, il aurait l'intégrale. Elle le rejoignit dans l'eau et s'assit. C'était vrai qu'il faisait meilleur dans l'eau et le renfoncement possédait un radiateur, ça allait sûrement réchauffer assez vite la dépendance. Il s'assit lui aussi et fermait les yeux pour profiter de se reposer un peu. Revenir ici était une bénédiction.

La jeune femme ne disait rien, elle profitait d'être au chaud pour le moment. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il ouvrit les yeux et la regardait. Elle semblait être dans ses pensés, ça se voyait à son air un peu perdu. Il se mit à sourire en pensant à la suite :

\- Tu m'as l'air tendue, que dirais-tu d'un massage ? Et puis, ça ferait beaucoup de bien à ta cuisse.

\- Si tu veux.

Il lui prit la main et la fit venir vers lui pour qu'elle aille se coucher à plat ventre sur le matelas éponge qui était derrière lui. Le chauffage diffusait pas mal de chaleur, la jeune femme était bien là où elle était. Il se mit à califourchon sur elle et attrapait un flacon d'huile avant d'en étaler sur son dos. Elle frissonnait sous la froideur du liquide mais il appliquait ses mains chaudes sur son dos et la froideur disparue presqu'instantanément.

Il commençait doucement par les épaules et la nuque avant de descendre progressivement sur les côtes de la jeune femme. Elle commençait presque à s'endormir tant qu'elle était bien. Il descendit jusque sur ses reins avant de passer ses mains sur ses cuisses. Les fils de sa blessure étaient toujours présent, il évitait d'y toucher et massait le tour. Il entendait un grognement de douleur provenant de Mana. Non, il allait arrêter de toucher à cet endroit.

Il remontait ses mains sur elle mais à force de s'y être frotté, son érection se fit plus présente. Il passait doucement ses mains sur les côtes de Mana avant de se pencher sur elle et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle ne disait rien pour le moment. Il continuait son manège et frottant son érection sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Elle se mit à trembler pendant qu'il passait doucement sa langue sur sa peau. Il pouvait enfin la goûter et la posséder.

Ses sharingans s'activaient sous le plaisir, on aurait dit un démon qui tenait sa proie entre ses griffes. Il la redressait pour qu'elle soit à genoux, lui toujours dans son dos, collé à elle. Il passait une main sur le visage de Mana pour tourner sa tête et l'embrasser. La jeune Uchiha se mit à trembler mais elle ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou d'excitation. Il laissait glisser son autre main sur sa poitrine avant d'agripper l'un de ses seins.

Elle commençait à soupirer quand il commençait à le prendre en main et jouer avec. Il continuait de l'embrasser pendant que sa seconde main quittait son visage et glissait lentement sur son corps pour aller se nicher entre ses cuisses. Elle se mit à trembler et à gémir quand il passait ses doigts entre ses jambes. Il continuait lentement pour qu'elle ressente un plaisir tel qu'elle en voudrait plus par la suite. Les femmes craquaient souvent quand il faisait ça.

Il bougeait encore ses doigts, il sentait le plaisir monter en elle. Il se retirait de ses lèvres pour voir son visage crispé sous le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Il fit un mince sourire avant de la coucher sur le dos. Il prit son temps pour la regarder, maintenant, il pouvait en profiter. Il se penchait sur elle pour embrasser son cou et le mordiller. Elle passait timidement ses mains dans les cheveux du brun. Il descendait doucement en goûtant chaque parcelle de sa peau comme un affamé. Presque trois mois d'abstinence, c'était une vraie torture.

Il s'occupait de ses seins un moment avant de descendre bien plus bas. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche de Mana quand elle le sentit entre ses cuisses. Il les écartait plus pour pouvoir profiter d'aller plus en profondeur. Il la sentait trembler sous ses gestes et il en était plus que ravi. Il n'avait jamais pensé aller pouvoir plus loin avec elle et ce moment, il s'en délectait, il prenait son temps pour se prouver qu'il avait vraiment réussit son coup.

Il entrait deux doigts pour s'apercevoir à quel point elle était serrée. Parfait. Il fit de petits va et viens tout en continuant de passer sa langue. Il pouvait l'entendre soupirer, parfois gémir. Mais ce fut quand elle resserrait ses cuisses qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle allait venir. Il voulait l'épuiser, la rendre accro à lui, que la prochaine fois, qu'elle vienne d'elle-même à lui pour coucher avec lui. Qu'importe l'endroit, il le ferait, c'était même sûr.

Il continuait ses gestes jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse plus fort et atteigne une première fois l'orgasme juste avec la langue de l'homme. Il se retirait d'elle et passait sa langue sur ses lèvres pour se délecter. Elle soufflait, son corps était encore parcourut de soubresauts dû au plaisir. Il se calait bien entre ses jambes avant de l'embrasser. Elle y répondit, à bout de souffle. Il collait son bassin contre elle, faisant ses va et viens sur son entrejambe.

Il continuait avant de se reculer un peu et d'entrer doucement en elle. Elle se resserrait autour de lui en gémissant. Il lui fit entourer ses jambes autour de son bassin avant d'entamer les premiers va et viens en elle. Elle gémissait doucement sous lui, leurs corps se frottaient inlassablement. Il continuait de l'embrasser en continuant sur ce rythme. Et arriva ce qu'il attendait, la jeune femme en voulait plus et se collait plus contre lui pour le lui faire savoir.

Il se mit assit tout en la gardant contre lui. Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et il mit les siennes autour de ses hanches pour la faire bouger à sa guise. Au fur et à mesure, il se retrouvait allongé sur le dos, laissant la place de dominant à la jeune femme. Il l'aidait à se déhancher sur lui en la faisant aller plus vite. Il ne put retenir ses gémissements plus longtemps. Il la fit aller plus vite encore, parfois même plus fort, la faisant gémir plus fortement elle aussi.

Il continuait encore jusqu'à lâcher un gémissement assez fort à la libération. Il se répandait en elle comme il l'avait souhaité. Il embrassait Mana qui était encore sur son nuage. Il se mit assit en restant encore en elle et la serrait contre lui. Il pouvait encore la sentir trembler, il caressait son dos en déposant sa tête au creux de son cou. Il avait voulu sa nièce et il l'avait enfin eue sans la forcer. A croire que les dieux étaient vraiment de son côté.


	15. Chapter 15: A l'air libre

**Réponse Review:**

 **Amandine Valentine: Oui! un sacré retard lol mais je comprends très bien ne t'inquiète pas :)**

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et les journées avaient repris leur cours normal. Mana avait enfin réussie à venir manger à la grande table mais elle était toujours aussi anxieuse. Le regard des autres n'avait toujours pas changé. Elle ne parlait pas, elle ne relevait jamais la tête pour les regarder. Elle se sentait complètement à part de tout ça, elle avait encore cette impression d'être jugée comme une bête, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Si elle aurait eue toute sa mémoire, elle aurait sûrement su quoi. Elle n'avait jamais posé la question à qui que ce soit, gardant ses doutes pour elle-même. Mais la situation la pesait, combien de temps ça allait durer encore tout ça ? Elle se retenait de soupirer à table, elle en aurait tout le temps plus tard. La pièce commençait à se vider doucement, elle relevait la tête pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à table.

Atsuhiko et Hatsu étaient partis eux aussi, plus personne en face d'elle ne pouvait la regarder avec autant de haine. Elle baissait le regard sur son assiette, elle n'avait même pas touché à ses daifuku. Non décidément, elle n'avait vraiment pas faim à cause de tout ce stress pesant. Madara posait son regard sur elle. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ces derniers jours, il la sentait plus distante, plus déprimée :

\- Mana, mange ton dessert.

\- Je n'ai pas faim ; disait-elle.

\- Tu ne manges pratiquement rien depuis quelques jours. Tu vas finir par être malade.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas faim, désolée.

Elle se levait de table sans le regarder et quittait elle aussi la pièce. Izuna ne la quittait pas du regard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement de sa vue. Il sentait la tension qu'elle éprouvait et c'était un véritable supplice pour lui. Aucun Uchiha dans cette foutue baraque n'étaient prêts à faire des efforts. A part quelques uns mais ça n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle se sente bien. Ils avaient décidés de se venger de sa trahison à leur façon.

Il soupirait et regardait son frère. Il avait attrapé l'assiette de la jeune femme pour finir sa part, il ne supportait pas le gâchis. Il irait la voir après pour savoir ce qu'elle avait :

\- Madara, les autres ne feront aucuns efforts et tu le sais.

\- Ils se vengent à leur façon mais il va falloir que ça cesse très vite.

\- Il vaut mieux, je ne veux pas perdre ma fille à cause d'eux.

Il se levait à son tour, cette histoire commençait légèrement à l'agacer lui aussi. Ça faisait déjà quelques jours que la jeune femme était revenue. Elle s'affichait timidement certes mais publiquement avec Madara depuis leur balade à la dépendance. Mais non, personne ou peu semblait changer d'avis sur elle. Elle avait trahit les Uchiha, son propre sang. Amnésique ou non, ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais même si elle était casée avec Madara.

Il quittait la pièce, laissant le chef de famille seul à cette table pour réfléchir.

Mana montait les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle était épuisée. Mais elle savait à quoi elle devait cet épuisement. Cette famille était vraiment horrible avec elle. Elle voulait tellement quitter cet endroit. Même amnésique, elle commençait à ravoir les mêmes pensées qu'avant de quitter la demeure Uchiha. Personne ne lui disait quoique ce soit certes, mais les regards accusateurs en disaient long sur ce qu'ils pensaient.

Elle arrivait enfin à son étage, elle marchait jusqu'à sa chambre avant de s'y enfermer dedans. Le chat dormait sur le lit comme toujours. Elle soupirait avant de retirer son haori et de le poser sur la chaise de son bureau. Elle passait une main distraite dans le pelage noir de son compagnon à poils avant de se déshabiller. Elle prit ses affaires et les mit dans la panière de linge sale. Puis, elle partit directement sous la douche.

Elle pensait que ça lui ferait du bien, mais non, ça ne lui faisait rien de plus. Et puis, ça n'était pas de l'eau chaude et du savon qui allaient arranger la situation actuelle. Elle finissait de se laver avant de sortir de la douche pour se sécher. Elle prenait plus de temps pour sécher ses cheveux avant de les brosser et de les attacher en queue de cheval pour la nuit. Puis, elle sortit de la salle de bain pour prendre son habit de nuit.

Elle enfilait son pantalon de nuit et prit son haut avant de tourner son regard vers le grand miroir de son armoire. Elle pouvait encore voir cette horrible cicatrice au niveau de sa poitrine. Ça faisait un trou avec des extensions autours, trace de ses chairs qui s'étaient déchirées. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour avoir un accident dont elle n'avait pas le souvenir. Elle passait sa main sur la cicatrice, elle réfléchissait.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Madara entrait furtivement dans la chambre et refermait la porte derrière lui. Il posait son regard sur la jeune femme qui était dos à lui. Il savait bien ce qui prenait autant son attention. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle réfléchisse de trop là-dessus. Il ne voulait surtout pas répondre à ses questions si elle les exprimait un jour. Il marchait lentement derrière elle avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

Elle sursautait avant de comprendre qui était derrière elle. Elle soupirait encore, il passait doucement un pouce sur son ventre pour caresser sa peau. Il l'embrassait aussi dans le cou, goûtant au passage cette peau qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle sentait terriblement bon et il était heureux d'être contre elle comme ça. Elle mit ses mains sur celles de Madara et le laissait faire sans rien dire. Il avait pensé qu'elle viendrait vite à lui depuis la dernière fois.

Mais il s'était trompé, à cause de tout le stress qu'elle ressentait, elle n'avait pas osée sortir plus que ça. Il la serrait encore plus contre lui :

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as mon petit ange.

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Ça va bientôt s'arranger, je te le promets.

Il sentait des larmes tomber sur ses mains. Il se doutait qu'ils en arriveraient là. Il remontait ses mains pour essuyer ses larmes, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure en sa présence, il ne supportait pas ça. Il la tournait face à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il lui caressait les cheveux pour essayer de la calmer. Ils restaient comme ça quelques minutes avant qu'il ne la lâche. Elle mit son haut avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit.

Il la rejoint et la serrait encore contre lui. Ils enroulaient leurs jambes et ils ne se parlaient pas. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration contre son cou et ses doigts agripper une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle faisait souvent ça quand elle était petite, il s'en souvenait très bien. Il continuait encore jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'elle s'était endormie. Il posait son regard sur l'heure, il était encore tôt, à peine vingt et une heures. Mais il valait mieux qu'elle dorme.

Il se desserrait lentement d'elle sans la réveiller. Il rabattait la couverture sur elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop froid. Puis, il quittait la chambre sans un bruit. Il refermait doucement la porte pour aller rejoindre la sienne. Il croisait son fils avec l'une de ses bestioles dans ses mains :

\- Alors ? Le bébé pleure encore ? ; demandait-il sarcastiquement.

Madara posait un regard flamboyant sur lui, il savait que son fils ne la laisserait pas en paix au même titre que sa fille et les autres du clan :

\- Ça suffit maintenant Atsuhiko, tu lui fous la paix. Fais passer le message à ta sœur.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu n'oserais pas nous foutre dehors nous, tes seuls enfants.

\- Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses mon fils surtout quand je recommence à peine à découvrir ce que c'est d'aimer.

\- Aimer… quel vaste mot pour juste traduire que ta queue n'est pas en paix sans être dans une femme. Tu vas finir par aller voir ailleurs si elle ne te satisfait plus…

Il se tut soudainement, la baffe qu'il venait de recevoir lui avait coupé la chique. Il avait été trop loin dans ses paroles et il savait que son père détestait ça. Il se frottait la joue sans exprimer la moindre émotion, comme on le lui avait toujours apprit. C'était déshonorant pour un homme de pleurer même quand le coup venait d'un membre de sa propre famille. C'était difficile au départ mais à force, il s'était endurci comme beaucoup de monde :

\- Mana est ma future femme que ça te plaise ou non. Je ne serais jamais comme ta mère, je n'irais pas voir ailleurs à chaque fois que ma libido me toquera. J'ai encore une main pour me satisfaire. Une chose que tu devrais faire aussi au lieu de coucher avec toutes les femmes de la demeure.

\- Mais moi, je ne m'arrêterais jamais à une femme comme toi. Au moins, je sais ce que c'est de me faire plaisir. Et puis, c'est bien toi qui me l'a apprit n'est-ce pas ? Alors ta morale, tu te la garderas proprement pour toi….

Et une autre gifle vint s'ajouter à la première :

\- Continus comme ça Atsuhiko et je te jure que je te pourrirais la vie. Tu es jaloux comme ta sœur et pourtant, je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez. Vous avez eu tous ce que vous vouliez sans exception. Tu as peur qu'elle prenne ta place, tu es bien naïf mon petit. De toute façon, je suis encore le maitre à bord, tu penseras à ça quand je serais mort et ça n'est pas demain la veille.

Puis, il le laissait planter au milieu du couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il trouverait bien un moyen de se venger. Il partit lui aussi.

Nagato était toujours enfermé dans la pièce où il avait été laissé. Depuis qu'Izuna lui avait annoncé que Mana allait faire ses noces avec Madara, ça l'avait rendu fou de rage. La femme qu'il aimait le laissait tomber comme s'il n'était rien. Si ça se trouve, elle les avait trompée depuis le début et il n'avait rien vu venir tellement il l'avait aimé. Il pensait qu'elle aussi l'avait aimée de tout son cœur et puis, non, ça n'était plus le cas pour lui.

Il ne cessait de penser à elle pourtant, elle était la femme de ses rêves. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé dans sa vie et il n'avait jamais autant été déçu depuis. Il voulait tellement sortir d'ici pour aller la voir et s'expliquer avec elle. Il voulait l'empêcher de partir avec Madara, l'homme qu'elle avait haït le plus au monde. Elle en avait été dégoûtée rien que quand il l'avait touché. Alors elle ne pouvait pas accepter de se marier avec lui.

Oui, il traverserait les coups de feu s'il le fallait pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et qu'elle faisait une erreur en cédant à ce monstre. Elle ne pouvait pas se marier avec ça. Elle avait toujours été contre les principes des Uchiha et ça l'étonne qu'elle change de bord du jour au lendemain. Sûrement qu'ils l'avaient fait chanter pour qu'elle accepte. Konan lui avait dit qu'elle avait été blessée, ils ont dû faire facilement pression sur elle.

Il ne voyait que ça, elle n'avait pas eue le choix c'était sûr. Non, il ne cesserait pas de l'aimer. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées. Il avait entendu le verrou de la porte faire du bruit. Il ne comprenait pas, il était assez tard et personne ne venait à cette heure-ci généralement. Il relevait la tête et la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, il n'y avait pas de lumière dans le couloir. Il vit une ombre entrer dans la pièce. Il savait que c'était un Uchiha, bien qu'il fût couvert, il pouvait voir ses yeux rouges briller dans le noir.

Il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et s'approchait de lui. Il sortit des clefs et défaisait ses chaines qui l'entravaient depuis longtemps maintenant. Il se sentait mieux sans, l'Uchiha l'aidait à se relever avec difficulté :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? ; murmurait Nagato.

\- J'ai mes raisons.

Il l'aidait à sortir de la pièce, les caméras étaient coupées ainsi que toutes les lumières. Il l'aidait à avancer vers un autre couloir où une bouche d'égout était ouverte. Il le fit glisser dedans et le suivait en refermant la bouche derrière lui. Nagato pu voir les autres qui avaient été libérés par trois autres personnes. Ils ne perdaient pas de temps, il fallait qu'ils sortent du périmètre de sécurité avant que le tour de garde ne se rend compte de leur disparition.

Ils marchaient un peu pour arriver au niveau des quartiers Est de la ville. Heureusement qu'ils avaient une deuxième habitation mais ils n'avaient plus rien comme au tout début. Ils entraient dans la maison, il faisait sombre mais ça n'était pas très grave. Un des Uchiha sortit des bougies de son sac et les allumait pour qu'ils puissent y voir un peu plus clair. Les trois autres posaient des sacs au sol, c'était pour eux :

\- Nagato, je ne les sens pas. Rien ne nous dit qu'ils ne font pas ça pour nous piéger ; dit Kisame.

\- Si on voulait vous piéger, on ne serait tout simplement pas venu vous aider à sortir de là-bas. Votre mort nous aurait été plus profitable. Mais non, nous voulons vous aider.

\- Vous êtes pourtant des Uchiha, le pays est à vos pieds, ça ne vous suffit pas ? ; crachait Yahiko.

L'un d'eux soupirait et s'assit au sol, c'était sûr que c'était dur d'admettre pour eux que des Uchiha veulent se rebeller contre d'autres Uchiha. Mais ça prouvait que certains n'aimaient pas la situation ni autant le pouvoir :

\- Le seul qui nous a entrainés dans une telle situation, c'est Madara. il est avide de pouvoir, les autres y ont vu leurs intérêts. Mais notre génération ne supporte pas ça. Enfin, nous sommes très peu. Mais certains d'entre nous aspire à la paix. Il y a eue Mana avant nous, la première à faire savoir qu'elle s'en foutait bien des règles, qu'elle voulait vivre libre car elle-même était enfermée. Nous ne sommes pas aussi libres que vous le pensez. Madara est tellement parano qu'il surveille tout le monde même ses propres enfants.

\- Alors pourquoi vous ne faites pas un coup d'état de l'intérieur ? ça déstabiliserait beaucoup de monde.

\- A quatre contre le reste ? Tu crois vraiment que nous sommes des surhommes ? Bien que nous ayons le sharingan et notre habileté du combat, nous partons perdant. Madara control tout, absolument tout. Et maintenant qu'il a récupéré Mana, il ne laissera personne lui faire le même coup. Nous vous apporterons tout le soutient nécessaire dans l'anonymat mais après, c'est à vous de revoir vos plans, même si vous devez tuer.

\- Non, notre but n'est pas de tuer ; disait Nagato.

Un autre Uchiha le regardait avec un regard plus noir :

\- Parce que Mana te l'a demandé. Faut te réveiller mon gars, il faudra bien que tu tue pour te soumettre. Mana est trop utopique malheureusement et c'est ça qui l'a perdue en même temps. De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le choix, tes alliés t'y obligeront.

Nagato soupirait, il ne voulait pas de ça pour respecter sa parole envers la femme qu'il aimait mais s'il n'avait pas le choix, alors il le ferait. Celui qui était assit se relevait, il ne fallait pas que leur absence se fasse trop remarquée :

\- Une dernière chose, Mana est amnésique depuis l'incident. Donc ne courrez pas elle en lui disant qui vous êtes. Nous vous avons laissé les premières nécessités dans ces sacs. Nous viendrons à vous quand il le faudra. Pendant ce temps-là, faites ce que vous savez faire mais restez discrets.

Ils allaient partir mais Nagato leur demandait une dernière chose :

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Vous ne pouvez pas la faire sortir de là-bas ?

\- Désolé mais nous nous tairons là-dessus. Quant à la faire sortir de là-bas, nous le feront si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Reposez-vous, nous vous contacterons bientôt.

Puis, ils partirent pour de bon, la seconde manche entre Madara et l'Akatsuki allait bientôt se dérouler.

Vers vingt-trois heures, Mana se réveillait. La place à côté d'elle était froide. Elle se doutait que Madara avait dû repartir depuis un bout de temps. Elle entendait le chat gratter à la porte pour sortir et elle avait soif. Elle se levait difficilement de son lit et mit son haori avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Le couloir était sombre et tout le monde devait sûrement dormir ou être dans leurs chambres.

Elle marchait le long du couloir, la lumière filtrait de la porte de la chambre de Madara. Il ne dormait pas encore. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de le voir de suite bien qu'il devait l'attendre patiemment. Elle descendit les escaliers pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Le chat partit faire ses besoins et manger pendant qu'elle allait à la cuisine déserte pour se faire un thé. Elle se fit chauffer de l'eau et sortit une tasse avec du thé.

Elle versait tout dedans et sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans la véranda au calme. Elle regardait l'extérieur, c'était calme. Elle soupirait avant de prendre une première gorgée. Elle vit des ombres traverser le jardin avant d'entendre la porte du hall s'ouvrir. Elle se demandait bien qui c'était à cette heure-là. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça. Les autres ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup alors pour quoi elle s'en préoccuperait ?

C'était les quatre qui étaient partis en ville. Ils retiraient leurs manteaux, ils pouvaient enfin souffler. Obito montait directement dans sa chambre, il était épuisé. Le chat passait dans le hall au même moment et se frottait contre les jambes de Shisui. Il se baissait pour le caresser, s'il était ici, c'était que sa « copine » n'était pas très loin. Sasuke remontait lui aussi, si on les choppait tous ici, Madara se poserait pas mal de questions sur leur petite virée à l'extérieur.

Shisui se redressait et regardait le chat marcher vers une autre pièce au lieu de monter aux étages. Il le suivait avec Itachi sans faire de bruit. Ils virent Mana dans la véranda, dos à eux. Le chat sautait sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Ils arrivaient près d'elle :

\- Tu ne dors pas encore, Mana ? ; demandait Shisui.

\- Non, j'avais soif et il voulait sortir.

\- Si tu veux dormir, tu n'aurais pas dû prendre du thé mais du lait chaud.

\- Ça ne changera pas grand-chose tu sais. Ça n'enlèvera pas mes soucis plus rapidement de toute façon.

Elle finissait son thé et se relevait avec son chat. Ils ne disaient rien, ils savaient à quel point elle souffrait. Ils allaient tout faire pour que ça n'arrive plus d'ici peu de temps. Elle prit sa tasse pour la ramener à la cuisine. Elle revint dans le hall et ils montaient tous les trois. Ils se souhaitaient bonne nuit avant de rejoindre chacun leur chambre. Mana ouvrait sa porte et le chat se précipitait directement sur le lit pour aller dormir comme à son habitude.

Mais elle, elle n'irait pas. Elle laissait la porte entrouverte pour qu'il puisse sortir au cas où. Puis, elle marchait dans le couloir pour arriver devant la porte de Madara. Elle hésitait un peu avant de toquer. Elle n'entendait pas de bruit, peut-être qu'il dormait. Elle allait tourner les talons avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Non, il ne dormait pas. Il portait un simple pantalon noir ample, on ne savait jamais qui venait toquer à sa porte. Il ne voulait pas non plus exposer ses attributs à tout le monde.

Il posait son regard sur elle et se mit à sourire :

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui.

Il se figeait un instant en sentant la jeune femme passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de poser sa tête sur son torse. Il caressait ses cheveux doucement avant de la soulever pour la porter. Elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille et il fermait la porte ensuite. Il marchait jusqu'à son lit et la déposait doucement dedans. La télévision tournait sur un film de nuit, ça lui passait le temps. Il ne se doutait pas non plus qu'elle viendrait ce soir.

Il fit comme à son habitude. Il retirait son pantalon pour se retrouver à nouveau nu, il aimait dormir comme ça. La jeune femme détournait le regard, il se mit à sourire avant de se glisser dans les draps. Il éteignit la lumière et laissait juste la télévision allumée. Elle le rejoignit sous les draps et se serrait à lui et posait sa tête sur son torse pour regarder l'écran. Il lui caressait les cheveux, ce soir, il était feignant de faire plus que ça mais il ne la louperait pas au réveil si elle était encore là.

Il la sentait s'endormir sur lui comme si elle était rassurée. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Il se mit à sourire, il était sur le point de s'endormir lui aussi jusqu'à ce que son portable vibre. Il se mit à soupirer avant de l'attraper. Il décrochait immédiatement :

\- Quoi ?

 _\- « Madara-sama, nous avons un problème. Les membres de la principale d'Akatsuki ont réussit à s'enfuir. »_

* * *

 ** _Hé hé, une revanche en vue, Review?_**


	16. Chapter 16: Les femmes de leur vie

Ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait plus eu de problème. Deux mois qu'il pouvait à nouveau dormir comme un homme normal. Maintenant, il pouvait oublier ça. L'Akatsuki était à nouveau en liberté. Il allait devoir à nouveau passer des nuits blanches ou à dormir très peu. Il aurait dû les tuer quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Mais non, il voulait attendre que Mana sorte du coma pour les faire tous avouer. Grave erreur de sa part.

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, Madara n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se lever encore une fois. Il devait quitter les bras de sa douce pour aller voir cette affaire. Il se décalait lentement d'elle mais à peine avait-il bougé qu'elle relevait la tête à moitié ensommeillée pour le regarder. Il lui baisait le front avant de se lever pour aller s'habiller. La jeune femme regardait l'heure, il était presque minuit sur le réveil. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait :

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Une affaire à régler mon ange, je reviens vite. Reste ici, je veux te voir à mon retour.

\- D'accord.

Il finissait de s'habiller vite fait, pas le temps de mettre une tenue formelle et il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec ça. Il voulait en finir avec cette affaire pour rejoindre au plus vite la jeune femme. Il l'embrassait avant de quitter la chambre. Elle soupirait avant de s'enrouler dans les draps et se rendormir aussitôt. Elle était fatiguée et sûrement bien plus que n'importe qui ici bien qu'elle ne faisait plus grand-chose comme avant.

Madara dévalait les escaliers avant d'arriver dans le hall principal. Il enfilait vite fait ses chaussures et passait en même temps un coup de fil pour qu'on lui fasse venir une voiture. Il mit son manteau avant de sortir de la demeure. Il longeait les murs sur quelques mètres avant de rejoindre l'arrière, là où il y avait le garage. La porte s'ouvrit et une voiture en sortit. Il montait en vitesse dedans et indiquait là où il devait aller.

Ils quittaient les lieux assez vite. Heureusement que Madara portait des gants car à chaque fois qu'il partait comme ça, il avait envie de se défouler sur ses ongles. Mais il ne fallait pas, il ne voulait pas s'abimer la moindre partie de son corps même ça. Il était perfectionniste là-dessus aussi. Mais chaque minute qui passait était un enfer pour l'homme. Il voulait savoir comment ils avaient pu s'enfuir comme ça alors qu'ils étaient tous attachés et les cellules verrouillées.

Ils arrivaient plus tard devant l'hôpital de l'oubli. Il descendit en vitesse de la voiture et marchait rapidement vers l'entrée. On lui ouvrit et il passait le seuil des lieux. Il fut tout de suite accueilli par le remplaçant de Fugaku qui arrivait à la fin de son congé. Kagami était également là, en même temps il n'avait pas le choix. Etant le chef de l'Hôpital de l'oubli, il se devait d'être présent. Les trois hommes marchaient là où ils avaient laissés les membres de l'Akatsuki.

Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes mais il n'y avait qu'eux que étaient partis. Car il restait d'autres cellules fermées avec d'autres personnes dedans :

\- Je veux tout savoir en détail ; disait Madara.

\- Quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes vu la vitesse de l'évacuation, sont entrés ici. Ils ont coupés toutes les caméras de sécurités et ont coupés les lumières du bloc. Ils devaient également posséder les clefs car les portes ne sont pas abimées ni les chaines des prisonniers. Ensuite, ils ont dû partir par ici.

Il désignait une des bouches d'égout du couloir :

\- Ça se voit, ils ont dû forcer dessus pour l'ouvrir. Maintenant, ils peuvent être n'importe où.

\- Donc, ils avaient les clefs des portes et des chaines. Ils savaient exactement comment déconnecter les caméras et les lumières d'un seul bloc.

Kagami regardait l'ainé Uchiha avec un air perplexe :

\- Tu penses qu'il y aurait des traitres parmi nous ?

\- C'est même certain. Je veux que la police s'active pour rechercher toutes les pistes possibles. Je veux savoir qui est ceux qui ont pu faire ça. Et ils auront tous un châtiment à la hauteur de leur acte.

\- Mana a fait pareille, Madara.

\- Ça, c'est autre chose. C'était de la vengeance contre moi. Là, les actes sont délibérés, comme quoi quelqu'un d'autre en a après moi. Kagami, rentre te reposer avec moi. La police sera assez pour mener son enquête.

Il acquiesçait avant de suivre son chef de clan. La nuit allait être plutôt courte mais il ne cracherait pas dessus. Mais les deux hommes réfléchissaient silencieusement en essayant d'émettre des doutes sur les personnes qui voudraient voir Madara échouer. Beaucoup de monde sans doute et certainement des personnes dont ils ne douteraient pas. Les premiers à venir sur leur liste était évidemment les grosses têtes de la famille.

Izuna, Fugaku, Mikoto, Atsuhiko, Hatsu…. Madara ne pensait pas du tout à Mana. Il savait que la jeune femme était dans la demeure pendant que ça se produisait. Il n'y avait qu'une caméra dans le domaine et c'était dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il allait sûrement devoir en mettre partout pour surveiller les allées et venues de chaque membre du clan. Il avait peur d'être déçu, déçu par ce qu'il découvrirait par la suite.

Mais nul Uchiha ne devait trahir son clan. Mana était une exception vite corrigée mais les autres, c'était de la pure traitrise de leur part. Il ne serait pas clément s'il met la main sur eux. Il serait déçu si ça venait de la part de son frère ou bien de ses hommes de confiance. Mais il se disait que c'était impossible, il leur avait tout donné comme avec ses propres enfants. Il verrait bien dans les jours à venir s'il avait tort de douter de son propre clan.

Ils rentraient plus tard, il ne trainait pas pour retirer ses chaussures et son manteau avant de filer à l'étage. Il entrait en douce dans sa chambre, elle dormait. Il refermait la porte sans faire de bruit et se déshabillait à nouveau. Puis, il approchait du lit pour se glisser dans les draps. Il éteignit la télévision pour se retrouver dans le noir complet. Il tirait doucement la jeune femme à lui pour la serrer contre lui.

Elle bougeait un peu en soupirant avant de se rendormir. Il posait son menton sur le dessus de sa tête avant de fermer les yeux. Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin, dans six heures, il devra encore se lever pour aller travailler. Elle avait chaud et ça n'était pas un mal, ça lui faisait du bien, il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça à l'extérieur. Et puis, il vieillissait, ça y faisait aussi. Mais il chassait ça de son esprit avant de rejoindre lui aussi les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveillait avant que le réveil ne sonne. Il en avait l'habitude à force. Mana était encore dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas bougée de la nuit. Il éteignit son réveil avant qu'il ne sonne et passait une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle bougeait un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il la regardait avec un sourire avant de prendre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Elle le laissait faire étant un peu dans le gaz.

Il descendit sa main sur les fesses de la jeune femme pour les caresser. Elle se mit à trembler sous ce geste. Il la serrait plus contre elle et dévorait son cou de baisers et de mordillements. Elle pouvait sentir contre son ventre la trique de son amant. Elle essayait de ne pas rester passive, elle glissait sa main entre eux deux et l'attrapait pour faire des va et viens. Il se mit à grogner de plaisir en sentant la main de la jeune femme faire ça.

Non, elle ne resterait pas passive et il allait s'en assurer. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui, il allait en profiter. Il se retirait d'elle et se levait du lit, il lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui. Elle arquait un sourcil avant de s'approcher. Elle restait assise au bord du lit, il passait une main derrière ses cheveux. Ses lèvres se retrouvaient justes devant l'entrejambe tendue de Madara :

\- Ouvre la bouche.

Elle le fit et le sentait entrer. Elle ne disait rien et il serrait ses cheveux pour lui faire faire des va et viens. Il soupirait de plaisir, il adorait ce genre de gâterie. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur son bas-ventre. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle faisait ça et ça se voyait. Mais il s'en fichait, il était trop bien comme ça. Il la retirait quelques temps après, il n'était pas venu et il ne voulait pas venir comme ça de toute façon.

Elle essuyait sa bouche, elle avait bavée un peu, ce qui était normal après tout. Il se baissait sur elle pour l'embrasser encore. Il retirait le haut de Mana ainsi que son pantalon de nuit pour mettre ça à ses pieds. Il passait sa main entre ses cuisses, la faisant gémir au passage. Elle était humide comme il s'y attendait. Il la fit reculer dans le lit avant de la mettre à quatre pattes. Il se plaçait derrière elle non sans reluquer ses fesses au passage.

Il les embrassait, les caressait avec envie. Il était aux anges du matin. Puis, il se mit enfin entre ses jambes pour la pénétrer. Elle poussait un soupir en le sentant la remplir. Il plaquait ses mains sur ses hanches avant de bouger en elle. Elle poussait des gémissements à chaque coup de reins qu'il lui donnait. Il la sentait se serrer autour de lui et il adorait ça. Il passait un bras autour de sa poitrine avant de la redresser contre lui.

Il l'embrassait pendant qu'il continuait de la prendre un peu plus fort. Elle gémissait entre ses lèvres, il glissait son autre main entre ses cuisses pour caresser sa partie intime. Elle se mit à gémir plus fort sous ça. Il allait plus vite avec ses doigts tout en la pilonnant plus fortement. Elle poussait de petits cris en susurrant par moment le nom de l'homme. Il aimait ça, il ne s'en passerait pas si c'était lui. Il continuait encore et encore avant de se libérer en elle.

Il soufflait, c'était tellement bon pensait-il. Il caressait le ventre de Mana pendant qu'elle l'embrassait. Si tous les matins étaient comme ça, il ne dirait pas non. Il lui murmurait des « je t'aime », ça lui rappelait l'époque où il était encore marié. Ça lui avait manqué dans le fond. Il continuait de l'embrasser avant de se retirer d'elle. Elle soupirait avant de s'allonger sur le ventre. Il passait sa main sur son dos avant de se lever du lit :

\- Tu peux encore dormir si tu veux ; lui disait-il.

\- Non, je vais me lever.

Il ne dit rien et entrait dans sa salle de bain pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Il fit couler l'eau chaude et entrait dedans directement. Mana se levait du lit et approchait de la salle de bain, elle hésitait à venir. La vitre était totalement transparente, elle pouvait le voir entièrement. Il posait son regard sur elle et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle marchait vers la porte de la douche et l'ouvrit avant de rentrer dedans.

Il la serrait contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Il faisait bon dans la cabine. Il l'embrassait encore, il était heureux de la voir près de lui. Il l'aimait, son obsession s'était transformée en amour depuis leur première fois. Et comme elle ne se souvenait de rien, elle ne le repoussait pas et il aimait ça. Il était sûrement l'homme le plus comblé de toute la terre à cette heure-ci. Il allait tout faire pour que ça le reste.

Après tout ça, ils sortirent de la chambre. Elle restait dans ses habits de nuit comme d'habitude et lui s'était déjà habillé. Ils allaient au rez-de-chaussée pour aller déjeuner. Izuna était déjà là avec quelques personnes. Ça allait le matin quand il n'y avait pas grand monde. Il se levait de sa place et baisait le front de sa fille avant qu'elle ne s'assoit. On lui servit son petit déjeuner et elle mangeait en silence comme d'habitude.

Madara surveillait un peu la salle avant d'entamer lui aussi son repas. Il était encore béat de son réveil. Izuna regardait son frère sans rien dire, il savait ce qui le rendait aussi heureux. Il s'en doutait du moins. Mais l'homme avait prévu quelque chose et il était obligé de passer par lui pour le lui demander :

\- Je voudrais emmener Mana avec moi aujourd'hui, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas de problème, si tu me l'as ramène en entier ce soir.

\- Elle sera dans mon bureau, ça devrait aller.

\- Hm.

Izuna souriait, il pouvait faire sortir un peu sa fille d'ici. Ça lui changerait sûrement les idées. Ils finissaient de déjeuner rapidement avant que la jeune femme ne file dans sa chambre pour se changer. Le chat y dormait encore, il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit. Il se levait dès qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Il vint demander quelques caresses de sa part avant de partir de la chambre. Elle fermait la porte avant d'aller se coiffer et s'habiller.

C'était l'heure du départ, elle fermait la porte et dévalait les escaliers pour arriver dans le hall. Son demi-frère était là aussi, il partait avec Madara. Elle l'ignorait pour aller enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau. Atsuhiko sortit en premier suivi de Madara. Le chat revenait à la charge et se frottait contre les jambes de sa maitresse en miaulant :

\- Je ne peux pas t'emmener Ko.

Il miaulait encore, pas question pour lui de rester tout seul ici. Izuna regardait le félin, ce chat était vraiment accroché à sa fille :

\- Emmène-le mais prend l'harnais, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se balade partout.

\- Merci papa.

Il se mit à sourire, il resterait toujours béat devant ce mot, surtout quand il sortait de sa bouche. Elle prit l'harnais dans le placard et le passait autour de son chat avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils sortirent de la demeure et marchaient jusqu'au garage. Madara les attendait, il ne prenait pas la même voiture, leurs chemins étaient différents. Il embrassait chastement la jeune femme avant de monter en voiture.

Elle suivait son père pour monter avec lui à l'arrière. Les deux voitures démarrait et roulaient jusqu'à la grille pour sortir d'ici. Elles se suivaient un peu avant de prendre des chemins différents. La jeune femme ne disait rien, elle caressait la boule de poils installée confortablement sur ses jambes. Elle regardait le paysage, c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait depuis des jours. Rien n'avait changé dehors, c'était toujours aussi glauque.

Ils arrivaient plus tard devant les bureaux de son père. On lui ouvrit la portière, elle sortit de la voiture suivie par son père. La voiture partie juste après pour ne pas stationner devant le bâtiment. Les deux entrèrent au chaud bien que le soleil de Mars commençait à être timidement chaud. On les saluait à leur arrivée et ils montèrent les escaliers pour aller dans son bureau. Il était assez vaste et très sobre comme elle s'y attendait.

Sa table de travail était immense, il avait un ordinateur dessus, juste un écran, une souris et un clavier. Il n'avait pas de tour, tout était dans son écran ce qui le ravissait. Ça lui évitait surtout de se taper les pieds dedans à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. A coté, il avait un grand espace pour traiter les dossiers écrits. Et au bout de cette table, il avait un ordinateur portable qu'il se servait très peu. Il le prenait juste quand il avait du travail à emmener à la demeure ou en réunions extérieures.

Dans un renfoncement, il avait un placard pour ranger ses dossiers ainsi qu'un canapé avec un petit coffre qui servait de table basse. Il avait vraiment la belle vie ici et en plus, il était tout seul pour faire ça. Rien ne valait la tranquillité quand on était seul. Il fermait la porte derrière eux et enlevait son manteau, il faisait bon dans cette pièce. Elle en fit de même avant de lâcher le fauve qui était entre ses bras. Il courut directement avec son harnais vers le canapé pour se mettre dedans :

\- Je vais avoir quelques dossiers à traiter ; dit-il en voyant la pile sur son bureau.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais que tu viennes pour changer un peu d'air. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir près de moi.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire, c'était mieux ainsi se disait-elle. Il la fit asseoir près de lui derrière le bureau. Il lui laissait son ordinateur portable pour qu'elle s'occupe un peu. Il lui allumait et entrait son code avant de lui expliquer où elle n'avait pas le droit de regarder avant de s'attaquer à ses dossiers. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait rien à faire à part un jeu de cartes qui la lassait assez vite. Il la regardait et prit la souris pour ouvrir une page :

\- Tu as des applications diverses et variées ici. Prends celle qui te plait.

\- Mais c'est payant.

\- Je m'en fiche ma chérie, prends ce que tu veux, ça me fait plaisir.

Elle ne disait rien de plus et parcourait les applications pendant qu'il se remit au travail. Elle en trouvait une et l'installait avant d'aller dessus. C'était un logiciel de dessin, elle avait envie de tester ça, sûrement que ça lui occuperait son temps comme elle le voulait. Deux bonnes heures passaient avant que la porte du bureau ne s'ouvrit. Mana relevait la tête pour voir une belle femme entrer. Ça devait être la secrétaire de son père. Une Uchiha mais elle ne vivait pas au domaine :

\- Bonjour Izuna-sama, je vous apporte des dossiers. Je devais vous parler mais comme vous n'êtes pas seul…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Amaya.

Il posait son regard sur sa fille :

\- Mana, tu peux nous laisser ? J'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher, il y a des jardins derrière le bâtiment. Et prends-toi un thé et quelque chose à grignoter au rez-de-chaussée. Tu leurs dis que c'est de ma part.

\- D'accord.

Il lui baisait le front avant qu'elle ne se relève. Elle prit son manteau avant d'attraper son chat et sortir de la pièce en fermant la porte. Elle longeait le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers pour aller au rez-de-chaussée. Au fond, il y avait un petit stand mit exprès ici pour les employés. Elle s'approchait, l'homme qui le tenait levait la tête, ça n'était pas un Uchiha. Il reconnu la jeune femme qui s'approchait de lui :

\- Mana-sama, quel plaisir de vous voir ici.

\- Merci, mon père m'a dit que je pouvais vous demander du thé et de quoi passer le reste de la matinée.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut ici.

Il lui préparait un thé et posait un sachet devant elle de divers gâteaux. Elle posait son chat au sol en le tenant par sa laisse et prit ce qu'on lui donnait. Elle remerciait l'homme généreusement avant de prendre la direction des jardins que son père lui avait indiqué. A cette époque, ils commençaient à peine à être découverts. Elle marchait vers un banc et s'assit pour boire son thé. Le chat montait près d'elle et s'allongeait. Elle allait devoir attendre un peu ici.

Izuna était bien plus occupé mais pas avec les dossiers. La jeune secrétaire était assise sur son bureau pendant qu'ils étaient entrain d'échanger des baisers sulfureux. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'ils se voyaient comme ça. En vérité, depuis que Mana avait été retrouvée. La jeune femme travaillait depuis trois ans pour lui. Et puis, un soir, ils étaient passés à l'acte sans réfléchir. Aujourd'hui, ils partageaient une relation en secret.

Izuna n'était pas prêt à avouer à qui que ce soit qu'il avait une jolie femme dans sa vie de travail. Il avait peur que Madara ne s'en serve contre lui comme il l'avait fait avec Mana. Et il avait peur que sa fille n'accepte pas une belle-mère qui avait à peine cinq années de plus qu'elle. Mais lui, il était carrément amoureux de cette femme qui avait été là quand il n'allait pas bien. Mais ils en avaient marre de vivre cette relation dans le secret. Un jour, ils le diront.

Il la prenait silencieusement sur le bureau, il fallait bien ça pour ne pas se faire entendre. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, ils finissaient leur combat érotique. Il l'embrassait longuement avant de se retirer d'elle. Il retirait sa protection, il ne voulait pas recommencer la même chose qu'avec la mère de Mana même s'il était heureux qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui. Il l'enroulait dans du papier avant de la jeter à la poubelle. La jeune femme se rhabillait correctement :

\- Alors, c'est elle ta fille ; disait-elle en s'approchant d'une des fenêtres et en écartant le rideau.

\- Oui, c'est bien elle. Elle ne t'embêtera pas si tu ne l'embête pas.

\- Je m'en doute, j'espère juste pouvoir m'entendre avec elle. Elle me semble sage.

\- Elle l'est, je suis persuadé que vous vous entendrez bien.

\- Oui. Bon, je dois filer sinon, on va se poser des questions.

Il l'embrassait une dernière fois avant de la voir partir du bureau. Il ne cessait de sourire. Il posait son regard sur l'ordinateur portable. Il le sortit de sa veille et regardait ce que sa fille avait fait. Pour une première fois, elle se démerdait bien avec le logiciel. Il était persuadé que sa petite avait un talent qu'on refusait de laisser se développer. Mais maintenant, il allait essayer de l'amener plus souvent ici pour l'aider dans cette voie.


	17. Chapter 17: Entre femme

A midi, père et fille partaient du bureau. Il avait décidé de l'emmener déjeuner dans un restaurant qu'il connaissait bien. Ils montaient dans la voiture et roulaient jusque dans le centre-ville. Il y avait déjà un peu plus de monde maintenant que les beaux jours arrivaient. Ils restaient stationnés un temps devant un feu rouge avant de reprendre leur route. Ils arrivaient devant le restaurant cinq minutes plus tard.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et marchaient pour entrer dans les lieux. Ce que Mana ne se rappelait pas, c'était que ce restaurant était celui où elle était venue deux ans plus tôt. Oui, celui où elle avait mangé gratuitement et que le patron avait voulu la rattraper pour qu'elle paie sa consommation. Une serveuse vint vers eux pour les accueillir, ça n'était plus la même :

\- Uchiha-sama, bienvenue.

\- Une table pour deux.

\- Bien, suivez-moi.

Elle marchait vers le fond du restaurant, vers l'endroit le plus calme où il avait l'habitude de déjeuner. Ils s'assirent tous les deux et elle leur donnait le menu avant de les laisser seuls. Mana posait son chat parterre et coinçait la laisse sous l'un des pieds de la chaise pour ne pas qu'il aille trop loin. Le patron apparut dans la pièce et se dirigeait directement vers eux en ayant su qui était là ce midi :

\- Uchiha-sama, je suis heureux de vous comptez parmi nous ce midi.

\- J'en suis ravi aussi, je vous présente ma fille.

Il tournait son regard sur elle mais il la reconnu directement. Et puis, une femme avec un chat noir, ça ne s'oubliait pas aussi facilement. Mais comme c'était une Uchiha, il n'allait rien dire pour la dernière fois :

\- Enchanté Mlle Uchiha.

\- Moi de même.

\- Avez-vous choisis votre repas ? Désirez-vous à boire ?

\- Je prendrais comme d'habitude ; disait Izuna, et toi mon ange ? Que veux-tu manger ?

\- Je prendrais juste des ramens.

Le patron notait la commande, elle était vraiment modeste cette petite. Mais Izuna n'était pas d'accord avec son régime alimentaire. Il demandait à ce qu'on rajoute des dangos pour elle. Le patron prenait note de tout ça et prit les menus avant de partir. La serveuse revenue avec une gamelle d'eau pour le chat et les boissons qu'Izuna avait commandé. Il n'y avait que du saké. Et la jeune femme n'avait pas l'âge mais il lui servi une coupelle :

\- Aller, cul-sec, tu en buvais avant.

Oui, il avait eu vent de son arrestation pour ébriété sur la voie publique. Il avait d'ailleurs même trouvé ça drôle sur le coup. Elle prit la coupelle et buvait ça cul-sec non sans faire une grimace. Elle ne se souvenait même plus du goût que ça avait. Elle trouvait ça vraiment très fort :

\- C'est fort.

\- Et oui mais ça fait très bien digérer. Tu veux peut-être autre chose à la place ?

\- Ouais, ça sera mieux si tu ne veux pas que je vomisse partout dans la voiture.

Il se mit à rire avant de faire signe à la serveuse pour qu'elle lui ramène un soda. Puis, leur repas arrivait et ils commençaient à manger. Le chat les regardait manger avec curiosité, il avait faim lui aussi. Izuna lui donnait quelques morceaux de porc qu'il avait et il se précipitait dessus comme un affamé de première. Il se mit encore à rire avant de continuer de manger. La jeune femme mangeait doucement tant que ses ramens étaient brulantes.

Mais elle se rabattait sur les dangos en attendant que ça refroidisse un peu. Normalement, les ramens se mangeaient comme ça mais le bruit que les gens faisaient en les avalants la dégoûtait. Elle trouvait ça dérangeant alors que personne ne se sentait gêné. Ils continuaient de manger jusqu'à ce que le portable d'Izuna se mette à sonner. Il le prit et décrochait :

\- Ouais ?

 _\- « Vous êtes où ? »_

\- Au restaurant, tu nous rejoins ?

 _\- « J'arrive dans cinq minutes. »_

Puis, il raccrochait pour reprendre là où il en était resté. Mana finissait ses dangos avant de se rabattre sur ses ramens qui avaient eues le temps de refroidir un peu en attendant. Elle trouvait ça super bon mais assez bourratif. Elle s'arrêtait à la moitié du bol, elle n'en pouvait plus. Izuna avait peut-être bien vu trop gros pour elle. Madara arrivait dans la foulée et vint s'asseoir près d'eux. Il semblait un peu fatigué :

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? ; demandait son frère.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut que je parte quelques jours dans nos sociétés dans le pays. Ils ont besoin d'être révisé et je dois y être. Donc tu fais tout ce qu'il faut en attendant mon retour.

\- Oui, je me doute bien.

\- J'ai faim mais je n'ai pas le temps de manger un repas entier. Je dois retourner à la demeure faire mes affaires et partir directement.

La jeune femme le regardait et poussait son bol de ramens devant lui. Bon, il n'y avait qu'une moitié de bol mais c'était déjà pas mal. Il ne rechignait pas et mangeait ce qu'elle avait laissé. Oui, Madara avait déjà connu la faim dans sa vie. Quand il était jeune et son frère aussi. Rien ne marchait jusqu'à ce qu'il décide plus tard de monter sa société. Il avait horreur du gâchis et c'était souvent lui d'ailleurs qui mangeait ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

C'était un peu refroidit mais il s'en fichait, son estomac était un minimum plein. Il avalait un peu de saké avant de se relever. Il devait vraiment partir. Mana le raccompagnait jusqu'à sa voiture, il partait quelques jours et elle ne le reverrait pas avant. Il la serrait contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle allait beaucoup lui manquer mais dès son retour, il ne manquerait pas de le lui faire savoir. Il continuait de l'embrasser avant de la lâcher. Puis, il montait en voiture et repartit.

Elle soupirait avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le restaurant. Elle marchait vers son père et se rassit :

\- Ça tombe bien, comme ça, tu pourras venir avec moi cette semaine ; disait-il.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Tu ne veux rien d'autre ?

\- Non, merci, je suis déjà assez pleine comme ça.

Il se mit à rire brièvement avant de se relever. Elle en fit de même en prenant son chat, puis, elle le suivie jusqu'à la sortie. Elle trouvait ça bizarre qu'il ne payait pas leurs consommations, mais ici, les Uchiha mangeaient gratuitement. Peu de personne le savait d'ailleurs. Ils attendaient leur voiture devant le restaurant. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard ni ce qui se passait autour, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer.

La voiture arrivait peu de temps après, ils montaient dedans et elle roulait à nouveau pour les emmener jusqu'aux bureaux où ils étaient ce matin. Ils remontaient dans le bureau, elle posait à nouveau son chat parterre avant de retirer son manteau. Puis, elle allait derrière le bureau pour se rasseoir à sa place. Elle attendait qu'il vienne pour lui rallumer l'ordinateur car elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

Il arrivait près d'elle pour le faire avant de s'asseoir lui aussi à sa place. Elle retournait sur son programme de dessin et lui, il la regardait discrètement. Elle continuait depuis là où elle s'en était arrêté. A la souris, ce n'était vraiment pas évident de faire quoique ce soit :

\- Ça te plait ? ; demandait-il.

\- Oui, mais à la souris c'est dur.

\- Je me doute bien mais tu te débrouilles bien je trouve. Tu le voudrais ce programme-là ?

\- Oui, j'aime bien et si je m'entraine plus, je suis sûr que je pourrais faire pas mal de choses après.

Il se mit à sourire et passait sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reprenne sa place à l'hôpital de l'oubli, ça n'était pas pour elle tout ça. Et puis, c'était sa fille et il lui donnerait l'éducation qu'elle voudrait et non celle que Madara veut lui imposer. Si ce qu'elle faisait lui plaisait, il la laisserait faire. Il la laissait en paix avant de reprendre lui aussi son travail. Il n'était pas là pour se reposer non-plus.

Vers quinze heures, la jeune femme se levait un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes. Rester deux heures assit comme ça ne faisait pas du bien non plus. Elle marchait un peu dans la pièce, il levait le regard pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui disait qu'elle pouvait sortir un peu si elle voulait. Elle voulait bien, elle laissait son chat dormir tranquillement sur le canapé avant d'attraper son manteau et de sortir du bureau.

Elle longeait les couloirs et descendit les marches pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Elle passait prendre un thé avant d'aller se promener un peu dans les jardins. Le soleil était de la partie et chauffait bien cet après-midi. Elle allait s'asseoir sur le même banc que dans la matinée et buvait tranquillement son thé. Elle regardait aussi l'extérieur derrière les grilles. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui passait dans cette rue là, surveillée par la sécurité.

Elle continuait de boire jusqu'à entendre une voix féminine à côté d'elle :

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Elle levait le regard et vit Amaya, la secrétaire de son père. Elle hochait silencieusement la tête et la jeune femme s'assit près d'elle. Elle continuait de boire son thé sans lui parler, de toute façon, que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne la connaissait même pas cette femme. Ce fut elle qui engageait la conversation :

\- Tu ne t'ennuis pas de trop ?

\- Non ça va. Vous êtes en pause ?

\- Oui, quand j'ai un peu de temps, j'en profite pour venir ici. C'est toujours moins stressant que le bureau.

\- Je me doute bien, ça fait quand même un sacré contraste.

\- Oui c'est sûr, on dirait le jour et la nuit. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, mon travail mon convient.

Elle ne disait rien, tant mieux si ça lui convenait comme travail. Elle avait déjà de la chance d'en avoir un. Elle finissait son thé et restait encore un peu ici avec elle. Elles continuaient de parler :

\- Alors comme ça, tu es la future épouse de Madara-sama ?

\- Oui, tout le monde le sais je pense. En même temps, vu la façon dont ils me regardent, ça n'a pas l'air de leur plaire. Il n'y a que vous qui ne me regardez pas comme ça.

\- Il ne faut pas s'arrêter aux autres tu sais. Notre famille est très grande mais tout le monde n'a pas la même approche des choses. Il faut que tu arrives à surmonter ta peur et que tu prouves une bonne fois pour toute que tu vaux mieux que ça.

\- Je vais essayer. Et vous ? Vous avez un compagnon ?

La secrétaire se mit à rougir, elle ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment à la jeune femme de sa relation avec son père. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne mal mais aussi parce que leur relation est récente et qu'elle ne savait pas si ça allait durer :

\- J'aime un homme plus vieux que moi. Mais je ne peux le dire à personne. Je crois surtout qu'on a réussi à se trouver dans notre malheur.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devez vous cacher. Si vous l'aimez et s'il vous aime, rien d'autre ne devrait compter. Et puis, je pense que vous êtes assez grande pour défendre vos intérêts.

\- Tu sais, si c'était aussi facile, on ne se cacherait pas. Il a peur dans le fond de décevoir une personne qui lui est très chère et j'ai peur moi de ne pas être à la hauteur de cette même personne.

\- Je suis sûre que vous vous trompez. Il y a toujours des solutions pour ce genre de problème. Même si la fameuse personne peut le prendre mal au début, il suffit juste qu'elle comprenne et elle pourrait accepter plus tard la situation.

Amaya sourit face aux propos de la jeune femme. Si elle savait seulement qu'elle parlait d'elle depuis le début. Mais pour une femme qui sortait de l'adolescence, elle trouvait qu'elle en avait pas mal dans la tête. Elle commençait à voir la ressemblance avec son père. Bien que comme tous les Uchiha, elle connaissait la vérité sur Mana, ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle ne disait rien là-dessus. Elle était surtout admirative de voir cette fille devant elle.

Peu de monde aurait réussit à faire tourner Madara en bourrique comme elle l'avait fait. Amaya faisait partie des Uchiha qui devaient subir la prise de pouvoir. Leur génération était moins compréhensive que celle de leurs parents. Les vieux voulaient le pouvoir absolu et les jeunes voulaient un monde plus libre mais très peu osait le dire et suivait le mouvement à contrecœur. Mais elle était persuadée qu'un jour, le monde vivrait plus librement que maintenant.

Mais elle savait qu'Izuna ne lâcherait pas son frère et elle devait l'accepter même si elle voulait le convaincre de lâcher un peu la bride. Elle aimait cet homme parce qu'il était doux, intelligent et d'une gentillesse incroyable. Mais elle savait qu'il pouvait entrer dans des colères inqualifiables. Il l'avait souvent été pendant la période où sa fille était dans le coma. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps d'ailleurs qu'elle s'avait qu'il en avait une.

Mais elle ne regrettait pas de faire sa rencontre. Bien qu'elle soit à peine plus vieille que Mana, elle serait heureuse de l'avoir comme belle-fille. Du moins, belle-fille par alliance mais plus une petite sœur ou une amie. Elle regardait l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard. Les deux femmes se levaient du banc et entraient dans le bâtiment. Amaya quittait Mana dans le hall avant d'aller reprendre ses activités de secrétaire.

La jeune femme prit un autre thé, mais il n'était pas pour elle celui-ci. Elle remontait doucement à l'étage avant de rentrer dans le bureau de son père. Il était toujours penché sur ses dossiers. Elle s'approchait de lui et déposait le thé sur le bureau :

\- Tiens, papa.

\- Merci mon ange. Tu n'as pas eue trop froid ?

\- Non, le soleil est chaud aujourd'hui et je n'étais pas seule.

Izuna levait le regard sur elle, comment ça pas seule ? Elle ne connaissait personne ici :

\- Ce n'était pas un homme si tu veux savoir.

\- Qui te dit que je pensais à ça ?

\- Rien qu'à voir ton regard, c'est fou comme tu peux être expressif.

Il se mit à rire, il ne pensait pas être percé à jour aussi facilement. En même temps, c'était sa fille, ça ne l'étonnait pas dans le fond. Elle retirait son manteau et allait l'accrocher avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Il prit son thé et commençait à le boire :

\- Tu parlais avec qui alors ?

\- Avec ta secrétaire, Amaya.

Il faillit avaler de travers et posait sa tasse. Il ne pensait pas que les deux femmes se seraient parlé. Il était curieux de savoir quelle était leur conversation :

\- Et vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si ça te regarde et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que je partage ce qu'on a dit.

\- Je me doute bien.

\- On a juste parlé d'hommes.

Alors là, ça devait être du sérieux mais il n'en demanderait pas plus puisque ça ne le regarde pas. Mais il demanderait bien à la jeune secrétaire plus tard ce qu'elles se sont dit. Il vit sa fille cacher un bâillement, il se doutait bien qu'elle était fatiguée. En même temps, elle ne s'était pas encore totalement remise de son séjour à l'hôpital et ses conditions physiques n'étaient pas meilleures. Elle avait pas mal maigri, d'où le pourquoi du comment qu'il essayait de la faire manger plus.

Il passait une main sur sa joue, elle le laissait faire. Elle se sentait bien quand il faisait ça. Il voulut lui dire d'aller s'allonger un peu sur le canapé quand elle eut une douleur à la tête. Elle mit une main sur son visage, ça faisait un mal de chien :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Une migraine, je vais aller me reposer, tu as raison.

Elle se relevait et marchait jusqu'au canapé. Elle se couchait dedans en serrant son compagnon à poil contre elle. Il relevait la tête pour la frotter contre elle en ronronnant avant de se rendormir. Elle le suivie sur la même voie quelques minutes après sous le regard d'Izuna. Il la quittait des yeux pour replonger sur ses dossiers qui lui semblaient interminables. Il était pressé de rentrer se reposer lui aussi. Encore deux petites heures et il sortirait du bureau.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en douce. Izuna relevait la tête et vit sa secrétaire entrer avec deux ou trois dossiers. Elle s'approchait du bureau pour les poser, puis, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui. Elle contournait le bureau et vint s'asseoir. Il vérifiait que Mana dormait pour échanger un baiser avec elle. Elle y répondit avant qu'il ne se retire :

\- Alors ? Il parait que vous avez parlées toutes les deux ? ; murmurait-il.

\- Oui, elle est vraiment gentille, comme son père.

Il se mit à sourire, il se sentait flatté. Mais ils parleraient de ça plus tard, quand ils ne seront que tous les deux :

\- Tu as du temps après ? Pour aller boire un coup en ville ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon bus n'attend jamais, tu le sais bien.

\- Mon chauffeur peut toujours te ramener, tu n'habites pas à mille kilomètres non plus.

\- Ta fille va se poser des questions si elle nous voit ensemble en dehors.

\- Ça m'étonnerait et je veux profiter que Madara ne soit pas dans mes pattes pour faire ça. Et puis, tiens, on mangera tous les trois.

\- Bonne idée alors.

Il sourit encore, ça faisait un moment qu'il attendait ça. Il l'embrassait encore pendant qu'il pouvait le faire. Une demi-heure après, les bureaux se vidaient peu à peu. Ils attendaient un peu avant de pouvoir sortir du bâtiment. Il réveillait doucement sa fille en lui disant que la journée était finie. Elle se levait difficilement avant d'aller mettre son manteau. Le chat la suivait jusque là. Elle prit sa laisse pour le laisser se balader un peu. Père et fille sortirent du bureau et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

Amaya les attendait dans le hall, la jeune femme fut surprise de la voir. Izuna lui expliquait que ce soir, ils sortaient diner tous les trois en ville. La jeune femme ne disait rien à ça, après tout, il avait le droit de déjeuner avec qui il voulait. Bien que d'autres personnes pouvaient dire que ça ne faisait pas partit de l'étique. Comme il était encore tôt, ils allaient passer par la demeure. Izuna pouvait en profiter comme Madara n'avait pas encore fait installer les caméras de surveillances.

Mais il n'était pas au courant qu'il y en avait une dans la chambre de sa fille.

Ils montaient tous les trois dans la voiture avant de quitter la ville. Ils arrivaient peu de temps après à la demeure Uchiha. Ils descendirent de voiture avant de marcher le long de la maison pour arriver dans le hall principal. Mais Amaya se sentait mal, diner dans ses vêtements de journée n'était pas génial. Elle avait suée et les soirées n'étaient pas très chaudes pour le moment :

\- Mana peut te prêter des vêtements, elle en a pas mal à revendre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger…

\- Pas de soucis, j'ai ce qu'il faut là-haut. Venez avec moi.

Mana et Amaya montaient à l'étage pendant qu'Izuna partit à la cuisine pour se servir un saké. Les deux femmes arrivaient au troisième étage avant qu'Atsuhiko ne les voit de loin. Il fut intrigué de voir une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas ici. Mais son instinct de prédateur le forçait à s'approcher :

\- Mana, qui est-ce ?

\- C'est la secrétaire de papa. Ils vont diner ce soir et elle a besoin de se changer.

Il regardait la jeune femme de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ses longues jambes nues. La jeune femme ne portait qu'une chemise blanche et une jupe jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Il espérait lui aussi avoir des secrétaires comme ça un jour. Il se mit à sourire, aucune femme ne lui résistait, il avait tous les charmes de son paternel. Mais il ne put continuer son observation, les deux femmes entraient dans la chambre avant que la porte ne se referme.

Il sourit encore plus, il comptait bien mettre la main sur celle-là aussi. Il baiserait toutes les femmes s'il le fallait mais il n'en laisserait passer aucune sous son nez, foi d'Atsuhiko Uchiha. Il se demandait si Izuna ne lui était pas passé dessus dans la foulé. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas dans le fond. Il quittait les couloirs pour rejoindre aussi sa chambre, maintenant, il savait à quoi ressemblait sa future proie et il ne la lâcherait sûrement pas.


	18. Chapter 18: Une sortie sanglante

Mana fouillait dans son placard pendant qu'Amaya jetait un œil à la chambre de la jeune femme. Izuna n'avait pas tort en disant qu'elle vivait dans une petite prison dorée. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il en profitait pour la faire sortir un peu. Mana cherchait encore quelques affaires avant de sortir une longue robe noire et un haori qui allait avec. Elle pensait que ça devrait aller pour la soirée.

Amaya la prit en remerciant Mana, la jeune femme lui signalait qu'elles avaient encore le temps. Elle pouvait prendre une douche si elle le voulait. Amaya ne refusait pas et partie dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Mana cherchait elle aussi de quoi se mettre pour la soirée. Elle avait le temps de chercher pendant qu'Amaya prenait une douche. Elle tombait sur une belle robe elle aussi. Elle sourit avant de la sortir et de la mettre sur son lit.

Elle dû attendre un peu avant qu'Amaya ne sorte de la salle de bain pour lui laisser la place. Elle y filait immédiatement pour ne pas perdre de temps. La secrétaire s'assit pour l'attendre, elle regardait encore la chambre. Elle devait vraiment s'ennuyer ici. Elle posait son regard sur une boite de maquillage. C'était ce qu'il lui manquait mais elle ne voulait pas se servir sans l'approbation de Mana. Elle n'aimait pas se servir chez les autres.

La jeune Uchiha sortit plus tard de la salle de bain en serviette. Amaya évitait de la regarder pour laisser un peu de pudeur à la jeune femme. Mana allait vers son armoire pour sortir des sous-vêtements et les enfilait en vitesse avant de mettre sa robe. Elle retournait dans la salle de bain pour coiffer ses cheveux. Malheureusement, comme ils étaient mouillés, elle ne savait pas comment les mettre sans s'agacer dessus.

La secrétaire la regardait se débattre avec ses longs cheveux. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps elle ne les avait pas coupés. Ils lui arrivaient pratiquement en dessous des fesses. Elle se doutait bien qu'avec une telle longueur, ça n'était pas évident de se coiffer tous les jours. Elle se levait du lit et s'approchait de Mana :

\- Je peux te les coiffer si tu veux.

\- Je veux bien, merci.

Elle se mit à sourire avant de prendre un nœud pour ses cheveux et sa brosse. Elle fit asseoir la jeune femme pour être à la bonne hauteur. Elle brossait correctement ses cheveux avant d'attaquer par le haut de la tête. Mana regardait attentivement ce qu'elle faisait mais elle ne pouvait rien voir. Elle sentait qu'elle lui tirait un peu les cheveux mais c'était toujours moins douloureux que les nœuds. Ça commençait déjà à ressembler à quelque chose.

Elle dû attendre au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant qu'elle ait fini de faire ses cheveux. Mana se relevait de sa chaise et se regardait dans la glace. Amaya lui avait fait une grande natte collée, ça lui allait bien. Elle était heureuse du résultat mais elle savait que ça serait la seule fois. Elle ne saurait jamais faire ça toute seule. La jeune secrétaire était heureuse de voir que son travail plaisait à la jeune femme :

\- Je peux t'emprunter du maquillage ?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

\- Je pourrais t'en mettre un coup si tu veux après.

Elle ne disait rien, elle ne s'était pratiquement jamais maquillée. Elle trouvait que ça gâchait tout mais en même temps, il y avait des femmes qui ne savaient pas du tout se maquiller. C'était peut-être ça qui lui faisait peur là-dedans. Amaya se maquillait pendant qu'elle cherchait des chaussures pour elle ainsi qu'un haori.

Le chat était curieux de ce qu'il se passait. Il ne cessait de suivre du regard sa maitresse depuis tout ce temps. Mais ce soir, Monsieur le chat ne viendrait pas au diner. Amaya finissait de se maquiller avant de s'approcher de Mana :

\- Si ça ne te plait pas, on pourra toujours le retirer.

\- D'accord, on essaye.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, laissant Amaya s'occuper de son visage. Pour elle qui avait une peau si blanche, il valait mieux ne pas utiliser de couleurs trop foncées. Sinon, elle serait vraiment maquillée comme un pot de peinture et Amaya ne cherchait pas à la faire ressembler ainsi. Elle fermait les yeux et attendait qu'on lui dise que tout était fini. Elle dû attendre quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse les ouvrir car c'était fini.

Elle se levait du lit et s'approchait de son miroir. Elle ne disait rien, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ça changeait mais elle ne saurait dire quoi. La secrétaire posait son regard sur elle et elle se mit à sourire. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Madara avait craqué. Elle était vraiment mignonne à croquer. Mais son seul défaut était son corps bien trop maigre par apport à sa taille. Voilà, elles étaient maintenant prêtes à sortir.

Mana mit son haori et prit ses chaussures en main avant de sortir de la chambre, suivie par Amaya qui laissait la porte entrouverte pour le chat. Mana descendit les marches en première, Atsuhiko sortait de sa chambre et vit Amaya changée. Bon dieu, un vrai canon. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'approcher d'elle avant qu'elle ne descende les marches :

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes vraiment ravissante.

\- Merci.

\- Ça vous dirait de faire plus ample connaissance avec moi ? Je suis sous votre charme.

\- Euh, non, désolée. Je ne suis pas intéressée. Bonne soirée.

Il restait planté comme un piquet pendant que la jeune femme descendait les escaliers. Aucune femme n'avait refusée son offre à part celle-là. Il se demandait pourquoi celle-ci résistait alors qu'il pensait avoir tout pour lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il existait encore des femmes qui savaient dire non. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir, il finirait bien par se la faire un jour ou l'autre. Il quittait à nouveau le couloir pour évacuer sa frustration dans la chambre.

Les deux femmes arrivaient dans le hall mais Izuna n'était pas encore là. Mana en profitait pour enfiler ses chaussures avant qu'il n'arrive. Quelques uns passaient de temps à autres sans rien dire mais ils laissaient leurs yeux regarder les deux femmes. Certains rougissaient devant elles mais elles n'y faisaient pas attention. Il y en avait même un qui s'était prit une claque derrière la tête par sa compagne pour avoir rougit autant pour elles que pour sa personne.

Shisui arrivait de l'extérieur avec Itachi. Les deux hommes les regardaient avant de les saluer courtoisement, ils étaient vraiment polis. Le plus vieux arrivait vers Mana et la serrait contre lui :

\- Tu es belle ma cousine.

\- Merci, Shisui.

\- Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes je te le garantie.

Il se mit à rire avant de partir avec Itachi. Ils trainaient tout le temps ensemble ces deux-la. Puis, Obito descendait de l'étage. Il l'aperçu lui aussi. Il se mit à sourire devant une telle beauté. Beauté après qui il courait depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Il saluait Amaya avant d'arriver devant Mana. Il lui baisait la main :

\- Tu es magnifique. On dirait que tu es prête pour danser toute une nuit ; disait-il en la serrant contre lui et la faire tourner en valse.

\- Euh, non, je ne vais pas du tout danser.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu refuserais une danse avec moi ma chère. Je suis sûr que tu serais encore plus belle.

\- S'il te plait Obito, j'ai déjà une migraine de tous les diables alors me faire tourner comme ça n'arrangera pas les choses.

Elle se retirait de ses bras. Il fut extrêmement frustré par son geste mais il ne disait rien. Il finira bien par avoir ce qu'il voulait un jour ou l'autre. Il finissait par partir lui aussi. Izuna arrivait enfin. Il s'était lui aussi changé. Il arrivait dans le hall et regardait les deux femmes. Il eut du mal à croire sur le coup que c'était bien sa fille en face de lui. Amaya s'était vraiment bien occupée d'elle. Il se mit à sourire avant d'attraper son manteau et de mettre ses chaussures lui aussi.

Puis, ils sortirent de la demeure pour rejoindre une des voitures qui était sortie du garage. Ils montèrent tous les trois à l'arrière. La voiture démarrait et ils partirent des lieux. Izuna connaissait un autre restaurant un peu plus retiré du centre-ville pour éviter d'être embêté. Mais l'homme avait caché soigneusement une arme à sa ceinture au cas où. Ils arrivaient plus tard devant le fameux restaurant.

C'était un restaurant très chic, encore plus que celui où Mana et lui avaient été en journée. Les repas étaient luxueux mais il était prêt à payer. Ici, ils ne mangeaient pas gratuitement mais il s'en fichait bien. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour sa fille et la femme qu'il aimait en ce moment. Un homme vint leur ouvrir la portière. Ils sortirent tous les trois de là dedans. Normalement pour entrer ici, il fallait réserver des mois à l'avance. Mais les dirigeants savaient qu'il fallait garder une table de libre au cas où si Izuna ou même Madara décidaient de venir sur un coup de tête.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, il y avait un peu de monde et l'ambiance était plutôt calme. Il y avait un peu de musique en fond histoire d'animer un peu la salle. Tout ici était épuré, une vraie décoration moderne. Le directeur en personne venait accueillir Izuna avec une accolade, les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et c'était grâce à Izuna s'il avait pu garder son commerce :

\- Izuna, ça faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu dans le coin.

\- Les affaires me prennent beaucoup de temps. Je vous présente ma fille, Mana et une amie, Amaya.

Il valait mieux dire « amie » que secrétaire. Les gens n'avaient pas à savoir qui il invitait à sa table. Le gérant se mit à sourire avant de baiser la main de Mana. Après tout, c'était la fille de l'Hokage et il fallait qu'elle soit bien traitée :

\- Mlle Uchiha, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes une femme magnifique.

\- Merci ; disait-elle gênée qu'on lui rappelle à chaque fois le mot magnifique alors qu'elle pensait le contraire d'elle.

Il les emmenait vers le coin le plus calme et le plus caché du restaurant. Avec les tensions qui régnaient en ce moment, il valait mieux qu'ils ne se fassent pas trop voir. Ils s'assirent pendant que le gérant demandait à un serveur de s'occuper exclusivement de leur table. On leur servi un apéritif pour commencer et on leur donnait la carte des menus. Mana se massait les tempes, sa migraine n'était pas du tout passée depuis tout à l'heure.

Izuna posait un regard sur elle :

\- Tu as encore mal à la tête ?

\- Oui, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas prit de médicament.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, j'en ai ; disait Amaya en fouillant dans son sac.

La jeune femme soupirait de soulagement, ça allait sûrement se passer avec ça. Amaya lui donnait un comprimer qu'elle avalait aussitôt avec de l'eau. Ils continuaient leur apéritif avant que le serveur ne revienne vers eux pour prendre leurs commandes. Izuna commandait pour lui des plats tout fait alors que les deux femmes s'étaient accordées à prendre différentes grillades. Mana ne mangeait pas beaucoup et Amaya surveillait sa ligne, elles pouvaient bien s'entendre là-dessus.

Le serveur repartit avec la commande, Mana attendait patiemment pendant qu'Izuna parlait un peu avec Amaya. Ils essayaient de se parler comme s'ils étaient encore au bureau. Mais certains mots fourchaient par moment et ils étaient vite rattrapés. En même temps, ils se faisaient un peu de pied sous la table et ça n'aidait pas. Izuna malgré lui, lançait des regards assez doux à la jeune femme qui ne faisait pas mieux. Sous les yeux de Mana.

La jeune femme ne disait rien, ça lui passait complètement à côté. Elle mettait ça aussi sur le compte de l'alcool et dû fait qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Leur repas arrivait, Izuna avait son assiette bien garnie pendant qu'un grill fut mit au milieu de la table. On donnait des assiettes de viandes et de légumes tranchés pour les deux femmes ainsi que de la sauce pour accompagner tout ça. Puis, il les laissait manger. Mana craquait ses baguettes avant de mettre sa viande sur le grill avec quelques légumes. Amaya en fit de même et Izuna commençait à manger.

C'était vraiment très calme jusqu'à ce que son portable se mette à sonner. Il posait ses baguettes avant de le prendre et de décrocher :

\- Madara, tu es bien arrivé ?

 _\- « Je viens d'arriver dans le sud du pays. Le voyage était long. »_

\- Je me doute bien, tu reviens quand alors ?

 _\- « A la fin de la semaine normalement. Mana est avec toi je pense. »_

\- Oui, je te la passe.

Il tendit le téléphone à Mana, la jeune femme le prit et le collait à son oreille :

\- Allô ?

 _\- « Mon amour, tout va bien ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »_

\- Oui, je vais bien. On mange au restaurant.

 _\- « Je ne m'en serais pas douté. J'espère que tu manges un peu plus. Je reviens en fin de semaine. Tu me manques déjà. »_

\- Toi aussi.

 _\- « Je te laisse, je suis épuisé. Je te rappellerais demain. Passe une bonne nuit, je t'aime. »_

\- Moi aussi.

Puis, elle raccrochait et redonnait le portable à son père avant de se remettre sur son repas. Demain, ils resteraient sûrement plus longtemps au téléphone pour parler. Elle finissait de manger plus tard. Elle voulue aller aux toilettes mais en se levant, elle fit tomber ses baguettes. Elle se penchait pour les ramasser et son regard se plantait sous la table. Elle voyait très clairement son père caresser du pied la jambe de sa secrétaire. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant ce qu'elle lui racontait dans l'après-midi.

Elle se redressait l'air de rien et posait ses baguettes avant de se relever. Izuna la regardait :

\- Ma chérie, ne bouge pas. Je voudrais immortaliser ça.

Elle se demandait de quoi il parlait. Il sortit son portable et le donnait à Amaya avant de se lever à son tour. Il s'approchait d'elle, il voulait se faire prendre en photo avec elle. Il n'avait pratiquement aucunes photos d'eux deux. Il se mit derrière elle et passait ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme avant de poser son menton sur son épaule. Elle se mit à sourire et mit ses mains sur les siennes avant qu'Amaya ne les prenne tous les deux en photo. Elle en fit plusieurs pour s'assurer qu'Izuna soit satisfait.

Il baisait la joue de sa fille pour la remercier, il était heureux d'être là ce soir avec elle. Amaya prenait aussi ce moment en photo sans le dire à Izuna. Elle l'enregistrait sur son fond d'écran pour remplacer celui qu'il avait avant qui était vraiment moche. Enfin, c'était l'emblème du clan mais elle s'était dit que ça serait mieux si c'était remplacé par quelque chose de plus joyeux. Il revint près d'elle pendant que Mana partit enfin aux toilettes.

Elle allait au fond du restaurant et entrait dans un couloir pour arriver dans les toilettes des femmes. Izuna discutait encore avec Amaya avant de voir du coin de l'œil un homme à l'allure assez étrange aller vers le fond du restaurant. Il l'avait vu entrer sans réservation mais comme il y avait peu de monde ce soir, le patron l'avait laissé passé contre quelques billets. Il s'était installé à table comme tous les clients et avait même commandé son repas.

Mais il n'avait pas pu louper les regards qu'il jetait de temps à autres à leur table. Izuna était un homme méfiant, trop méfiant. Mais parfois, sa méfiance était justifiée surtout quand il ne sortait pas seul. Et avoir laissé sa fille partir seule à quelques mètres ne le rassurait pas. Elle n'était plus à sa portée et il se levait pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien aux toilettes. Il demandait à Amaya de surveiller leurs affaires avant de quitter la table.

Mana sortait de la cabine avant de se diriger vers un lavabo pour laver ses mains. Son mal de tête était passé à son grand soulagement. Elle évitait de se mouiller le visage pour ne pas faire couler son maquillage. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle mais elle n'y faisait pas attention en pensant que c'était une autre femme. Elle redressait la tête et sursautait en voyant un homme derrière elle. Il plaquait sa grosse main sur la bouche de la jeune femme avant de lui coller une lame sous la gorge :

\- Fais le moindre bruit et je t'égorge comme une truie. Tu vas me suivre calmement par l'autre sortie pour aller faire un tour.

Mais elle ne voulait pas, quoi de plus normal après tout. Elle attrapait le poignet armé de l'homme avant de l'écarter rapidement et de reculer fortement la tête pour lui mettre un coup dans le nez. Il dû la lâcher sous la douleur, elle lui avait cassé le nez. Elle courait vers la porte des toilettes mais il sautait sur elle et la fit tomber au sol. Il se relevait et la tirait par la cheville. Elle se mit à crier quand il levait la lame au-dessus d'elle, il l'avait pourtant prévenue non ?

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit violemment et Izuna entrait. L'homme relevait la tête, la jeune femme en profitait pour lui mettre un coup de talon dans la figure pour se dégager de lui. Il la lâchait un instant avant de lever le couteau pour l'achever. Mais un canon se posait sur sa tête :

\- Personne ne touche à ma fille ; disait froidement Izuna.

Puis, il tirait une balle qui explosait littéralement la tête de l'homme, laissant des trainées d'hémoglobines sur les murs blancs et le miroir. Il rangeait son arme avant de relever sa fille, ça avait dû s'entendre, c'était obligé. Il la serrait contre lui pour essayer de la calmer, elle était morte de peur. Ils sortirent des lieux avant de voir quelqu'un se précipiter dans le couloir :

\- Il y a eu un coup de feu ?

\- Oui, légitime défense. Appelez la police et dites leur de faire leur travail. Que personne n'entre ici.

\- Bien Uchiha-sama.

Il repartit pour prévenir son patron pendant qu'Izuna ramenait Mana vers la table :

\- Amaya, on s'en va.

Elle se levait sans poser de question et prit ses affaires. Izuna prit également les siennes avant de mettre l'haori de sa fille sur les épaules de celle-ci. Le patron arrivait près d'Izuna pendant que l'un de ses employés appelait les forces de l'ordre :

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

\- Non mais ma fille est profondément choquée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce désagrément. Vous pouvez partir, rien ne sera compté ce soir. Je verrais le reste avec la police.

\- Bien, je vous recontacterais plus tard.

Puis, ils sortirent du restaurant, la voiture était garée un peu plus loin. Il gardait une main sur son arme en gardant Mana contre lui. Amaya tenait son autre bras et ils marchaient très vite vers la voiture avant de monter dedans. Il demandait à partir très vite pour rentrer à la demeure. Mana ne cessait de pleurer, son cauchemar recommençait. Il la serrait plus contre lui pour qu'elle se calme, il ne pensait pas que cette sortie tournerait dans ce sens.

Pas question qu'Amaya rentre chez elle ce soir, on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arriver. Izuna prenait la responsabilité de la ramener au domaine pour la nuit. La voiture arrivait sur place avant de s'arrêter dans le garage. La jeune femme ne s'était toujours pas calmée, ça faisait comme à l'hôpital quand Shisui l'avait retrouvée. Il demandait à son chauffeur de faire venir un médecin. Jamais il n'userait de ses sharingans sur elle et personne d'autre n'avait intérêt de le faire.

Amaya restait près d'eux pendant que l'homme appelait un médecin de garde affilié spécialement au domaine. Izuna en avait marre de tout ça, Madara allait être forcément au courant et il allait devoir servir plus durement que ça ne l'était déjà. Mana ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle était complètement pétrifiée. Avant, elle n'aurait sûrement pas réagit ainsi mais maintenant, c'était tout le contraire et il avait peur de la perdre aussi facilement.

Le médecin arrivait quelques minutes plus tard. La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit et il s'accroupissait pour voir la jeune femme :

\- Faites quelque chose et vite ; disait Izuna un brin énervé.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Vous ne voyez pas que ça ne va pas ?!

Le médecin ne discutait pas plus et sortit une seringue de sa pochette. Quand elle aperçue l'aiguille, Mana voulait se retirer des bras de son père mais il la tenait fortement :

\- Calme-toi, c'est pour ton bien Mana !

Il la serrait encore plus pour ne pas qu'elle bouge de trop. Le médecin attrapait le poignet de la jeune femme avant de planter l'aiguille dans son bras. Il injectait le liquide assez doucement. A peine avait-il fait ça qu'elle commençait à moins se débattre. Il la retirait et se relevait, elle finissait par arrêter de bouger pour se retrouver endormie :

\- Un tranquillisant ne l'aidera pas à oublier Izuna-sama.

\- Pas question qu'elle passe sous hypnose. Vous pouvez repartir, je verrais si elle va mieux demain.

\- Je préparerais une ordonnance à l'avance si ça n'est pas le cas.

Puis, il partit des lieux. Izuna sortit de la voiture en portant sa fille dans ses bras. Amaya le suivait et ils entraient dans le domaine. La plupart des habitants étaient déjà couchés. Ils montaient en silence les étages pour arriver au troisième. Ils ne trainaient pas dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Amaya défit les couvertures pour qu'Izuna allonge la jeune femme dans le lit. Il retirait ses chaussures avant de la couvrir correctement.

Amaya fermait la porte de la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise pendant qu'Izuna s'assit sur le lit. Les deux ne se parlaient pas pendant quelques minutes histoire que la tension baisse un peu :

\- Je pensais passer une bonne soirée ; disait-il.

\- Elle l'était Izuna, mais ça a tout gâché.

\- Pour une fois que je pouvais sortir avec toi et Mana sans avoir qui que ce soit sur mon dos. C'est foutu pour le coup. J'ai peur de perdre tout ce qu'il me reste.

\- Ça va finir par s'arranger, j'en suis sûre.

Elle se relevait et s'approchait de lui, il la serrait dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'elle était depuis quelques temps déjà, sinon, il aurait sûrement pété un câble. Mais il était sûr d'une chose maintenant, la cible prioritaire de la seconde d'Akatsuki n'était plus lui et Madara. La trahison se payait cher chez eux. Mais ça permettait aussi de montrer à sa fille à quel point les gens pouvaient être aussi mauvais qu'eux.


	19. Chapter 19: Voyage

**Hello, la fic vient de dépasser sûrement de moitié. je pense qu'elle devrait faire plus de 100 000 mots**

 **Réponse review:**

 **Amandine Valentine: L'homme fait parti de la secondaire, la principale ne l'a pas comme cible. Atsuhiko va avoir son lot de rembarrement ne t'inquiète pas. Le couple Shisui/Itachi est mon préféré même si je ne détaille pas pour l'instant. Izuna et Amaya vont très bien ensemble, fallait bien qu'il trouve quelqu'un le pauvre.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Mana se réveillait. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, elle pouvait voir l'heure sur son réveil, six heures du matin. Puis, elle sentait un souffle contre son visage, un bruit de moteur et une longue léchouille râpeuse. Le chat était entrain de la lécher en ronronnant comme un fou. Elle levait difficilement sa main pour appuyer une caresse sur lui. Il frottait sa tête contre elle avant de se laisser tomber près de son visage.

Mais la fourrure de l'animal dans le nez n'était pas géniale. Elle écartait un peu sa tête. Le sédatif faisait encore effet dans ses veines mais elle ne trouvait pas la force de se rendormir. Elle se redressait difficilement et vit qu'elle était seule. Elle mit les pieds au sol et se redressait difficilement, sa tête tournait un peu et elle marchait lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle allumait la lumière et allait devant son miroir.

Tout son maquillage avait coulé et elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle attrapait un gant et le mouillait avant de le passer sur son visage pour nettoyer tout ça. Ses yeux étaient encore plus creusés à cause de la veille. Elle retirait sa robe et la mit soigneusement sur une chaise avant d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude en espérant que ça la réveille un peu.

Six heures, c'était aussi l'heure où Madara devait se lever pour attaquer sa journée dans le sud du pays. Il avait bien dormi, pas de coup de fil, pas d'entrée fracassante en pleine nuit. Il se trouvait dans une dépendance proche d'un de ses domaines. En dehors du principal, il avait toujours demandé d'avoir son coin à lui et il l'avait. Il se levait de son lit et s'étirait avant d'enfiler un pantalon ample noir pour ne pas se balader nu même s'il était chez lui.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans sa salon/cuisine. Il allumait son ordinateur portable avant d'en faire de même pour la télévision. Puis, il entrait dans sa cuisine ouverte pour se préparer son petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas de domestique, ça l'arrangeait des fois. Il faisait chauffer l'eau pour son thé avant de se mettre à cuisiner. Oui, Madara savait faire ça mais ça n'était pas souvent qu'il le faisait. Pourtant, il cuisinait bien et c'était dommage.

Il se mit à siffler, il était de bonne humeur ce matin. Ce qui le mettrait encore plus d'humeur, ça serait d'entendre la voix de sa douce. Mais il était encore tôt pour l'appeler. Il finissait de brouiller ses œufs et de faire cuir sa viande avant de mettre tout ça dans une assiette. Il versait l'eau pour son thé dans la tasse qu'il avait préparé avant d'emmener tout ça sur la table basse du salon. Il entrait le mot de passe de son ordinateur avant de commencer à manger.

A la télévision, il n'y avait que de la musique qui passait, il ne voulait pas gâcher sa journée avec les informations. Il avait dû mal à se gérer quand ça le prenait au réveil. Il finissait vite fait son assiette avant d'ouvrir le programme de la webcam qu'il avait installé dans la chambre de Mana. Il faisait encore sombre mais il voyait la lumière de la salle de bain allumée. Elle était réveillée et il se mit à sourire. Il espérait l'avoir au téléphone avant de partir de la dépendance.

Il buvait son thé tranquillement en surveillant son écran. Il la vit sortir quelques minutes plus tard en serviette. Il regardait comment elle était coiffée, elle avait gardée sa natte de la veille et il la trouvait vraiment belle comme ça. Il la vit prendre son pantalon de nuit et son éternel T-shirt noir. Elle retirait sa serviette pour se retrouver nue. Il se mit à sourire un instant avant qu'elle ne s'habille. Puis, elle retournait dans son lit pour serrer son chat contre elle.

Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de trainer au lit après la douche. Il la connaissait par cœur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'entendit pleurer, elle avait sans doute passée une mauvaise nuit, c'était courant avec elle. Ou alors, il lui manquait, il préfèrerait que ça soit ça :

\- Ne pleurs pas ma chérie, je rentre bientôt ; murmurait-il.

La musique à la télévision se coupait pour laisser place aux informations. Maintenant, il savait que c'était l'heure où il devait prendre sa douche pour ne pas les entendre. Mais à peine qu'il se relevait que ce que disait le présentateur attirait son oreille :

 _\- « Informations du jour, hier soir, un homme d'une trentaine d'années a été tué à bout portant par arme à feu dans l'un des restaurants de Konoha-sud. Celui qui l'aurait abattu selon certaines sources serait Izuna Uchiha, l'Hokage de la ville. En effet, l'homme le plus influant de la ville aurait agit en légitime défense alors qu'une des femmes qui l'accompagnait à faillit être tuée. La police a refusée d'en dire plus avant d'évacuer plus loin nos caméras. La météo maintenant, il fera doux sur la capitale…. »_

Madara serait les poings, il comprenait maintenant la réaction de Mana. Il savait d'office que c'était elle qui était visée. Il attrapait son portable en vitesse et composait le numéro de son frère. Il sonnait longuement avant d'entendre une voix fatiguée à l'autre bout du fil :

 _\- « Allô ? »_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?! Ils parlent à la télévision que tu as tué un homme !

 _\- « N'hurle pas s'il te plait ! Mana va bien, je suis arrivé à temps ! »_

\- Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire ! Je veux lui parler maintenant Izuna.

 _\- « Laisse-moi le temps de me lever et de m'habiller. Rappel dans dix minutes. »_

Puis, il raccrochait. Il essayait de se calmer. Il avait la preuve que Mana allait bien mais il savait qu'elle ne sortirait plus. Du moins, tant que la situation ne serait pas réglée. Il posait son téléphone avant de rejoindre la douche. Il l'appellerait juste avant de partir. Il allait réfléchir en attendant de ce qu'il allait faire.

Après l'appel de son frère, Izuna dû à contrecœur quitter les bras d'Amaya pour se lever. Il enfilait un pantalon et une chemise qui trainait avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il y avait un peu de mouvement dans les étages du dessous, de toute façon, il devait se lever lui aussi pour le travail. Il approchait de la chambre de la jeune femme avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Elle était réveillée, il le savait car ses habits de nuit n'étaient plus sur la chaise et elle caressait son chat.

Il refermait la porte et s'approchait doucement d'elle pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il mit une main douce sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Elle tournait la tête et le regardait, elle voyait bien qu'il était fatigué lui aussi. Elle se redressait avant d'aller se serrer dans ses bras. Il la serrait fortement contre lui en caressant ses cheveux. Elle pleurait encore, il s'en était douté. Il essayait de la calmer mais il savait que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose.

Ils restaient comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Elle allait rester ici, pas question qu'elle sorte du domaine alors qu'elle était devenue une cible pour la seconde branche d'Akatsuki :

\- Madara a appelé, il va bientôt rappeler, il veut te parler. Je te laisse mon téléphone le temps que j'aille prendre une douche et m'habiller, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Mais il faut que tu saches que ta sécurité est plus importante que le reste. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Je sais papa.

Il lui baisait le front avant de se relever. Il la laissait seule en attendant que son frère ne la rappelle. Elle se remit sous ses draps avant d'allumer la télévision et de mettre sa chaine favorite. Là, elle était sûre de ne pas supporter les informations. Elle attendit un peu avant de sentir le portable de son père vibrer. Elle le prit et regardait l'écran pour voir le nom de Madara s'afficher dessus avec sa photo au cas où. Elle décrochait et le portait à son oreille :

\- Allô ?

 _\- « Mon amour, tu vas bien ? »_

\- Un peu, tu vas être en retard si tu traines.

 _\- « Ne te soucie pas de ça mon petit ange. Ecoute-moi bien, tu vas préparer un sac avec des vêtements. Tu prends ton chat, ton ordinateur, ce que tu veux. »_

\- Mais pourquoi ?

 _\- « Tu vas me rejoindre dans le sud du pays. Ici c'est très calme et tu seras avec moi. Si tout est OK pour toi, tu peux me repasser Izuna pour que je le prévienne ? »_

Elle répondit positivement à la question avant de se lever de son lit et d'aller vers la porte. Elle sortit de sa chambre avant de marcher vers celle de son père. Elle arrivait devant la porte et frappait. Elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, il était prêt lui aussi. Elle lui tendit le portable en disant que Madara voulait lui parler. Puis, elle retournait dans sa chambre pour préparer un sac comme Madara le lui avait demandé.

Elle mit quelques vêtements, son ordinateur portable et son nécessaire de toilette. Il n'était pas très lourd contrairement à celui de sa sœur quand elle partait pour moins longtemps que ça. Elle s'habillait par la même occasion avant qu'on ne toque à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit pour se retrouver face à son père :

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait cette décision-là.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude à force. Ton chauffeur part dans une heure. Et tu vas prendre ça.

Il lui tendit un téléphone portable tout neuf qu'il venait à peine de sortir d'un emballage. Il l'avait acheté au cas où pour elle. Il avait déjà entré son numéro de portable dedans :

\- Tu pourras le recharger dans la voiture mais ne le dis pas à Madara que tu l'as. Laisse-le en silencieux et appelle-moi avec si tu as un souci. Voici de l'argent pour le voyage, vous allez sûrement vous arrêter de temps en temps. Et tu prendras ça aussi sur toi.

Il lui tendit un pistolet qu'elle prit. Elle savait un peu s'en servir mais elle ne s'amuserait pas avec. Il avait mit la sécurité mais il était chargé. Elle posait tout ça sur son bureau en attendant. Puis, elle sortit de la chambre, suivie de son chat. Amaya sortait de la chambre d'Izuna avec ses affaires de la veille, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle saluait affectueusement Mana avant qu'ils ne descendent au rez-de-chaussée pour aller déjeuner.

Atsuhiko et Hatsu n'étaient pas là, ils ne devaient pas travailler aujourd'hui. Comme Madara était en voyage, Atsuhiko était obligatoirement en congé. Ils s'assirent pour déjeuner dans le silence. Izuna ne reverrait Mana qu'à la fin de la semaine maintenant et il profitait de ses derniers instants avec elle. Après, il aura toujours le soutient morale d'Amaya. Mais il était rassuré de lui avoir donné ce portable et puis, Madara la laisserait sûrement appeler pour donner de ses nouvelles.

Après tout ça, il aidait la jeune femme à porter son sac pendant qu'elle prenait son chat ainsi que son sac à main où elle avait mit son argent et son portable. Izuna avait passé une ceinture autour de sa taille pour cacher son arme. Elle avait mit un long manteau pour ne pas qu'on la voie. Ils arrivaient tous les trois dans le hall où elle pu mettre ses chaussures et prendre le harnais du chat avant de l'attacher. Puis, ils sortirent de la demeure.

Ils marchaient en silence jusqu'au garage où le chauffeur attendait pour l'emmener. Il mit son sac dans le coffre de la voiture pendant qu'elle saluait Amaya. Les deux femmes se serraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant qu'elle ne murmure :

\- Prends soin de mon père si tu veux que je t'accepte pour de bon.

\- C'est promit ; répondait Amaya en comprenant que Mana avait tout découvert.

Elles se lâchaient avant qu'elle n'aille vers Izuna pour qu'il la serre contre lui. Puis, elle montait à l'arrière de la voiture et il fermait la porte. Il regardait sa fille s'éloigner de lui avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vue. Il la reverrait bientôt et elle serait peut-être en meilleure forme que maintenant. Ils devaient eux aussi partir. Un autre chauffeur arrivait et ils montaient dans une autre voiture pour quitter le domaine.

Le voyage était très long pour Mana car ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter n'importe où. Le chauffeur avait eu des instructions assez strictes et il devait s'y tenir. Ils ne firent que deux petits arrêts sur la route juste pour aller boire un thé ou manger un bout. La jeune femme en profitait aussi pour aller aux toilettes et promener son chat pour qu'il fasse lui aussi ses besoins. Après le dernier arrêt, ils leurs restaient encore trois bonnes heures de route.

La jeune femme en profitait pour s'allonger sur la banquette pour piquer un somme car elle était encore fatiguée. Et puis, le voyage lui paraitrait sûrement moins long. Le chauffeur jetait par moment quelques regards sur elle. Ça n'était pas du voyeurisme, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien. Il avait continué sa route jusqu'à arriver en milieu d'après-midi à la ville où Madara était censé créché. C'était bien plus petit que Konoha et c'était plutôt tranquille pour les Uchiha.

Il roulait tranquillement dans la ville avant d'aller vers la sortie à l'opposer. Il tournait sur la dernière rue à sa droite avant de rouler sur un chemin étroit. Il roulait sur deux bons kilomètres avant de voir apparaitre une grande demeure au blason de la famille Uchiha en fer forgé sur les grilles à l'entrée. Il y avait un immense parc avec un endroit boisé où Madara avait sa dépendance comme à Konoha. Il arrivait devant les grilles avant qu'un homme de la sécurité se dirige de son côté avec un chien :

\- J'emmène Mlle Uchiha à la demande de Madara-sama.

\- Bien, entrez dans la cour, je vais prévenir quelqu'un.

Il ouvrit les grilles et la voiture les passait pour entrer dans l'immense cour de la demeure. Il virait sur la gauche pour arrêter la voiture près de l'entrée principale. Il coupait le moteur et se tournait vers Mana qui dormait toujours. Il mit sa main sur son épaule pour la secouer doucement. Elle se réveillait avant de se redresser :

\- Nous sommes arrivés Mlle.

\- Ah… merci.

La porte de l'entrée principale s'ouvrit. Un homme en sortit avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et tendit sa main. Mana la prit et sortit de la voiture en tenant son chat contre elle. Il la saluait poliment avant d'aller vers le coffre et sortir son sac. La jeune femme levait son regard vers l'entrée, elle n'était jamais venue ici. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années apparut sur le seuil.

Elle était entièrement habillée de noir, ses cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière en lui donnant un air strict. C'était sûrement elle la maitresse de maison, Madara les avait soigneusement choisis pour que tout soit parfait. Elle descendit les marches de pierre avant d'arriver devant elle. Mana se penchait pour la saluer et elle en fit de même :

\- Bienvenue Mana-sama. Je suis Sonia Uchiha, une de vos tantes. Madara-sama m'a demandée de m'occuper de vous jusqu'à son retour.

\- D'accord, merci de m'accueillir parmi vous ma tante.

\- Il n'avait pas tort en disant que vous ressembliez à votre mère. J'ai l'impression de la voir encore devant moi. Mais ne tergiversons pas sur le passé, vous devez avoir faim.

Elle passait un bras derrière les épaules de la jeune femme avant de la faire entrer dans la demeure, suivies par l'homme qui portait son sac. Le chauffeur partit par l'extérieur aux cuisines pour se reposer un peu. Les deux femmes allaient dans un salon assez calme. L'homme posait le sac près d'elle avant de repartir aussitôt. Mana ne disait rien, elle était assez intimidée par la femme devant elle. C'était comme ça avec les autres d'ailleurs.

On leur apportait du thé et des gâteaux, Mana ne refusait pas. Elle commençait à en manger un en silence, sous le regard de la maitresse de maison :

\- Quel âge avez-vous mon enfant ?

\- J'ai vingt ans, bientôt vingt et un.

\- L'âge de la majorité, un bel âge oui. Madara-sama veut s'assurer que vous soyez bien, nous savons tous ici que la demeure principale n'est pas de tout repos. Mais avant de le voir, il m'a demandé que vous me remettiez certains objets.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Votre père a dû vous donner une arme pour le voyage. Il est préférable que vous n'ayez pas à vous en servir ici. De plus, j'ai l'ordre de fouiller vos affaires. Ne le prenez pas mal, tous y passent ici.

Mana ne disait rien, elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle allait se faire fouiller ses affaires. La maison était plus stricte ici qu'à Konoha. En même temps, là-bas elle était surveillée alors qu'ici, personne ne la connaissait. Sonia prit son sac à main et le vidait sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle lui retirait déjà d'office son portable donné par son père le matin même. On aurait dit que Madara était devin pour demander ça à la maitresse de maison.

Elle mit de côté le reste de son argent de voyage, elle jugeait qu'elle n'en n'aurait pas besoin. Elle fouillait même dans les papiers de la jeune femme pour tout vérifier. Mana dû donner son arme en voyant la main de cette femme tendue vers elle. Sonia rangeait le sac à main de Mana avant de s'attaquer à son sac de voyage. Madara lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait garder son ordinateur portable comme c'était convenu.

Elle n'avait rien prit d'autres et heureusement. Mais Mana ne manquerait sûrement pas d'en toucher deux mots à Madara. Les objets confisqués finissaient dans un sac en attendant qu'il revienne de son rendez-vous. Une bonne heure passait avant qu'une domestique ne vienne. Elle s'inclinait devant les deux femmes avant de se redresser :

\- Sonia-sama, Madara-sama est de retour.

\- Bien, faites-le venir ici.

\- Bien, Sonia-sama.

Puis, elle repartit de la pièce. Mana se redressait sur sa chaise et regardait l'heure, il était dix-sept heures. Ça lui avait paru long avant qu'on ne vienne annoncer son arriver. Elle entendait des pas dans le couloir avant de le voir apparaitre sur le seuil de la porte. Il posait son regard sur elle mais il n'exprimait aucune émotion. En public, c'était assez mal vu surtout pour un Uchiha. Il approchait des deux femmes avant de prendre la main de Mana et de la baiser :

\- Je suis heureux de te voir ici ma douce.

Elle ne disait rien et il la lâchait. Il regardait la maitresse de maison :

\- Son voyage s'est bien passé ?

\- Il parait, oui. Je vais vous laisser entre vous.

Elle se levait avant de donner le sac des objets confisqués. Puis, elle s'inclinait avant de quitter la pièce. Madara s'assit en face de la jeune femme avant de déballer le sac. Il retrouvait bien l'arme, le portable et l'argent :

\- Je n'apprécie pas de trop d'être fouillée ainsi ; disait-elle assez froidement.

\- Oui mais ce sont les règles ici. Tu n'as pas besoin de cette arme, tu peux appeler ton père de mon portable et tu n'as pas besoin d'argent sur toi puisque tu auras tous ce qu'il te faudra ici. Ne crois pas que je te prive, j'enlève juste des choses inutiles.

Il accrochait l'arme à sa ceinture et mit le reste dans ses poches. Il savait bien qu'il aurait eu le droit à une telle phrase de la part de la jeune femme. Mais non, il contrôlait tout et ça en faisait partit. Néanmoins, il était heureux de la voir devant lui. Il se relevait de sa chaise avant de prendre le sac de voyage qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Elle se relevait à son tour en portant son chat et son sac à main avant de quitter la pièce.

Ils sortirent de la demeure pour marcher jusqu'à la dépendance de Madara. Elle n'était pas différente de l'autre à part qu'il y avait une chambre et une salle de bain en plus. Madara allait poser le sac dans la chambre pendant qu'elle libérait son compagnon à poils de son harnais. Il partit se balader dans l'espace devant lui pour se repérer, lui non plus ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Elle allait dans la chambre à son tour.

Il était entrain de défaire le sac pour ranger les affaires de la jeune femme dans une armoire. Il laissait juste une robe et une paire de chaussures en dehors avec un haori. Il se tournait vers elle avant de l'embrasser. Il allait passer une bonne semaine maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'elle était en sécurité ici. Il se mit à sourire et la lâchait avant de ressortir de la pièce pour aller dans le salon. Il allumait la télévision pour faire un peu l'ambiance de fond.

Elle ne disait rien et s'assit dans le canapé pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa vaisselle du matin. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans du ménage sans domestiques. Ça le rendait presqu'humain. Elle ne disait rien de plus, elle préférait juste admirer la performance. Il finissait quelques minutes plus tard avant de s'essuyer proprement les mains. Puis, il attrapait son portable pour appeler son frère :

 _\- « Allô ? »_

\- Mana est bien arrivée. Tu veux lui parler ?

 _\- « Plutôt dans la soirée, là, je suis en réunion de dernière minute. »_

\- On fait comme ça alors.

Il raccrochait avant de le ranger dans la poche de son pantalon. Il s'approchait d'elle avant de s'asseoir et de lui baiser la joue :

\- Tu te prépares bientôt, ce soir, nous sortons.


	20. Chapter 20: La demande

**Réponse review:**

 **Amandine Valentine: Ah oui, il abuse mais il ne veut lui laisser aucune chance de fuite si ça lui prend. Pour la suite, tu verras ;)**

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Konoha et les gens ne tardaient pas de trop pour rentrer chez eux. La plupart évitait de trainer la nuit à cause des agressions, surtout lorsque c'était des femmes. En souterrain, un groupe de quelques personnes avançait en silence. L'Akatsuki se mettait en marche sans uniformes pour aller voir la branche secondaire qui était dans le sud de Konoha. Ils devaient se parler impérativement.

Plus besoin de masques maintenant que la police les avait identifiés à la capture. Ils marchaient pendant quelques minutes avant de grimper dans une cave qu'ils connaissaient. Ils montaient quelques marches de pierres avant d'ouvrir une porte et de se retrouver dans le hall d'une maison. Ils marchaient jusqu'à la pièce principale et entrèrent avant de voir une partie de la branche secondaire sur place.

Ils se levaient, pensant que c'était une intrusion de la police et puis, non. Mais ils se demandaient bien qui ils pouvaient être :

\- Cette maison est un lieu privé ; lançait une des têtes de la secondaire.

\- Lieu privé qui nous appartient ; disait Nagato. Nous sommes vos supérieurs.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être venu en uniforme ?

\- La police a tout saisis. Nous devons notre libération grâce à quelques personnes.

\- Oui, nous sommes au courant. Vous venez ici pour des futurs plans ?

\- Parler déjà. Parler de ce que vous avez fait. De vos échecs.

De leurs échecs ? Ils ne savaient pas de quoi le chef leur parlait sachant qu'ils n'avaient fait que de suivre les plans de l'Akatsuki. Mais ils ne semblaient pas heureux :

\- Vous avez essayé de tuer Mana à plusieurs reprises. Depuis quand essayez-vous de tuer un de vos supérieurs ?

\- Mana Uchiha est une traitresse. De plus, pourquoi l'avoir couverte en sachant qu'elle fomentait ses plans pour nous faire tomber ?

\- Mana était l'une des nôtres. Elle nous a aidés et soutenus.

\- Elle vous a balancé oui ! Et ça reste une de ces sales races d'Uchiha ! Si vous continuez à la soutenir, ne comptez pas sur nous pour suivre. Notre but est de tuer tous les Uchiha à présent que ça vous plaise ou non !

\- Très bien, alors restez entre ignorants. Vous n'avez plus aucunes appartenances à l'Akatsuki dès ce soir. Nous allons tout récupérer ce que nous vous avons financé. Ordinateurs et autres outillages ainsi que les vêtements et le rationnement.

\- Bien, vous pouvez même garder la maison si ça vous chante ! Nous, on va aller voir d'autres groupes qui ne s'allient pas avec l'ennemi !

Ils se levaient tous de là où ils étaient avant de prendre leurs effets personnels et de quitter la maison. Maintenant, la branche principale n'existait plus et ça les arrangeait tout compte fait. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant seuls dans les lieux. Ils allaient tout ramener dans la maison où ils étaient au cas où si la police venait à fouiller ici. Ils ne seraient pas étonnés s'ils les prévenaient pour les faire tomber à nouveau.

Mana s'était habillée comme Madara lui avait demandé. Elle avait revêtue la robe qu'il avait laissée avec son haori et ses chaussures. Il s'était également changé pour être habillé d'une chemise noire et d'un jean de la même couleur. Il aimait le noir, en même temps, presque tous les Uchiha affectionnaient cette couleur. Mana avait prit soin de mettre un peu de maquillage comme la veille, l'homme était sous le charme en la voyant :

\- Tu es magnifique mon ange.

\- Arrête, je sais bien que c'est faux.

\- C'est la vérité.

Il s'approchait d'elle avant de l'embrasser, il était satisfait. Le chat partit se coucher sur le canapé quand ils partaient tous les deux. Ils marchaient dans l'obscurité du bois avant d'arriver vers la demeure. Ils allaient directement au garage, de toute façon, il faisait ce qu'il voulait ici. Il ouvrit le garage avant d'ouvrir la première voiture qui se présentait à lui. Une belle voiture de luxe comme il les aimait.

Mana montait côté passager pendant qu'il s'installait derrière son volant :

\- Ce soir, diner en tête à tête mon amour. Je suis sûr que le restaurant va te plaire.

\- J'espère ne rien craindre comme hier à Konoha.

\- Non, ici, tout est fait pour être tranquille. Izuna a choisit le mauvais endroit.

Elle ne disait rien, elle espérait seulement qu'il disait vrai. Il démarrait la voiture avant de sortir tranquillement du garage. La porte se refermait toute seule derrière eux avant qu'il ne roule jusqu'à la grille de la cour. L'homme de garde la nuit ouvrait les grilles avant qu'ils ne sortent de là. Ils descendirent doucement la route avant d'arriver à l'entrée de la ville. Mais au lieu d'aller dans la ville, Madara prenait l'opposer pour en sortir.

Elle se demandait où ils allaient. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait emmener par lui. Elle se demandait quand elle aussi apprendrait à conduire un jour. Ça devait être cool d'avoir sa voiture et de sortir comme ça sans attendre après un chauffeur, la liberté quoi. Ils ne se parlaient pas du trajet. Madara était concentré sur sa route et la jeune femme regardait le paysage de nuit défiler sous ses yeux.

Ils arrivaient dans une autre ville, elle était un peu plus petite que l'autre. Mais c'était un lieu très chic où les bourges vivaient comme une communauté. Une vraie petite secte si on ne connaissait pas. Ils avaient de grandes demeures, de beaux immeubles. Elle pouvait même voir devant presque chaque maison de belles voitures comme celle de Madara. Elle n'aimerait pas vivre dans un lieu pareil, le domaine lui suffisait déjà amplement.

Ils s'arrêtaient devant un établissement encore plus chic que celui où Izuna l'avait emmenée la veille. La portière de la jeune femme s'ouvrit et un homme lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Elle la prit et se levait pendant que Madara en sortit et donnait ses clefs à un voiturier. Il rejoignit la jeune femme avant d'entrer dans l'établissement qui était vraiment très chic. Ils arrivaient à l'accueil et donnait son nom pour la réservation.

Une serveuse les accompagnait avant de monter un escalier pour arriver sur un balcon privé et chauffer. La table pour deux était déjà prête, ils s'y installaient. On leur donnait le menu et Madara commandait d'office du saké et de quoi boire pour elle. La serveuse partie chercher ça pendant qu'ils restaient tous les deux. Il prit la main de Mana avant de la baiser plusieurs fois avec un doux regard de luxure :

\- La vue te plait mon amour ?

\- Oui, c'est vraiment très bien.

\- Je suis ravi que ça te plaise.

Il lui baisait encore la main avant de la lâcher. La serveuse revenue avec les boissons et ils choisissaient en même temps ce qu'ils voulaient manger. Madara se commandait un repas de roi pendant que la jeune femme restait toujours plus modeste. Il retenait un soupir, il pensait qu'elle mangerait plus et non. Mais il devait s'estimer heureux, elle mangeait quand même un peu sans qu'on ne la force.

La serveuse repartait à nouveau les laissant seuls. Mana regardait la ville éclairée de toutes parts, elle trouvait la vue vraiment très belle. Madara avait dû dilapider pas mal pour qu'ils se retrouvent ici tous les deux. L'homme ne décrochait pas son regard d'elle, il était quelque peu anxieux ce soir. Il ne l'avait pas amenée ici par hasard. Il espérait que tout soit parfait jusqu'au bout. Et elle était vraiment très belle, il ne pouvait vraiment pas décrocher son regard.

Leur repas ne mit pas longtemps à venir en commençant par une bonne entrée. C'était rare chez eux d'en prendre, ça faisait très occidental. La jeune femme entamait ses rouleaux de soja et des crevettes qu'elle trouvait excellant. Madara avait prit la même chose pour goûter et il ne fut franchement pas déçut lui aussi. Ils mangeaient dans le calme complet, il n'y avait que le bruit de la ville et de leurs baguettes.

Ils leurs avaient fallu presque deux heures de repas avant d'arriver au dessert ainsi qu'au champagne, boisson importé depuis peu dans le pays. Madara avait eu l'occasion d'en goûter une fois et il avait trouvé ça très bon. Il lui servait une coupe pour qu'elle y goûte. Mais avant qu'elle ne boive, il se levait de sa chaise et vint vers elle. Elle levait le regard sur lui, il passait une main douce sur sa joue :

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? ; demandait-il.

\- Bien sûr, quelle question.

\- Tu serais prête à vivre pour toujours avec moi ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? ; demandait-elle.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle avant de fouiller sa poche. Il sortit une petite boite noire de celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Il lui présentait une bague en argent et diamants fins :

\- Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

\- Tu es vraiment sérieux ?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point mon amour.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, on la demandait en mariage après avoir passé une soirée digne d'une reine dans un restaurant cinq étoiles. Elle aurait voulue qu'il la demande ailleurs mais maintenant, elle devait lui répondre :

\- Oui.

Il se mit à sourire avant de lui mettre la bague. Il se relevait et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, il était heureux qu'elle ait acceptée. Heureux que son amnésie soit encore là, heureux d'être loin de Konoha pour passer la soirée la plus parfaite de sa vie. Il s'éloignait d'elle avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Il évitait de boire de trop, il n'avait pas de chauffeur ce soir. La jeune femme pu enfin goûter au champagne, ça n'était vraiment pas mauvais.

Ils finissaient de manger, la jeune femme avait un peu forcée sur la bouteille de champagne. Elle se relevait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour enfiler son manteau. Madara en fit de même avant de prendre sa main pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle allait doucement pour descendre les escaliers. Ils arrivaient à la réception pour qu'il paye ce qu'il devait. Oui, il y en avait eu pour très cher mais la jeune femme ne faisait pas attention à ça.

Ils saluaient la personne avant de sortir du restaurant. Leur voiture les attendait déjà. Madara reprit ses clefs avant de reprendre sa place de conducteur. Mana s'assit de même avant d'essayer de s'attacher. Elle y arrivait avant qu'il ne démarre pour reprendre la route. La jeune femme était assez euphorique avec l'alcool. Il se mit à sourire quand il sentit sa main sur sa cuisse. Il devrait lui en donner plus souvent si elle était comme ça.

Il sentait la main de la jeune femme monter plus haut avant d'aller caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il se mit à frissonner :

\- Tu tentes de me déconcentrer ? ; demandait-il, taquin.

\- Peut-être ; riait-elle.

Elle appuyait plus sa caresse et passait sa main entre ses jambes. Il sentait son plaisir monter assez vite sous ses touchés. Son cœur battait plus vite et ses pupilles se dilataient avant de prendre leur couleur rouge. Il accélérait un coup avant de tourner sur un parking désert en bordure de route. Il était caché par des arbres et il n'y avait personne. Il coupait le contact avant se détacher. Il en fit de même pour elle avant de la tirer à lui et de l'embrasser.

Elle y répondit maladroitement à cause des effets de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré. Ils commençaient à avoir très chaud tous les deux. Ça en devenait étouffant. Il lui fit signe de sortir de la voiture. Elle obéissait et sortit en titubant encore. Il arrivait près d'elle avant de la coller contre le véhicule et de l'embrasser sauvagement. Il avait rêvé d'une baise après ça et il l'aura. De plus, c'était elle qui avait commencée à l'aguicher la première.

Il prit d'assaut son cou comme une bête sauvage. Il avait envie de la prendre très vite. Bien qu'ils avaient chaud, à l'extérieur il faisait assez frais. Ils ne devaient pas y rester l'éternité non plus. Il la soulevait rapidement avant d'aller plaquer le dos de la jeune femme sur le capot chaud de la voiture. Il lui fit entourer ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour avoir les mains libres. Il défaisait en vitesse sa ceinture et descendait son pantalon sur ses hanches ainsi que son sous-vêtement.

Son érection pu être libérée en peu de temps. Il remontait la robe de sa douce avant d'écarter son sous-vêtement sur le côté. Elle était déjà très humide et ça lui plaisait. Il ne perdit pas de temps à entrer en elle sous un soupir de la jeune femme. Il tenait fermement ses hanches et se penchait un peu sur elle avant d'entamer ses va et viens. Elle se mit à gémir sous ses coups de reins, il était vraiment très imposant.

Il gémissait lui aussi par moment, il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça sur sa voiture. Mais dans le fond, il aimait vraiment ça. Il y allait assez fortement, les suspensions de la voiture bougeaient un peu à chacun de ses coups. Elle criait son nom quand elle commençait à sentir la jouissance arriver. Il continuait encore et encore avant de se libérer. Il soufflait, c'était vraiment le Nirvana pour lui. Il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser longuement.

Puis, il se redressait pour se retirer d'elle. Il remontait son sous-vêtement et son pantalon pour remettre sa ceinture et sa chemise correctement. La jeune femme descendit du capot de la voiture pour remettre correctement son sous-vêtement et sa robe. Il l'embrassait encore tendrement avant de remonter en voiture. Elle en fit de même et se rattachait, l'alcool commençait à se dissiper un peu mais pas assez pour qu'elle soit à nouveau sobre.

Il reprenait sa route pendant qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle se disait qu'elle allait dormir un peu avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la demeure. Le sommeil l'emportait assez vite et la voiture devenait plus calme après l'euphorie dont elle avait fait preuve plus tôt. Il posait un regard sur elle, il savait que c'était l'alcool cumulé à leur partie de jambes en l'air qui l'avait terrassée. Il se disait qu'heureusement il n'en n'avait pas trop bu, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu bander après.

Ils arrivaient peu de temps après à la demeure. On lui ouvrit la grille immédiatement sans poser de question. Il traversait la cour avant d'aller ranger la voiture au garage. La jeune femme ne s'était pas réveillée une seule fois. Il ouvrit sa portière avant de la détacher. Il la soulevait doucement avant de la sortir et de refermer sa porte. Le garage se refermait derrière eux avant qu'il ne marche dans le terrain boisé.

Il aperçu la dépendance et attrapait ses clefs avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il allumait la lumière et vit le chat à ses pieds. Il le fit sortir pour qu'il aille prendre l'air, ici, il ne craignait rien. Il marchait doucement jusqu'à la chambre avant de poser la jeune femme sur le lit. Il allumait la lumière de la chambre avant d'enlever son manteau pour le poser sur une chaise. Puis, il revint vers elle pour la déshabiller. Elle n'allait pas dormir comme ça avec lui.

Il lui mit son pantalon de nuit et son T-shirt avant de la coucher sous les draps et de rebattre les couvertures sur elle. Elle bougeait un peu et marmonnait quelque chose avant de se rendormir. Il se mit à sourire avant d'éteindre la lumière et d'aller dans son salon. Son frère ne l'avait pas rappelé et vu l'heure qu'il était, ça l'étonnerait qu'il le fasse. Il attendrait demain pour l'appeler lui-même. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour le chat avant de s'asseoir pour consulter ses mails.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à part ses rendez-vous de demain. Mana allait devoir aller à la demeure pour la journée. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule ici, qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver durant son absence. Le chat revenu peu de temps avant qu'il n'aille se coucher. Il pu fermer la fenêtre avant d'éteindre la lumière. Le chat vient se coucher près de sa maitresse pendant que lui se déshabillait intégralement. Il entrait dans les draps chauds pour serrer la jeune femme contre lui.

Il s'endormit assez vite, demain, il devait être levé tôt pour partir.

Mana marchait pieds-nus sur un chemin enneigé, elle avait froid et son chemin semblait sans fin. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici. Ses pas dans la neige étaient tout petits, comme si elle avait les pieds d'un enfant et c'était le cas. Elle avait la taille d'un enfant. Elle était entourée d'arbres et elle semblait totalement perdue. Elle tenait une espèce de peluche dans ses bras et elle continuait encore de marcher :

\- Maman ! ; criait-elle.

Mais personne ne lui répondait. Elle était totalement seule. Elle pleurait et marchait. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Ses pieds avaient virés au bleu et elle ne les sentait pratiquement plus. Elle criait encore pour appeler sa mère. Elle s'arrêtait de marcher et se retournait mais derrière elle, tout n'était que ténèbres qui se rapprochait petit à petit. Elle se mit à courir pour échapper à ça, elle ne voulait pas être dans le noir.

Mais à chaque pas de course, les ténèbres se rapprochaient aussi vite. Ça la suivait et elle avait peur. Elle continuait encore en ne se préoccupant plus de la douleur. Elle courait tête baissée avant de trébucher et de tomber la tête la première. Elle se redressait mais elles étaient déjà là. Elle se mit encore à crier avant qu'elle ne sente qu'on la soulève. Elle regardait et vit le visage de son père :

\- Je te retrouve enfin, tu nous as fait une peur bleue.

Elle se mit encore à pleurer pendant qu'il la serrait contre lui. Il l'avait couvert de son manteau avant de marcher dans les ténèbres. Elle se serrait plus contre lui, elle avait peur de cette noirceur. Le noir se transformait en pièce et elle n'était plus dans les bras de son père. Elle était debout dans le hall de la demeure à Konoha. Elle était à peine plus grande. Il y avait quelques Uchiha qui discutaient entre eux. Elle marchait parmi eux avant de voir sa mère.

Elle se dirigeait vers elle et tirait sur son kimono. La jeune femme baissait son regard sur elle avant de lui faire un doux sourire :

\- Que veux-tu ma chérie ?

\- Maman, j'ai faim.

\- On va bientôt manger ma petite puce. Tient, prends ça en attendant.

Elle lui donnait une sucette avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Madara. La porte du hall s'ouvrit et elle vit son frère et sa sœur entrer. Ils devaient être proches de la dizaine d'années. Ils avaient été joués dehors. Mana s'approchait de la porte avant de sortir elle aussi. Il faisait beau, c'était l'été. Elle marchait assez loin de la maison pour aller dans le bois où Madara avait récemment installé sa dépendance.

Elle allait jouer entre les arbres avant d'entendre un miaulement. Elle s'approchait d'un chêne et vit une petite tête noire dans un trou à ses pieds. Elle se baissait et vit un tout petit chaton noir entrain de miauler, sûrement pour appeler sa mère. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres chats dans le coin et il était tout seul, comme elle. Elle le sortit de son trou et le serrait contre elle. Il lui mettait de la boue sur son haut mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. C'était son nouveau copain maintenant.

Elle revint sur le chemin pour aller à la demeure mais un homme marchait vers elle. Il venait de l'opposer. Il ne semblait pas menaçant. Les lieux à l'époque n'étaient pas encore gardés par des grilles ou par des gardes. Il arrivait près d'elle et s'accroupissait :

\- Il est mignon ton chat, comment il s'appelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je viens de le trouver.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'occuper de lui. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Ça n'est pas prudent pour une petite fille de se promener toute seule.

\- Je m'appelle Mana Uchiha.

Il se mit à sourire avant de mettre la main sur un poignard caché dans son dos :

\- Ton nom signifie « amour », c'est très gentil de te l'avoir donné.

\- C'est quoi « amour » ?

\- Une chose dont tu n'auras jamais le temps de profiter. L'amour fait mal et tu partiras voir les anges avant.

Il se relevait et sortit son poignard mais il tombait avant au sol. Mana relevait la tête et vit Izuna. Puis, elle reposait son regard sur l'homme :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le monsieur ?

\- Il dort, on rentre ma chérie.

Il la prit dans ses bras et laissait le corps là, avec un couteau planté en plein milieu de la nuque. Elle avait cru pendant longtemps qu'il dormait…

Elle se réveillait en sursaut. Il faisait encore nuit et Madara dormait. Elle suait beaucoup et son mal de crâne était revenu. Elle se levait doucement et marchait jusqu'au la cuisine pour boire un peu d'eau. Elle en profitait pour avaler un médicament pour sa tête. Elle reposait le verre après ça mais elle sentait des bras passer autour de sa taille dans son dos. Elle sursautait avant de sentir les lèvres de Madara dans son cou :

\- Ce n'est que moi mon ange. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Oui, mais c'est passé.

\- Tu peux encore dormir un peu, moi, ça ne sert à rien. C'est bientôt mon heure.

\- D'accord.

Il embrassait encore sa peau avant de la lâcher. Elle repartit directement se coucher. Elle espérait cette fois-ci de ne pas faire de drôles de rêves.


	21. Chapter 21: Malaise

**Réponse review:**

 **Renoxtifa: oui écrire c'est très dur et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas facile de penser à des suites alors que des fois t'en a d'autres qui t'arrive en tête. combien de fois ai-je dû changer mes chapitres! ou suis-je particulière? lol. j'essais de bien écrire et je suis heureuse que tu te sois attachée à mon OC préféré ^^ Le couple de base c'était Nagato et Mana mais j'aime parfois mettre des triangle amoureux même si l'amour n'est pas souvent dans les deux sens (on n'est pas au pays des bisounours lol). je te remercie de me lire, j'espère juste faire plaisir aux gens autant que je me fais plaisir à é de publication... généralement je me tiens à un chapitre par jour car après la fanfiction je voudrais reprendre mon roman que j'ai longtemps délaissé. sinon, il m'arrive de ne pas publier à cause de la fatigue. grosse biz à toi et merci encore!**

* * *

Elle se réveillait plus tard comme Madara lui avait dit. Elle était encore fatiguée et ça se voyait. Mais elle devait se lever pour aller à la demeure principale pendant qu'il ne serait pas ici. Elle se levait difficilement avant de marcher vers la porte de la chambre. La télévision était allumée comme tous les matins et Madara était sur son ordinateur. Il tournait la tête en l'entendant et il éteignit son écran pour ne pas qu'elle mette un œil dessus.

Il se levait et s'approchait d'elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle le laissait faire, encore dans le gaz. Puis, il la fit asseoir avant de lui servir son petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé spécialement pour elle. Il partit ensuite à la douche pendant que la jeune femme zappait sur les chaines pour regarder les dessins animés, seuls programmes qui lui plaisaient à cette heure-là. Elle déjeunait en même temps, le temps que Madara prenne sa douche et s'habille.

Elle finissait à peine quand il passait la porte de la chambre :

\- La salle de bain est chaude rien que pour toi.

\- Merci, j'y vais alors.

Elle se levait de sa place en prenant son plateau pour le mettre dans la cuisine. Puis, elle partie à son tour dans la salle de bain pour aller se laver. Il était sept heures trente et il fallait qu'elle se dépêche car Madara devait être partit pour huit heures. Elle finissait de se laver en vitesse avant de se sécher. Sa natte ne tenait plus, elle soupirait, elle devait la défaire. Après ça, elle passait un coup de brosse non sans serrer les dents à cause des nœuds.

Elle se les attachait en queue de cheval avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Elle attrapait son chat avant de sortir de la pièce. Madara était déjà prêt à partir. Elle se dépêchait d'enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau avant de prendre l'harnais du chat. Puis, ils sortirent de la dépendance. Il fermait tout à clef avant de marcher dans le bois. La jeune femme le suivait sans dire un mot pour arriver devant la demeure.

Ils entraient dans le hall, des Uchiha passaient devant eux et les saluaient avant de retourner à leurs activités. Sonia, la maitresse de maison descendait l'escalier qui menait aux étages et s'approchait d'eux :

\- Madara-sama, avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Excellente, je vous laisse Mana pour la journée. Je compte sur vous pour que tout se passe bien.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problème pour ça. J'ai prévue quelques petites choses pour Mana-sama.

\- Parfait, alors à ce soir.

Il se baissait sur Mana pour l'embrasser avant de repartir à l'extérieur. La porte se refermait derrière elle, elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait faire ici. Sonia lui fit signe de la suivre, elle n'eue pas tellement le choix. Les deux femmes traversaient deux pièces avant d'arriver dans une petite pièce de couturière. Elle priait pour ne pas faire ça de sa journée, elle ne savait même pas enfiler un fil dans le trou de l'aiguille.

Elle lui disait de poser son chat sur une chaise qu'elle lui désignait. Elle ne posait pas plus de question et le mit dessus. Il se couchait non sans regarder sa maitresse, comme s'il la surveillait. Sonia la fit monter tout debout sur un bas tabouret en bois avant de se saisir d'un mètre de couture :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ma tante ?

\- Je suis chargée de faire votre robe de mariage ma chère nièce. De plus, quand vous serrez mariée, il ne sera plus question pour vous de porter ce genre de vêtements de citadin.

\- Mais je les aime mes vêtements et pourquoi il n'y aurait que moi ?

La doyenne soupirait, elle pensait que sa nièce connaissait les règles de la famille Uchiha et il semblerait bien que non :

\- Mana-sama, les maitresses de maison comme moi ne sont pas autorisées à faire la même chose que d'autres. Nous avons des responsabilités. Personne ne nous prendrait au sérieux si nous avions tous un accoutrement qui nous plairaient. De plus, vous allez être la femme de notre chef de clan, vous devez être présentable pour notre image ainsi que pour votre époux. Votre mère a portée le kimono, vous le ferez aussi, ça n'est pas négociable.

Mana soupirait, elle ne voulait pas s'habiller comme ça mais on ne lui laisserait pas le choix. De plus, les Uchiha étaient très attachés aux traditions, les bafouer serait un affront, une honte. Sonia commençait ses mesures pendant que la jeune femme se contentait de rester droite. Elle se demandait bien quelles couleurs elle allait devoir porter. Elle ne se rappelait plus des kimonos que sa mère portait. Juste celui de son rêve et encore, ça pouvait l'induire en erreur.

Elle descendit de son tabouret lus tard pendant que Sonia marquait les mesures sur un morceau de papier. Puis, elle tirait Mana jusqu'à une petite remise où il y avait plein de tissus entreposés :

\- Pour votre mariage, votre kimono sera blanc mais le dessous sera rouge. Normalement, il aurait dû être totalement blanc mais vu que vous n'êtes plus vierge, ça change. Pour vos kimonos de l'année, il y en aura quatre. Rassurez-vous, vous n'aurez pas un unique kimono pour trois mois, heureusement. Madara-sama tient à ce que vous portiez du noir mais aussi deux couleurs claires pour chaque saison.

Elle trouvait ça bien compliqué tout ça mais d'après Sonia, elle pouvait choisir les couleurs qu'elle voulait mais il fallait que ça reste dans le thème des mois. Pour le printemps, la jeune femme choisissait un kimono noir avec des fleurs de cerisiers imprimées dessus. L'obi serait de couleur vert pomme et le sous kimono de couleur bleu ciel. Si ça n'allait pas, elles trouveraient bien une autre couleur pour remplacer.

Pour celui d'été, le kimono aura des roses rouges imprimées dessus. L'obi sera de couleur jaune et le sous kimono de couleur orange. Pour l'automne, des camélias blancs seront sur le tissu. L'obi serait rouge et le sous kimono marron. Et pour l'hiver, des perce-neiges sur le tissu. L'obi de couleur gris et le sous kimono en blanc. Elle espérait vraiment que ça serait tout mais elle était vraiment très loin du compte la pauvre.

Sonia posait les tissus dans la pièce avant d'entrainer la jeune femme jusque dans une autre pièce où il y avait des bijoux. La doyenne était entrain de choisir ce qu'elle allait porter pour son mariage. Elle espérait que ça ne se déroulerait pas non plus dans deux jours. Les deux femmes passaient toute leur matinée à faire ça jusqu'au midi. Mana était heureuse de cette coupure car c'était assez long pour elle mine de rien.

Les deux femmes marchaient jusque dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait que quelques Uchiha sur place, les autres étaient en extérieur. Ils se levaient à leur vu et les saluaient avec le respect qu'on leur devait. Elles allaient s'asseoir à table avant qu'on ne les sert pour manger. La jeune femme ne disait rien tout le long du repas, c'était assez calme après tout. Le chat mangeait un peu de viande à ses pieds, Madara aurait été là, il n'aurait sans doute pas accepté ça.

A la fin du repas, elle eue à nouveau ses migraines. Elle mettait ça sur le dos de sa matinée. Sonia la regardait, elle voyait bien que la jeune femme n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle plaquait sa main sur son front, elle devait faire de la fièvre car elle était brûlante :

\- Mana-sama, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

\- Juste quelques migraines.

\- Vous faites des poussées de fièvre. Vous allez vous reposer pendant que je ferais venir un médecin.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour rien ma tante, je vais très bien. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air.

La jeune femme se relevait de sa place et sortit de la salle avec son chat qui la suivait. Elle ouvrit la porte du hall avant de sortir juste devant pour prendre l'air. Son chat partit un peu devant pour en profiter. La jeune femme marchait un peu autour de la demeure mais son mal de crâne ne passait pas pour autant. Elle revint devant l'entrée principale où son chat la rejoignit avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la demeure.

Sonia l'attendait le pied ferme pour savoir si elle allait mieux. Mais elle ne pouvait constater que Mana était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et qu'elle avait un léger déséquilibre. Elle insistait pour que Mana aille se reposer mais la jeune femme avait elle aussi du caractère et elle ne voulait pas y aller sachant qu'elle voulait absolument tout finir aujourd'hui pour ne pas être embêtée les prochains jours avec des mesures et des morceaux de tissus.

Mais la réalité la rattrapait bien vite, à peine fit-elle un pas vers là où elles étaient dans la matinée qu'elle se mit à voir trouble. Elle mit une main devant ses yeux pour les frotter mais ça restait pareil. Elle continuait de faire quelques pas avant de s'effondrer de toute sa hauteur. La doyenne se mit à courir vers elle et se penchait pour soulever la tête de la jeune femme qui était à présent inconsciente :

\- Mana-sama, réveillez-vous !

Elle ne bougeait pas, elle respirait encore mais du sang coulait de son nez. Le chat se mit à miauler et lui léchait la main, en vain. Elle appelait un de ses hommes pour emmener la jeune femme dans le salon. Un des Uchiha arrivait près d'elle avant de soulever Mana et de l'emmener. Il la couchait sur l'un des canapés, sous le regard inquiet de la doyenne :

\- Fais venir le médecin, il faut s'assurer qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un empoisonnement.

Il acquiesçait avant de quitter la pièce. Sonia passait un oreiller sous la tête de la jeune femme avant de la couvrir. S'il s'agissait d'un empoisonnement, ça serait terrible. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça pourrait venir si c'était le cas. Elle restait près d'elle jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un médecin de confiance de la famille. La doyenne se reculait de Mana pour laisser la place au médecin pour qu'il regarde ce qu'elle avait. Elle espérait que ça n'était pas grand-chose.

Elle fut soulagée d'apprendre que la jeune femme n'était pas victime d'un empoisonnement. Ses symptômes venaient d'autre part. Il prit la tension de la jeune femme et tiquait sur ce qu'il voyait. Il soulevait ses paupières pour voir que son sharingan était actif. Il rangeait tout son matériel avant de se poser à une table pour rédiger une ordonnance :

\- Alors ? ; demandait Sonia.

\- Elle fait de l'hyper-tension et une légère inflammation des nerfs optiques. Mais je vais aussi lui prescrire les médicaments que son médecin devait lui faire la veille.

\- Et quels sont-ils ?

\- Pour le stress. Le stress est source d'hyper-tension donc il vaut mieux guérir le mal à la source. Pour ses yeux, ça suivra de même.

Il signait son papier et le laissait sur la table. Puis, il se relevait, Sonia le payait et le laissait repartir. Elle fit envoyer quelqu'un pour aller chercher les médicaments demandés. Elle devait rester auprès de la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait une Uchiha dans cet état-là. Elle espérait qu'elle irait mieux avant le mariage, ça n'était pas génial de présenter une mariée qui faisait des syncopes pour presque rien. Si elle seulement elle savait à quel point elle avait tort de penser ça.

L'Akatsuki avait tout prit de la maison où était installé la secondaire pour se refaire un QG digne de ce nom. Ils étaient presque prêts. Encore quelques jours et ils pourraient relancer leurs activités. Nagato était pressé de faire ça, il voulait à tout prix retrouver Mana et l'arracher des griffes de Madara. Elle lui manquait tellement et il s'inquiétait pour elle. Avec son amnésie, Madara était capable de faire n'importe quoi avec elle. Surtout qu'il savait que l'Uchiha avait un faible pour sa nièce.

Mais Nagato attendait aussi une deuxième chose, mettre la main sur Nami. C'était à cause de sa jalousie qu'ils en étaient là. Cette saloperie avait dû dire à tout le monde que Mana était celle qui les avait balancés. Mais Nagato ne laisserait jamais passer ça. Il voulait lui mettre la main dessus et la punir comme il se devait. Mais la femme devait sûrement se cacher maintenant. Il la détestait et il n'était pas le seul, les autres membres de l'Akatsuki l'avaient dans le nez eux aussi.

Ils eurent une nouvelle visite des quatre Uchiha qui les avaient aidés à fuir la prison. Les membres les regardaient entrer dans la pièce principale. Aucuns des quatre ne retiraient leur capuche, souhaitant garder l'anonymat jusqu'au bout. Ils furent assez bien accueillis, Konan leur servi du saké et ils s'assirent pendant que les autres les regardaient de leurs places. Ils étaient tous derrière leurs ordinateurs pour se remettre en place d'ici peu de temps :

\- Quelles nouvelles nous rapportez-vous ? ; demandait Nagato.

\- Pas des meilleures. Nous venons d'apprendre que Madara va se marier avec Mana. Et de plus, il va durcir le système mit en place.

\- Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Et Mana n'a pas dit oui quand même ?!

\- Avec son amnésie, il a réussit à la tourner dans son sens. Elle a acceptée. Mais le mariage devrait se dérouler à Konoha. En ce moment, ils ne sont pas ici. Mais dès leur retour, nous ferons tout pour faire sortir Mana de là-bas et vous l'amener ici.

\- Et si elle refuse de vous suivre ?

\- Nous ne lui laisserons pas le choix. Après, Madara devra céder, il ne prendrait pas le risque ce coup-ci de la laisser dehors.

Nagato l'espérait, il espérait que Madara cède et lève certaines choses. Maintenant que chacun savait qu'il tenait à Mana, il fallait tenter le coup. Mais si ça ne marchait pas, ils n'auraient sûrement plus le choix. Ils devront être plus persuasifs pour arriver à leur fin. Et ils comptaient sur le soutiens de ces quatre-là pour faire avancer tout ça. Obito ne lâchait pas Nagato du regard. Il était l'un de ses rivales. Il les aiderait certes à avoir le dessus sur Madara mais derrière ça, il ne laissera jamais Mana retourner dans les bras du jeune homme.

Non, Obito avait d'autres projets en tête et il ne laisserait pas cette chance passer. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Ils continuaient de discuter encore un peu jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux leur fasse savoir qu'il était plus que l'heure de partir. Bien que Madara ne fût pas à la demeure de la semaine, il y avait toujours d'autres personnes pour colporter leurs allées et venues dans la ville. Les quatre hommes se relevaient et saluaient les autres.

Puis, ils quittèrent la maison par les souterrains, c'était plus sûr pour eux. Ils pouvaient ressortir par un coin isolé pour rejoindre tranquillement la demeure Uchiha.

Kisame posait son regard sur Nagato qui semblait réfléchir :

\- Ça ne va pas ? ; demandait-il.

\- Si, tout va bien. Je pensais juste à la suite de tout ça.

\- Tu l'as entendu, tout va bien se passer.

\- Mais s'ils échouent, Mana ne sortira plus jamais de là-bas. Et nous devrons employer la manière forte pour faire changer certaines choses. On voulait que Madara ait un procès équitable mais je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas au final.

\- Tu sais, il ne s'est pas gêné pour envahir le pays par la force. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne se gênerait pas pour faire pareil. Nous sommes conscients que tu voulais suivre la voie de Mana mais au final, ça ne sera pas possible et tu le sais.

Il soupirait, oui, il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils seraient au pied du mur. Ces quatre Uchiha étaient leur dernier secours, s'ils échouaient, les choses tourneraient plus dans le sanglant. En se débarrassant de Madara, les autres pays pourraient enfin aider les gens. Du moins, il l'espérait car même si un salopard était tué, dix pouvaient arriver par derrière. Et chez les Uchiha, des salopards, ils n'en manquaient pas.

Au soir, Madara rentrait tranquillement, personne ne l'avait prévenu pour Mana. Sonia pensait qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger pendant le travail et de l'inquiéter inutilement. Il passait les grilles et allait ranger sa voiture au garage avant de rejoindre l'entrée de la demeure. Dès qu'il y mit un pied, il fut prit directement d'assaut par la doyenne :

\- Madara-sama, il y a eu un souci.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Mana-sama a fait un malaise. J'ai cru bon faire venir un médecin.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Dans le salon, elle se repose.

Il marchait rapidement jusqu'à la pièce indiquée par Sonia. Effectivement, il trouvait la jeune femme entrain de dormir dans le canapé. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée depuis qu'elle était tombée. Il s'approchait d'elle pour se mettre à genoux à ses côtés. Il lui prit la main et la baisait, il était rassuré qu'un médecin soit venu. Mais il l'était moins sur l'état de santé de sa petite protégée. Il avait bien vu ce matin qu'elle était un peu fatiguée et perturbée.

Sonia arrivait près de lui mais elle gardait une certaine distance avec lui :

\- D'après le médecin, elle ferait des poussées de fièvre à cause d'une hyper-tension. Il lui a prescrit certains médicaments pour sa santé mentale.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Ces derniers jours ont été pénibles pour elle.

\- Il faut aussi comprendre son stress. Depuis l'incident, elle ne cesse sans doute de savoir certaines choses et elle stresse à cause de tout ça.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'elle se souvienne. Je ne veux pas qu'elle redevienne comme avant. Elle restera comme ça, elle deviendra ma parfaite petite épouse et elle remplira le rôle qui lui sera attribué. Si elle devait retrouvée la mémoire, je m'assurerais personnellement à ce qu'elle la perde pour toujours.

Elle n'essayait pas de le contredire, ça lui était interdit. Madara était déterminé à garder Mana pour toujours et il ferait tout pour que ça soit le cas. Elle avait déjà causée trop de soucis à la famille pour qu'il la laisse repartir. Elle était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il avait échoué avec sa femme, il n'échouerait pas avec elle. Il ferait en sorte qu'elle soit tout le contraire de celle-ci. Et qu'importait les moyens, il le ferait.

Il la prit dans ses bras avant de se relever avec elle. Sonia prit les médicaments ainsi que les affaires de la jeune femme avec le chat pour sortir de la demeure. Elle suivait silencieusement Madara jusqu'à sa dépendance. Il ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer pour aller déposer Mana directement dans la chambre. Sonia ne bougeait pas de la pièce principale. L'homme déshabillait en douceur sa future femme avant de passer ses habits de nuit et de la recouvrir.

Le chat montait sur le lit pour se coucher près d'elle comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude. Puis, Madara quittait la chambre avant de revenir vers Sonia pour prendre le reste des affaires et les ranger :

\- Sinon, qu'avez-vous fait ? ; demandait-il.

\- J'ai prit ses mesures pour confectionner sa robe de mariage. Et nous avons toutes les deux choisies les tissus pour les kimonos.

\- J'espère qu'ils seront bien accordés. Elle a dû se demander pourquoi elle devait se vêtir ainsi.

\- En effet mais je lui ai tout expliqué. Il ne faut pas qu'elle oublie les traditions, ça se perd trop vite de nos jours.

\- Malheureusement. Vous pouvez rejoindre la demeure, je vais maintenant veiller sur elle.

\- Bien, Madara-sama. Passez une excellente soirée.

Puis, elle quittait la dépendance en laissant Madara seul. Il ne pensait pas que Mana serait si malade. Pour lui, elle essayait de savoir des choses. Et le fait de ne pas avoir les souvenirs clairs lui ruinait la santé. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle les retrouve, il ferait vraiment tout pour. Ou sans doute était-elle seulement malade. Il verrait bien dans les jours à venir. Il était pressé maintenant de se marier avec elle pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Et cette fois-ci, il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs.


	22. Chapter 22: Le pouvoir du control

Quand elle se réveillait plus tard, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, elle se retrouvait dans le noir total. Elle pouvait sentir sous sa main le pelage chaud de son compagnon félin. A peine bougeait-elle ses doigts qu'il s'étirait et se mit à ronronner. Elle se redressait et se rendait compte qu'elle était dans la chambre dans la dépendance et que la porte était fermée pour ne pas la réveiller.

Elle se levait du lit et marchait difficilement jusqu'à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. La pièce principale était éclairée. Elle regardait l'heure sur la pendule de la pièce, il était presque minuit. Madara était allongé dans son canapé, il semblait dormir et son ordinateur tournait encore. Il était ouvert sur une page avec des photos. Elle s'approchait doucement et posait un regard dessus. C'était des photos de famille. Elle les faisait défiler doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Elle en reconnaissait certaines à cause de ses cauchemars. Elle baissait la fenêtre et tombait sur le bureau de l'ordinateur. Il y avait plein de dossiers dessus avec des noms divers et variés. Il y avait un dossier avec le nom « Akatsuki » dessus. Elle cliquait et vit des fichiers. Elle vit d'ailleurs son nom sur l'un d'eux. Elle l'ouvrit et vit une photo d'elle avec des choses écrites sur elle. Elle commençait à les lire pour savoir. Plus elle lisait, plus son regard se médusait.

Voilà maintenant ce qu'on tentait de lui cacher. Mais elle fermait vite le document et remit la page des photos à leur place. Elle tournait son regard derrière elle. Il dormait encore, tant mieux. Elle se redressait et marchait doucement vers la chambre. Elle ne devait pas rester ici. Elle fermait la porte de la chambre et allumait la lumière pour aller s'habiller. Mais elle pensait que si elle faisait ça, ça serait suspect aux yeux de Madara et il verrait vite ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Elle soufflait un bon coup, il fallait qu'elle agisse méthodiquement. Elle allait devoir jouer les connes de service jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne à Konoha. Elle ressortit de la chambre en faisant un peu plus de bruit. Madara se réveillait et se redressait. Il la vit, il se levait du canapé avant de s'approcher d'elle :

\- Ça va mon ange ?

\- Oui, un peu mieux.

\- Tu dois avoir faim, je n'ai pas mangé non plus.

Elle acquiesçait avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle posait son regard sur la page des photos. Il le vit mais il fermait son ordinateur devant elle. Comme quoi, il avait vraiment des choses à lui cacher et maintenant, elle le savait. Il ne disait rien avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Elle allumait la télévision et zappait les chaines en attendant. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait pouvoir jouer la comédie :

\- Le médecin t'a prescrit des médicaments. Un traitement d'un mois renouvelable. Il faudra que tu les prennes correctement.

\- Un mois pour une fièvre ? C'est du foutage de gueule.

Il levait son regard sur elle, depuis quand parlait-elle comme ça ? Il commençait à se poser des questions mais il mettait ça sur le compte de sa fatigue. Mais il ne lui dirait pas que ces médicaments étaient pour sa santé mentale. Il finissait de préparer avant de venir vers elle pour lui donner son assiette et il posait la sienne à côté. Il déposait également quelques gélules près de l'assiette de Mana :

\- Prends-les maintenant, n'aggravons pas ton cas.

Elle les prit dans sa main et les regardait, ça faisait beaucoup mine de rien. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau, elle dû le prendre mais elle hésitait à les avaler. Il la forçait en disant que c'était pour son bien. Mais de quel bien maintenant qu'elle avait vu ce fichier sur elle ? Elle les avalait à contrecœur et mangeait en silence. Il mangeait lui de même, soulagé d'un certain poids. Elle finissait assez vite avant de se relever pour emmener son assiette dans l'évier.

Il se levait à son tour pour faire la même chose avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Il embrassait son cou et respirait son odeur qui lui faisait vite tourner la tête :

\- Tu sais, j'ai adoré notre petite soirée d'hier. Je ne suis pas contre pour recommencer.

Il caressait le ventre de Mana avant de glisser celle-ci sous son pantalon dans l'intention d'aller entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Mais elle se retirait vite fait de lui :

\- Pas maintenant, je suis fatiguée.

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux repousser cette fatigue pour quelques minutes encore.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et marchait jusque dans la chambre. Mais Madara n'acceptait pas qu'elle le repousse ainsi alors que d'habitude, elle était plutôt consentante. Non, décidément quelque chose clochait chez elle. Il entrait à son tour dans la chambre pour la voir couchée dans le lit. Il se déshabillait entièrement avant de monter à son tour dans le lit. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'éteindre les lumières de la dépendance.

Elle continuait de lui tourner le dos alors qu'il approchait une main d'elle pour caresser sa hanche. Il se collait à elle et lui murmurait :

\- Tu ne peux rien me refuser mon amour et tu le sais.

\- Ne me touche pas ; disait-elle froidement.

\- Nous y voilà, je savais bien que ça arriverait un jour. Dis-le Mana, dis moi que tu as retrouvée ce que tu avais perdu.

Elle se figeait, elle était vraiment mauvaise menteuse. Mais Madara n'était pas dupe. Personne ne pouvait lui cacher ça. Il connaissait tout le monde dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à leurs comportements et Mana n'était pas une exception. C'était même celle qu'il avait le plus étudié pour que jamais il ne se trompe. Et maintenant, il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas en disant qu'elle avait retrouvée une partie de sa mémoire. Mais il ne la laisserait pas filer, jamais il ne la laisserait faire ça.

Elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'elle fuie coûte que coûte. Non, elle n'avait pas retrouvée sa mémoire mais ce qu'elle avait lu était tout comme. Elle sentait sa main glisser sur son ventre :

\- Tu ne partiras plus maintenant, je vais m'en assurer. Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours mon amour.

Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait plus. Elle lui mit un coup de coude dans le ventre avant de sauter du lit pour fuir. Elle courait jusqu'à la pièce principale pour sortir par la porte mais elle était verrouillée et les clefs n'étaient pas dessus. Elle voulait essayer les fenêtres mais elles étaient impossibles à ouvrir. Madara apparut dans la pièce et la regardait se démener pour sortir de là, mais elle n'y arrivera jamais :

\- J'ai tout prévu avant ton arrivée. Il est inutile de faire ça mon amour. De plus, les médicaments que tu as avalés ne devraient plus tarder à faire effet.

\- Tu m'as droguée !

\- Non, j'ai juste légèrement augmenté la dose de tes calmants. J'en ai ajouté dans la nourriture parce que je pensais de base que tu n'avalerais pas les autres. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occupée de toi.

Sa tête ne tardait pas à tourner, elle tombait à genoux. C'était puissant, trop puissant pour qu'elle ne lutte. Il avait bien prévu son coup cet enfoiré se disait-elle. Il s'approchait d'elle avant de se baisser à sa hauteur :

\- Moi qui voulais passer un moment agréable, je vais devoir m'en passer ce soir. Mais ne t'en fait pas…

Il activait ses sharingans et agrippait ses cheveux pour qu'elle le regarde :

\- On se rattrapera plus tard.

Ses sharingans se mirent à tournoyer et la jeune femme sombrait irrémédiablement dans les ténèbres. Il la soulevait de terre avant de retourner dans la chambre pour la coucher. Il revint dans la pièce principale pour couper la télévision. Il regardait son ordinateur portable et allait dans ses historiques pour se rendre compte que le dossier « Mana Akatsuki » avait été ouvert à minuit et deux minutes alors qu'il n'y avait pas retouché depuis quelques jours.

Maintenant, il savait que c'était ça le déclic. Elle n'avait pas été très maligne mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était lui qui avait fait l'erreur de laisser l'écran allumé et à sa portée. Il l'éteignit avant de rejoindre la chambre. Il éteignit la lumière et la rejoignit sous les draps avant de la serrer contre lui. Maintenant, elle était totalement sous son control et il ne la lâcherait plus jamais. Oui, plus jamais se disait-il.

En fin de semaine, ils retournaient comme prévu à Konoha. Madara avait complètement prit le dessus sur Mana grâce à son sharingan. La jeune femme était restée obéissante depuis ce soir-là et il en était heureux. Finalement, il ferait ça tout le temps pour être sûr que ça reste ainsi. Le voyage du retour avait été assez long. Dès qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans la propriété, ils descendirent de voiture. Mana portait son compagnon à poils pendant que des domestiques venaient récupérer leurs affaires.

Il était assez tard au soir, presque vingt-trois heures. Heureusement que le week-end commençait, il allait pouvoir se reposer. Il passait un bras derrière les épaules de la jeune femme avant de rentrer dans le hall principal. Izuna n'était pas couché, il les attendait. Madara retirait son bras de Mana avant d'aller le saluer. Izuna le saluait assez froidement, ayant apprit ce qu'il avait fait. Madara savait très bien que son cadet lui en voulait une fois de plus.

Puis, il se dirigeait vers Mana avant de la serrer contre lui. Il était heureux de pouvoir la serrer contre lui. S'il avait su, il ne l'aurait pas laissée partir le rejoindre mais maintenant, c'était trop tard pour y penser. La jeune femme ne disait rien, il savait qu'elle était totalement prise dans la spirale infernale de Madara et ses sharingans de malheurs. Il dû la lâcher, elle devait être assez épuisée elle aussi malgré ça. Elle rejoignit son futur époux avant de monter les escaliers.

Les domestiques avaient déjà déposés leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives. Madara suivait la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle entrait et commençait à ranger ses affaires sans rien dire. Il s'assit sur le lit et la regardait. Elle parlait très peu, beaucoup moins qu'avant même. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait le silence. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle partit se changer dans la salle de bain. En sortant, elle voulait aller dans son lit mais il lui attrapait la main :

\- Non mon amour. Je te veux près de moi.

\- D'accord.

Il se mit à sourire avant de sortir de la chambre avec elle. Ils marchaient dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans sa chambre à lui. Il allumait la télévision pour elle avant qu'il ne range ses affaires à lui. Elle s'allongeait dans le lit pendant qu'il faisait ça. Il finissait assez vite avant de partir prendre une douche. La jeune femme continuait de regarder la télévision sans rien dire. Elle entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Elle tournait la tête pour le voir nu sous la douche.

Elle se mit à rougir devant cette vue. Certaines réactions restaient quand même indépendantes du reste, même si elle était sous l'influence du sharingan. Elle se levait en douce du lit pour s'approcher de la porte de la salle de bain. Il tournait le regard dans sa direction et la vit. Il se mit à sourire discrètement et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue. Il allait même jouer avec. Il levait la tête vers la pomme de douche et passait ses mains doucement sur son corps.

Elle se mit à rougir un peu plus sous cette provocation. Elle suivait les mains de Madara qui glissaient de son cou, sur son torse jusqu'en bas de son ventre et parfois sur ses cuisses musclées. Elle approchait mais s'arrêtait à une distance raisonnable de la paroi de douche. Il posait encore un regard sur elle :

\- Donne-moi envie de toi, mon ange.

Elle retirait son T-shirt pour se retrouver avec la poitrine nue. Il se mit encore à sourire avant de faire face à elle dans sa cabine. Elle passait ses mains sur son corps en s'attardant sur sa poitrine. Elle se mit à gémir sous ses propres caresses. Puis, elle retirait son pantalon pour être entièrement nue. Il attrapait son entrejambe déjà bien tendu avant de faire des va et viens en la regardant. Elle descendit une de ses mains entre ses cuisses et se touchait devant lui.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça un jour. Les gémissements de la jeune femme étaient une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il continuait encore :

\- Allonge-toi et ferme les yeux ; disait-il.

Elle s'arrêtait avant de se coucher sur le sol chaud de la salle de bain et fermait les yeux comme il lui avait demandé. Elle entendait encore l'eau de la douche couler mais elle ne l'entendit pas sortir de là-dedans. Elle se mit à gémir de nouveau quand elle sentait sa langue entre ses cuisses. Elle gardait encore les yeux fermés alors qu'il s'occupait d'elle. Il prenait bien son temps, il lui avait bien dit qu'il se rattraperait de la dernière fois.

Puis, il laissait sa langue glisser sur son ventre pour remonter sur sa poitrine, laissant ses cheveux goutter sur le corps sous lui. Il ne put se retenir de la prendre rapidement. Il aimait ça, il ne s'en lasserait vraiment jamais. Il se laissait aller et venait assez rapidement en elle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais protégés mais même si elle tombait enceinte, il s'en fichait. Il ne s'en était pas arrêté là, la nuit avait été plus courte que prévue.

Un mois passait depuis, la vie était restée la même. Madara était de nouveau dans ses bureaux, Mana était restée dans la demeure. Izuna voulait l'emmener avec lui mais elle ne cessait de refuser. Il savait bien que Madara la forçait à ne pas le suivre. Depuis ce temps, le chef de famille avait fait installer ses caméras de surveillance dans la demeure. Ça n'avait pas été très discret mais au moins, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient sous surveillance.

Une surveillance qui n'arrangeait pas les quatre qui voyaient l'Akatsuki en douce. A cause de ça, ils allaient devoir changer leurs plans. Shisui gardait souvent un œil sur Mana, bien qu'il ne la voie pas souvent en dehors de sa chambre. Il savait bien que quelque chose clochait chez la jeune femme mais il ne pouvait rien faire sans être vu par une seule de ces maudites caméras. Si Madara venait à découvrir quelque chose, ça ne serait pas bon du tout.

Mais une chose allait faire qu'ils allaient devoir précipiter leurs plans. Et cette chose était le temps imposé par Madara. Et oui, un soir, lors d'un repas, Madara s'était redressé devant tout le monde. Ils l'avaient tous regardés avant qu'il ne fasse son annonce :

\- Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que mon mariage se déroulera dans une semaine. Pour une question de sécurité, tout se déroulera ici comme il y a quelques années en arrière. J'espère que vous y mettrez du votre pour participer aux préparatifs.

Ils acquiesçaient sans rien dire. Cette histoire de mariage ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Mais la majorité était pour. Une grande partie suivait Madara dans tous ses projets. Les autres, ils étaient peu, le suivaient mais sans être de son avis pour autant. Shisui regardait son ainé, il voyait bien que tout avait été calculé comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque là. Il croisait le regard d'Itachi, oui, ils allaient se voir en dehors de la salle après le repas.

Ils se retrouvaient plus tard dans la chambre de Shisui. Là où aucunes caméras ne pouvaient les filmer et les entendre. Itachi s'assit sur le lit pendant que son cousin se préparait pour la nuit :

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Il va arriver à ses fins et il n'a rien fait pour nous arranger la tâche ; disait Itachi.

\- J'irais les voir seul demain après mon service. Nous envisagerons peut-être quelque chose pour retarder ce maudit mariage.

\- Comme quoi ? Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger.

Shisui se tournait vers lui avec un regard plutôt tendre. Il s'approchait de lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il passait une main douce sur le visage du jeune homme :

\- Itachi, si je n'ai pas le choix, il faudra bien que je le fasse. Il faut à tout prix que Madara se rende. Mais si nos plans ne fonctionnent pas, je crains qu'il faudra se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Mais s'il t'attrape ! Il te tuera Shisui ! Il l'a bien dit l'autre fois, il tuera tous ceux qui se ligueront contre lui ! Et je ne veux pas te perdre bon sang !

Shisui le serrait contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. Lui non plus il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix et ils le savaient. S'il ne s'y mettait pas, Madara sera intouchable et aucun pays ni aucune organisation ne saurait l'atteindre. Ils savaient que l'un de ses points faibles était Mana. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, ils devraient taper plus fort et plus haut. Ils étaient proche de leur but, il ne fallait pas qu'ils le perdent de vue.

Ils se serraient plus l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'aimaient et ils espéraient qu'un jour, ils pourraient officialiser ça. Mais dans une famille comme la leur, c'était impossible. L'homosexualité était très mal vue. Surtout qu'ils étaient deux jeunes hommes de talent et c'était gâcher le talent qu'ils avaient en restant ensemble. Mais de l'avis des autres, ils s'en fichaient. Shisui caressait encore les cheveux d'Itachi, ils étaient bien comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à la porte.

Il soupirait avant de le lâcher à contrecœur pour se lever. Il se dirigeait vers la porte et l'ouvrit. C'était Sasuke, il venait pour voir si son frère était là. Itachi se levait du lit et s'approchait de lui :

\- Bonne nuit Shisui ; disait-il.

\- Bonne nuit Itachi, bonne nuit Sasuke.

Puis, il refermait la porte avant de rejoindre son lit. Il ne quittait pas le plafond des yeux. Il essayait de réfléchir à une tactique contre Madara. Mais il ne trouvait rien de plus. Il verrait ça avec l'Akatsuki, peut-être seront-ils de meilleur conseil. S'ils arrêtaient Madara, le pays pourrait à nouveau vivre en paix comme avant. Mais s'ils le tuaient, il fallait neutraliser les autres en attendant que les autres pays ne les aident.

Ça restait vraiment bien compliqué tout ça. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il gâche son sommeil à cause de ça. Il préférait imaginer quand Mana sera déjà en dehors de ces murs. Il voulait qu'elle soit libre comme elle avait toujours eue envie de rendre la liberté aux autres. Certains se disaient qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle était issue de la plus puissante famille du pays, elle était la fille de l'Hokage actuel et elle allait être la femme de l'homme le plus puissant du pays.

Mais si les gens pensaient que c'était ça le bonheur, ils se trompaient. Jamais elle n'aurait pu être heureuse dans de telles conditions. Les traditions, les règles, tout s'imposait à elle. Même en étant une femme casée, elle ne pouvait pas être libre. Elle était comme les gens dehors, enfermée dans une cage, à devoir être docile et faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Même Shisui se sentait dans une cage, tout comme d'autres Uchiha de leur génération.

Les plus heureux étaient bien les plus aveugles. Hatsu et Atsuhiko ne voyaient que l'argent et le pouvoir. Après tout, ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient eux. Ça n'était pas juste ni logique. Mais Madara leur donnait ce qu'ils voulaient pour ne pas qu'ils se mettent dans ses pattes. Tant qu'il contrôlait tout, rien ne le dérangeait vis-à-vis d'eux. Il soupirait, il espérait faire changer ça bientôt. Il fermait les yeux et se laissait emporter par Morphée en espérant des jours meilleurs à l'avenir.


	23. Chapter 23: Un anniversaire très spécial

Deux jours passaient depuis, aujourd'hui, c'était un jour de fête. Mana fêtait enfin ses vingt-et-un ans. Elle était majeure aujourd'hui et ça se fêtait. Mais depuis le levé, elle était déçue. Personne n'y avait pensé, pas même Madara. Elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'on lui souhaite… Mais elle ne le fit remarquer à personne. Ça serait que de la pure vanité de sa part de faire ça. Et puis, quémander, ça n'était pas son truc.

Il était sept heures du matin et la jeune femme déjeunait en compagnie de son futur mari et de son père. Atsuhiko arrivait un peu plus tard avec sa sœur. Ils s'installaient en face de la jeune femme avant de déjeuner eux aussi. Elle ne les aimait toujours pas, bien que Madara ait encore une emprise sur elle. Elle voyait bien les regards noirs qu'ils lui jetaient par moment. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas intimider de la sorte.

Elle finissait de déjeuner avant de se relever. Madara en fit de même et ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle à manger. Il passait son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme avant de monter les escaliers :

\- Tu te prépares, tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord.

Ils arrivaient au troisième étage, il la lâchait avant que la jeune femme ne se dirige vers sa chambre. Elle entrait dedans et filait directement à la douche. Après s'être lavée, elle se séchait correctement avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle prit quelques vêtements avant de se regarder dans le grand miroir de son armoire. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait grossie un peu du ventre. Ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup mais pour elle, c'était déjà pas mal.

Elle se regardait de profil et touchait son ventre, en y pensant, ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas eue ses règles. Elle avait souvent mit ça sur le dos des médicaments qu'elle prenait ou sur le stress qu'elle subissait continuellement. Elle ne pensait pas plus, on venait de toquer à la porte. Elle enfilait vite fait ses sous-vêtements et sa tenue avant d'aller ouvrir. Madara était déjà prêt, il ne perdait jamais de temps le matin.

Et elle, elle n'avait pas fini. Il entrait dans la chambre avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune femme. Elle attrapait sa brosse et se brossait les cheveux avant de les attacher en queue de cheval, pas le temps à perdre pour faire autre chose. Le chat passait la porte de la chambre avant d'aller squatter à son tour le lit de sa maitresse. Mais depuis quelques temps déjà, elle le trouvait moins en forme. En même temps, ce brave matou avait dix-sept ans.

Elle finissait de se préparer avant de mettre la main sur son ordinateur portable et de le mettre dans son sac. Elle caressait deux secondes sa boule de poils avant de quitter la chambre avec Madara. Ils allaient dans le hall avant de mettre leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux. Atsuhiko arrivait mais il fut amplement déçut en voyant la jeune femme :

\- Elle va où comme ça ?

\- Elle vient avec nous et je te conseille vivement de te taire.

\- Hn, comme si j'avais le choix.

Il mit ses chaussures et son manteau avant de sortir en vitesse. Il était en colère, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Madara l'emmènerait dans ses bureaux alors qu'il avait refusé qu'Hatsu l'accompagne ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Là, il commençait à flipper. Il était sûr à cent pour cent qu'elle allait lui piquer sa place. Mais ce n'était qu'un idiot. Madara l'emmenait avec lui pour une seule et unique raison qui ne concernait pas le jeune homme.

Ils sortaient à leur tour de la demeure avant de marcher vers le garage. Atsuhiko était déjà en voiture, vers une des fenêtres pour ne pas se coltiner sa demi-sœur. Madara soupirait, son fils devenait de plus en plus exécrable. Il montait à son tour pour se retrouver au milieu et Mana s'assit près de lui avant de refermer la porte. Un des hommes montaient à l'avant pour se charger de la sécurité. Mais une autre voiture se préparait derrière eux au cas où.

Avec l'Akatsuki en liberté, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir encor sans protection. La voiture démarrait et ils roulaient en dehors de la propriété. Mana ne disait rien et évitait de croiser le regard de son frère qui se voulait encore menaçant. Mais tant que Madara serait là, il ne pourrait rien lui dire ou lui faire quoique ce soit. L'homme regardait les deux jeunes et savait éperdument quelle tension régnait entre eux. Mais pas question que son fils pique un scandale.

Ils arrivaient plus tard au bâtiment principal où Madara exerçait ses fonctions. La voiture se stoppait devant et ils en sortaient tous les trois. Ils marchaient dans une immense cour avant de monter des escaliers de pierres et d'entrer dans les lieux. C'était encore plus impressionnant que le bâtiment du Hokage. Atsuhiko ne perdait pas de temps avant de filer dans son propre bureau au premier étage. Il était furieux mais tant pis pour lui.

Madara et Mana montaient eux au troisième étage, là où il y avait seulement le bureau de Madara. Bon, il n'avait pas tout l'étage mais les autres locaux étaient inoccupés. Il avait bien précisé qu'il voulait être le seul là-haut. Ses secrétaires et tout le reste se partageaient le deuxième et le premier étage. Les deux Uchiha longeaient un long couloir avant d'entrer dans l'immense salle. Il ne se refusait rien et ça se voyait.

Tout comme Izuna, Madara possédait un canapé et une table basse. La malle de ses alcools était juste à côté. Il avait beaucoup d'étagères et une immense bibliothèque dans son dos, derrière le bureau. Il y avait même une belle cheminée et un balcon attenant à une des ses fenêtres. Mais la vue était cachée par des rideaux pour une question de sécurité. N'importe qui pouvait se poser en dehors du périmètre de sécurité et de tirer avec une arme de point.

Il conduisait Mana vers le canapé avant de la faire asseoir :

\- Tu resteras là, j'ai pas mal de réunions en visioconférence et ça ne serait pas poli que tu restes près de moi.

Elle ne disait rien, ça ne servait à rien de répondre à ça. Elle mit son ordinateur sur la table basse et l'allumait pendant que Madara se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il retirait son manteau et l'accrochait au dossier de son fauteuil en cuir. Il ne se refusait rien quand on y pensait. Puis, il s'assit avant d'allumer tous ses appareils. La jeune femme ne disait rien et restait encore seule dans son coin. A peine connecté qu'il devait faire sa première réunion.

Mana ne voulait pas écouter leurs blablas habituels et mit ses écouteurs avant d'écouter de la musique pendant que Madara faisait la conversation à son ordinateur. La jeune femme se penchait sur son programme de dessin informatique que son père lui avait installé. Ça allait sûrement lui passer le temps car elle savait qu'elle allait s'ennuyer plus qu'avec son père. Madara était un homme occupé mais pas qu'avec de simples réunions.

Dans la matinée, la jeune femme fut autorisée à sortir du bureau pour aller boire un thé. Madara pouvait souffler un peu avant d'entamer autre chose. Il avait demandé à Mana de lui rapporter un thé en même temps. Il se disait que ça ne lui ferait sûrement pas de mal. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard mais ça n'était pas elle. Il posait son regard sur l'une de ses secrétaires qui lui apportait des dossiers.

Elle avançait vers lui avec une démarche féline avant de les poser sur son bureau :

\- Votre « fiancée » vous a abandonné ?

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ? ; tranchait-il froidement.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir prise elle ? Elle a trahit le clan alors que moi, j'aurais pu vous être dévouée pour n'importe quelles tâches. Même les tâches les plus sensuelles ; disait-elle langoureusement en passant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je reconnais bien là tous les charmes des femmes du clan. Mais…

Il retirait sa main et se levait lentement, son sharingan était activé. Il fit lentement le tour de son bureau avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se pensait en état de vaincre Madara mais c'était mal le connaitre. Maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Elle se collait à lui en espérant qu'il cède à ses charmes et à son décolleté vertigineux. Il se mit à sourire, elle pensait vraiment qu'elle avait gagnée. Mais il l'attrapait fermement par la gorge et serrait sa prise. Il approchait son visage de l'oreille de cette dernière :

\- Je pensais avoir été clair la dernière fois quand je disais non. C'était sympa juste pour passer le temps mais maintenant, c'est fini parce que j'ai une femme qui n'est vraiment pas pareille que vous autres.

\- Je… je suis sûre qu'elle serait aussi salope que les autres si… si vous n'aviez pas d'emprise sur elle….

\- Non, je peux vous garantir qu'elle est sûrement plus fidèle que les autres et que jamais elle n'aurait pu donner son cœur. Car elle, elle est une vraie Uchiha.

\- Alors… vous faites vous aussi parti… de la mauvaise catégorie à vous entendre parler…

Il serrait plus sa poigne, comment osait-elle dire ça alors qu'elle lui est inférieure ? :

\- J'ai été un homme fidèle jusqu'à la mort de celle que j'ai aimé. Alors, je vous prie de tenir votre langue la prochaine fois que vous vous adressez à moi !

Il la jetait au sol de toute sa force. La femme se ratatinait sur le parquet avant de lever son regard sur lui. Elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin avec son supérieur hiérarchique mais aussi son chef de clan. Un homme intouchable et irritable. Il braquait encore ses sharingans sur elle avec un air plus menaçant :

\- Faites passer le message aux autres car j'ai l'impression que personne ne me prend au sérieux. La prochaine qui ramène son cul ici pour se faire sauter, elle ne passera pas la porte. Maintenant, dehors.

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, elle se relevait assez vite et passait la porte du bureau sous le nez de Mana qui revenait du rez-de-chaussée avec du thé. Elle la trouvait vachement dénudée, il n'aurait pas osé quand même ? Pas dans son dos ? Elle posait son regard sur lui, il marchait lentement pour aller derrière son bureau. Elle entrait dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte, puis, elle s'approchait de lui avec le thé qu'il avait demandé.

Elle le posait sur son bureau avant de le regarder assez sévèrement. Bien que l'homme lui ait bloqué certains souvenirs gênants pour lui, la jeune femme n'avait pas perdu de son tempérament. Il s'avérait d'ailleurs qu'elle était une vraie jalouse par nature. Ce qui était à elle personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher. Et la chose qui lui appartenait n'avait pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs surtout quand il s'agissait de son futur mari.

Mais elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle allait accuser son futur mari d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite. Il levait le regard à son tour, se demandant ce qu'elle avait :

\- Ça ne va pas ? ; demandait-il.

\- Madara, je pense que je ne me suis jamais exprimée librement avec toi. Mais je te préviens, si tu sautes une de ces salopes dans mon dos, je te tue.

Il y eu un blanc, il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui dirait une chose pareille et surtout pas ici. Mais il pouvait sentir la colère de la jeune femme dans son regard. Non, elle ne déconnait pas. Cette salope de secrétaire était vraiment très mal tombée. La jeune femme allait lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre sa place. Mais il ne lui en laissait pas le temps. Il se levait en vitesse et lui attrapait le poignet par-dessus son bureau avant de la tirer à lui de toutes ses forces.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser glisser sur le bureau de l'homme avant de se retrouver assise en face de lui. Il l'attrapait doucement par la gorge avant de l'embrasser. Elle le laissait faire sans rien dire. Il laissait glisser sa main sur son cou avant de la poser sur sa cuisse :

\- La seule que j'ai envie de sauter ici, c'est toi ; murmurait-il. Mais ça serait bien trop dégradant de le faire ici. Rien que te le dire comme ça l'est aussi.

\- Alors n'accepte plus une de ses pétasses les seins presque à l'air ou je serais vraiment furax.

\- Ne t'inquiète, elle a eue sa dose. Maintenant, restes sage et ce soir, je te ferais l'amour comme un dieu.

Il l'embrassait encore longuement avant de la laisser descendre de son bureau. Il la regardait partir se rasseoir sur le canapé avant d'attraper son thé. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas de la voir ainsi. Il était sûr dans le fond qu'elle pourrait étriper n'importe quelle femme qui osait l'approcher de trop près comme il serait capable de tuer n'importe quel de ses rivaux. Dans le fond, ils étaient pareils sans vraiment le savoir.

Au soir, la journée se terminait vers dix-huit heures. La jeune femme avait hâte de rentrer pour se reposer. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas fait grand-chose, la journée lui avait parue longue. Les tensions avaient eues le temps de s'apaiser par la même occasion. Elle rangeait ses affaires avant de se lever du canapé qui lui paraissait plus mou que quand elle était arrivée ce matin. Atsuhiko était déjà rentré à la demeure, il finissait plus tôt que son père.

Il n'y avait vraiment presque plus personne dans le bâtiment. Madara prenait soin de tout éteindre avant de mettre son manteau. Puis, ils sortirent du bureau sans bruit avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. L'homme se permettait de prendre la jeune femme par la main. Elle ne disait rien et ils arrivaient au rez-de-chaussée où ils croisèrent la sécurité de nuit. Madara les saluait brièvement avant de passer les portes.

Ils allaient jusqu'à la voiture qui les attendait devant les grilles avant de monter dedans. Elle démarrait avant de reprendre son trajet habituel jusqu'au domaine Uchiha. C'était le silence complet pendant le voyage jusqu'à arriver jusqu'au garage. Ils descendirent de la voiture avant de marcher vers l'entrée principale et d'entrer dans le hall. Il était encore un peu tôt pour diner. Mais Madara lui demandait de monter ses affaires et de le rejoindre dans la salle à manger.

Elle ne discutait pas et montait à l'étage pour aller poser son ordinateur et son sac. Le chat n'avait pas bougé du lit depuis qu'il était venu ce matin. Il dormait vraiment longtemps. Elle s'approchait de lui avant de le caresser. Il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à ronronner. Elle se mit à sourire avant de se relever, il en fit de même et sautait du lit. Ils sortirent de la chambre avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et de marcher vers la salle à manger.

Elle passait la porte et vit quelques Uchiha dans la salle qui la regardaient. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils avaient à la regarder comme ça. Un de ses cousins s'approchait d'elle et lui tendit un paquet emballé :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Mana-sama.

\- Alors c'était donc ça ? Merci.

Elle prit le paquet et lui baisait la joue et puis, ce fut un raz de marée. Les autres la poussaient vers la table où il y avait quelques paquets emballés eux aussi. Elle n'était pas étonnée que son frère et sa sœur manquaient à l'appel mais elle s'en fichait. Il en manquait d'autres mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix d'être absents dont son cousin Shisui qu'elle aurait voulue voir ici. Mais elle n'avait pas manqué de voir qu'il lui avait fait aussi un cadeau sur la table.

Les autres étaient tous impatients de la voir déballer les cadeaux qu'ils avaient fais. Vingt-et-un ans, c'était vraiment important. Elle les déballait un par un en les remerciant du présent qu'ils avaient fais. Elle qui pensait qu'on l'avait oubliée… Tout avait été préparé dans la salle. Il y avait un beau buffet de nourriture et d'alcool. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Madara l'avait emmené exceptionnellement avec lui aujourd'hui.

Izuna s'approchait d'elle pendant que les autres étaient occupés au buffet pour discuter. Il lui tendit deux paquets avec un grand sourire :

\- Celui-là c'est de moi et l'autre, tu devines bien de qui il vient ; murmurait-il.

\- Tu la remercieras de ma part.

Il sourit encore avant de lui baiser le front. Elle ouvrit déjà celui de son père. Il était léger et il avait la taille d'un livre assez grand. Il lui disait d'y aller doucement car le cadeau était très fragile. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement pour faire face à un carton. Elle regardait ce que c'était, le carton contenait une belle tablette graphique qui devait être hors de prix avec une carte. C'était un mot en expliquant le blabla habituel des anniversaires et puis, les derniers mots furent comme un électrochoc.

 _« A partir de septembre, tu es conviée à faire ta rentrée dans une des grandes écoles de graphistes du pays. »_

Elle posait un regard sur lui :

\- Mais je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit…

\- Madara a accepté. Il peut certes t'épouser mais je reste quand même ton père et j'ai prit la décision qui me paraissait la plus juste pour toi.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Un merci, c'est déjà pas mal tu sais.

Elle le serrait contre elle, elle était tellement heureuse de son cadeau. Elle ne serait pas obligée de rester enfermer ici toutes ses journées. Au diable cette tradition qu'il trouvait archaïque de leurs jours. Il lui disait d'ouvrir l'autre cadeau, elle le fit et vit qu'Amaya lui avait offert une belle robe et il y avait un cadre photo. Elle se mit à sourire en la voyant, c'était celle qu'elle avait prise quand ils avaient été au restaurant. Elle la trouvait très réussie.

Quand tout fut déballé, il l'aidait à emmener ses cadeaux dans sa chambre pour ne pas que ça traine de partout. Puis, ils retournaient dans la salle à manger. Elle restait souvent près de lui pour discuter. Ils mangeaient aussi un peu, c'était fait pour. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle mangeait déjà un peu plus et surtout, de la voir sourire. Il aurait voulu que ça soit le cas plus souvent, elle était mignonne comme ça.

La fin de la soirée arrivait assez vite et elle put enfin souffler ses bougies sur un beau gâteau. Gâteau qui fut vite dévoré par tous les invités de la soirée tant qu'il était bon. La salle ne se vidait toujours pas après minuit. Même si certains devaient travailler le lendemain, ils ne se gênaient pas de rester plus longtemps. Mais Izuna embrassait sa fille, il était épuisé et elle le comprenait très bien. Puis, il partit rejoindre les étages.

Madara arrivait derrière la jeune femme avant de la prendre par les hanches et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il était un peu ivre mais il savait encore se contrôler. Il se décrochait d'elle avant de lui servir une coupelle de saké et de la lui tendre :

\- Un remontant pour te donner du courage.

\- Et pourquoi en aurais-je besoin ? ; murmurait-elle à son oreille.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas promis quelque chose ce matin après ta crise de jalousie ?

\- Tu promets bien des choses mais je n'en vois que la moitié. N'ai-je pas le droit à un cadeau de ta part ?

\- Si tu cours assez vite jusqu'à mon petit endroit secret, tu le verras sûrement ; disait-il en l'embrassant encore dans le cou.

Elle avait bien comprit à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle avalait cul-sec son saké avant de poser la coupelle. Elle sortit de la salle avant d'aller mettre ses chaussures. Puis, elle sortit et commençait à courir vers le terrain boisé. Madara lui laissait un peu d'avance avant de quitter la salle à son tour. Il enfilait ses chaussures aussi et sortit avant de courir. Il était pressé de la prendre là-bas. Sa première fois avec elle avait été fantastique.

Il savait qu'elle avait courut pour rejoindre la dépendance. Mais en arrivant là-bas, il ne vit pas de lumière alors qu'il avait fait exprès de laisser la porte ouverte. Il se disait qu'elle devait lui faire une petite blague en se cachant dans le coin. Rien de plus excitant pour commencer leur nuit. Il se mit à sourire et marchait doucement sur le chemin dans le bois :

\- Mana, je sais que tu es là. Je vais te trouver très vite tu sais ?

Mais il n'entendait aucun bruit pas même un pouffement de rire. Il ne bougeait pas et restait silencieux. Mais non, toujours rien. Il activait ses sharingans pour essayer de la voir dans les ténèbres. Il commençait à s'inquiéter jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pas de course plus loin devant lui. Il vit quelqu'un courir à l'opposé de là où il se tenait. Et il vit que Mana était sur l'épaule de cette ombre, complètement inconsciente.

Il pariait que l'un des hommes de l'Akatsuki avait réussit à rentrer pour préparer ça. Non, pas question qu'il parte avec elle. Il mit la main sur son arme accrochée à sa ceinture avant de la dégainer. Il fit sauter la sécurité et la pointait dans la direction de l'ombre avant de tirer.


	24. Chapter 24: Un traître

**Réponse review:**

 **RenoXtifa: Tu vas le savoir maintenant et merci :)**

* * *

Un coup de feu, les oiseaux de nuits qui s'envolent dans des piaillements de folie et une chute. Une chute qui fut lourde, très lourde pour celui qui venait de se recevoir la balle tirée par Madara. Il ressentait une vive brûlure dans son épaule et le sang qui coulait sur son corps et imbibait ses vêtements. Il posait son regard sur Mana qui était maintenant sous lui et toujours inconsciente. Il essayait de se relever mais la douleur était insupportable.

Il pouvait entendre les bruits de pas se rapprocher d'eux. Il essayait encore de bouger mais ça restait une vaine tentative. Les pas s'arrêtaient à côté d'eux, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand on lui mit un fort coup de pied au visage. Il fut comme décollé du sol avant de se retrouver sur le dos à côté de Mana. Elle fut tirée d'à côté de lui pour se retrouver dans les bras de Madara. L'homme posait un regard rempli de haine sur lui :

\- Espèce de sale chien !

Il lui remit un coup de pied dans les cotes, il était enragé qu'on ait osé rentrer dans sa propriété et qu'on ait tenté d'enlever sa future femme. Il entendait des bruits de pas de course dans le bois avant de voir des lumières approcher d'eux. Le coup de feu avait dû s'entendre jusqu'au domaine. Quelques gardes de la propriété approchaient d'eux :

\- Madara-sama, vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

\- Non, mais vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! Vous avez laissé passer un des membres de l'Akatsuki ici !

\- Madara-sama, personne en dehors des Uchiha ne sont rentrés ici.

\- Retirez-lui sa capuche, que je vois la tête du traitre.

Un des hommes se penchait sur l'homme à terre avant de découvrir entièrement son visage. Madara n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Shisui se tortillait encore de douleur au sol, il avait pensé que son plan serait parfait mais non, Madara avait réussi à l'avoir. Madara était sidéré par se qu'il voyait, le confortant maintenant dans l'idée que des Uchiha essayaient de le trahir. Et Shisui en faisait partit.

Il serrait les poings avant de lui tourner le dos :

\- Qu'il soit enfermé, je ne compte pas le tuer tout de suite.

\- Bien, Madara-sama.

Il soupirait avant de marcher lentement vers sa dépendance, sa soirée était fichue. Il entrait dans les lieux avant de refermer la porte à clefs. Tous les volets étaient déjà rabattus, personne ne les verrait comme ça. Il marchait vers le canapé et allongeait Mana dessus en calant un oreiller sous sa tête. Il mit une couverture sur elle et s'assit au sol en collant son dos contre la banquette. Il passait ses mains sur son visage pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il n'avait pas voulu croire que des Uchiha agiraient contre lui et pourtant, il en avait eu la preuve. Il savait très bien que Shisui n'était pas seul dans une telle opération bien qu'il pouvait le faire sans problème. Il allait devoir être dur, bien plus qu'il ne l'était pour se faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute. Il levait son bras et attrapait une des mains de la jeune femme. Il la plaquait sur sa joue et se frottait contre elle, comme un chat :

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Tu ne serais pas partie il y a deux ans, rien de tout ça n'arriverait aujourd'hui. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal dans ma vie, mais aujourd'hui, la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de me rattraper, c'est toi. Parce que dans le fond, j'ai été jaloux de mon propre frère. Il a eu une fille magnifique, calme, patiente et avec un caractère de chien quand il le fallait. Une fille pas fière, modeste, comme si tu n'étais pas une Uchiha. Et moi, je n'ai eu que deux enfants avides de pouvoirs, d'argent et mesquins. Je leur ai tout donné. Certains devaient penser que tu étais docile et calme à cause de moi mais je sais que si je t'avais élevé comme eux, tu n'aurais jamais changée. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que notre relation reste ainsi. Tu es mieux que ta propre mère et je prendrais soin de toi.

Il baisait sa main et gardait ses lèvres dessus. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il la sentait bouger, il se tournait un peu pour la regarder. Il la vit ouvrir les yeux doucement, elle mit une main sur son visage en faisant une grimace. Elle devait avoir mal à la tête se disait-il. Il se mit à genoux et passait sa main sur sa joue :

\- Mon petit ange, tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Une tentative d'enlèvement, je suis intervenu à temps.

\- Il faut que je me lève…

\- Non, il vaut mieux que tu restes couchée.

Mais elle se redressait en vitesse et se levait du canapé. Il la regardait mettre sa main contre sa bouche et courir derrière le bar avant qu'elle ne vomisse. Madara se relevait et marchait vers elle pour voir qu'elle venait de vomir dans l'évier, elle n'avait pas eue trop le choix après tout. Sûrement qu'elle avait vomi à cause de l'alcool mais elle n'avait pas bu de la soirée à part la coupelle de saké. Non, la dernière fois qu'elle avait ingérée beaucoup d'alcool c'était quand il lui avait demandé de l'épouser et qu'elle était saoul au champagne.

La jeune femme se redressait et fit couler l'eau pour nettoyer l'évier et se rincer la bouche. Elle avait l'impression que son œsophage lui brulait comme les feux de l'enfer. Madara lui prit la main pour l'emmener s'asseoir, il s'installait près d'elle et caressait la joue de la jeune femme. Il la trouvait pâle, il espérait qu'elle n'était pas malade ou que Shisui ne lui avait fait quelque chose. Mais non, ça n'était pas ça du tout :

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Ou alors autre chose ?

\- Ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

\- Je m'inquiète quand même, il vaudrait mieux que le médecin vienne demain te voir. Tu devras rester au domaine.

Elle ne disait rien, elle devait accepter ça. Elle espérait qu'on ne l'embête pas durant la journée. Il était maintenant très tard, Madara restait frustré, depuis un bout de temps déjà qu'il aurait dû faire monter la jeune femme au septième ciel. Et puis, son cadeau était là, encore emballé. Il se levait du canapé et marchait jusqu'au paquet qui attendait dans un coin de la pièce. Il le prit en main et revint vers la jeune femme en lui tendant son cadeau.

Elle le prit avant de commencer à l'ouvrir sous l'œil inquisiteur de son futur époux. Elle pouvait voir du tissu noir. Elle se relevait et dépliait le vêtement qu'elle avait en main. C'était une belle robe et elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir lorgnée derrière une vitrine quand elle était partie dans le sud du pays avec Madara. Étant donné que Madara lui avait supprimé son argent, elle n'avait pas pu se l'acheter ce jour-là.

Et maintenant, elle la recevait comme cadeau d'anniversaire :

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Rien n'échappe à mon regard, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Elle te plait ?

\- Oui, merci beaucoup.

\- J'aimerais que tu la mettes pour moi maintenant. J'ai hâte de te voir dedans.

C'était un peu tard pour un essayage mais au point où ils en étaient, ça n'était plus si grave. Elle se déshabillait devant lui. Il la regardait attentivement, son regard se posait sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il trouvait aussi qu'elle avait un peu grossie mais ça le rassurait, elle devait sûrement manger plus qu'avant. Elle mit sa robe et essayait de serrer son bustier. Il la fit se tourner et tirait sur les lacets dans son dos avant de les attacher correctement.

Elle se tournait face à lui et le regardait. Il se mit à sourire tendrement avant de mettre ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme :

\- Tu es magnifique, j'ai eu raison de l'acheter.

Il l'embrassait dans le cou en savourant l'odeur de sa peau. Il la suçait, la léchait, la mordillait, rien que ça lui donnait une érection digne de ce nom. Il allait quand même réussir à la prendre même si ça avait été retardé. Ils resteraient ici tous les deux au moins jusqu'au matin. Mana irait sûrement se reposer de sa nuit blanche pendant que Madara partirait travailler. Mais pour le moment, ils allaient finir la nuit en faisant l'amour.

Au matin, le domaine Uchiha se vidait peu à peu de ses habitants en laissant quelques mères avec leurs enfants et ceux qui étaient en congé. Itachi, Sasuke et Obito avaient apprit la nouvelle sur Shisui. Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Ils savaient que Shisui ne dirait rien sur leurs activités mais Madara savait souvent se montrer très persuasif. Itachi avait gardé son masque de neutralité mais au fond de lui, il était très inquiet du sort de son seul amour.

Il faisait partit de ceux qui étaient en congé, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit en apprenant que Shisui s'était fait prendre. Et ça n'était pas que le seul problème qu'il subissait. Ses parents, en apprenant que Mana allait se marier avec Madara, essayaient de pousser leur fils à se rabattre sur Hatsu qui était maintenant libre comme l'air. Comme Shisui n'en voulait pas, ils s'étaient dit que leur fils ferait sûrement l'affaire sans penser à ses propres sentiments à lui.

Il faisait tout pour contourner ce problème. Mais pour l'heure, il devait avoir une discussion avec la seule personne qui pouvait faire changer Madara d'avis. Il savait que Mana était restée au domaine car il l'avait vu rejoindre sa chambre juste après le départ de Madara et de son cadet. Malgré les caméras qui surveillaient les lieux le verraient, il allait quand même devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.

Il toquait et attendit une réponse de sa part mais il n'entendait rien. Il collait son oreille contre la porte. La télévision tournait mais il n'entendait rien de plus. Il mit la main sur la poignée avant de la tourner. La porte s'ouvrit et il entrait sans bruit dans la chambre. Il marchait jusqu'à elle avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. La jeune femme dormait déjà profondément. Il laissait son regard aller dans la chambre, le chat dormait sur l'étagère, c'était rare.

Il regardait à nouveau la jeune femme dormir mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il posait sa main sur son épaule et la secouait doucement. Elle se réveillait en sursaut et posait son regard sur lui. Elle se redressait :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Mana, il faut vraiment que je te parle pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

\- Madara me l'a dit cette nuit. Tu veux protéger un traitre ?

\- Mana, j'aime Shisui, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Lui et moi, on est ensemble depuis pas mal de temps. Il est impossible pour nous de se montrer. Ça me fend déjà le cœur mais s'il venait à mourir, je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans lui. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup toi aussi, il t'apprécie beaucoup aussi. Je t'en prie Mana, je te demande juste d'essayer de faire changer Madara d'avis.

\- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien.

Il essayait de se rassurer en pensant que ça marcherait peut-être. Voyant sa maitresse réveillée, Ko s'étirait et se levait pour sauter de l'étagère. Sa patte se prit dans un cadre en faisant tomber quelques objets. Les deux Uchiha levaient la tête, il avait cassé des choses. Mais Itachi repérait quelque chose de plus glauque. Une petite caméra de sécurité pendait à un fil depuis l'étagère. Il se levait et s'approchait de celle-ci.

Il coupait le fil et la prit dans ses mains sous le regard médusé de Mana. Elle ne pensait pas que sa chambre était surveillée depuis le début. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se parler plus, ça frappait à nouveau à la porte. Itachi lui demandait de ne rien dire et de le rejoindre après la visite. Elle acquiesçait avant que le jeune homme ouvre la porte. C'était le médecin demandé par Madara pour qu'il l'ausculte.

L'homme passait la porte avant de la refermer, il allait faire ce qu'il pouvait pour elle.

Mana fut à nouveau seule une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Elle était assise sur son lit et tenait un bout de plastique blanc et carré dans sa main. Elle était pensive face à ça et aussi à cause de la caméra retrouvée dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait trahie et la seule personne en dehors de Madara qui pouvait la renseigner sur ça, c'était son père. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle et très vite avant que Madara ne se rende compte de l'état de sa caméra.

Elle se levait de son lit et sortit de sa chambre en vitesse. Elle marchait dans le couloir avant de dévaler les escaliers. Elle arrivait dans le hall principal avant d'enfiler un manteau et ses chaussures. Elle rabattait sa capuche avant de sortir de là. Elle marchait jusqu'au terrain boisé avant de longer le chemin. Non, elle ne s'arrêterait pas à la dépendance. Elle continuait de marcher avant d'arriver devant les hautes grilles de la propriété.

Elle commençait à les grimper du mieux qu'elle pouvait. C'était haut et glissant mais il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle sortirait d'ici. Elle arrivait tout en haut avant de l'enjamber. Elle soufflait un peu, c'était assez physique mine de rien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se laisser glisser et elle pourrait partir. Elle s'accrochait fermement avant de se laisser glisser doucement jusqu'en bas. A peine y était-elle parvenue qu'une voix de l'autre côté de la grille l'interpellait. C'était un des gardiens de sécurité :

\- Mana-sama, vous ne pouvez pas quitter le domaine !

\- Si, je le peux.

Il courait vers la grille mais le temps d'arriver en haut, la jeune femme était déjà partie en courant. Il rageait, il avait laissé s'échapper une personne qui ne devait absolument pas sortir. Il prit son portable dans sa poche et composait un numéro. Il dû attendre un peu avant que l'on décroche :

\- Madara-sama, Mana-sama s'est enfuie du domaine.

Mana courait à en perdre haleine, elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre par qui que ce soit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arrivait à l'entrée de Konoha. Elle pouvait s'arrêter souffler un peu, elle ne pouvait pas être reconnue dans cette tenue. Elle commençait à marcher en direction du centre-ville. C'était assez calme aujourd'hui. Elle marchait tête baissée pour aller au bureau de son père. Mais elle rentrait dans quelqu'un et tombait sur le cul :

\- Je suis désolée ! ; disait une jeune femme.

Mana relevait la tête et regardait la femme. Elle avait les cheveux bleus, c'était bizarre. Konan posait son regard sur elle et écarquillait les yeux. Mana se relevait et reculait d'un pas :

\- Mana, mon dieu mais comment tu as réussie à t'échapper ?

\- Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne.

\- Non, je te connais assez pour dire qui tu es. Un Uchiha nous a dit que tu es devenue amnésique après l'accident. Il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi.

Elle allait lui prendre la main mais la jeune Uchiha ne se laissait pas faire et la poussait avant de courir. Konan se relevait rapidement avant de courir derrière elle. Elle avait mit son capuchon pour ne pas être reconnue par les Uchiha. Les deux femmes se pourchassaient avant que Mana n'arrive devant le bâtiment de son père. Elle passait la porte aisément avant d'arriver dans le hall. Elle se retournait et vit la femme arrêtée plus loin, elle n'oserait pas approcher.

Elle soufflait avant de marcher rapidement dans les couloirs pour monter à l'étage. Elle traversait le long couloir avant de s'arrêter devant la porte du bureau de son père. Au bout du couloir, il y avait Amaya. Elle vit la jeune femme mais Mana ne devait pas entrer. Izuna était en pleine réunion en visioconférence et c'était assez important pour ne pas qu'il soit dérangé. Elle commençait à s'approcher d'elle :

\- Mana, il est occupé, ne passe pas la porte s'il te plait…

Elle n'eue pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme mit un coup de pied dans la porte pour entrer dans la pièce. Izuna relevait un regard en colère et plein du sharingan. Il avait pourtant bien précisé de ne pas le déranger. Mais quand il vit sa propre fille devant lui, il écourta sa réunion et la reportait. Il se levait de sa chaise et regardait Mana, elle aussi avait le sharingan actif. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il le savait. De plus, elle avait dû s'enfuir du domaine pour être ici.

Amaya apparut derrière Mana :

\- Izuna, j'ai essayée…

\- Ce n'est rien, on va s'expliquer.

Mana s'approchait en vitesse de son père avant de le pousser vers l'arrière. L'homme fut surprit de la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas dû prendre ses cachets pour être dans cet état :

\- Mana, qu'est-ce qui…

\- Depuis quand ?! Depuis quand on installe des caméras dans ma chambre ?! C'est quoi votre problème avec moi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on tente de me cacher pour me poursuivre en courant dans la rue ?! Depuis quand vous embauchez des civils pour me surveiller ?!

\- Je t'en prie, calme-toi. Tu vas finir par faire une crise si tu continues.

Il indiquait à Amaya de fermer la porte, ça ne regardait personne. Mana continuait d'hurler, elle voulait savoir ! Il la trainait jusqu'au canapé et la fit asseoir pour qu'elle se calme. Il ne savait pas que Madara avait mit une caméra dans sa chambre. Si elle était là, alors il avait dû voir Amaya avec elle. Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient sous la colère et le stress :

\- Amaya, va lui chercher un thé s'il te plait et de quoi manger.

\- D'accord.

Elle regardait une dernière fois Mana avant de quitter la pièce. Izuna essayait de la calmer, il avait peur qu'elle soit mal :

\- Tu as prit tes médicaments ce matin ?

\- Le médecin m'a dit de les arrêter…. Il faut que je vomisse…

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche. Il attrapait en vitesse sa poubelle avant qu'elle ne vomisse dedans. Pour lui, c'était les nerfs qui la rendaient malade comme ça. Il passait une main douce dans son dos. Elle se redressait et posait la poubelle à ses pieds. Amaya revint un peu plus tard et s'approchait d'eux. Elle posait le thé sur la table basse avec quelques petits gâteaux. Le portable d'Izuna se mit à sonner. Il dû se lever et allait à son bureau pour décrocher.

Amaya s'assit près de Mana et la serrait contre elle. La jeune femme la laissait faire, elle essayait de se calmer. Izuna raccrochait et se tournait vers elles :

\- Madara va arriver, il savait que tu viendrais ici. Et je ne doute pas maintenant qu'il soit au courant de ma relation avec Amaya.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Izuna, occupe-toi plutôt de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Il acquiesçait, il aurait lui aussi deux ou trois mots à dire à son frère. Madara ne mit pas longtemps à venir, il voulait en finir et vite avec le caprice de la jeune femme. Il entrait dans le bureau de son frère, la première chose qu'il fit, c'était de poser son regard sur Mana et Amaya. La femme serrait encore la jeune Uchiha contre elle. Izuna regardait son frère mais Madara n'avait pas l'intention de parler :

\- Mana, on s'en va ; dit-il froidement.

\- Elle n'ira nulle part ; dit Izuna. Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas une discussion tout les deux.

\- Izuna, soit tu dis à ta putain de lâcher ma fiancée, soit je vais devoir l'y contraindre.

\- Je t'interdis de la traiter de…

\- C'est bon, je me lève.

Ils regardaient tous les deux la jeune femme. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle s'écartait d'Amaya avant de se relever difficilement. Elle marchait vers Madara qui la regardait venir. Il allait prendre la main de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne le gifle. Ce fut le silence total après ça, Izuna n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle oserait faire ça. En même temps, elle l'avait bien poussé :

\- Tu ne me parles plus, oublies-moi, oublies le mariage. Tu me dégoûtes Madara.

Elle retirait son alliance et la jetait à ses pieds. Elle fouillait dans ses poches et sortit le carré de plastique avant de lui mettre dans les mains :

\- Et arrange-toi pour ne jamais l'avoir.

Puis, elle quittait la salle comme une furie. Il posait son regard sur ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Izuna regardait son frère, il s'attendait à ce qu'il hurle à tout moment. Mais non, Madara tournait son regard sur lui :

\- Elle est enceinte.


	25. Chapter 25: Le karma, quelle saloperie!

**Hello! J'ai enfin mon premier follower au bout de 24 chapitres! *danse de la joie qui fait pleuvoir chez moi* merci à toi qui me suis en direct!**

* * *

\- L'un des nôtres s'est fait attrapé par Madara. Il a été blessé et personne ne sait où il est exactement ; disait Itachi.

Il avait réussit à sortir du domaine en prétextant vouloir aller prendre l'air. Maintenant, tout le monde devait avoir un motif précis pour sortir de là. Il était partit seul en ville car Sasuke et Obito n'étaient pas là. Il avait prit ce temps-là pour aller voir Nagato. Il avait toujours un capuchon sur sa tête pour ne pas être reconnu. Il avait apprit que Mana s'était enfuie et il avait voulu voir s'ils n'étaient pas tombés sur elle entre temps.

Il avait apprit que Konan l'avait croisée et avait tentée de la ramener. Mais comme il s'y était attendu, elle l'avait fuit par peur. Elle aurait rejoint le bureau de son père. Impossible d'aller la chercher là-bas. Mais s'il était venu, c'était pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire en priorité. Sauver Shisui de Madara ou ramener Mana mais envisager les deux était impossible pour l'heure. Il espérait revoir son compagnon au plus vite :

\- S'il parle, tu vas tomber avec les deux autres ; disait Nagato.

\- Je connais mon compagnon, il ne parlera jamais, quitte à mourir. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt.

\- Vous êtes ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Il parait que c'est mal vu chez vous. Madara serait capable de le tuer rien que pour ça.

\- Nous cachons cette relation, seule Mana est au courant. Je compte un peu sur elle pour empêcher Madara de le tuer. Mais je doute qu'il mette ça de côté pour elle. De plus, il a fourré le manoir de caméras pour surveiller nos allers et venus au domaine et j'en ai trouvée une dans la chambre de Mana.

Nagato se mit à soupirer, il se doutait bien que Madara la surveillerait par n'importe quel moyen. Il voulait absolument sortir la jeune femme de ce guêpier et pouvoir la revoir. Il voulait tellement la serrer à nouveau contre lui, elle lui manquait tellement. Il pensait à elle tout le temps et il était aussi pressé de remettre la main sur Nami pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait. Après tout, c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils en étaient là.

Itachi réfléchissait, malgré la fatigue qui le tenait, il ne cessait de penser à un plan de secours pour Shisui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il était tout pour lui et s'il venait à mourir, son cœur serait brisé à jamais. Et d'un autre côté, il voulait absolument que Mana quitte le domaine pour retourner entre les mains de l'Akatsuki. Sûrement qu'ils pourraient l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Mais c'était peu probable que ça se passe ainsi.

Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans une des salles de la maison. Les autres travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour perfectionner leur future opération nommée « carnage ». Personne à part eux ne savait ce que c'était. Même Itachi ne le savait pas, il saurait ça en temps et en heure. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, Yahiko passait la porte en regardant les deux hommes :

\- Nagato, Madara s'est déplacé jusqu'au bureau du Hokage. On dirait que ça va chauffer.

\- Il fallait bien s'en douter, si Mana a fuit le domaine, c'était sûr qu'il viendrait là-bas.

\- Mais ça nous donnerait l'occasion de stopper sa voiture et de la reprendre.

\- Non, il a fait cette erreur une fois, il ne recommencera pas une deuxième fois. Nous sommes entrain d'y réfléchir. Continuez de surveiller ce qu'il se passe.

\- Bien.

Puis, il refermait la porte pour les laisser à nouveau seuls. En faite, il valait mieux s'occuper du cas de Shisui avant tout. Si Mana tenait tête à Madara, ça serait parfait pour elle. Il fallait absolument savoir où Madara le détenait pour le faire fuir. Après ça, il rejoindrait sûrement les rangs de l'Akatsuki pour mener à bien leurs opérations. Si des Uchiha avec les mêmes idéaux qu'eux les rejoignaient, ça serait vraiment quelque chose de formidable, surtout si c'était à temps complet.

Oui, ils allaient s'y mettre pendant qu'Itachi chercherait aussi de son côté. Ils allaient tout faire pour empêcher Madara de l'exécuter. Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle, ils allaient dans la pièce principale où tout le monde était entrain de travailler. Konan s'approchait d'eux :

\- Tu bois bien quelque chose ? ; proposait-elle à Itachi.

\- Je te remercie mais il faut que j'y aille. Je ne veux pas qu'on est de soupçons sur moi. Une autre fois sûrement.

\- D'accord, bon retour alors.

Il saluait tout le monde avant de quitter la pièce et de descendre à la cave. Il passait par une petite trappe avant d'atterrir dans les souterrains. Il vérifiait qu'il n'y ait pas de bruit avant de marcher calmement pour en sortir un peu plus loin à l'abri des caméras. Il retirait son capuchon avant de se diriger vers une moto qui était calée dans un coin depuis son arrivée. Il décrochait le casque avant de le mettre et de monter sur la bécane.

Il mit un coup de clef avant de rouler prudemment dans la ruelle. Il arrivait à un stop et roulait ensuite dans le centre-ville. Il passait vite fait devant le bâtiment du Hokage. Le véhicule de Madara y était encore. Il vit la porte principale s'ouvrir et Mana la passer, en colère. Il freinait et fit une manœuvre pour monter sur le trottoir. Il coupait le moteur et calait la moto avant de se diriger vers elle en retirant son casque.

Elle le vit arriver et le regardait :

\- Mana, tu m'as fait peur. Ne t'enfuis plus comme ça, tu vas finir par avoir des ennuis.

\- J'en ai déjà de toute façon ; disait-elle à moitié en larme.

Elle passait ses bras autour de sa taille et se mit à pleurer. Il la serrait contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Il relevait les yeux et pu voir Madara derrière la fenêtre du bureau de son frère. Son regard le transperçait, il ne supportait pas que sa « future femme » se précipite dans les bras d'un autre pour être consolée. Itachi savait qu'il avait intérêt de faire attention à ce qu'il faisait.

Izuna regardait son frère, Amaya avait quitté la pièce, ne supportant pas la présence de l'ainé qui l'avait soit dit au passage traitée de putain. Madara se doutait bien que son frère se serait casé un jour ou l'autre, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à ce qu'il fasse ça avec une secrétaire de bas étage. De plus, la jeune femme avait l'âge où sa défunte épouse avait commencée à fréquenter l'homme. Comme un fait exprès se disait-il.

Madara détournait son regard de la fenêtre, sa matinée était foutue. Il fallait à présent qu'il tente de convaincre la jeune femme de la présence de cette caméra dans sa chambre. Pas question qu'elle le quitte, pas question qu'elle annule leur mariage. Et Izuna savait à quel point il allait tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il voulait protéger sa fille, mais au point où ils en étaient, était-ce encore possible ? Il se le demandait de plus en plus :

\- Tu m'avais promit Madara, tu m'avais promit de ne pas la rendre malheureuse. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de foutre cette putain de caméra ?!

\- Je devais la surveiller et tu le sais. Et quand je vois avec quelle facilité elle a réussit à s'enfuir du domaine, je me dis que je n'ai pas tort. Et puis, j'ai pu savoir que tu sortais avec ta secrétaire. Depuis quand les secrétaires sont autorisées à venir chez moi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux de ma propre fille alors laisse ma vie en paix. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à être de nouveau heureux.

\- Hn, tu trouves que je suis heureux ? Mon pauvre petit frère, tu deviens aveugle toi aussi. Bref, je n'ai pas envie de débattre plus longtemps. Je rentre avec Mana.

Il partit de la pièce, laissant Izuna planté là. Le cadet se mit à soupirer, dans quelle merde s'était-il foutu en acceptant de donner Mana à son frère ? S'il avait su, il se serait tut. Il approchait de la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Mana était toujours avec Itachi. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit avec un homme d'à peu près son âge. Lui au moins il était doux et compréhensif. Oui, ça aurait dû être lui son mari et pas son frère qui approchait dangereusement de la cinquantaine.

Plus il vieillissait, plus il devenait mauvais, dire qu'avant de venir dans cette ville, il n'était pas comme ça. Le pouvoir lui était monté à la tête. Un pouvoir que leur père avait rêvé d'obtenir sans jamais y parvenir. Aujourd'hui, Madara concrétisait ce rêve maudit qui avait eu raison de lui. Et il avait peur qu'il n'entraine tout le monde dans sa chute s'il tombait un jour. Il se doutait qu'il vacillerait dans son ascension.

Il le vit sortir du bâtiment et marcher vers le « couple » qui s'enlaçait affectueusement sans dépasser les limites. Mais Madara n'était pas patient et il ne perdrait pas son temps à attendre qu'Itachi calme la jeune femme. Il arrivait vers eux :

\- Mana, on rentre.

Les mains de la jeune femme se crispaient plus à Itachi. Le jeune homme savait à quel point elle devait avoir de la peur en elle. Il lui murmurait d'y aller, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur, elle n'était pas seule. Mais elle ne voulait toujours pas le lâcher. Madara perdit patience et attrapait le bras de la jeune femme pour la tirer à lui. Itachi les regardait mais il n'avait rien le droit de dire. Madara le regardait encore froidement avant de trainer la jeune femme jusqu'à la voiture avant de la faire grimper dedans.

Il montait à son tour avant que la voiture ne démarre. La jeune femme s'assit loin de lui. Elle ne le regardait pas, préférant regarder le paysage plutôt que lui en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Madara ne la lâchait pas du regard, il attendait d'arriver au domaine pour régler ça. Mais bon sang se disait-il, il ne la pensait pas capable de passer les grilles aussi facilement en étant enceinte et en ayant fait une nuit blanche.

Elle devait aussi dormir se disait-il, ça devait avoir aussi un sacré impacte sur son caractère. Il repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle avait sûrement dit ça sur un coup de colère. Il pensait dans le fond qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer leur enfant. Ça serait cruel. Il n'avait pas forcé sa femme à avorter alors qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas sa fille. Non, aucun Uchiha n'avait le droit de prendre une telle décision à la légère.

Ils arrivaient plus tard au domaine, il fit descendre Mana de la voiture avant de la tirer jusque dans le hall. Il lui ordonnait de retirer ses chaussures et de monter à l'étage. La jeune femme prit cette occasion pour les enlever et de monter rapidement à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans la chambre. Mais Madara n'avait pas prévu de la laisser le fuir. Il n'allait pas rester ici à se tourner les pouces. Il avait déjà quitté son lieu de travail à cause d'elle, autant en profiter pour mettre certaines choses au clair.

Il grimpait jusqu'au troisième étage avant de marcher jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Il mit la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte mais elle avait fermée à clef et dieu sait à quel point il avait horreur de ça. Il frappait à la porte pour qu'elle lui ouvre mais elle refusait de le voir. Il n'eut pas le choix. Il se reculait de la porte et levait le pied avant d'en mettre un coup assez puissant dedans. Le verrou ne fit pas un pli et la porte s'ouvrit.

Mana sursautait, elle ne le pensait pas capable de faire ça. Il entrait dans la pièce dans un pas lourd et la regardait. Ça lui rappelait ce jour-là, où il avait fait ça et l'avait fortement punie. Mana reculait au fond de la pièce, ce souvenir venait la hanter elle aussi, une réminiscence qui refaisait surface. Elle pouvait se rappeler de Madara et de sa ceinture qu'il avait dégainé pour la punir avec. Elle se souvenait avoir eue très mal… :

\- Pas la ceinture ! ; hurlait-elle avant de se mettre en boule dans un coin.

Elle protégeait sa tête avec ses mains dans l'éventualité qu'il s'en serve. Madara était resté figé, comment pouvait-elle se rappeler de ça alors qu'elle est amnésique ? Sûrement qu'il avait dû réveiller quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas en elle. Ça n'était pas bon si elle commençait à se souvenir de ces choses-là. Elle allait encore plus le fuir. Il fermait la porte comme il pu avant de marcher vers elle. Il voulut soupirer mais il se retenait. Elle redevenait cette espèce de chose fragile qu'il haïssait chez elle.

Il ne voulait pas, ça n'était pas un comportement pour une future maitresse de clan. Mais il refusait qu'elle soit volage comme sa mère. Ça n'arrivera pas s'il arrivait à maintenir son esprit comme il le souhaitait avec ses sharingans. Il ne voulait pas qu'une autre lui fasse encore du mal comme il en avait eu pendant des années. Il avait aimé sa femme mais dans le fond, il aurait dû la laisser à son frère et se trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Il chassait ça de son esprit avant d'avancer plus vers la jeune femme avant de s'accroupir près d'elle. Il approchait sa main de son visage et le caressait doucement :

\- Non, il n'y aura pas de ça si tu te tiens correctement. La baffe de tout à l'heure, c'est cadeau mais c'est la seule fois que je tolère ça. Maintenant, tu vas bien m'écouter. Rien ne sera annulé et jamais je ne prendrais la décision de te retirer notre enfant. Il y a certaines choses qui te dépassent et tu es encore trop jeune pour les comprendre. Et maintenant, tu vas te reposer, je pense sérieusement que ça te ferait le plus grand bien.

Il essayait de rester calme avec elle, il y avait aussi des circonstances atténuantes. Elle n'avait pas dormie, elle ne pouvait plus prendre les médicaments pour la garder calme et une femme enceinte était extrêmement irritable. Madara le savait bien, sa défunte épouse lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant ses trois grossesses. Un jour ça pouvait être blanc et cinq minutes après, ça pouvait virer à l'apocalypse totale. Il ne comprendrait jamais ça.

Il se relevait et attrapait la jeune femme par le bras. Pas question qu'elle dorme ici, il ferait réparer sa porte plus tard. Mais quand il posa son regard vers la porte, il su qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur en la défonçant. Il n'avait pas vu parterre le chat noir de Mana. Il avait dû vouloir sortir en l'entendant toquer à la porte. Malheureusement pour le félin, il s'était tenu au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Avec le coup, la porte l'avait défoncé contre le mur qui était maintenant tâché de son sang.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarquée et tant mieux. Il lâchait son bras avant d'aller vers la porte et de couvrir le cadavre de son manteau. Il ouvrit la porte pour le cacher un peu derrière :

\- Lève-toi ; disait-il.

Elle n'eue pas le choix, il avait été clair. Elle se relevait difficilement avant de marcher vers lui. Il la fit sortir de la chambre avant de l'emmener dans la sienne. Il fermait la porte et s'approchait d'elle, lui aussi aurait bien voulu dormir à cause de la nuit blanche, mais non. Il devait réparer sa bourde même si dans le fond il était persuadé que ça n'était pas de sa faute. Mais ce chat, Mana l'avait depuis ses quatre ans et ça serait quelque chose de très dur à gérer.

Il posait ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Il passait ses mains sous son haut pour le lui faire retirer :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ; demandait-elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir habiller.

Il ne la laissait finalement qu'en culotte, il aimerait un jour qu'elle dorme nue. Il la fit allonger dans le lit avant de la couvrir et de fermer les rideaux. Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire mais elle était épuisée :

\- Où est Ko ?

\- Je ne sais pas, si je le trouve, je te l'amènerais. Repose-toi maintenant.

Il lui baisait le front avant de sortir de la chambre. Il soupirait, il espérait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle se réveille plus tard sans l'agresser. Il regardait l'heure, il était presqu'onze heures. Dans une heure, il irait manger mais avant, il fallait qu'il répare son erreur. Il marchait jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme et soulevait son manteau. Pauvre bête, il était mort sur le coup. Au moins, il n'aurait pas souffert et puis, il était vieux et fatigué.

Il prit le cadavre avant de sortir de la chambre avec. Il allait au rez-de-chaussée et demandait à une domestique de lui apporter un sac poubelle. Elle le lui ramenait en vitesse avant qu'il ne le mette dedans. Il mit ses chaussures et attrapait sa pochette avant de sortir de la demeure. Il marchait jusqu'au garage, les chauffeurs étaient dans une salle juste à côté. Il fit signe à l'un d'eux de venir le conduire. L'homme se levait et sortit de la salle avant de monter en voiture.

Madara montait à l'arrière avec le sac qu'il posait au sol :

\- Où allons-nous, Madara-sama ?

\- Emmenez-moi jusqu'à un vétérinaire.

\- Bien.

La voiture démarrait et ils quittèrent les lieux. Sûrement qu'en une heure, il aurait le temps de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Ils arrivaient plus tard là où Madara l'avait demandé. C'était un endroit de la ville assez retiré, il ne risquait pas de tomber sur l'Akatsuki. Il sortit de la voiture avec le sac et entrait dans le bâtiment aseptisé. Il allait à l'accueil et demandait à voir quelqu'un. La jeune femme se levait de place et toquait à une porte.

Le vétérinaire de la clinique l'ouvrit :

\- Docteur, Madara-sama veut vous voir.

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigeait vers lui :

\- Madara-sama, vous venez faire vacciner Ko ?

\- Malheureusement Ko s'est fait renverser par une voiture. Ma fille est très triste de l'avoir perdu et je vous le ramène.

Il lui tendit le sac, il le prit, c'était le rôle des vétérinaires de faire brûler les animaux. Madara demandait s'il n'avait pas un autre chat à lui donner, toujours en jouant la carte de la tristesse de Mana. Le vétérinaire le fit entrer dans une pièce où il gardait les animaux trouvés avant de les euthanasier. Quelqu'un lui avait rapporté une portée de chatons sauvages trouvés dans une cave. Ils étaient trop encombrants parait-il.

Il ouvrit une cage et les posait sur la table. Il y en avait trois, un tout noir comme Ko, un noir et blanc et un gris rayé. Il ne savait pas lequel prendre, le noir lui rappellerait trop celui qu'elle venait de perdre mais peut-être aussi qu'elle le voudrait. Ils étaient si petits et déjà voués à la mort. Ils miaulaient doucement, comment ne pas craquer devant ça même quand on s'appelait Madara Uchiha. Il ferait tout pour garder Mana et la rendre heureuse :

\- Je prends les trois. Vaccinez-les.

\- Bien, ça sera fait. Vous les aurez dans quelques minutes.

Il sortit de la pièce et allait s'asseoir en attendant. Certains diront pourquoi en reprendre trois alors qu'un seul aurait suffit ? Mais Madara leur dirait qu'il faisait encore ce qu'il voulait, comme d'habitude. Le vétérinaire les lui remit quelques minutes après avec un carnet de vaccination chacun :

\- Vous mettrez leurs noms plus tard, ça n'est pas grave.

\- Hm, merci.

Il rangeait les carnets dans sa sacoche et prit les trois petites boules de poils qui se précipitaient pour se mettre au chaud contre lui. Il sortit du bâtiment pour retourner dans la voiture sous le regard de son chauffeur :

\- Mana-sama va être heureuse avec tout ça.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Rentrons déjeuner.

Ils rentraient assez vite à la demeure. Madara était épuisé et il n'avait qu'une hâte, manger et aller se reposer. Mais surtout, il allait devoir expliquer à la jeune femme pourquoi il lui ramenait trois adorables boules de poils à la place de son vieux chat. Il lui mentirait pour ne pas la faire souffrir plus. Elle finira bien par l'oublier, pas entièrement certes mais un peu pour ne plus y penser chaque jour.


	26. Chapter 26: Plans et compromis

\- Il s'est échappé de la chambre et la porte du hall était ouverte. Il a été dehors et a passé la grille. Une voiture l'a percuté, c'est un des domestique qui l'a retrouvé tout à l'heure ; disait Madara.

Il essayait de faire gober le mensonge à la jeune femme qui était en pleur. C'était comme si elle avait perdue son meilleur ami. Ce chat, c'était tout pour elle, depuis dix-sept ans qu'elle l'avait près d'elle. Madara savait à quel point ça faisait mal pour elle mais il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose. Rien n'était éternel et encore moins les animaux. Il caressait sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes, ça n'était vraiment pas son jour :

\- J'ai emmené son corps au vétérinaire, je n'avais pas tellement le choix, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres plus en le voyant dans cet état. Mais tu sais, je crois que Ko avait un petit jumeau.

\- Comment ça ? ; demandait-elle en pleurant encore.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il lui ressemble ?

Il se penchait au pied du lit, il y avait un carton qu'il avait posé en rentrant dans la chambre. Il mit sa main dedans et attrapait le chaton tout noir. Il se mit à miauler doucement quand il le sortit de là. Il le montrait à Mana :

\- Regarde-le, tu ne trouves vraiment pas qu'il lui ressemble ?

\- C'est quasiment le même.

Elle séchait ses larmes et le prit doucement dans ses mains. Il se mit à miauler encore, elle caressait sa petite tête et le serrait contre elle. Madara espérait vraiment que ça allait la calmer :

\- Tu viens de sauver un petit de l'euthanasie.

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi les gens arrivent à faire du mal à ces petites bêtes.

\- Les gens sont cruels et tu le sais. Mais, bébé Ko n'était pas tout seul.

Il plongeait encore sa main dans le carton et sortit les deux autres petits. Elle se mit à sourire et les prit aussi, son chagrin allait sûrement s'envoler :

\- Je croyais que tu n'appréciais pas les animaux.

\- Je sais mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y aurais pas le droit et les autres si. Et puis, je ne voulais pas te voir pleurer plus longtemps. Je sais à quel point tu aimais ton chat, maintenant, tu sais aussi à quel point je souffre. Car pour moi, tu es ce chat et quand tu t'éloigne de moi, je ressens cette même tristesse.

Elle levait le regard sur lui et le regardait dans les yeux. Elle essayait de voir la trace d'un mensonge dans ce qu'il disait. Non, il ne mentait pas. Il aimait la jeune femme, il avait apprit à l'aimer après la haine qu'il avait éprouvé. Le cœur avait ses raisons que même la raison ignore, c'était ainsi. Elle ne disait rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire dans une telle situation. Il se penchait sur elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle y répondit aussi doucement, il était heureux de voir qu'elle lui avait sûrement pardonné. Il soupirait de soulagement après s'être retiré. Il avait besoin de se reposer et la jeune femme n'était sûrement pas prête à quitter le lit maintenant. Elle caressait encore les trois boules de poils qui étaient sur ses cuisses, bien installés. Mais il valait mieux qu'ils retournent dans le carton pour le moment. Il y avait une petite couverture, Madara leur trouverait un panier plus tard.

Il les reprit pour les mettre à nouveau dedans. Ils se serraient entre eux pour avoir chaud avant de s'endormir doucement. Il se levait et commençait à se déshabiller sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment encore bien foutu pour son âge. Il se mit encore en nu intégral, pas question qu'on le dérange jusqu'à ce soir au moins. Il avait même coupé son portable pour ne pas être réveillé.

Il se glissait dans les draps avant de rabattre la couverture sur lui. Il tirait la jeune femme dans ses bras pour l'avoir contre lui. Il posait une main sur le ventre de sa douce. Il était heureux dans le fond, il allait avoir un enfant d'elle, peut-être que celui-là serait parfait. Oui, il s'était dit pendant des années qu'il n'en voulait plus. Mais maintenant qu'il aimait à nouveau, il en désirait encore malgré son âge. Les hommes pouvaient en faire à l'infini, eux.

Il glissait sa main dans le dos de Mana avant de la serrer plus. La jeune femme posait sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui baisait doucement le front avant de la voir fermer les yeux. Il lui caressait un peu les cheveux avant de la voir s'endormir. Il posait son nez dans la chevelure de la jeune femme avant de fermer les siens. Il se sentait bien, c'était rare mais aujourd'hui, à cette heure précise, il se sentait soulagé. Il se laissait emporter lui aussi par le sommeil.

La fin de l'après-midi arrivait, les habitants du domaine revenaient peu à peu de la ville. L'une des premières à arriver était Hatsu. La demi-sœur de Mana était épuisée, la journée avait été longue et elle était pressée de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle posait ses chaussures dans le hall avant de gravir les marches pour aller rejoindre sa chambre. C'était sombre là-dedans, jamais elle n'ouvrait ses volets. Elle fermait la porte pour aller allumer sa lampe mais elle s'allumait avant.

Elle sursautait et regardait vers son lit, quelqu'un était assit dessus. Elle le reconnu, que faisait-il ici ? Jamais il ne l'avait approchée et encore moins dans sa chambre :

\- Depuis quand j'ai autorisée quelqu'un à venir ici ?

\- Depuis que j'ai quelque chose d'alléchant à te proposer et tu as tout intérêt à accepter. D'ailleurs, tu pourras en parler à ton frère mais il faut me promettre que ça restera secret.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux nous proposer de mieux de ce qu'on a déjà.

Il se mit à pouffer de rire avant de se lever, il marchait vers elle et passait sa main sur sa joue :

\- Je sais ce que vous voulez, le pouvoir. Et si on collabore tous les trois, tu pourrais l'avoir d'ici quelques mois. Je sais que vous avez la haine après Madara, surtout depuis qu'il a décidé de se marier avec Mana. Mais si je t'aide, il faudra me promettre un bon compromit.

\- Ça dépend ce que tu proposes pour régler mon problème.

\- Je m'occupe de Madara par un moyen qui me sera propre. Je vous laisse le pouvoir mais en échange, tu me laisses Mana.

\- Si j'ai le pouvoir, le sort de cette pétasse m'importe peu. En même temps, ce plan va te servir aussi. Depuis le temps que tu lui cours après, c'était obligé.

\- Elle préfère se faire sauter par les autres mais le jour où je lui passerais dessus, elle regrettera. Je te laisse le soin d'en parler avec ton frère. Et n'oublies pas, de la discrétion.

Il retirait sa main, il s'apprêtait à sortir mais Hatsu voulait tirer profit de la situation :

\- Tu sais, j'ai passée une dure journée et j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau. Ma langue peut fourcher involontairement devant mon père. Je suis sûre que tu as un moyen pour m'aider à me détendre.

\- Tu me demandes une garantie ?

\- Ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas prit de bon temps. Si tu me rends ce service, je saurais me taire.

\- Une fois et seulement une seule fois.

Elle se mit à sourire, oui, elle ne demanderait rien de plus pour le moment. Maintenant, il devra faire certaines choses pour elle pour ne pas qu'elle vende la mèche. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'Obito avait prévu cette éventualité et qu'il saurait la contrer. Aujourd'hui, ça allait être exceptionnel car il en avait un peu marre de se branler seul dans son coin. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas être douce avec elle, peut-être que ça la dégoûterait par la suite.

Il fermait la porte à clef sous le regard de pure luxure de la jeune femme. Il s'approchait d'elle en laissant glisser son regard sur elle. Il levait la main et attrapait durement la queue de cheval de la jeune femme pour la plaquer contre le mur. Il plongeait dans son cou pour embrasser sauvagement sa peau et même la mordre presqu'à sang. Elle se mit à gémir, elle devait aimer ça cette salope se disait-il. Il arrachait littéralement les vêtements de la jeune femme.

Il la mit à nue très vite, il reprit sa queue de cheval dans sa main avant de la forcer à se mettre à genoux devant lui :

\- Fais ce que tu sais faire ; disait-il.

Elle levait ses mains et défaisait son pantalon avant de descendre son sous-vêtement. Elle posait son regard sur son entrejambe, elle en aurait presque rougie. Il aurait fait un excellant partenaire de sexe mais non, c'était encore Mana qui allait avoir le meilleur pour elle. Il tirait sur ses cheveux pour qu'elle se dépêche. Elle passait sa langue dessus et il en profitait. Il laissait échapper un gémissement de plaisir avant qu'elle ne commence à le sucer.

Il tenait bien droit sur ses jambes mais il aurait été bien mieux allongé sur le lit. Elle continuait encore mais c'était trop lent à son goût. Il prit sa tête à deux mains et la fit aller plus vite en s'enfonçant bien dans sa gorge. Il avait presque le regard du diable quand il la voyait avaler. C'était une vraie salope et il ne serait pas doux avec ce genre de femme. Il pouvait l'entendre avaler fortement pour ne pas étouffer avec ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Il se mit à grogner de contentement quand il se libérait entre ses lèvres. Elle se retirait pour souffler, elle était couverte de bave et de semence. Elle essuyait son menton et sa bouche. Obito allait se rhabiller mais il semblait que la jeune femme ne voulait pas seulement sucer la queue de ce dernier. Il fallait que ce soit donnant/donnant :

\- Je t'ai sucé, à toi de me satisfaire.

\- Tu veux vraiment être satisfaite ? Très bien…

Il ne la laissait pas souffler, il reprit ses cheveux et la tirait au lit. Il la fit mettre à quatre pattes, genoux au bord du lit et fesse bien tendues vers lui :

\- Tu sais, je vais tellement te sauter profondément que t'arriveras plus à marcher droit pendant des jours entiers.

Il baissait à nouveau son pantalon, il fouillait dans l'une de ses poches et sortit une protection. Avec tous les mecs qui lui étaient passés dessus, il préférait se méfier. Il l'enfilait avant de s'approcher d'elle. Et il la prit par la voie la moins naturelle avant de s'enfoncer brutalement en elle. Elle se mit à crier sous ce coup de rein brutal. Il agrippait ses fesses avant de la pilonner comme une chienne. Elle criait fortement de plaisir.

Il la fessait, il le faisait si fortement que ses fesses en étaient rouges. Il en profitait car après, il ne pourrait pas lever la main comme ça sur elle. Il la bourrinait encore avant de se retirer. Il retirait sa protection et se branlait pour venir sur ses fesses. La jeune femme haletait et se laissait tomber sur le ventre pendant qu'il s'essuyait sur un de ses draps. Il n'avait aucun respect pour elle mais elle avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour s'en rendre compte.

Il se rhabillait correctement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Hatsu se redressait et le regardait :

\- Si jamais tu changes d'avis, je serais ravie de t'accueillir encore.

\- On verra.

Il ne l'embrassait pas, jamais il ne le ferait. La seule femme qu'il voulait embrasser était à quelques chambres plus loin. Il lui tournait le dos avant de quitter la chambre et de fermer la porte. Il n'y avait personne et ça l'arrangeait. Il marchait tranquillement jusqu'à sa propre chambre avant d'y entrer. Il lui restait deux bonnes heures avant d'aller diner. Il allait dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, maintenant, ses plans étaient quasiment prêts.

Il était dix-huit heures et Izuna n'était toujours pas rentré au manoir. Il était dans le bar qu'il connaissait en la compagnie d'Amaya. Il lui devait bien ça à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle se fasse traiter comme ça. Ils buvaient tous les deux en silence, il n'y avait pas grand monde et heureusement. Il tenait sa main et la caressait avec le pouce pour essayer de garder son calme :

\- Je te sens tendu ce soir ; disait-elle.

\- Ça prend des proportions que je ne peux plus supporter. Le pouvoir, l'argent, ça a rendu fou mon frère. Et personnellement, j'étouffe.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne t'en va pas ? Tu en as les moyens. On pourrait enfin vivre ensemble, être un vrai couple.

\- Je n'aurais pas Mana, oui, je serais partit. Je veux la protéger et surveiller mon frère. Un jour, ça finira mal, je le sais.

\- Izuna, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Même certains Uchiha commencent à se lasser de cette vie.

\- Je sais et je ne peux que penser à Shisui à cette heure. Il n'est pas le seul, j'en suis certain. Mais si je vois que ça dérape encore, je viendrais te chercher et on partira.

Il lui baisait la main, il ne voulait pas perdre la vie à cause de son frère. Il voulait vivre un peu heureux, loin de toute cette politique. S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais suivi son frère. Mais il était le seul qui lui restait en vie. Il voulait le sauver de sa folie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il allait réfléchir à tout ça après le mariage, il lui parlerait mieux quand il se sera vidé la tête. Il payait les consommations avant de se lever.

Amaya se levait elle aussi, il l'aidait à mettre son manteau avant de tendre son bras. Elle le prit et ils sortirent de là. Ce soir, il avait prévu des choses et ça n'était pas son frère qui aurait à dire quoique ce soit. Ils quittaient Konoha pour aller chez la jeune femme. Le chauffeur les laissait là-bas, il reviendrait demain matin pour les reprendre. Les deux entraient dans le modeste appartement de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas très grand, pourtant, les Uchiha avaient assez d'argent pour vivre mieux :

\- Tu arrives à vivre dans un soixante mètres carré ?

\- Je hais les grandes maisons à la bourgeoise. Désolée de ruiner tes espoirs.

\- Non, je m'en fiche, au moins, on sera à l'étroit ; disait-il en l'embrassant.

Elle sourit et y répondit en laissant ses mains se balader sur lui. Au moins, ils pourront faire ça ailleurs que sur un bureau. Après tout, ils avaient prit cette soirée rien que pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Ne pas avoir la peur d'être prit en flagrant délit et se dépêcher à faire l'amour sans en profiter. Là, ils allaient en profiter un maximum.

Mana se réveillait vers les dix-neuf heures. Madara dormait encore, c'était étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas levé plus tôt. Elle se levait doucement de son lit avant d'aller remettre ses vêtements. Elle prit le carton et marchait sans bruit jusqu'à la porte. Elle sortit de la chambre en douce et marchait jusqu'à la sienne. La porte n'était toujours pas réparée. Elle entrait dedans et posait le carton sur son lit. Ils dormaient encore mais il fallait qu'elle fasse leurs gamelles.

Elle les laissait avant de ressortir de la chambre. Elle marchait pour aller jusqu'à l'escalier, elle allait descendre mais on l'attrapait par les hanches. Elle se figeait en sentant un souffle dans son cou. Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose… oui, elle s'en souvenait. C'était souvent le cousin qu'elle fuyait qui la prenait comme ça. Elle se souvenait qu'il ne cessait de lui courir après et de lui faire des avances mais elle les avait toujours refusées :

\- Bonsoir Mana, tu as passé une bonne journée ? ; demandait-il en caressant son ventre.

\- A quoi tu joues, Obito ?

\- Mais je ne joue pas, je te dis juste bonsoir.

\- Tu as de drôles de façons de le dire. Lâche-moi maintenant.

\- Un jour, tu ne me diras plus non. Je ne m'avoue pas encore vaincu.

Il la lâchait :

\- On se reverra.

Elle n'attendit pas pour descendre les escaliers, le fuir serait déjà une bonne chose. Elle arrivait dans le hall avant d'aller vers les cuisines. Elle y entrait et voyait le cuisinier à l'œuvre. Il se tournait vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire :

\- Mana- sama, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

\- Je voudrais juste des gamelles, j'ai de nouveaux compagnons dans ma chambre et il faut bien que je les nourrisse.

\- Je me doute bien.

Il sortit ce qu'il fallait avant de les lui donner. Il lui donnait aussi de quoi manger et une brique de lait. C'était parfait, il était vraiment sympa. Elle le remerciait avant de ressortir pour remonter à l'étage. Elle retournait dans sa chambre et fit un petit coin douillet dans un des tiroirs de son armoire. Elle remplissait les gamelles et ressortit même la vieille litière de Ko. Elle voulait que tu sois parfait pour ses nouveaux petits bébés.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, elle se redressait et vit Madara. Il venait à peine de se réveiller. Il était habillé assez soft pour ce soir. Il bidouillait son portable :

\- Ton père ne revient que demain. Il est partit chez sa pute.

\- Madara, s'il te plait, laisse-le tranquille.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Je suis avec toi, tu devrais être heureux. Alors, laisse-le s'il te plait.

Il soupirait avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche. Elle plaçait ses bébés avant de s'approcher de lui. Il lui prit la main pour sortir de là et partir manger. Dans quatre jours, ils allaient enfin se marier et Madara espérait s'occuper du cas de Shisui avant ce merveilleux jour.


	27. Chapter 27: La place du sacrifié

**Mon chapitre est plus long pour rattraper le 26.**

* * *

Encore deux jours, ces deux jours paraissaient longs pour Madara. On était jeudi et la journée commençait à peine. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne serait pas là pour accueillir ses invités qui allaient arriver dans la journée. Les domestiques avaient travaillés d'arrache-pied pour monter les tentes de luxe à l'arrière de la demeure car il ne pouvait pas accueillir tout le monde. La famille était parfois trop grande pour les meilleures occasions.

Madara se souvenait encore quand ils avaient déjà dû agrandir la demeure. Les femmes enfantaient tellement que les pièces devenaient trop petites pour caser tout le monde. Ça lui avait coûté cher tout ça mais les autres Uchiha avaient dû contribuer aux travaux pour palier au prix. Chacun ici versait un loyer, ce qui était normal. Et encore, ça n'était pas très cher comparé à d'autres maisons de cette taille.

Il avait laissé Atsuhiko à la demeure pour qu'il les accueille. Mana serait là aussi, ça serait bien assez pour le moment. Il espérait seulement que les deux ne se tirent pas dans les pattes quand les autres viendraient. Il savait que son fils la détestait et que Mana ne le portait pas dans son cœur aussi. Tant qu'il y aurait du monde, ils ne le feraient sûrement pas. Il appellerait quelqu'un dans la journée pour savoir. Pour le moment, il avait une affaire à régler.

L'après-midi arrivait assez vite, Mana venait de finir de déjeuner et malheureusement, elle avait dû supporter la compagnie de son frère. Le repas s'était déroulé en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève car elle avait fini. Atsuhiko la regardait de haut en bas, il avait horreur de son style vestimentaire. Elle manquait vraiment de goût alors qu'avec Madara elle avait les moyens de se payer des fringues de luxe. Mais elle était modeste, elle l'avait toujours été :

\- Non mais t'as vu ta dégaine ? Comment peux-tu être habillée comme ça pour accueillir la famille ?

\- Désolée mais je n'ai pas la vocation de me transformer en un clown comme toi. Je profite de mes derniers jours en civile avant de ressembler à rien.

\- Tu craches sur les traditions, comme maman.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me hais, parce que je lui ressemble de trop. Tu ne l'as jamais aimé donc tu me fais la même chose. Bref, du monde va bientôt arriver et Madara a demandé à ce que tout soit parfait.

Il pestait, elle avait gagnée trop d'assurance pour lui, c'était plus drôle quand elle était cette petite chose toute frêle. Il la détestait parce qu'elle allait avoir tout ce qu'il avait désiré jusqu'à présent. Mais il repensait à ce qu'Hatsu lui avait dit hier, ce plan qu'on lui proposait était vraiment divin. Il s'en fichait bien maintenant de perdre son père, il voulait juste tout lui prendre comme le gros égoïste qu'il était.

Le pire, c'était que Madara ne serait qu'une victime de sa propre ambition.

Mana remontait tranquillement les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Les chatons étaient réveillés et ils se baladaient dans la chambre. Ils étaient très curieux et fouillaient tous les coins qui étaient à leurs portées. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et les observaient en souriant, elle les trouvait trop mignon. L'un d'eux marchait vers elle et s'agrippait à son pantalon pour essayer de grimper dessus. Elle le prit et le posait sur ses genoux.

Une des mèches de la jeune femme pendait le long de sa poitrine, il l'attrapait et la mâchouillait. Elle sourit encore et caressait sa petite tête. Il se mit à ronronner doucement et continuait de mâcher la mèche de sa nouvelle maitresse. Elle se relevait en le tenant contre elle, elle fit de petits bruits avec sa bouche pour faire réagir les deux autres qui étaient cachés dans la pièce. Ils miaulaient chacun dans leur coin.

Elle s'approchait du premier coin et attrapait l'un des deux. Elle choppait le deuxième peu de temps après et les mit dans le tiroir aménagé pour eux. Elle s'assit devant et laissait sa main dans le tiroir. Ils l'attrapaient avec leurs petites pattes et mordillaient dedans. Elle ne disait rien, elle essayait de ne pas penser à Ko en regardant le petit chat tout noir. Madara avait été gentil avec elle pour lui en reprendre sachant que les animaux ça n'était pas son truc.

Il devait vraiment l'aimer pensait-elle et si elle restait comme ça, il lui offrirait sûrement bien plus. Mais elle ne voulait pas de plus, elle ne voulait pas de choses extravagantes comme son frère et sa sœur. Elle voulait juste vivre normalement. Les chatons commençaient à se calmer, jouer dans la chambre avait dû les épuiser. Ils baillaient et lâchaient sa main pour se rouler en boule les uns contre les autres avant de s'endormir doucement.

Elle les observait encore avant de passer sa main sur son ventre. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être enceinte. Elle espérait s'en sortir le jour où elle serait enfin une maman. Elle ne voulait pas que son enfant devienne comme Atsuhiko et Hatsu, elle ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Elle continuait à penser jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre dans son dos. Elle regardait dans le miroir en face d'elle qui reflétait la porte :

\- Bouge tes fesses, ils arrivent dans cinq minutes ; disait son frère.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive.

Elle se relevait avant de s'approcher de la porte. Son frère la regardait en soupirant, plus lent tu meurs pensait-il. Il vit que son jeans noir et son haut étaient couverts de poils de chat. Il soupirait encore, elle ne pouvait pas se présenter comme ça. Il prit sur lui et passait sa main sur elle pour lui enlever les poils qui étaient accrochés aux vêtements. Elle se figeait mais elle ne disait rien, elle ne pensait pas qu'il ferait ça. Mais elle savait que c'était pour garder un certain honneur.

Elle fermait la porte de sa chambre avant de le suivre. Ils descendirent l'escalier avant d'arriver dans le hall. Ils mirent leurs chaussures avant de sortir sur le seuil. Ils n'y avaient encore personne, ils attendaient. Elle lui jetait un regard pendant qu'il regardait les grilles au loin :

\- Merci quand même.

Il tournait la tête vers elle, avait-il mal entendu ? :

\- Hn, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Stupide petite sœur.

\- Parce que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu as daigné à être gentil avec moi, même si ça n'était que pour quelques secondes et pour éviter d'avoir honte. Même si je sais qu'au fond, tu n'as fait ça que pour toi.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et ça ne changera pas.

\- Parce que je ne suis que ta demi-sœur, le fruit de l'adultère. Sauf que je n'ai rien demandé moi. Crois-moi, j'aurais préférée ne pas être née. Je ne veux rien de plus à part une vie normale comme les gens dehors.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas prit l'occasion de t'enfuir la dernière fois ?

\- Parce que je ne connais personne et ici, il y a des gens que j'aime et qui m'aime. Même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux.

\- Oui, comme Shisui par exemple. Tu as toujours aimée faire ami/ami avec des traitres. Tu es incurable et jamais ça ne changera. Maintenant, on va cesser de se parler, y a mieux à faire.

Elle se tut, c'était plutôt lui qui était incurable pour rester buté ainsi. Il n'était pas prêt à changer d'opinion sur elle. Les grilles s'ouvrirent et quelques voitures noires entraient dans la propriété. Elles allaient se garer vers le garage pendant que des domestiques se dépêchaient d'aller chercher les affaires des invités. Certains dormiraient à la demeure, les plus importants, les autres iraient dans les magnifiques tentes dressées derrière la demeure.

Les deux se préparaient à recevoir tout ce petit monde ici en attendant le retour de Madara. La première à apparaitre devant eux était sans surprise Sonia, la doyenne de la demeure où Mana avait passée quelques jours avec Madara. Les deux s'inclinaient respectueusement devant elle. La vieille femme s'approchait et s'inclinait aussi :

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous les deux.

\- Nous aussi, ma tante ; disait Atsuhiko.

\- Hm, Mana-sama, j'espère que vous allez mieux depuis la dernière fois ; disait-elle en prenant sa main.

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci de vous inquiétez de mon état de santé.

La vieille femme se mit à sourire, Atsuhiko la fixait avec une pointe d'agacement, il n'y en avait toujours que pour elle. D'autres Uchiha arrivaient et ils les saluaient comme il se devait avant de les faire entrer dans la demeure. Ils les emmenaient jusqu'à la grande salle où ils purent s'installer. Les domestiques leurs apportaient de quoi boire et manger en attendant que l'après-midi passe. Les enfants étaient restés dehors pour jouer en attendant.

Mana restait assez loin de son frère, il parlait avec des hommes plus loin. Sonia était restée près d'elle pour lui parler un peu. Elle lui disait qu'elle avait fini de lui confectionner tous ses kimonos et qu'elle les avait trouvés magnifiques. Mana la remerciait généreusement comme on le lui avait apprit. Elles continuaient de parler jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi fasse son apparition dans la pièce. Il cherchait Mana du regard avant de la voir.

Il s'approchait d'elle et s'inclinait devant Sonia, c'était aussi sa tante par sa mère :

\- Ma tante, ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai vu.

\- Mon petit Itachi, comme tu es devenu beau garçon. J'espère que tu as trouvé une femme qui s'occupe bien de toi mon petit.

\- Pas encore mais je ne perds pas espoir. Mana, il faut que je te parle en privé, c'est assez urgent.

\- J'arrive.

Elle regardait sa tante, elle lui disait de filer, elle saurait bien se faufiler dans un groupe pour aller parler. Elle suivait ensuite Itachi en dehors de la pièce. Il la fit monter dans les étages pour l'emmener dans sa propre chambre. La jeune femme entrait et il refermait derrière eux. Elle le regardait en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait :

\- Mana, Shisui va mourir aujourd'hui. Je croyais que tu en parlerais avec Madara.

\- Je n'ai pas pu Itachi, je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Il faut absolument que tu m'aides Mana ! Shisui ne peut pas mourir, pas après ce qu'il a fait pour toi !

\- Itachi, Shisui est un traitre. Si je l'aide, j'aurais des ennuis moi aussi.

\- Avant, tu l'aurais aidé, il avait épousé ta cause. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es devenue faible. On va changer ça.

Il attrapait le poignet de Mana par surprise. La jeune femme se débattait pour s'enlever de cette étreinte. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire. Elle allait le frapper avec sa main de libre mais il la poussait sur le lit et se mit sur elle. Elle se mit à crier. Il bloquait son autre bras et mit une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Il activait ses sharingans et la regardait dans les yeux. Ceux de Mana s'activaient automatiquement :

\- Je suis désolé Mana mais il faut que je débloque ta mémoire.

Ses sharingans se mirent à tournoyer, plongeant la jeune femme dans une transe assez brutale. Elle cessait de se débattre et se laissait emmener par la manœuvre d'Itachi. Il lâchait les bras de la jeune femme et passait sa main sur sa joue :

\- C'est bientôt fini, ne t'inquiète pas.

Au bout de quelques secondes, son sharingan disparut et elle clignait des yeux. Elle posait son regard sur Itachi, il ne dit rien et se retirait de dessus elle. Il l'aidait à se remettre assise, il fallait qu'il lui laisse le temps de se remettre de ça. Elle passait ses mains sur son visage en se demandant comment il avait fait ça. Une vraie amnésie ne se serait pas évaporé toute seule :

\- Madara avait bloqué certaines phases de ta mémoire pour ne pas que tu le fuis. Je suis désolé mais le pseudo-conte de fées s'arrête là.

\- Et il recommencera tu sais. Tu vas partir avec Shisui si ça marche ?

\- Oui, je suis prêt à tout et tu le sais. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Elle se relevait difficilement, ses souvenirs étaient certes revenus mais elle avait toujours le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vécu après son réveil du coma. Si elle voulait sauver Shisui, il fallait qu'elle joue là-dessus. Elle allait sûrement devoir prendre une décision très difficile mais ça resterait peut-être la meilleure solution pour le moment. Ils marchaient jusqu'à la porte et sortirent de la chambre, il fallait partir maintenant.

Ils descendaient les escaliers pour arriver dans le hall. La jeune femme mit ses chaussures et son manteau. Itachi en fit de même, ils allaient sortir quand Atsuhiko les vit de loin :

\- Mana ! Où tu vas comme ça ?!

\- J'ai une affaire à régler, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas quitter la demeure comme ça et tu le sais !

Il s'approchait dans l'intention de ne pas la laisser sortir mais il fut surprit. Itachi se mit devant elle avant de pousser fortement Atsuhiko :

\- Dégage ! Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre avec toi !

\- Dépêchons-nous Itachi sinon, on va arriver trop tard.

Il se dirigeait vers elle, Atsuhiko se redressait :

\- Maintenant, j'ai comprit. Vous allez essayer d'aider ce pauvre Shisui, mais il sera trop tard et tous les traitres de la maison vont y passer un par un. Et toi aussi tu y passeras Mana !

\- Je m'en fiche, je pense à ceux que j'aime avant de penser qu'à moi, comme le gros orgueilleux que tu es.

Puis, ils sortirent de la demeure et couraient jusqu'au garage. Atsuhiko se redressait et sortit son téléphone portable avant d'appeler son père. Il tombait sur lui directement :

\- On a un souci, Mana et Itachi partent de la demeure pour Shisui. Je dois prévenir la sécurité de ne pas les laisser passer ?

 _\- « Non, laisse-les donc venir. J'ai hâte de savoir leurs arguments pour sauver sa tête. »_

\- Bien.

Il dû raccrocher et les laisser filer. Si ça se trouve, il n'y aurait pas de mariage dans deux jours. Si Mana œuvre encore pour des traitres, ça serait sûrement le cas.

Les deux passaient les grilles de la demeure à moto avant de rouler pour rejoindre là où était enfermé Shisui. Itachi l'avait su quand il travaillait. Les rumeurs étaient passées comme quoi il était à l'hôpital de l'oubli, il n'en n'était même pas étonné. Il espérait que Mana puisse convaincre Madara de le laisser au moins en vie. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'homme qu'il aimait à cause d'un plan qui avait foiré. Il s'en était douté après tout.

La jeune femme était agrippée fortement à lui, il ne roulait pas doucement même en ville. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour le rejoindre même s'il se doutait que Madara avait déjà dû être prévenu de leur sortie. Ils arrivaient peu de temps après vers le bâtiment. Il coupait le moteur et descendit de la moto et Mana en fit de même. Ils posaient leurs casques avant de courir vers l'entrée du bâtiment pour y entrer.

Ils ne furent pas surprit de voir Madara leur faire face dans le hall. Oui, il avait été bel et bien prévenu comme s'en doutait le jeune Uchiha. L'homme les regardait tout en restant calme. Il se doutait bien qu'Itachi avait du faire un « traitement » spécial à Mana car la jeune femme ne se précipitait même pas vers lui. Il était absolument seul comme si le bâtiment était désert. Il avait sûrement congédié les hommes en attendant leur passage :

\- Alors comme ça, vous venez pour libérer Shisui ? Vous savez ce que vous encourez pour aider un traitre ?

\- Madara ; disait enfin la jeune femme, laisse-le partir.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est un traitre, il voulait me nuire et t'emmenée loin de moi. Mais je ne suis pas dupe Mana, il t'a libérée n'est-ce pas ?

\- Au moins, elle saura te repousser au mariage ; disait Itachi.

\- Tout comme je peux vous faire arrêter ici et maintenant. Faire exécuter Shisui et toi par la même occasion et enfermer Mana à jamais dans une geôle.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'exécuterais pas aussi ? Après tout, je suis une traitresse moi aussi.

\- Toi c'était différent. Tu jouissais de plus de liberté et là, tu veux gâcher tout ça ? Soit tu es inconsciente, soit tu es maso. Je pensais que tu aurais changée, que tu aurais vu que mes sentiments étaient sincères et que j'essayais de me racheter auprès de toi.

Elle ne disait rien, bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il avait essayé de se racheter. Elle n'était pas bête, ni aveugle. Et c'était ça qui allait l'influencer dans ses choix. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre encore à l'extérieur. Les groupes hors l'Akatsuki voulaient la tuer et même sans ça, elle aurait toujours été en danger. Si elle repartait, il ne lui laisserait jamais de seconde chance parce qu'elle aurait fait comme sa mère. Elle lui aurait brisé le cœur et cette fois-ci, ça aurait été plus douloureux pour l'homme :

\- Nous parlerons quand j'aurais une garantie que Shisui est bien en vie ; reprit-elle.

\- Bien, en espérant t'entendre avancer de bons arguments.

Il leur tournait le dos avant de commencer à marcher dans le couloir. Mana le suivait et Itachi fermait la marche. Ils marchaient sur quelques couloirs avant que Madara n'ouvre une porte. Il entrait dans la pièce qui était très peu éclairée. Mana et Itachi entraient après lui. La jeune femme failli vomir et Itachi serrait fortement les poings. Shisui était assit au milieu de la pièce sur une chaise. Il était couvert de sang, résultat d'une longue torture qu'il avait subit.

Madara se retirait dans un coin pendant qu'Itachi se précipitait sur Shisui. Il passait ses mains sur son visage pour relever sa tête. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et le regardait. Il fit mine de sourire malgré la douleur mais Itachi ne se laissait pas prendre au jeu et laissait échapper quelques larmes. Mana les regardait et se rendait compte maintenant à quel point ils étaient liés. C'était le tabou et le dégoût de leur clan à eux deux.

Madara le voyait enfin lui aussi, il était dégoûté, c'était le cas de le dire. Comment ces immondices pouvaient exister ? Il n'avait jamais aimé les homos et jamais il ne les aimerait. Il avait toutes les raisons de les exécuter tous les deux. D'une part pour traitrise et de l'autre pour accouplements immoraux. C'est drôle quand on y pense, ils n'étaient pas dégoûtés de l'inceste mais de ça, non ça ne passait pas on dirait. Mais il voulait les arguments de Mana maintenant :

\- Je te laisse quelques secondes pour me convaincre de ne tuer personne.

La jeune femme se tournait vers lui et le regardait. Il en eu un léger frisson :

\- Je sais qu'en avançant l'argument de l'amour serait une grave erreur en sachant que c'est interdit chez nous. Qu'en avançant l'argument de la famille resterait au même point parce que tu ne veux soit disant pas de traitre dans ton entourage. Les plus à craindre viendront plus tard, Shisui et Itachi ne sont pas les pires.

\- Si tu n'as seulement que ça à me dire, je peux les exécuter maintenant.

Il mit la main sur son arme avant de la sortir. Itachi se mit devant Shisui pour le protéger. Madara armait son arme et la pointait droit devant lui. Mana s'approchait de lui, il la regardait venir jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne son poignet. Elle mit le canon de l'arme sur son front à elle :

\- C'est ici que tu devrais tirer. N'était-ce pas moi que tu voulais tuer il y a quelques mois ? Moi, la femme qui t'agaçait plus que tout au monde. La femme que tu as brisée pendant des années. La femme qui a versée plus de larmes à cause de toi que n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai beaucoup de raisons de te haïr, beaucoup de raisons de te faire chuter de ton empire. Mais après l'incident, j'ai pu aussi voir que tu étais un homme bien plus torturé que tu ne le faisais voir. On a tous ses faiblesses et tu le sais pertinemment.

\- Va droit au but Mana, arrête de passer par des détours tortueux comme tu l'as toujours fait.

\- Je suis prête à renoncer à l'Akatsuki pour rester avec toi. Mais en échange, je veux que tu les libère.

\- Ne fais pas ça Mana ! Ne te prive pas de liberté pour lui ! Maintenant qu'il sait que tu as reprit toute ta mémoire, il va t'entraver comme il l'a toujours fait ! ; hurlait Itachi.

\- Donc, tu serais prête à me vouer toute ta fidélité pour les sauver ?

\- Ne l'ai-je pas déjà fait avant aujourd'hui ? J'aurais pu m'enfuir plus d'une fois et tu le sais. Mais on dirait que mon propre cœur ait choisi son camp.

Il se mit à sourire, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était prête à rester pour toujours avec lui pour sauver ces deux-la ? A l'aimer, à le suivre… Il retirait son arme du front de la jeune femme avant de la ranger. Il la serrait contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Il se sentait un peu soulagé mais pas totalement. En les relâchant, ça allait faire deux membres de l'Akatsuki en plus. Et ils connaissaient pleins de choses sur le fonctionnement Uchiha.

Dès qu'ils partiraient, il ferait en sorte de faire tout changer rapidement avant qu'ils ne se mettent à l'œuvre. Il se retirait de la jeune femme et s'approchait d'eux. Itachi le regardait avec méfiance, il sortit une clef et détachait Shisui avant de se reculer d'eux. Itachi l'aidait à se relever, il était salement amoché. Il l'aidait à marcher en passant près de Mana. La jeune femme s'approchait d'eux, Shisui la regardait et tendit la main.

Elle la prit et le regardait :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? ; demandait-il.

\- Tu le sauras un jour, il est plus important que vous partiez. Vous avez une chance de vivre libre votre amour, on se reverra.

\- Je l'espère, on est quitte maintenant.

\- Oui, aller, partez maintenant.

Ils se lâchaient, Itachi serrait une dernière fois sa cousine. Elle avait préférée sacrifier sa liberté pour sauver la leur. Il la remerciait encore avant de sortir avec son compagnon. Madara la regardait avant de s'approcher d'elle. Elle se retournait et le regardait :

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ? ; demandait-il.

\- Je crois que oui, j'ai comprit certaines choses ces derniers temps. Tu as tout fait pour que je reste avec toi, tu savais que j'étais triste pour beaucoup de choses et tu l'as comprit. Je sais qu'en faisant ça, je ruine l'amour d'un autre homme qui m'a aussi beaucoup donné. Mais toi tu as voulu te racheter et je l'accepte.

Il se mit encore à sourire et il l'embrassait. Elle devait oublier Nagato, elle le savait même si ça lui faisait mal. Mais au moins, Madara serait occupé à autre chose. Malgré elle, ses sentiments s'étaient bien trop développés à son égard pour qu'elle puisse les bannir. Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'homme le plus détesté du pays. Un homme qui a tout fait pour se racheter, mais elle avait aussi sauvé son cousin adoré. C'était ça le plus important, mais ce sacrifice ne serait sans doute jamais comprit par qui que ce soit.

Ils allaient sortir de la pièce quand ils entendirent des coups de feu. Ça venait de dehors au bruit que ça faisait :

\- Non…

Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs :

\- Mana ! C'est dangereux ! ; hurlait Madara.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle arrivait dans le hall. Les carreaux étaient criblés de balles, des hommes étaient à terre. Dehors, elle pu voir au sol deux corps qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle venait de leur sauver la vie et ils la perdaient deux minutes après. Il y avait des hommes dehors, ils étaient armés. Ils venaient de tuer deux Uchiha qui allaient sûrement rejoindre les rangs de l'Akatsuki après être sortis d'ici. Jamais ils ne pourront les rejoindre à cause d'eux.

Elle activait ses sharingans et attrapait l'arme d'un des hommes au sol. Elle savait s'en servir avec le temps qu'elle avait passée dehors parmi les rebelles. Mais là, ça n'était pas des Uchiha qu'elle allait descendre. Une première balle fut tirée dans sa direction. Elle se planquait derrière un mur pour charger son arme. Elle vit Madara se glisser vers elle pour en faire de même :

\- Vous avez été suivi ; disait-il.

\- Non, ou alors c'était déjà prévu.

Elle finissait de recharger son arme avant de se retourner. Elle la pointait dehors et commençait à tirer. Avec son sharingan, elle avait une meilleure précision qu'eux. Les hommes à terre dans le bâtiment ont sûrement été prit par surprise. Elle entendait un cri, elle avait dû en toucher un. Madara se redressait et tirait de son côté pendant qu'ils tiraient eux aussi. Heureusement que les murs les protégeaient.

Mana se remit à l'abri après avoir vidé son chargeur. Elle n'avait plus de recharge et Madara non plus. Impossible de se glisser vers les hommes à terre sans se prendre une balle. Elle se demandait s'ils allaient s'en sortir vivant ou non.


	28. Chapter 28: Plus jamais

\- Tu en as touché combien ? ; demandait Madara.

\- Un seul, ils sont bien cachés. Mais ça n'est pas l'Akatsuki, aucuns d'entres eux n'avaient le manteau.

\- Hm, je savais bien qu'il y avait d'autres groupes mais jamais ils n'avaient osés venir jusque là. Je me demande bien où ils ont eu les armes sachant qu'il n'y a pas eue d'attaque récemment.

\- Moi, je sais très bien, ils ont prit tout le chargement on dirait.

Il se souvenait bien de ce jour-là, la nuit où l'Akatsuki et d'autres groupes alliés avaient prit d'assaut le chargement tout frais débarqué de la police. La nuit où Fugaku avait été blessé de la main de Mana, où il avait cru aussi qu'elle lui avait logé une balle dans la tête. Mais non, elle n'avait pas fait ça. Il comprenait pourquoi l'Akatsuki n'avait pas tué d'Uchiha jusque là, c'était à cause d'elle. Comme quoi même dans un groupe ennemi, on pouvait être déchiré par le doute.

Il savait bien qu'à l'époque elle le détestait. Elle voulait lui faire regretter ce qu'il lui avait fait pendant des années. Mais elle aurait voulu un procès équitable, ça aurait été trop facile de le tuer comme ça. Et aujourd'hui, elle était là, pleinement consciente à nouveau de sa mémoire. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, elle était à ses côtés pour se battre contre les rebelles. Mais il savait qu'elle ne ferait rien à l'Akatsuki à part les ignorer.

Elle posait son arme, il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer sans balles. Madara en fit de même et ils attendaient. Les coups de feu continuaient encore mais ils étaient protégés derrière ce mur. Il la tirait à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il lui caressait les cheveux, elle le laissait faire malgré la situation. C'était sûr maintenant, ils ne se lâcheraient plus bien qu'elle éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Nagato. Mais non, il ne fallait pas maintenant.

Ils entendirent un bruit métallique dans le hall près d'eux, c'était du gaz lacrymogène. Les portes du hall s'ouvrirent, cinq personnes entraient avec des masques à gaz au visage. Les gaz se répandaient dans les couloirs du bâtiment, personne ne pouvait voir à plus de deux mètres. Ils mettaient des coups de pieds dans les corps au sol pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien morts. Ils tiraient quelques balles par-ci par là avant d'avancer doucement dans les couloirs.

Sous le corps d'un Uchiha, ça bougeait. Mana se relevait en douce avec un masque à gaz qu'elle avait pu prendre à un de ceux de la sécurité. Elle ne savait pas où Madara était. Quand la grenade de lacrymogène avait pétée, ils s'étaient séparés. Elle avait décidée de se planquer sous un corps et ça avait marché. Elle attrapait une nouvelle arme et se levait entièrement, elle chopait un gilet pare-balles et l'enfilait. Elle marchait derrière un des hommes, elle savait qu'il y en avait encore dehors pour accueillir la police si elle débarquait.

Si elle utilisait son arme ça ferait trop de bruit et les autres rappliqueraient trop vite. Elle regardait à la ceinture du gars, il avait un couteau. Elle l'attrapait en douce avant de plaquer sa main sur la bouche du gars. Et d'un coup sec, elle lui tranchait la gorge. Elle le lâchait et il se vidait sans bruit dans le couloir. Encore quatre. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, elle se retournait brusquement avant de voir que c'était Madara avec un masque aussi :

\- Il faut qu'on se barre d'ici, ils vont finir par nous prendre en sandwich.

\- Non, j'ai une idée pour sortir d'ici. Prends ses fringues, ils ne verront pas la différence.

\- Hm, je vois. Si seulement tu aurais pu mettre tes idées à contribution plus tôt.

\- N'y pense même pas, la politique, c'est le truc des bonhommes. Aller, ne perds pas de temps.

Il se penchait sur le mec et commençait à prendre juste son manteau, son gilet pare-balles et le pantalon en kevlar. Comme ça, sa tenue de bureaucrate ne serait pas voyante par les autres. Ils étaient enfin prêts pour piéger les quatre autres. Mana n'aurait jamais pensée de se retrouver un jour dans une telle situation et encore moins avec Madara pour tuer des gens avec qui elle avait travaillée pendant deux ans.

Ils se séparaient, l'un irait dans l'aile Est et l'autre à l'Ouest. Avec le sharingan, ils pourraient voir avant d'être vu. Le gaz était encore dans l'air mais il se dissiperait dans peu de temps. Mana marchait doucement, elle ne savait pas du tout où ils étaient et il fallait qu'elle soit discrète. Certaines portes avaient été ouvertes et des objets étaient renversés. Ils ne devaient sûrement pas être très loin. Elle continuait son escapade dans le couloir Est jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende du bruit.

Elle se planquait dans un recoin, avec le gaz, elle était quasiment sûre de ne pas être vue. Elle positionnait son arme et gardait le viseur sur le couloir. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle plaçait son doigt sur la gâchette et vit la première ombre. Elle tirait sans hésiter, la balle traversait la tête de l'homme avant qu'il ne tombe raide mort. Elle entendait des bruits de pas de course juste après. Elle restait en place.

Une autre ombre approchait de celle au sol. C'était le moment pour elle de tirer mais son arme s'enrayait. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle se jetait en dehors de sa cachette et mit un coup de crosse dans la tête de l'autre. Il s'effondrait au sol, elle arrivait au-dessus de lui et commençait à lui défoncer le crâne avec :

\- Ça c'est pour Itachi et ça, pour Shisui…

Elle avait carrément mit son crâne en pièces détachées. Elle lâchait son arme et se saisissait de celle de celui qu'elle venait de tuer. L'aile était complètement dégagée, maintenant, elle attendait que Madara se dépêche. Elle entendait plusieurs coups de feu qui provenaient de l'extérieur. Sûrement que la police était arrivée et qu'ils se tiraient dessus entre eux. Elle marchait dans le couloir pour arriver dans le hall principal.

Elle entendit un coup de feu dans le couloir Ouest. Elle voulue y aller mais on lui sautait dessus. Elle tombait lourdement sur le dos. Un homme se jetait sur elle pour lui mettre un coup de couteau. Elle retenue son bras avant que la lame ne la traverse. Elle essayait de le repousser mais de son autre main, il arrachait son masque à gaz. Le gaz commençait à lui irriter les yeux. Elle ne devait pas rester sans protection plus longtemps.

De sa main de libre, elle attrapait le couteau qu'elle avait sur elle avant de le lui planter dans la tête. Il ne fit pas un pli avant de s'effondrer. Elle se relevait en vitesse avant de reprendre son masque. Elle le remit mais ses yeux lui brûlaient affreusement. Maintenant, ils étaient tous morts dans le bâtiment. Elle prit son arme et le manteau de l'homme, elle était prête. Elle le chargeait et regardait à l'extérieur, les rebelles continuaient de tirer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de passer les portes du bâtiment. Certains regardaient dans sa direction mais ils continuaient de tirer sur la police en pensant qu'elle faisait partie du groupe qui était entré. Grave erreur de leur part. Elle marchait dans l'allée et arrivait devant les corps d'Itachi et de Shisui. Elle se baissait et les regardait, ils étaient tous les deux morts, criblés de balles. Elle se mordit les joues, quel gâchis !

Un des rebelles l'interpellait :

\- Grouille ton cul ! On a besoin de toi ici !

Elle se relevait et marchait lentement vers eux :

\- Et enlève ton masque ! Il n'y a pas de gaz ici ! J'espère que vous les avez bien tous tués !?

\- Non…

Elle levait son arme et lui tirait dans la tête. Elle n'eue pas le temps de s'attarder sur lui avant d'en mettre une autre dans la tête d'un autre. Elle était tellement en colère. Elle continuait de tirer dans le tas sans vaciller, elle s'était juré de tous les tuer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. A peine qu'ils se relevaient qu'ils s'en prenaient une par la police par derrière. Au bout de quelques secondes, le calme revenu. Elle retirait son masque à gaz et le laissait tomber au sol.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés à cause du gaz, ça lui irritait même les bronches cette merde. Elle posait son regard sur les corps au sol. Elle le reconnue, c'était tous les anciens de la secondaire d'Akatsuki. Mais la jeune femme ne savait pas qu'ils ne travaillaient plus pour Akatsuki. C'était une vraie trahison pour elle. Elle en vit un encore bouger plus loin, elle s'en approchait et reconnue cette immonde salope de Nami. Elle se baissait sur elle et lui attrapait les cheveux :

\- Y a pas à dire, tu m'auras fait chier jusqu'au bout. Je perds Nagato à cause de toi, tu nous as balancés et là, tu aides les autres à aligner mes seuls cousins pour qui j'avais de l'affection.

\- Les Uchiha… doivent crever…

\- Alors je ne me priverais pas de faire la même chose avec toi.

Elle sortie son couteau, derrière elle plus loin, les portes du bâtiment s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Madara sortait enfin de là-dedans. Il retirait son masque pour pouvoir enfin respirer. Il regardait autour de lui, quelques hommes de la police fouillaient les environs pendant que d'autres couraient vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Mais il cherchait Mana, il la vit plus loin de dos. Il la vit prendre son couteau et trancher de sang froid la gorge de quelqu'un.

Elle se relevait ensuite après avoir lâchée les cheveux de la personne concernée. C'était une véritable boucherie. Il avançait dans sa direction, il voulait voir si elle allait bien. Elle tournait la tête vers lui, il voyait qu'elle était bien rouge des yeux. Il arrivait vers elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. La pression retombait peu à peu et la jeune femme craquait. Elle n'y croyait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle aurait préférée être en plein cauchemar et se réveiller. Mais non, ça n'était pas le cas, ses deux cousins étaient bien morts. Elle venait d'abattre sous la colère une dizaine de personne ou un peu moins. Mais elle avait tuée à nouveau et elle détestait ça. Mais de voir que ces rebelles-là étaient de la secondaire d'Akatsuki l'avait tuée. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait leur faire confiance après ça. Elle était déçue.

Un homme de la police arrivait près d'eux :

\- Madara-sama, il vaudrait mieux que vous rentriez.

\- Il faut d'abord que je vois un médecin pour elle. Ses yeux ont subis les effets du gaz.

\- Un camion vient d'arriver là-bas. Mais il vaut mieux que vous rentriez au plus vite pour votre sécurité. On ne sait jamais si d'autres trainent dans le coin.

Il ne dit rien et emmenait Mana en dehors du périmètre. Ils allaient au camion qui venait d'arriver, un médecin la fit monter dedans pour regarder ses yeux. Il commençait à les lui nettoyer :

\- Il faudra bien que vous preniez une douche pour enlever le reste des résidus. Les vêtements directement à laver. Et ne vous frottez pas les yeux.

\- D'accord.

Il finissait de lui enlever ça, elle aurait encore les yeux un peu rouge mais ça devrait se résorber en quelques heures. Une voiture arrivait plus loin pour Madara. L'Uchiha retirait le manteau qui ne lui appartenait pas mais il allait devoir garder le pantalon jusqu'à la demeure. Il fit descendre la jeune femme du camion qui retirait elle aussi le manteau ainsi que le gilet pare-balles. Ils marchaient jusqu'à la voiture avant de monter dedans.

Elle démarrait immédiatement, Madara serrait la jeune femme contre lui et ne la lâchait pas du trajet. Il lui caressait les cheveux, elle était déjà plus calme qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle ferait ça. Mais la mort des deux Uchiha l'avait décidée à tirer dans le tas, il savait à quel point elle était proche d'eux. Dans un sens, ça arrangeait ses affaires, ils n'iraient jamais à l'Akatsuki. Mais il venait de perdre deux excellents hommes.

La voiture arrivait assez vite à la demeure. Les Uchiha étaient encore dans la grande salle à attendre l'arrivée du maitre des lieux. Madara sortit de la voiture avec la jeune femme mais pas question que leurs invités les voient dans un tel état. Il fit venir deux domestiques et leurs demandaient d'occuper leurs invités le temps qu'ils s'éclipsent à l'étage. Ils partirent immédiatement faire ce qu'il demandait. D'ici moins d'une heure, la nouvelle allait faire le tour.

A peine deux heures après leur retour, Izuna rentrait à la demeure. Il venait d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé en ville. Il n'était pas le seul, tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde savait que Shisui et Itachi avaient été abattus par des rebelles. Que l'hôpital de l'oubli avait été massacré et que des hommes y étaient morts. Et surtout que sa fille, son bébé était sur place. Il passait les portes du hall, son frère était là, il le regardait :

\- Izuna…

\- Où est Mana ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Calme-toi Izuna. Mana est à l'étage, elle se repose. Tout va bien.

\- Il faut que je la vois et après je me calmerais !

Il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer ses chaussures pour monter à l'étage. Il arrivait vite fait au troisième étage et marchait vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la porte et entrait dans la chambre. La jeune femme dormait dans son lit pendant qu'une vieille femme était assise dans un fauteuil près d'elle entrain de tricoter. Elle levait la tête dans sa direction, il la reconnu, c'était Sonia. Madara avait dû lui demander de rester vers elle.

Il s'approchait du lit, la femme se levait et s'inclinait devant lui :

\- Izuna-sama ; murmurait-elle.

\- Elle dort depuis longtemps ?

\- Au moins depuis une bonne heure. Elle est épuisée.

\- Je me doute, vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plait.

Elle s'inclinait à nouveau avant de prendre son sac et sortir de la chambre. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Izuna se mit sur le lit et serrait Mana contre lui. La jeune femme soupirait dans son sommeil et se serrait plus contre lui. Il lui caressait les cheveux et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en silence. Sûrement les rares qui aient pu couler jusque là. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne le supporterait pas. Maintenant, il allait tout faire pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Le lendemain, veille du mariage, c'était un jour assez funeste. Itachi et Shisui ne seraient pas enterrés avant trois jours comme le voulait la coutume. Mais tout le monde avait revêtit des habits noirs et Madara était resté à la demeure. Il n'avait rien dit sur le fait qu'Itachi et Shisui étaient entrain de partir pour rejoindre l'Akatsuki et encore moins sur leur relation amoureuse. Il avait surtout fait ça pour Mana, pour la remercier en silence de ne pas être partie.

Atsuhiko n'avait pas manqué de se plaindre à son père de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Madara lui avait demandé de se taire, ça ne servait à rien de parler sur le dos d'un mort maintenant. Et puis, il avait la confirmation que Mana resterait maintenant au sein de sa famille à cause de la lourde trahison qu'elle pensait avoir subit. Mais ni Atsuhiko, ni Hatsu n'oubliaient qu'ils allaient bientôt prendre leur vengeance. Ça n'était qu'une question de patience.

Mikoto et Fugaku étaient partis voir le corps de leur fils. Kagami en avait fait de même, il avait perdu son seul fils. Il savait qu'il était en relation avec l'Akatsuki dès que Madara lui avait annoncé sa capture le soir de l'anniversaire. Il n'avait jamais pu lui parler et il n'en n'avait pas eu envie, il s'était senti trahi par sa propre chair. Mais maintenant qu'il était mort, il éprouvait des regrets. Il aurait tellement voulu le voir une dernière fois pour savoir pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. Il avait entrainé son secret dans la tombe.

Mana était restée dans sa chambre toute la matinée, elle ne voulait pas spécialement voir qui que ce soit. Elle avait dû mettre une de ses robes noires avec un haori de la même couleur. Elle s'occupait de ses chatons pendant ce temps là. Ils dormaient tout le temps, ah ! Les chats ne cesseraient jamais de l'étonner. Elle se relevait du sol avant de marcher vers son miroir. Elle prit sa brosse et peignait ses longs cheveux avant de les accrocher en une queue de cheval haute.

Elle quittait ensuite sa chambre en fermant bien sa porte. C'était très calme dans les couloirs. Elle passait près de la chambre de sa sœur ainée. La porte n'était pas fermée entièrement et elle l'entendait gémir. Elle n'avait aucun respect cette pute. Elle était en compagnie d'un homme, elle pouvait l'entendre gémir aussi. Puis, ils s'arrêtaient, ça devait être fini. Mana passait son chemin pour rejoindre les escaliers. La porte de sa sœur s'ouvrit.

Elle tournait la tête et vit Obito en sortir. Alors comme ça monsieur se tapait sa sœur à défaut de se faire elle. Elle n'avait pas eue tort de le repousser à plusieurs reprises alors. Sa sœur avait eue pas mal de partenaires sexuelle, elle se disait qu'à force elle réussirait bien à se chopper une MST. Ça serait le pied en faite se disait-elle. Obito la regardait, il était gêné et frustré qu'elle l'ait vu sortir de la chambre de sa sœur.

Il s'approchait d'elle pour lui parler mais la jeune femme l'ignorait et descendit les marches. Il la laissait partir, il l'aurait bien un jour ou l'autre. Pour le moment, il continuerait de baiser Hatsu comme une chienne pour qu'elle ferme sa gueule sur les plans en cours. La femme était tellement chaude du cul qu'elle n'arrêterait jamais son chantage jusqu'à l'exécution des plans. Après ça, elle irait pouvoir se taper tous les mecs qu'elle voudrait.

Mana arrivait dans le hall, c'était vraiment très calme. Les enfants étaient encore dehors pour s'amuser. D'autres Uchiha étaient dans la grande salle comme d'habitude. La porte du hall s'ouvrit, elle pu voir Sasuke entrer avec ses parents. Mikoto était malheureuse, Fugaku gardait toujours son masque d'impassibilité mais au fond, il était lui aussi malheureux. Ils regardaient la jeune femme mais le père de famille ne souhaitait pas lui parler. Il trainait sa femme jusqu'aux étages pour rejoindre leur chambre.

Sasuke posait un regard sur elle, un regard de tristesse mais aussi de haine. Elle s'approchait de lui mais il la repoussait assez brusquement :

\- Sasuke…

\- Ne me touche pas ! Ils voulaient t'aider et toi, tu n'as rien fait pour eux en retour ! Ils sont morts à cause de toi et de ton attitude de girouette !

\- Sasuke, laisse-moi te parler…

\- Ferme-là ! Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre de ton genre !

Il commençait à monter les escaliers mais s'en était de trop pour Mana. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça comme ça sans savoir la vérité :

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai dû faire pour ton frère ?! J'ai renoncée à tous mes idéaux de paix pour que Shisui et lui puissent partir ! J'ai dû abandonner mes illusions Sasuke ! Ils étaient libres hier jusqu'à ce que cette putain de branche secondaire les tue ! A cause de ça, je les déteste tous ! Comme s'il n'y avait que toi qui peux ressentir de la tristesse et de la haine ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste au final comme tous les hommes de cette putain de famille ! Continue comme ça, t'es sur la bonne voie pour devenir le pire des connards !

Ce fut le silence partout dans le rez-de-chaussée. La jeune femme avait hurlée si fort que tout le monde avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à Sasuke. Le jeune homme se retournait, sharingans activés :

\- Bravo, tu t'es fait remarquée, j'espère que tu t'es fait plaisir. Maintenant, tu me fous la paix.

Puis, il disparut de sa vue. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi froid avec elle. Madara était là, il sortit de la grande salle pour marcher vers elle. Il prit sa main mais elle l'enlevait de son étreinte :

\- Ne me touche pas.

Elle allait mettre ses chaussures avant de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte. Il avait tout entendu, comment aurait-elle pu parler de l'amour qu'elle ressentait à son égard à un gamin comme Sasuke ? Il avait beau avoir le même âge qu'elle, il avait décidé de la haïr à cause d'un mal entendu. Ou alors, quelqu'un avait dû lui dire une chose fausse. Ça ne l'étonnerait et il vérifierait par lui-même quand le moment sera venu.


	29. Chapter 29: Tout oublier

Midi arrivait très vite et toujours pas de nouvelles de Mana. Après sa dispute avec Sasuke et son brusque départ, Madara était repartit voir ses invités. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi la jeune femme avait hurlée ainsi dans le hall. Ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas passé inaperçu mais bon, c'était une chose que tout le monde savait déjà ici. Ils ne s'en cachaient pas. Mais l'absence prolongée de la jeune femme inquiétait Madara. Il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner et elle n'était pas revenue.

L'homme dû abandonner ses convives, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger grand monde. Il allait dans le hall et mit ses chaussures avant de sortir. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit dans la propriété. Il commençait à marcher le long de la demeure avant d'entrer dans le terrain boisé. C'était assez calme et ensoleillé aujourd'hui. Il voyait la dépendance de loin et s'en approchait avant d'être devant la porte.

Il mit la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit. Il posait son regard dedans et ne fut pas surprit de voir la jeune femme assise sur le canapé au fond de la pièce. Elle avait dû sûrement pas mal pleurer car ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Il entrait et refermait la porte avant de s'approcher d'elle. Elle essuyait ses yeux comme elle pouvait mais de nouvelles larmes coulaient par derrière. Il s'assit près d'elle et passait sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- Ne pleurs pas, il est bête.

\- Non, il a raison.

\- Raison de dire que tu préférais ne pas les suivre ? Non, ils ont fait le mauvais choix et tu l'as bien vu. C'est le groupe que tu protégeais qui les a tués. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec ça.

Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus, il la tirait à lui et la serrait dans ses bras pour la calmer. Il maudissait Sasuke aujourd'hui. Il se doutait bien que ce petit con était de mèche avec son frère pour réagir ainsi envers Mana. Leur but était de la faire sortir d'ici pour qu'elle rejoigne l'Akatsuki mais leur premier plan avait échoué. Et pour libérer Shisui, elle lui avait promit de renoncer à l'Akatsuki. Il avait été si heureux de l'apprendre de sa bouche. Il était sûr qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui.

Mais comme elle avait reprit toute sa mémoire, il savait qu'elle était en proie au doute. Elle aimait l'homme qui lui avait fait du mal pendant toutes ces années. Il s'en voulait maintenant mais personne ne peut remonter le temps pour changer les choses. S'il avait su qu'il allait l'épouser, il ne lui aurait jamais levé la main dessus. Il n'aurait jamais dû le faire au final. Mais elle en porterait les séquelles psychologiques toute sa vie.

Il la serrait encore plus contre lui, demain, ils allaient enfin se marier mais le moral n'y était pas. Il essuyait ses larmes avant de l'embrasser. Il aimait cette femme et jamais maintenant il ne laisserait qui que ce soit lui marcher dessus. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'elle allait lui demander :

\- Je veux tout oublier.

\- Comment ça ? Oublier quoi ?

\- Tout, tu sais très bien ce que je veux maintenant. On va se marier mais je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Toi, mon départ, l'Akatsuki. Tout ça, ça va me hanter jusqu'à la tombe. Je ne vivrais jamais heureuse et tu le sais.

\- Mais je vais tout faire pour te rendre heureuse maintenant. Je te donnerais tout et…

\- Non Madara. Je veux que ça soit radical. Pour moi, fais-le.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle voulait qu'il lui efface à jamais tout ce qui a pu être douloureux dans sa vie. Même le souvenir de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé avant de revenir ici. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il le faisait, ils allaient sûrement pouvoir vivre heureux, sans remords. Elle ne se souviendrait plus de rien et elle vivrait la vie qu'on lui donnerait. Oui, il allait le faire et il ne risquerait rien puisque c'était elle qui le demandait.

Il lui caressait la joue avant de lui baiser le front. Il allait le faire dans l'après-midi, pour le moment, il fallait qu'ils rentrent tous les deux au domaine. Ils se levaient tous les deux du canapé avant de marcher vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et elle passait le seuil. Il la suivait et fermait la dépendance avant de lui prendre la main. Elle le laissait faire et ils marchaient le long du chemin boisé avant de revenir vers le domaine.

Ils entraient, Izuna les attendait le pied ferme dans le hall. Il était rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui et il s'était demandé où ils étaient passés. Il les attendait pour aller déjeuner. Ils seront les derniers comme d'habitude. La plupart des Uchiha avaient déjà quittés la salle. Ils marchaient jusqu'à la salle à manger et s'installaient à table. Il n'y avait plus grand monde. Les domestiques les servaient et ils mangeaient en silence.

Mais Madara avait décidé d'annoncer à son frère le choix de Mana. Il fallait qu'il le sache avant qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit :

\- Izuna, Mana a quelque chose à te dire d'important. Et on te demande de ne pas hurler.

\- Vous annulez le mariage ?

\- Non, c'est plus difficile que ça.

Il posait son regard ébène sur sa fille, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle devait lui annoncer :

\- Papa, j'ai demandé à Madara de m'effacer de ce qu'il y avait de plus gênant dans ma mémoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il le faut, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Ça sera définitif. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

Il regardait son frère mais il ne disait rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. De toute façon, ça n'était pas sa décision et il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir là-dessus :

\- Je comprends. Mais je veux être là quand ça se passera.

\- Bien, nous ferons ça après le repas.

Il acquiesçait, si Mana pensait que c'était la meilleure solution, il respecterait ça. Il comprenait bien pourquoi elle avait fait un tel choix. Elle s'était sentie trahie et par ce geste, elle allait définitivement affirmer pour quel côté elle allait rester. Mais c'était une tâche très douloureuse, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir des sorties de l'hôpital de l'oubli pour certains. Il voulait vraiment être là quand ça allait se produire.

A la fin du repas, les trois se levaient de place. Madara prit la main de la jeune femme avant de sortir de la salle. Ils allaient dans le grand salon où certains regardaient la télévision, d'autres jouaient ou discutaient. Ils allaient vers Sonia qui était dans un fauteuil entrain de tricoter comme elle faisait d'habitude. Quand elle les vit arriver, elle arrêtait directement ce qu'elle faisait. Ça n'était pas très poli de ne pas regarder ses interlocuteurs :

\- Sonia, nous serons à l'étage pour faire quelque chose de très important. Empêchez quiconque de monter et si vous entendez des cris, c'est pareil.

\- Des cris ? Vous allez déjà épuiser votre fiancée avant l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?

\- Non, c'est autre chose de plus douloureux ; disait-il en activant ses sharingans.

\- Je vois. Je ferais ce que vous m'avez demandé.

Ils la laissaient à ses occupations avant de rejoindre Izuna dans le hall. Ils montaient tous les trois en silence dans les étages. Ils arrivaient devant la chambre de Madara, l'homme ouvrit la porte et ils y entraient. Les rideaux étaient tirés, il faisait assez sombre mais pas assez pour ne rien y voir. Il refermait la porte à clefs avant de se tourner vers Mana. Il lui prit la main avant de la baiser, avant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, ils allaient parler.

Izuna savait qu'il allait avouer ses péchés, c'était la moindre des choses après tout. Il s'assit sur la chaise du bureau pendant que ces deux-la allaient s'asseoir sur le lit. Madara regardait la jeune femme dans les yeux avant de prendre ses mains :

\- Il faut que tu saches que si j'ai été si mauvais avec toi, ça n'était pas qu'à cause de ce qu'avait fait ta mère. La jalousie m'avait aveuglée pendant des années et Izuna pourra te le confirmer. Avant la mort de ta mère, je savais que tu étais la fille d'Izuna. Mais tu étais si jeune que j'ai laissé couler. Mais quand je te voyais, ça me rappelait à quel point j'ai été trahi. Quand ta mère s'est fait tuer, je t'ai sauvé parce que je n'oubliais pas que tu étais une Uchiha pur sang, la fille de mon seul frère. Mais comme ta mère n'était plus là pour subir mes colères, je les ai passées sur toi alors que tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mais comme je t'ai dit, j'étais aveuglé par la jalousie. Mes deux premiers enfants ne sont pas des modèles de vertus. J'ai dû souvent les couvrir pour bien des choses. Tant que je leur cède ce qu'ils veulent, je ne suis pas embêté. Mais si je cesse, ils seraient les pires démons. Alors que toi, tu as prit de ton père. Calme, patiente et un certain caractère. Tu es modeste, tu l'as toujours été alors que tu as eue certaines choses de plus que des enfants normaux. Mais même en donnant, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de te rabaisser parce que tu n'étais pas du même sang. Quand tu es partie il y a plus de deux ans, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais fait une erreur. Et te revoir, ça a été quelque chose de dingue pour moi, tu n'étais plus totalement la même mais tu avais beaucoup grandie. Oui, après ça, je voulais que tu reviennes, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point je suis tombé amoureux. J'ai tout fait après ton retour pour que tu restes la femme qui n'était pas parasitée par ta vie d'avant et franchement, ça a été les meilleures semaines de ma vie. Je me sentais à nouveau aimé et j'aimais à nouveau.

Elle ne disait rien, c'était vrai que depuis qu'elle était revenue, il s'était vachement calmé. On aurait dit qu'il était apaisé. Il n'hurlait plus comme avant, il dormait beaucoup plus et rien que son visage était devenu moins dur. Elle savait que c'était depuis qu'il pouvait l'avoir vers lui qu'il était comme ça. C'était ça qui lui avait manqué pendant des années, une femme. Mais il ne gueulait pas sur elle comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère. Au contraire, il était même bien plus compréhensif.

Il s'en prenait à sa mère parce qu'il ne pouvait ni la quitter, ni aller voir ailleurs comme elle l'avait fait dans son dos. Mais Madara avait été aveuglé par l'amour, la malédiction du clan Uchiha. L'amour faisait mal, l'amour rendait les hommes mauvais dans cette famille. Quand ils ne se sentaient plus aimés ou que l'être cher les trahisse ou mourrait, c'était pire que tout. Ensuite, il s'en était prit à elle à cause de l'erreur de sa mère mais aussi parce que plus elle grandissait, plus elle lui ressemblait physiquement.

Mais au-delà du physique, ce qui avait séduit Madara, c'était la personne derrière. La femme sûrement parfaite pour lui. Le physique de celle qu'il avait aimé couplé à une fidélité sans bornes. Et pour ça, elle avait dû choisir son camp. Mais elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir s'y tenir comme sa mère autrefois. Alors, elle préférait tout oublier pour rester ancrée à un seul homme et elle l'avait choisie lui :

\- Moi aussi j'ai des choses à te dire. Je t'ai toujours détesté. Avant la mort de maman, j'avais déjà beaucoup de mal. Tu n'étais jamais là alors que tu étais censé être mon « père ». J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt parce que mon vrai père était beaucoup plus présent. J'ai vécue l'enfer avec Atsuhiko et Hatsu, à cette époque, je pouvais encore me rattacher à maman qui me protégeait d'eux. A chaque fois que je voulais une preuve d'amour de ta part, tu fuyais comme un lâche et moi je m'étais toujours demandé ce que j'avais fait de mal. Après la mort de maman, c'est là que tu as eu la lubie de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, loin des autres. Je me disais que j'avais dû faire une grosse bêtise pour mériter ça. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte il y a quelques mois qu'en faite, tu faisais ça pour que personne ne sache qui était mon vrai père. Tu l'as même éloigné de moi pour que les autres n'y voient que du feu. J'ai toujours été malheureuse malgré ce qu'on pouvait m'offrir. Je ne pouvais plus rester ici, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Et le matin où j'ai agressée Atsuhiko, j'avais vu là une belle occasion à prendre. Partir sans savoir où aller jusqu'à tomber sur des gens qui m'ont tout donné, même de l'amour. Je te détestais tellement que j'étais heureuse de te faire la guerre. Une guerre minable parce que j'ai toujours refusée de tuer les miens malgré ce qu'on m'avait fait. Après l'accident, mes sentiments s'étaient vite développés parce que j'ai cru qu'on était vraiment ensemble avant et tu as été d'un seul coup d'une gentillesse avec moi. Tu avais peur que je te fuis quand j'avais tout découvert même quand Itachi m'avait sortit du sharingan. Mais j'avais eue le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Ma décision de base avait été appuyée au final par ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Et je ne changerais plus ça.

Il se mit à sourire, il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme l'aimerait autant après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était une preuve d'amour et de loyauté ce qu'elle allait subir. Non, elle ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'elle avait vécue, ni à l'existence de l'Akatsuki. Bien qu'elle ait aimé Nagato, elle se disait maintenant que ça n'était peut-être qu'un amour de passage. Peut-être ne l'aimait-elle pas de tout son cœur comme elle l'avait pensée avant. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier et avoir deux hommes dans le cœur, ça n'était pas possible.

Elle n'avait plus rien à espérer de dehors, le monde qu'elle avait chéri pendant des années s'étaient retourné contre elle. Pour eux, des Uchiha qui voulaient la paix ça n'existait pas. Ils étaient tous dépeints comme des bêtes sans aucun sens moral. Ils étaient les monstres dans les livres pour enfants que les parents leurs racontaient le soir pour leur faire peur. Que s'ils ne s'endormaient pas ou ne restaient pas sage, un Uchiha les emporterait pour les manger. Non, il valait mieux pour elle rester dans ce monde qui était le sien même si ça la chagrinait.

Izuna les avait écoutés sans rien dire, il serait le seul témoin de cette conversation qui était devenue une confession avant l'heure des oublis. Madara embrassait une dernière fois la jeune femme encore consciente de ce qu'elle avait. Elle regardait son père :

\- Dans ma chambre, sous le parquet entre le lit et l'armoire, il y a un journal. Je veux que tu le brûles. Je ne voudrais pas tomber dessus après ça ni que qui que ce soit le voit.

\- Je le ferais ; disait-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Madara se levait à son tour avant de faire allonger la jeune femme dans le lit. Izuna marchait pour le contourner et s'assit du côté libre. Ils feraient en sorte qu'elle ne perde pas tout non plus. Il lui prit la main et lui baisait le front pendant que Madara activait ses sharingans. Il avait déjà fait ça sur des civils mais sur un Uchiha, jamais de la vie. Mais il savait que c'était très douloureux, il allait devoir supporter les réactions violentes de la jeune femme pendant l'opération. Et il allait devoir trier ses souvenirs un par un, une chose qui lui sera sûrement douloureuse pour lui aussi.

Il dû se mettre à califourchon sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle bouge de trop sous la douleur. De sa main gauche, il prit la main libre restante de Mana et la serrait fortement en la plaquant contre le matelas. De son autre main, il lui caressait le visage. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, le regard de Madara semblait torturé par l'acte qu'il allait accomplir. Mais après, tout irait beaucoup mieux pour eux deux :

\- Je t'aime ; murmurait-il.

\- Moi aussi ; répondit-elle.

Il plaquait doucement sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme en faisant attention à ne pas lui bloquer sa respiration. Et puis, il pu enfin la fixer du regard pour plonger au plus profond de son esprit ainsi que de son âme.

\- Il est entrain de l'égorger ou quoi ? ; demandait Atsuhiko à sa sœur.

\- J'en sais rien, mais ça reste un doux son à mes oreilles ; répondit-elle.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le hall principal. Les cris même étouffés de la jeune femme se faisaient entendre jusque là. Ça faisait au moins cinq bonnes minutes que c'était comme ça. Ils se disaient qu'elle allait finir par manquer d'air en hurlant ainsi. Ces cris étaient des cris de souffrance mais ça les ravissaient. Ils avaient toujours aimés s'en prendre à elle ou l'entendre crier lorsqu'elle recevait ses punitions avant. De vraies commères ces deux-la :

\- Si elle pouvait s'étouffer, ça serait bien.

\- Et si vous pouviez être moins médisants, ça serait bien aussi ; disait une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournaient et virent Sonia, la vieille femme les observait depuis un moment sans rien dire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser dire de telles choses sur la future femme de son chef de clan. Qu'ils soient de la même lignée ne leurs donnait pas tous les droits non plus :

\- Ma tante, vous écoutez aux portes maintenant ?

\- Je surveille selon les ordres de Madara-sama. Il a interdit quiconque de monter ou de rester à écouter. C'est une épreuve déjà assez lourde pour eux.

\- Une épreuve ? ; demandait Atsuhiko.

\- Votre demi-sœur a choisie sa voie et jamais plus elle ne pourra s'en détourner. Maintenant, allez donc voir ailleurs.

Ils ne dirent rien et sortirent de la demeure. La vieille femme levait le nez vers les escaliers, les cris s'entendaient encore. Des cris qui déchiraient le cœur. Mais c'était vraiment crucial, oui, il fallait qu'elle passe par là. Les cris baissaient d'intensité jusqu'à se taire totalement. La vieille femme regardait l'heure, elle n'était pas étonnée que ça avait trainé. Mais maintenant, Mana serait-elle bien mieux après ça ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, des pas descendaient l'escalier. Elle regardait et pu voir Izuna. Il était seul et pâle. Voir sa fille souffrir n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde sa main pendant qu'elle s'était tordue de douleur sous ses yeux. Même la main de Madara sur elle n'avait pas suffit à faire taire ses cris. Il espérait ne jamais subir une telle chose lui aussi. La vieille femme l'accompagnait jusqu'à la véranda déserte où il pu s'asseoir pour souffler.

Une domestique partie sur l'ordre de Sonia chercher de quoi boire pour eux deux. L'homme semblait épuiser rien que d'avoir laissé ses yeux subir une telle épreuve. On lui ramenait assez vite du saké pendant que Sonia avait un thé. La domestique repartie assez vite après ça :

\- Comment se porte-t-elle à présent ?

\- Elle s'est évanouie à la fin du processus, il faut qu'elle se repose maintenant.

\- Et Madara-sama ?

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas le déranger lui non plus. J'irais le chercher moi-même ce soir.

\- Je comprends, c'est une épreuve difficile même pour lui. J'espère au moins qu'il aura le cœur soulagé lui aussi.

\- Je pense que oui, son cœur a été soulagé avant.

Il buvait son saké pour l'aider un peu avant de se relever. Il s'excusait auprès de Sonia mais il avait quelque chose à faire. Il remontait dans les étages avant d'aller devant la porte de la chambre de Mana. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre avant d'y entrer doucement. Il ne voulait pas que ses boules de poils se fassent la malle. Il refermait la porte derrière lui avant d'avancer. Ils étaient encore entrain de dormir dans le tiroir et tant mieux.

Il se mit à genoux sur le parquet et cherchait la planche déclouée. Il la trouvait facilement et pu en sortir un journal poussiéreux de là-dessous. Il était resté là depuis le départ de Mana il y a plus de deux ans. Il le dépoussiérait avant de l'ouvrir. Il y avait des photos dedans, il les retirait et les mit dans sa poche avant de parcourir vite fait ses écrits. Elle avait raison, il valait mieux brûler tout ça avant que quelqu'un ne le voit.

Il remit tout en place avant de quitter les lieux, il espérait que tout s'arrangerait au plus vite.


	30. Chapter 30: Le grand jour

**Réponse review:**

 **RenoXtifa: Merci^^ et le moment que tu attendais est là ;D**

* * *

 _\- « Un groupe de rebelles a attaqué hier après-midi un des bâtiments de Konoha-sud. Les personnes visées étaient des Uchiha, plus particulièrement Madara Uchiha qui se trouvait sur les lieux avec sa plus jeune fille, Mana Uchiha. Les rebelles ont tués deux Uchiha qui sortaient du bâtiment au moment de leur arrivée. Ensuite, ils auraient tués les hommes de la sécurité du bâtiment. Il y aurait eu des échanges de coups de feu entre eux et l'intérieur avant qu'ils n'y entre pour achever les survivants. La police est venue aussi vite qu'elle a pu mais les rebelles ont été tués et achevés par la fille de Madara Uchiha. Il y aurait une quinzaine de morts du côté Uchiha et une dizaine du côté des rebelles qui seraient selon nos sources une des branches de l'Akatsuki… »_

L'image sur l'écran de l'ordinateur se coupait. S'en était de trop. Nagato n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, les médias les accusaient d'une telle chose alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien ! Tout ça à cause de ces idiots de l'ancienne branche secondaire ! Il les aurait tués lui-même s'il avait pu. Mais non, on s'en était déjà chargé à sa place. Et en plus c'était Mana qui avait fait ça. Mais la jeune femme n'était nullement au courant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Obito les regardait, toujours caché sous un capuchon, Sasuke avait arrêté leurs collaborations. Ça arrangeait l'homme, il pourrait maintenant faire ses plans seuls. Ils avaient déjà conquit l'Akatsuki, maintenant, ça n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils acceptent ce qu'il leur demanderait. Mais il ne valait mieux pas se précipiter, un plan d'une telle envergure, ça prenait du temps. Et il n'échouerait pas là-dessus.

Nagato tournait son regard vers lui, il n'y avait qu'Obito qui pouvait les aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passait du côté Uchiha. Quand il était arrivé, il n'avait rien dit à part montrer la vidéo de l'attaque d'hier. Nagato n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y aurait une telle chose et encore moins que Mana prendrait une arme et les tuerait de sang froid. On voyait même le moment où elle égorgeait Nami, dans un sens, elle s'était vengée. Mais maintenant, quel était son point de vue vis-à-vis de tout ça ? :

\- Les deux Uchiha qui ont été abattus devant le bâtiment se nommaient Itachi et Shisui. C'étaient les hommes que vous avez vu ici. Sasuke, le frère d'Itachi, ne compte plus nous aider mais il a juré de se taire sur nos agissements.

\- Et Mana ? Elle est toujours avec nous n'est-ce pas ? ; demandait Nagato avec espoir.

\- Malheureusement, non. Itachi et Shisui étaient très proches d'elle, leurs morts l'ont complètement anéantie. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en toucher un mot. Et maintenant, il n'y a aucun espoir pour la ramener à la raison.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendrait que nous n'y sommes pour rien.

\- Mana a demandée à être totalement soulagée de ses souvenirs. C'est radical, elle ne se souviendra pas de vous. Demain, elle se marie avec Madara, vous ne la reverrez plus.

Nagato n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Mana s'était donnée corps et âme à Madara en sachant qu'elle le haïssait. Non, il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça. Mais c'était bien la vérité, la jeune femme avait abandonnée l'idée de retourner avec eux un jour. Cet acte mettait Nagato encore plus en colère, il venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il voulait la récupérer et il serait capable de tout pour ça. C'était ce qu'Obito voulait et ça l'arrangeait pour ses plans :

\- Il faut que tu l'oublies, dis-toi qu'elle n'était qu'une amourette de passage.

\- Non, on s'aimait, je le sais ! Je vais tout faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux ! Madara n'est qu'un connard, il ne la mérite pas !

\- Ne cherche pas, de plus, elle est enceinte de lui. Il a tout prit pour lui. Je vous conseil de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'abattre ce problème avant qu'il ne reprenne du poil de la bête.

Il regardait son portable, il était dix-neuf heures, il était plus que l'heure de rentrer. Ce soir, les hommes partaient de la demeure pour fêter l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Madara. Une occasion pour Obito de se détendre un peu et d'aller écouter les potins. Les femmes restaient au domaine, ça valait mieux pour elles. Mais il se doutait bien que Mana ne serait pas au plus haut de sa forme pour fêter ça.

Mais quand tout sera prêt, quand il se mariera, il n'y aura pas tout ça :

\- Je dois partir sinon, on va remarquer mon absence. Si vous avez du nouveau, vous savez où me joindre.

Puis, il partit de la pièce en les laissant à leurs doutes. Nagato n'arrivait pas à y croire, Mana avait décidée de retourner sa veste. En même temps, il n'était peut-être pas plus étonné, tout le monde l'avait accusée à tort et à travers de choses qu'elle n'avait pas faite. En plus, ça faisait la troisième fois qu'on tentait de la tuer. Et ses cousins adorés, ceux qui étaient chauds pour les aider sont morts de la main de ces pseudo-rebelles.

Maintenant, ils allaient tous réfléchir à une solution pour éradiquer Madara de la surface de la terre. Il fallait que ça soit net, pas d'échecs. Même s'ils devaient tuer d'autres Uchiha pour l'atteindre, ils le feraient. Et quand ils auront éliminés toutes les grosses têtes, ils pourront prendre leurs places et redonner au pays la liberté dont il jouissait avant l'arriver de ces parasites. Oui, c'était ça leur plan mais pourraient-ils l'amener jusqu'au bout ? Ça, ça restait encore à voir.

Madara n'avait pas lâché du regard Mana de toute l'après-midi. Elle fut inconsciente pendant un certain temps. Il était resté auprès d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Ils étaient restés tous les deux allongés dans le lit. Il aurait voulu s'endormir un peu mais ça lui paraissait impossible. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille avant lui car il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Sa tête était posée sur l'oreiller et il passait inlassablement une main sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il était resté comme ça pendant des heures, la chambre était toujours plongée dans la pénombre et personne n'était venu les déranger. Il regardait souvent l'heure sur son réveil, ça ne passait pas assez vite mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Vers les dix-huit heures, il sentait la jeune femme bouger un peu. Il s'était redressé sur son bras pour la regarder. Elle avait ouvert les yeux difficilement avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Il se mit à sourire avant de caresser encore son visage :

\- Mon amour ?

\- Hm… Madara…

\- Oui, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il la serrait contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux. Comme promit, elle n'avait plus conscience de ses souvenirs, ni de quand elle avait retrouvée sa pleine mémoire. Il avait prit soin d'effacer le souvenir de la fusillade d'hier, il ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre de quoique ce soit. Ça lui laissait peu de souvenir mais c'était suffisant. Mais il voulait s'assurer que tout était en ordre dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, ça l'embêtait de partir ce soir sans savoir :

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on doit faire demain ? ; demandait-il.

\- Tu te moques de moi, hein ?

\- Non, je veux juste que tu me le rappelles.

\- Demain, on va se marier comme on a toujours voulu le faire. Et ce soir je vais devoir me taper l'ennuyant enterrement de vie de jeune fille sans toi près de moi.

Il se mit à rire, l'effacement n'avait pas empêché qu'elle garde son caractère. Il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Il se serrait plus à elle avant de lui baiser le front :

\- Mais demain, on sera à nouveau ensemble et pour longtemps j'espère ; disait-il.

\- Longtemps, je ne sais pas mais ensemble c'est sûr.

\- Tu me taquines sur mon âge, dans vingt ans, je vais me ratatiner c'est ça ?

\- Je te vois bien avec une dégaine de Shar Pei sur deux pattes.

\- Hn ! Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vieillirais pas si vite. Je tiens à garder mon corps de jeune homme.

\- C'est vrai, on dirait que tu n'as pas changé. Même pas une ride en plus... comment tu fais ?

\- Je crois que notre sang y est pour quelque chose. Certains de nos scientifiques travaillent là-dessus. Mais bon, on verra ça en temps voulu.

Elle se mit à sourire avant de l'embrasser, elle était redevenue la douce femme qu'il aimait tant. Il répondit à son baiser avant de laisser glisser une main sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Il serrait sa main dessus et approfondissait son baiser. Il se collait plus à elle en frottant son bassin contre le sien. Là, il était chaud pour lui faire l'amour. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'avoir une érection. Il était fou de sexe mais encore bien plus depuis qu'il était avec elle.

Il regardait encore l'heure, il avait bien le temps de faire quelque chose. Mais à peine eut-il détourné son regard de l'heure qu'il se mit à gémir. La jeune femme avait collée une main dans son pantalon et commençait à lui faire des va et viens. Il se mit sur le dos et le descendit à mi-cuisse pour libéré son érection. Mana continuait ses mouvements de pompe, il soupirait de plaisir et fermait les yeux. Elle continuait encore un peu avant de le lâcher sous son grognement de frustration.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la jeune femme se mettre debout sur le lit. Elle relevait sa robe avant de retirer son sous-vêtement. Il se mit encore à sourire avant qu'elle ne vienne à califourchon sur lui. Elle se penchait pour l'embrasser pendant qu'il tirait à lui les pans de sa robe. Il plaquait ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme avant d'entrer tout droit en elle. Il la sentait soupirer de plaisir avant de lui faire de lents va et viens. Ça allait être plus rapide à cause de l'heure et des circonstances de la soirée. Mais il se promettait que demain, ils allaient y prendre du plaisir.

Il allait plus fortement pendant qu'il continuait à l'embrasser sauvagement. Elle gémissait entre ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il tapait dans le fond. Elle le sentait gonfler en elle à chaque poussée. Il commençait à gémir lui aussi en la sentant se resserrer autour de lui. Il continuait encore, la faisant même pousser de petits cris avant de se répandre en elle. Ils s'embrassaient encore, complètement essoufflés et ivre de leur jouissance.

Il ne la lâchait pas, il restait en elle jusqu'à ce que la pression retombe. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à la porte. La jeune femme se retirait de lui pendant qu'il remontait son pantalon et qu'elle mettait en place sa robe. Elle planquait son sous-vêtement sous l'oreiller de Madara avant qu'il ne se lève pour aller ouvrir. C'était Izuna, il venait voir si tout allait bien et surtout pour le réveiller.

Mana se levait du lit et marchait vers la porte. Il fit un immense sourire en la voyant et il la serrait contre lui :

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, j'étais juste un peu fatiguée. Je vais laisser Madara se préparer.

\- Oui, tu dois te changer toi aussi.

Elle acquiesçait avant de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre pour aller se changer. Son choix ne fut pas difficile, elle remit une robe. Mais avant, elle était partie prendre une bonne douche. Elle ne savait pas comment sa soirée allait se passer mais elle espérait que ça soit moins froid que les réunions de famille. Ils étaient tous coincés, c'était son avis. Mais comment une soirée entre femmes allait se passer ? Elle verrait bien ce soir.

Madara, Izuna et les autres hommes du clan partirent vers les vingt heures. Ils avaient réservés ailleurs, dans un endroit aussi sécurisé que le domaine. Mana se retrouvait seule entre les mains des autres femmes. Hatsu avait refusée d'y participer, tout le monde s'en doutait un peu. Et Mana put enfin se rendre compte que sans hommes, les épouses étaient bien plus dévergondées qu'elles ne le laissaient penser.

Toute la fête se passait dans la grande salle qui avait été aménagée exprès pour ça. Il y avait un buffet comme elle l'avait eue pour son anniversaire. Et il y avait encore beaucoup d'alcool. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en boire à cause du bébé qu'elle portait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de boire des boissons non alcoolisées et de s'amuser un peu. Et les femmes lui avaient réservées la chose la plus typique que l'on pouvait avoir à une fête comme celle-ci.

Vers vingt-trois heures, on la fit asseoir sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce. Deux femmes firent entrer un homme dans la pièce, ça n'était pas un Uchiha. Elles avaient louées ses services, juste pour ce soir. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, si elle avait le droit à ça, Madara ne devait pas être mieux loti. Les femmes s'excitaient déjà à la vue du beau jeune homme qui devait au moins avoir l'âge de Mana. Heureusement que Sonia était ailleurs, ça l'aurait sûrement choquée de voir sa future maitresse entrain de se faire frotter par un homme en public.

Et c'était bien ce qu'il s'était passé. L'homme avait au moins offert une bonne demi-heure de prestation. La jeune femme était aussi rouge qu'une tomate mais elle avait jouée le jeu se laissant même parfois se faire embrasser. Mais elle n'irait jamais plus loin et l'homme ne faisait que son travail. En tout cas, ça avait chauffé la plupart des femmes célibataires. La soirée avait continuée assez tard dans la nuit.

Elle n'avait même pas revue l'homme, elle savait juste qu'il avait été entrainé ailleurs pour d'autres prestations qu'il n'avait pas refusé. Vers quatre heures du matin, la salle se vidait peu à peu et la musique se coupait enfin. C'était le bordel intégral, il y avait des verres de partout, des confettis et d'autres trucs divers et variés. Les domestiques allaient avoir beaucoup de travail pour le lendemain mais ils étaient payés pour ça après tout.

Les hommes revenaient peu de temps après, certaines femmes n'étaient toujours pas couchée, elles discutaient dans la salle devenue calme à présent. La moitié des hommes étaient pratiquement ivres morts. Madara était bourré, c'était obligé de toute façon, il en avait bien profité. Izuna beaucoup moins, il avait passé sa soirée à le surveiller. Surtout quand la stripteaseuse était venue se frotter contre lui. Mais étonnement, il n'en n'avait même pas eu une érection alors qu'il avait déjà assisté à ça à son premier mariage. Et ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi. En même temps, il était jeune à cette époque et il trouvait le moyen de s'amuser.

Mana n'était plus dans la salle quand ils étaient revenus et tant mieux. Elle ne le verrait pas dans cet état-là. Il l'aidait à monter les marches qui menaient aux étages. L'ainé Uchiha était euphorique, pour une fois que l'alcool ne le rendait pas grognon ou agressif. Il était tellement heureux de savoir qu'il allait se marier dans quelques heures à présent. Izuna ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et le fit entrer avant de le mettre sur son lit :

\- T'as abusé de la bibine là.

\- Je m'en fous… demain, je me marie avec la plus belle femme du monde…

\- Tu disais déjà la même chose avec Emiko.

\- Oui mais là, ce n'est pas pareil… là, je me marie avec la femme qui a voulue changer pour moi… et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis touché…

Et sous le coup de l'alcool et de ses émotions, il se mit pour la première fois depuis très longtemps à pleurer. Ça faisait treize ans qu'il n'avait pas versé de larmes. Izuna le regardait, ça lui faisait bizarre de le voir dans cet état. Il s'assit à côté de lui et mit une main sur son épaule. Madara mit sa tête sur la sienne avant que son cadet ne le sert contre lui. Il lui aurait fallut attendre si longtemps pour voir son frère craquer, surtout pour une femme :

\- Tu as besoin de désaouler Madara, l'alcool ne te réussit pas.

\- Ne te plaint pas, je pleure pour ta fille. Tu devrais être soulagé.

\- J'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse, elle en a fait beaucoup pour toi. A toi maintenant de faire en sorte qu'elle ait tout le temps le sourire.

Il se relevait et aidait Madara a enlevé ses chaussures et ce qui le gênerait pour dormir. Malgré leurs différents, le cadet serait toujours là pour lui. Il l'aidait aussi à se coucher et le couvrit. Madara ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir à cause de l'alcool. En espérant qu'il n'est pas la gueule de bois pour le mariage. Izuna le regardait une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Il verrait ça dans quelques heures quand il irait mieux.

Le lendemain matin, c'était la course dans le domaine. Tout le monde était entrain de se préparer pour le mariage qui allait se dérouler dans l'après-midi. Mana était réveillée bien plus tôt que Madara. Elle était partie déjeuner comme à son habitude. Mais juste après ça, elle avait été prise en charge par Sonia et une autre femme. La préparation d'une mariée était bien plus longue que celle d'un homme.

On l'avait entrainée en dehors du domaine. Les domestiques avaient prit soin de mettre les affaires de la jeune femme dans une housse pour protéger son furisode, celui que Sonia avait fait spécialement pour elle. Les trois femmes étaient partie avec trois hommes pour leur protection. Avec ce qu'il se passait ces derniers jours, il fallait bien. Sonia emmenait Mana dans un grand salon pour se faire belle comme elle le disait si bien.

C'était un salon assez bien vu à Konoha mais aujourd'hui, il était fermé exceptionnellement pour que les femmes puissent s'occuper de la jeune femme. Elle avait eue le droit à plein de choses, comme à un bain spécial aux essences de camélia et autres. Elle avait été massée pour se détendre avant qu'on ne la maquille et qu'on s'occupe de ses cheveux. Ça commençait à prendre forme et dans moins de deux heures, elle allait se marier.

Il y eue une coupure le midi pour que les femmes puissent manger car après, ça serait trop tard. Après cette courte pause, Mana pu enfin enfiler son furisode. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une tenue pareille pèserait aussi lourd. Il y avait énormément de tissu qu'on ajustait à sa taille en cachant le surplus derrière une ceinture épaisse. Normalement, elle aurait dû être habillée par un homme mais les traditions avaient un peu changées là-dessus.

Les femmes devaient être à deux pour serrer l'obi de la jeune femme qui se trouvait quelques peu écrasée. Mais elle s'y faisait petit à petit. Elle dû enfiler des getta sous son furisode. On décorait un peu sa chevelure et elle fut enfin prête. Sonia la regardait avec un grand sourire, elle était encore plus belle que sa mère lorsqu'elle s'était mariée. La vieille femme ne manquait pas de prendre son appareil photo et de la prendre plusieurs fois :

\- Ma tante, il y en aura pleins vous savez ?

\- Je le sais bien ma petite mais j'aurais la satisfaction de les avoir prises avant tout le monde.

Elle rangeait son appareil avant de se diriger vers elle et de prendre doucement sa main :

\- Si vous saviez ma nièce à quel point je suis heureuse d'assister à ce jour. Laissez-moi vous donner la dernière pièce manquante de votre tenue.

Sonia mit sa main dans son sac pour en sortir un kaiken. Les traditions d'aujourd'hui n'obligeaient plus les mariées à le porter mais c'était important pour la vieille femme :

\- Ceci est un objet très important qui s'échangeait lors des mariages à l'époque des samouraïs. Je sais que c'est révolu mais je voudrais que vous le portiez sur vous. Madara-sama serait sûrement très honoré de le voir.

Elle le coinçait dans l'obi de Mana, elle était heureuse de recevoir cet objet. Aucunes femmes ne l'avaient porté depuis bien des années. Sonia l'avait gardé pendant très longtemps jusqu'à juger celle qui le mériterait le plus. Et elle avait décidée de le donner à Mana. Elle adorait cette enfant même si elle ne l'a pas vu aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulue. Jamais elle ne l'aurait offert à Hatsu, elle connaissait que trop bien les tendances et la méchanceté de cette dernière.

Ce fut l'heure de rejoindre le domaine. Les trois femmes repartaient en voiture pour retourner là-bas. Les jardins derrières la demeure avaient été préparés pour fêter ça. Le terrain était très grand, une tonnelle avait été installée exprès pour l'occasion. Madara était déjà dans le jardin devant un autel improvisé, il n'y avait qu'ici qu'ils pourraient se marier en paix de toute façon. Les gens de la famille avaient commencés à arriver. Ils allaient rester debout.

Mana arrivait peu de temps après dans la cour à l'avant de la demeure. Izuna l'attendait le pied ferme. Il était déjà prêt lui aussi. Quand la voiture arrivait, il ouvrit la portière pour aider Sonia à en descendre avant de tendre de nouveau sa main. Mana la prit doucement avant de sortir de l'auto. Il se mit à sourire en la voyant, elle était vraiment très belle. Les deux femmes partaient rejoindre les autres en attendant.

Izuna regardait encore sa fille :

\- Je n'ai pas l'air ridicule ? ; demandait-elle.

\- Non, tu es vraiment très belle. La plus belle de toutes aujourd'hui mon petit ange.

Il lui baisait le front avant de tendre son bras. Elle le prit avant qu'ils ne commencent à marcher le long de la demeure. Madara était anxieux, ça faisait bien longtemps que ce genre d'anxiété ne s'était pas manifestée chez lui. Les gens parlaient encore entre eux, signe que Mana n'était pas encore là. Il vit Sonia approcher pour se mettre sur le premier rang. C'était elle qui possédait les fameuses alliances. Un des hommes Uchiha faisait office de prêtre pour les marier.

Les gens se turent peu de temps après, Madara se retournait et vit au loin Mana et Izuna. Il se mit à sourire, elle était vraiment très belle comme ça. Ils approchaient tous les deux avant de passer dans l'allée formée par les Uchiha. Ils avançaient sous les regards avant qu'Izuna ne donne sa fille à Madara. Les deux hommes se serraient la main histoire de dire que le marché était conclu. Puis, il s'écartait pour laisser l'homme célébrer le mariage.

Normalement, ils auraient dû célébrer ça avec l'acte des trois coupes. Mais étant donné que Mana était enceinte, ils feraient sans. Le kaiken que Sonia avait donné à la jeune femme remplacerait ça. Madara l'avait vu en regardant la tenue de la jeune femme. Comme la vieille Uchiha l'avait prédit, il se sentait honorer de voir la jeune femme le porter. C'était pour lui une vraie preuve d'amour et de fidélité, encore bien plus que le partage des coupes comme il l'avait fait à son premier mariage.

Ils restaient silencieux face aux paroles de l'homme, jusqu'à ce que le moment tant attendu arrive :

\- Madara-sama, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mana-sama ici présente ?

\- Oui.

\- Mana-sama, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Madara-sama ici présent ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Au nom des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés pour cet instant, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme.

Madara se mit à sourire encore avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle y répondit pendant que les autres applaudissaient derrière sauf quelques personnes réticentes à cette union comme Obito, Atsuhiko et Hatsu. Sonia donnait les alliances et ils les mirent comme prévue. Ils passaient tous les deux assez vite aux photos tant attendues par beaucoup de monde. Ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps à se faire photographier.

Un peu plus loin, une femme restait en retrait, elle regardait déjà depuis un bout de temps la cérémonie. Madara la vit au loin et s'approchait de son frère avant de murmurer :

\- J'ai pensé à toi, ne la fait pas trop attendre.

Le cadet levait le regard vers la demeure. Il se mit à sourire en voyant la jeune femme. Il quittait la foule pour marcher vers elle. Amaya avait été étonnement invité par Madara en personne. Elle s'était demandé si c'était par pure fourberie ou hypocrisie. Mais elle voyait bien que c'était pour faire plaisir à son frère qu'il avait fait ça. Maintenant qu'il lui avait donné Mana en mariage, il pouvait bien lui céder ça.

Il arrivait vers elle avant de l'embrasser. Elle y répondit volontiers avant de le regarder :

\- Tu es bien beau aujourd'hui.

\- Ne le suis-je pas tout le temps Mlle Uchiha ?

\- Mais aujourd'hui ça dépasse tout mon cher.

Il sourit encore, elle aussi était vraiment très belle, il était vraiment heureux de la voir. Il lui prit la main avant de revenir vers les autres. Ils étaient étonnés de le voir accompagné mais c'était normal après tout. Mana s'approchait d'elle dès qu'elle la vit avant de la serrer contre elle. Les deux femmes s'entendaient vraiment très bien :

\- Toutes mes félicitations, Mana-sama.

\- Non, s'il te plait, pas de ça avec moi. Viens prendre une photo.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit convenable…

\- Rien n'est fait pour être convenable pour tout le monde. S'il te plait.

Elle lui prit la main avant de marcher vers Madara, il avait comprit sans même qu'elle lui demande. Izuna les rejoignait et la fameuse photo fut prise. Mana se redressait sur la pointe des pieds et murmurait à son père :

\- A quand le votre ?

\- On verra, ne soit pas si pressée ; disait-il en souriant.

Après, ils partirent tous sous la tonnelle pour aller fêter ça. Madara et Mana restaient pas mal de temps assit. Il se penchait sur elle avant de relever son menton. Il la regardait avant de lui murmurer :

\- Je t'aimerais pour toujours.

\- J'en ferais de même et tu le sais.

Il l'embrassait doucement, heureux que cette journée se soit enfin réalisée.


	31. Chapter 31: Nouveaux venus

**~Sept mois plus tard~**

Les choses avaient reprit leurs cours après le mariage. Mana restait le plus souvent dans le domaine, mais à cause de sa grossesse, elle n'avait pas pu rejoindre la fameuse école promise par son père. A peine aurait-elle commencée là-bas qu'il aurait fallut qu'elle s'arrête pour accoucher. L'hiver commençait à arriver et il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle reste au domaine. Ils étaient en novembre, Mana devait normalement accoucher en décembre.

Elle avait eue quelques complications à son sixième mois. Des hausses de tension, des crampes et beaucoup de fausses alertes. Le médecin lui avait conseillé beaucoup de repos allongé et des activités qui n'augmenteraient pas son stress plus que d'habitude. Et du stress, elle en avait des raisons d'en avoir. Son frère et sa sœur ne la ménageaient pas depuis le mariage. Comme elle était devenue maitresse de clan, ils en profitaient pour alourdir ses tâches.

La jeune femme n'en n'avait jamais parlé avec Madara ni avec son père. Elle pensait dans le fond pouvoir gérer le domaine en l'absence de son mari. Mais c'était une grave erreur de sa part, ce qui lui a valut d'être clouée au lit. Mais elle se sentait horriblement seule, la journée, il n'y avait pas grand monde ici. Et puis, presque personne ne souhaitait la voir en dehors des repas ou des réunions. La haine restait tenace ici mais elle, elle ne s'en souvenait plus de tout ça à présent.

Mais plus elle passait de temps seule, plus elle déprimait. Etre seule était la chose la plus horrible à supporter. Combien de fois Madara la retrouvait entrain de pleurer le soir quand il rentrait ? Trop de fois à son goût et la jeune femme ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui la mettait dans cet état-là. Et puis, il avait finalement accordé le droit à Izuna de faire venir Amaya au domaine pour y habiter. Bon, elle n'était pas là la journée mais elle voyait souvent Mana le soir.

Ça avait un peu remonté le moral de cette dernière. Mais ça ne changeait pas sa solitude de ses journées. Au huitième mois de sa grossesse, Madara avait prit la décision de la faire partir à l'autre domaine où il y avait Sonia. Ça serait sûrement moins stressant pour la jeune femme que de rester au domaine à Konoha. Mais il ne pourrait la voir que le week-end, un sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire pour son bien être.

Alors un matin, la jeune femme fut aidée pour enfiler son nouvel habit depuis son mariage. Elle portait le kimono comme la tradition le voulait. Sauf que son obi était moins large à cause de son ventre. Une domestique attitrée l'aidait à préparer ses affaires pendant qu'une autre prenait soin de mettre ses compagnons à poils dans une cage. Ils avaient bien grandis tous les trois et ils étaient magnifiques. Trois beaux angoras comme elle en avaient toujours rêvé.

Ils furent plutôt dociles pour entrer dans la cage. Dès que tout était prêt, Mana sortit de la chambre avant de rejoindre les escaliers. Il n'était pas plus de sept heures et demie, dans le hall, Madara et Izuna l'attendaient pour l'accompagner à la voiture. Elle arrivait doucement dans le hall avant que son mari ne se précipite sur elle en lui prenant le bras :

\- On aurait au moins pu t'aider à descendre.

\- Madara, je ne suis pas en sucre, ce n'est que quelques marches.

\- Je sais ; soufflait-il.

Il l'emmenait vers la porte pour qu'elle puisse mettre ses getta, nouvelles sandales qui remplaçaient ses pauvres baskets. Elle avait dû s'y faire malheureusement, mais elle avait une consolation, se coiffer et se maquiller comme elle le voulait. Puis, Madara lui passait un haori assez épais avant de sortir de la demeure. Il l'aidait à descendre les trois malheureuses marches de pierre avant de marcher dans le gravier jusqu'au garage.

Les domestiques rangeaient ses affaires dans le coffre et la cage à l'arrière de la voiture. Izuna serrait sa fille contre lui, il ne savait pas quand il allait la revoir :

\- Si ça ne va pas, tu appelles.

\- Oui, c'est promit papa.

Ah oui, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus ses souvenirs et qu'elle était mariée, Madara lui avait rendu le portable qu'Izuna lui avait offert avant qu'on ne lui confisque dans le domaine du sud. Un homme de la sécurité montait à l'avant de la voiture, Madara ne voulait pas prendre de risque à la faire voyager seule. Il lui avait même donné une arme qu'elle avait mit dans son sac, comme avant. Izuna lui baisait le front avant de la lâcher.

Ce fut au tour de son mari de la serrer contre lui. Ça allait être long sans elle mais il lui avait promit d'aller la voir tous les week-ends jusqu'à l'accouchement. Il pensait que la jeune femme serait bien mieux en compagnie de Sonia et d'Uchiha qui ne vivaient pas sans cesse avec eux ici :

\- Sonia est au courant, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu lui demandes.

\- Je sais, j'espère juste aller mieux.

\- J'en suis sûr mon petit ange. Je t'appelle à midi pour voir si tout va bien.

Il l'embrassait longuement avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière de la voiture. Il l'aidait à s'asseoir et elle s'attachait correctement avant qu'il ne referme la portière. Les deux hommes regardaient la voiture partir du domaine. Ils espéraient que le voyage se passerait au mieux pour elle. Maintenant, c'était l'heure pour eux d'aller prendre leurs affaires pour aller travailler. Madara essaierait de l'avoir au téléphone à midi, mais il savait que tout se passerait bien.

Le voyage avait été long pour la jeune femme, le domaine du sud était assez loin mine de rien. Elle avait dormie un peu en chemin pour faire passer le temps plus vite. A midi, la voiture s'était arrêtée sur un parking désert pour éviter le moindre ennui. Ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin. Elle s'était détachée avant que la portière ne s'ouvre. L'homme qui était chargé de sa sécurité lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à sortir de là.

Il lui fallait bien ça, elle se sentait si lourde avec le bébé. Une fois sur pied, le chauffeur sortit pour sortir le pique-nique. Il allait installer ça sur une table sur place pendant que la jeune femme partit se soulager dans les toilettes sur place. C'était terrible comment un bébé pouvait appuyer sur une vessie. L'homme de la sécurité attendait devant la porte, Madara avait été clair sur la protection de la jeune femme.

Une fois fini, elle retournait vers la voiture pour sortir ses chats. Ils avaient chacun une laisse et un harnais. Ils la suivaient jusqu'à la table où elle pu s'asseoir. Ils mangeaient tous les trois en silence, avec juste les voitures qui passaient sur l'autoroute en fond. Ça faisait longtemps que Mana n'avait pas eue l'occasion de quitter le domaine et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Madara l'appelait comme prévu avant sa pause déjeuner. Il était rassuré d'entendre la jeune femme, il la trouvait de meilleure humeur.

Il avait eu sûrement raison de la faire partir en dehors de Konoha. Il se l'avouait, il y avait mieux ailleurs. Mais avec ses fonctions, il ne pouvait quitter les lieux. Ils étaient restés à peine cinq minutes au téléphone. L'homme était assez pressé car l'après-midi s'annonçait chargée et la jeune femme n'allait pas tarder à partir. Elle rangeait son portable dans son sac pendant que le chauffeur commençait à ranger les affaires.

Elle commençait à l'aider mais il la stoppait direct :

\- Mana-sama, ça n'est pas à vous de faire ça.

\- Je vous aide juste, je ne vois pas où est le souci.

\- Madame est trop bonne mais Madara-sama nous a donné des ordres stricts. S'il vous plait, allez donc à la voiture.

Elle soupirait avant de marcher doucement vers la voiture. Ses bébés la suivaient encore docilement avant d'être remit dans leur cage. On l'aidait à s'installer et elle se rattachait comme à son habitude. Le chauffeur ouvrit le coffre pour ranger les affaires, jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture arrive dans le parking. Elle faisait pas mal de bruit à cause de la musique. Ils pensaient que c'était juste des jeunes qui venaient s'arrêter. Grosse erreur de leur part.

Oui, c'était bien des jeunes mais pas commode. Ils s'arrêtaient derrière la voiture de Mana avant de couper le moteur. Ils sortirent de la voiture, le chauffeur et l'homme de la sécurité les regardaient. A première vue, ils n'avaient pas l'air menaçant. Un des jeunes approchait :

\- Excuse-moi, t'a pas une clope ? ; demandait-il à l'homme de la sécurité.

\- Non, maintenant veuillez reculer sinon…

Un autre jeune sortit un fusil et le pointait sur lui pendant qu'un autre en fit de même en direction du chauffeur :

\- Sinon quoi ? T'as pas l'air de nous connaitre. On sait que vous travaillez pour les Uchiha. Une belle voiture comme ça avec un chauffeur et un homme de la sécurité, ça n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se le permettre. Voyons voir qui vous trainez là-dedans.

Il s'approchait de la portière arrière avant de l'ouvrir, il posait son regard sur Mana. Il se mit à sourire, il avait selon lui touché le jackpot :

\- Tiens, tiens. En voilà une belle maitresse de clan. Mana Uchiha, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- Comme si personne ne le savait pas ; crachait-elle.

\- Ouais mais toi, t'es spéciale et tu vaux aussi cher que ton connard de mari. J'y pense, si je te ramène vivante je pourrais sûrement m'en tirer pour plus cher et….

Il se tut soudainement, une violente douleur lui foudroyait le ventre. Il baissait son regard et vit un pistolet contre lui. Il y avait du sang sur le canon et la main blanche de la jeune Uchiha :

\- Tu veux mon avis ? Tu parles trop.

Il tombait à genoux, l'homme de la sécurité et le chauffeur profitait de la stupeur des autres pour sortir leurs armes et tirer dans le tas. Ils n'étaient pas Uchiha mais ils visaient très bien eux aussi. Ils arrêtaient de tirer dès que les quatre derniers furent abattus. L'homme de la sécurité se précipitait directement vers la jeune maitresse de clan. Sa main et son visage étaient couverts de sang à cause de l'impacte :

\- Mana-sama, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Il faut que je prévienne Madara-sama et…

\- Non, on s'en va. Donnez-moi de quoi m'essuyer.

Il ouvrit le coffre pour sortir des lingettes, les chauffeurs s'en servaient souvent. Elle essuyait ses mains pendant qu'il l'aidait à essuyer son visage. Elle essuyait en même temps son arme avant de la ranger. Mais elle ne se sentait pas très bien, son cœur battait plus vite à cause de l'adrénaline. Et dire qu'on lui avait conseillé de se reposer. Elle eue une douleur au ventre et elle se crispait :

\- Madame, ça ne va pas ?

\- Je veux juste qu'on se dépêche, je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Bien.

Il refermait la porte avant de reprendre sa place à l'avant. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent car il pouvait y avoir d'autres personnes au courant de leur passage par ici. Le chauffeur démarrait en trombe avant de quitter ce parking. Mana ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. L'homme de la sécurité gardait un œil sur elle, il lui disait de se reposer, qu'ils allaient arriver avant la fin de l'après-midi. La jeune femme essayait de canaliser la douleur de son ventre et fermait les yeux.

Elle s'était endormie avec beaucoup de mal. Elle qui pensait bien voyager…

Elle fut réveillée beaucoup plus tard par un arrêt. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient devant la grille de la demeure. Elles s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer la voiture qui roulait jusqu'à la cour pour s'arrêter aux marches de la demeure. Le chauffeur coupait le contact avant que l'homme de la sécurité ne sorte. Il ouvrit la portière arrière, la jeune femme se détachait avant de prendre la main tendue.

Elle se relevait difficilement, son ventre la faisait encore souffrir. La porte principale de la demeure s'ouvrit, Sonia regardait sa nièce avant de descendre les marches de pierres. Elle arrivait devant elle et s'inclinait :

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage, Mana-sama ?

\- Je voudrais juste me reposer ma tante.

\- Bien sûr, votre chambre est prête. Madara-sama ne préfère pas que vous restiez seule à la dépendance… vous êtes tâchée de sang ! Que s'est-il passé ?!

\- Un groupe nous a attaqué en chemin Madame ; disait le chauffeur. Mana-sama a dû malheureusement se salir les mains.

\- C'est complètement irresponsable ! Je comprends mieux votre état ma chère. Aidez-moi à l'emmener s'asseoir, un thé serait ne serait pas du luxe.

L'homme de la sécurité aidait Mana pendant que les domestiques débarrassaient la voiture. Ils entraient dans la demeure, les Uchiha présents s'inclinaient devant elle. Elle leur fit un mince sourire avant d'être emmenée dans le salon. Elle fut installée dans un fauteuil confortable pendant qu'une domestique partie préparer du thé. L'homme quittait la pièce à son tour. Sonia vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui prit la main :

\- J'espère que vous ne serez plus contrainte à utiliser une arme. C'est tellement sale dans les mains d'une femme.

\- Sale mais utile…

Elle se crispait encore sous la douleur, elle avait de plus en plus mal. La domestique arrivait juste après et posait le thé avant de les laisser à nouveau. Mana essayait de l'avaler mais ça ne l'aidait pas à faire passer la douleur. Sonia se levait et attrapait son téléphone, il fallait qu'elle prévienne Madara. Mana ne voulait pas mais elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle l'eut très rapidement en ligne :

\- Madara-sama, il y a eu un incident.

 _\- « Que s'est-il passé ? Mana est arrivée ? »_

\- Oui, elle est près de moi mais elle n'est pas bien.

 _\- « Vous me raconterez ça plus tard, faites venir un médecin. »_

\- Bien, je vous rappellerais après la visite.

Elle raccrochait et se tournait vers sa nièce qui devenait plus blanche qu'à son arrivée. Il fallait qu'elle se repose mais à peine que Sonia l'aidait à se lever qu'elle se pliait de douleur. Mana put sentir quelque chose couler le long de ses cuisses. Elle perdait les eaux sur le sol du salon. La vieille femme fit venir un homme en vitesse pour porter la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre. Sonia retirait les couvertures avant qu'on ne mette la jeune femme dans le lit.

Quelqu'un partit prévenir un médecin pendant qu'elle restait près de la jeune femme pour lui tenir la main :

\- Ça va aller Mana-sama, un médecin va arriver.

\- J'ai tellement mal !

\- Je sais mais respirez, je reste à vos côtés.

Elle se crispait à la main qu'elle tenait, elle souffrait tellement le martyr. Le médecin arrivait assez vite dans la chambre, la jeune femme dû le laisser la déshabiller avant de la couvrir sous un drap. Il se rendit compte que c'était trop tard pour lui faire une péridurale. Elle allait devoir accoucher sans anesthésie. Mais autre chose le tracassait, le sang qu'il trouvait sur les draps sous la jeune femme, c'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

Il dû faire sortir Sonia de la chambre, elle comprit que l'état de santé de Mana allait dépendre du médecin. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour rappeler Madara. L'homme était en pleine réunion. Il avait coupé son téléphone. Elle dû passer par une des secrétaires qui était peu aimable avec elle. Depuis le coup qu'il avait fait dans son bureau, plus aucunes d'elles ne voulaient rendre service à Mana ou à une personne qui appelait pour elle.

Sonia ne manquerait pas de le signaler à Madara dès qu'elle l'aurait au téléphone. Elle avait dû s'éloigner de la chambre, elle pouvait entendre la jeune femme crier de douleur. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait appeler Izuna. Elle cherchait son numéro avant d'appeler, elle tombait directement dessus :

\- Izuna-sama, votre fille est entrain d'accoucher en urgence ! J'ai essayée de prévenir Madara-sama mais il semblerait que ses secrétaires refusent de me le passer !

 _\- « Si c'est moi qui me déplace, je peux vous garantir que ça ne sera pas la même ! Je vais prévenir moi-même mon frère. Je vous tiens au courant très vite. »_

Il raccrochait, Sonia n'avait même pas eue le temps de le prévenir que c'était vraiment très urgent. Elle espérait qu'ils arrivent au plus vite même si la route était longue. Elle pouvait encor entendre la jeune femme crier de douleur, c'était terrible à entendre. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre. Elle dû s'asseoir dans un fauteuil dans le couloir, elle ne faisait rien d'autre à part écouter, c'était le seul moyen de savoir si elle allait s'en tirer ou non.

Les heures passaient mais toujours rien. Elle savait juste que le médecin avait stoppé l'hémorragie de la jeune femme. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle arrive à faire sortir ce petit et vite. La nuit était déjà tombée et les autres avaient été conviés à ne pas trainer vers la chambre à part une domestique pour servir à boire à la doyenne. Vers vingt-et-une heures, quelqu'un vint la chercher en vitesse, Madara venait d'arriver au domaine.

Elle se relevait de sa place avant de descendre dans le hall. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant un Madara fatigué et en colère passer le seuil. Izuna le suivait, il avait décidé de l'accompagner pour essayer de le calmer. Quand il avait apprit de la bouche de son frère que ses secrétaires avaient refusées de faire passer l'appel, ça l'avait mit hors de lui. Dire que c'était son cadet qui avait dû débarquer au milieu de sa réunion pour venir le chercher en urgence.

Sonia s'approchait des deux hommes :

\- Madara-sama, Izuna-sama. Laissez-moi vous amener à la salle à manger, le voyage a dû être long…

\- Je veux voir ma femme, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour diner ; disait Madara avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

\- Madara-sama, le médecin refuse qui que ce soit. Elle a fait une hémorragie, il a réussit à la stopper mais il ne faut personne pour le déranger.

\- Alors faites-moi venir du thé à l'étage. Je tiens à être là quand mon fils naitra.

Elle s'inclinait pendant qu'il montait à l'étage avec son frère. Madara était sûr qu'il allait avoir un fils, il le sentait au fond de lui. Il disait « sûr » parce qu'il n'avait pas été là quand la jeune femme avait fait ses échographies. Et le secret médical n'était pas fait pour l'aider. Mais la jeune femme lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne préférait pas savoir le sexe avant la naissance. Il avait respecté son choix, jamais elle n'avait posé ses yeux sur l'écran de l'échographie, elle voulait que ce soit une surprise.

Son médecin lui disait juste si ça allait bien et quel régime alimentaire elle devait adopter. Et son régime était très disproportionné par apport à ce qu'elle mangeait habituellement. C'était même assez gros pour un bébé. Ils arrivaient près de la chambre avant de s'asseoir. Ils pouvaient entendre un peu de bruit mais elle ne criait plus depuis quelques minutes. On fit monter du thé comme il l'avait demandé, maintenant, ils devaient attendre :

\- Si c'est un garçon, je fais la fête toute la nuit ; disait-il pour se calmer.

\- Et si c'est une fille ? ; demandait Izuna.

\- Je pense faire pareil sans doute. Mais je suis sûr que je vais avoir un fils.

\- On verra.

Ils buvaient encore en silence jusqu'à ce que le cri d'un bébé s'élève de l'autre côté de la porte. Madara se levait en vitesse de son fauteuil, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le médecin. L'homme s'inclinait légèrement devant eux :

\- Je peux voir ma femme ? ; demandait-il.

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, je ne peux pas m'occuper du bébé et de sortir l'autre en même temps.

\- L'autre ?

\- Votre femme attendait des jumeaux Madara-sama.

\- Je viens.

Il entrait dans la chambre en vitesse, il pouvait voir sa femme dans le lit, les jambes écartées. Il pouvait voir la douleur et la fatigue sur son visage pâle. Il vint vers elle et lui prit la main, elle le regardait. Il lui baisait le front avant de prendre le bébé que le médecin lui tendait. Il le prit dans ses bras, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il le couvrit correctement avant de le poser sur sa mère. Elle passait une main douce sur lui pendant que le médecin replongeait une main dans ses tripes.

Il avait dû lui faire une césarienne, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il avait dû lui anesthésier toute la partie basse de son corps, elle ne sentait plus rien. Madara posait son regard sur l'ouverture, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça et ça le dégoûtait. Il détournait vite fait son regard avant de parler doucement à sa femme. Elle se sentait plus rassurée maintenant qu'il était là. Il lui tenait la main pendant qu'il passait l'autre sur le bébé.

Il ne pensait pas encore être père à son âge mais il était tellement heureux. La vie lui laissait sûrement une seconde chance pour se racheter. Elever mieux ses enfants par apport au deux premiers. Le médecin sortit le deuxième bébé de là, il coupait tout lien qui le reliait à sa mère avant de le stimuler. Il se mit à pleurer lui aussi, il le couvrait et le tendit à Madara avant de commencer à recoudre la jeune femme :

\- Il faudra quand même passer à l'hôpital pour vérifier leur état de santé.

\- Nous irons dès que vous serez sûr d'en avoir fini.

\- Bien.

Il continuait ce qu'il avait à faire. Madara ne relâchait pas son sourire face à ses deux enfants et à sa femme. Il était tellement heureux malgré le fait qu'il avait dû faire le « ménage » avant de partir. Il espérait que les femmes de ménage réussissent à enlever le sang sur le parquet avant qu'il ne revienne travailler.


	32. Chapter 32: Le vent du changement

Deux jours étaient passés depuis, Mana s'était retrouvée illico à l'hôpital pour qu'un médecin control sa blessure. Elle avait même eue le droit d'y rester pendant ces deux jours pour recevoir les soins qu'elle ne pouvait avoir qu'à l'hôpital. Ses bébés avaient été prit en charge par des infirmières pour être nettoyés correctement, habillés et contrôlés eux aussi. Madara et Izuna l'avaient accompagnée mais seul l'ainé était resté la nuit avec elle.

Les deux jours étaient passés et elle sortait enfin de là-dedans avec ses enfants. C'était un garçon et une fille, pas de jaloux comme ça. Mais la fille était bien plus robuste que son jumeau mais il ne craignait rien. Il dormait juste beaucoup plus et il fallait qu'il se nourrice beaucoup aussi. Ils n'avaient pas encore choisi de noms mais ça ne saurait tarder. Une voiture les attendait devant l'hôpital. Madara prenait bien soin de laisser l'un des deux dans les bras de Mana pendant qu'il prit l'autre. Son bonheur pour le moment était complet.

Ils roulaient jusqu'à la demeure où les attendait Sonia et Izuna. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à y arriver. A peine la voiture arrivée qu'Izuna se précipitait vers la portière arrière. Il l'ouvrit et aidait Mana à en sortir. La jeune femme avait encore mal dû à sa césarienne et il ne fallait pas qu'elle force jusqu'à ce que ça cicatrise. Madara sortit à son tour avec son fils dans les bras. Le petit ne s'était pas réveillé du trajet, il dormait comme un ange.

Au contraire de sa sœur qui avait les yeux ouverts et qui regardait là où elle pouvait. Elle ne devait pas voir grand-chose, elle était bien emmitouflée dans une petite couverture. Izuna aidait sa fille à monter les marches de pierres avant d'entrer dans la demeure. Il faisait déjà meilleur à l'intérieur. Sonia aidait la jeune femme à retirer ses chaussures, elle ne pouvait pas trop se baisser. Puis, ils marchaient jusqu'au salon qui avait été nettoyé depuis.

Mana s'assit dans un des canapés en s'installant au mieux pour ne pas avoir mal. Madara se posait près d'elle, impossible de la quitter. Izuna prit un des fauteuils et Sonia en fit de même. Une domestique leurs servie du thé et quelques pâtisseries avant de repartir pour les laisser seuls. Mana était encore fatiguée mais elle ne lâchait pas sa fille du regard. La petite la regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus sans émettre le moindre son.

Elle passait un doigt doucement sur sa joue, elle ne disait toujours rien à part esquisser un sourire :

\- Ils sont vraiment très calmes ; disait Sonia.

\- Pour le moment. Ce n'est que le début ; disait Madara.

\- En tout cas, vous avez là deux beaux petits anges. Personne ne se serait attendu à ce que vous ayez des jumeaux.

\- Mana n'a pas voulue savoir, c'était un risque à prendre. Mais je suis heureux, c'est une vraie chance pour moi de repartir sur de bonnes bases avec mes enfants.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se rattraper Madara-sama, je ne pense pas être la seule à le penser. Vous comptez reprendre la route quand ?

\- D'ici deux ou trois jours le temps que Mana se repose. Tout est déjà prévu à Konoha pour nous remplacer en attendant.

Sonia se mit à sourire, ça faisait plaisir de voir que Madara restait plus longtemps. Elle se souvenait qu'avec Emiko, sa défunte épouse, il n'était pas resté après les accouchements. Son travail était plus important à cette époque. Mais comme il l'avait souligné, il voulait se rattraper avec les jumeaux. Sûrement qu'ils ne seront pas aussi capricieux plus tard. Avec Mana comme mère, ça l'étonnerait qu'ils en arrivent là.

Mana tendit sa fille à Izuna, il prit avec joie sa petite fille. Il la calait bien contre lui en attendant que la jeune femme boive son thé. Elle posait un regard sur son fils, il était vraiment mignon. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Atsuhiko et Hatsu n'avaient déjà pas accueilli la nouvelle de sa grossesse avec le sourire alors apprendre qu'il y avait deux petits… Elle avait peur qu'on leur fasse du mal même si Madara ne le permettrait pas.

Elle passait un doigt sur sa joue à lui aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux en gémissant, c'était déjà bon signe de sa santé. Elle continuait, il se mit à sourire avant d'éternuer. Elle se retenait de rire, elle était heureuse de les avoir bien qu'ils lui avaient défoncés le ventre. Mais toutes les mères devaient bien passer par quelques souffrances à l'accouchement :

\- Vous leur avez trouvés un nom ?

\- Pas encore, je préfère qu'on en discute tous les deux ; disait Madara.

\- C'est plus sage en effet.

\- Moi, j'ai bien une idée pour lui ; murmurait Mana.

Madara posait son regard sur la jeune femme, il serait bien curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il se penchait sur elle, elle vint lui murmurer un nom qu'elle avait en tête. Il se mit à sourire avant de se redresser. Izuna était bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il se racontait ces deux-la :

\- Nous avons déjà un nom pour notre fils.

\- Oh ? Je serais bien curieuse de le savoir ; disait Sonia.

\- Nous allons l'appeler Tenshi.

\- C'est un beau prénom, il ira très bien à ce petit ange. Il ne restera plus qu'à trouver pour cette petite.

Mana acquiesçait avant de finir son thé, elle avait hâte d'aller se reposer et Madara le voyait bien. Il l'aidait à se relever, elle s'excusait auprès de sa tante avant de quitter la pièce. Elle avait laissée sa petite à Izuna, elle était sûre qu'il s'en occuperait bien. Elle montait les escaliers avec Madara pour rejoindre leur chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte, tout avait été changé après son départ. Elle retirait ses vêtements avant de mettre un T-shirt et un pantalon ample pour se coucher.

Elle devait impérativement dormir sur le dos, Madara plaçait correctement les oreillers derrière elle. Puis, il la recouvrait, elle tenait son fils contre elle. Elle en avait besoin avant de dormir et le petit aussi. Madara s'assit près d'elle et caressait sa joue :

\- Repose-toi autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Avec Izuna, on va s'occuper d'eux.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais j'ai peur tu sais.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Pour les enfants par apport à Atsuhiko et Hatsu.

\- Je vais les mettre à la page. Personne ne leur fera de mal, c'est promit mon amour. Maintenant, repose-toi, je veille.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu. Il restait près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il la remerciait silencieusement de cette deuxième chance. C'était inespéré pour lui et il n'y avait qu'elle qui la lui avait offerte. Il espérait maintenant voir ses enfants grandir comme il l'avait voulu. Mais il savait qu'avec ses obligations ça serait presqu'impossible. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire, il allait sûrement réfléchir à ça.

Ils revinrent à Konoha quelques jours plus tard. Une partie des Uchiha les accueillaient avec joie, ils avaient été pressés de voir leurs nouveaux héritiers. Madara et Mana avaient enfin trouvés un nom pour leur fille, elle se nommerait Emi. Mais comme Mana l'avait prévue, son frère et sa sœur ne les accueillaient pas avec le sourire. Les jumeaux étaient maintenant une source potentielle de nouvelles emmerdes pour eux. Il fallait que les plans d'Obito se mettent en marche et très vite.

Mais l'homme aux multiples facettes avait déjà réfléchi à d'autres projets en secret. Malgré qu'il ait la main sur l'Akatsuki, il savait au fond de lui que le plan initial ne marcherait jamais. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à débarquer jusqu'au bureau de Madara en entier. Les lieux étaient bien trop sécurisés pour qu'ils y parviennent et même avec toutes les armes du monde, ça resterait impossible. Il s'en était rendu compte quand il était venu faire son repérage dans la semaine.

Un soir, environ un mois après le retour du couple à la demeure, Obito convoqua Hatsu et Atsuhiko en dehors de la vue des caméras de sécurité. Les souterrains du domaine n'étaient jamais surveillés. Il servait juste à entreposer des alcools et autres objets et meubles qui servaient très peu dans le domaine. Le défiguré de la famille était arrivé bien avant eux, il s'était assit dans un bon fauteuil avant de laisser son regard vagabonder dans l'immense espace.

Les deux arrivèrent peu de temps après. Il les invitait à s'asseoir en face de lui avant d'ouvrir une bouteille pour faire passer la discussion. Ils se demandaient bien ce qu'il allait leur dire :

\- La situation m'oblige à changer de plan.

\- Mais le résultat sera le même n'est-ce pas ? Nous aurons la place de notre père comme promit ? ; demandait Atsuhiko.

\- Bien sûr, mais en allant faire mon repérage, je me suis rendu compte que l'Akatsuki, aussi forte qu'elle puisse être ne pourra jamais atteindre sa cible.

\- Ils se rendront compte de la supercherie. Il faut se débarrasser d'eux avant qu'ils ne se retournent contre nous.

\- J'y ai pensé, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je compte les abattre dans leurs doux rêves mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour que ça se fasse rapidement. D'autres Uchiha ralliés à notre cause sont d'accord pour les tuer. Ensuite, nous passerons à Madara et à Izuna ainsi que les autres grosses têtes. Et après ça, le pouvoir sera à vous.

Ils se mirent à sourire, dès qu'ils auront mit la main sur le pouvoir de Madara, ils pourront asseoir des plans bien plus « durs » que ceux en place. Ils trouvaient que le pouvoir de Madara sur le pays était trop doux. Pourquoi se contenter d'un seul pays alors qu'il y en avait des dizaines d'autres ? Oui, c'était ça leur but, avoir le control total du monde. Un projet où Madara n'avait pas préféré se mouiller. Il trouvait ça trop risqué.

Ils buvaient encore à leurs petits plans sans voir l'ombre plus loin qui les observait. Sasuke se tenait près de la porte, hors de leur vue. Depuis quelques jours, il s'était résigné à ranger les affaires de son ainé pour libérer la chambre. Et le seul endroit pour le moment pour stocker tout ça était le souterrain. Il les avait entendu parler jusqu'au bout. Il se fichait bien du sort de Madara mais jamais il ne pourrait laisser Obito tuer l'Akatsuki, la cause que son frère défendait avant de mourir.

Si l'Akatsuki mourrait, le monde serait totalement supprimé de sa liberté. Il savait lui aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire de concret à Konoha. Mais ils pouvaient encore sortir du pays pour aller montrer aux autres seigneurs tout ce qu'il s'y passe. Sasuke aimait sa famille mais pour le bien du pays du feu, plus aucuns Uchiha ne devaient en prendre la tête. Il allait accomplir en secret les vœux de son frère.

Il remontait en silence de quelques marches, il n'allait pas garder ce carton une éternité dans ses mains. Il descendit en faisant plus de bruit cette fois-ci. Les trois posaient leurs regards sur lui, il les regardait à son tour :

\- Tiens, vous squattez le souterrain maintenant ? ; demandait-il innocemment.

\- Oui, c'est le seul endroit où on peut parler librement sans être observé par ces caméras. Tu ranges encore les affaires de ton frère ? ; demandait Obito.

\- Il le faut bien, personne ne le fera sinon. Et je ne compte pas sur Madara pour m'aider ni sur Mana alors que tout ça est de leur faute.

\- Je te comprends très bien Sasuke mais ne t'inquiète pas, le karma est toujours vainqueur un jour ou l'autre. Viens boire un verre avec nous.

\- Non merci, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire et mon service commence dans peu de temps. On m'a mit de nuit maintenant.

\- Alors bon courage à toi.

Il fit un signe de tête avant de poser le carton avec les autres. Ils ne s'étaient doutés de rien et tant mieux. Il les saluait avant de sortir de là. Obito le voyait bien lui aussi pour faire un parfait associer. Il détestait Madara et il ne voulait plus entendre parler de l'Akatsuki selon ses dires après la mort de son frère. C'était parfait tout ça.

Après être sortit du souterrain, Sasuke se dirigeait jusqu'à sa chambre pour se préparer, il allait partir plus tôt. Il enfilait sa tenue et accrochait la ceinture de son arme avant de quitter la pièce. Il croisait Mana dans le couloir, elle avait dû sûrement finir sa sieste avec ses enfants. Durant plusieurs mois, il avait gardé cette haine contre elle. Mais depuis, il avait réfléchi par apport à ce qu'il avait entendu à droite et à gauche. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire la guerre.

Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard, depuis qu'elle était passée entre les mains de Madara, il n'avait plus de raisons de le lui faire regretter. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais rien fait dans le fond. Elle levait le regard sur lui, il esquissait un sourire avant de l'approcher. Les jumeaux le regardaient venir avec leurs grands yeux bleus qui commençaient à virer au noir :

\- C'est déjà ton heure, Sasuke ?

\- Oui, il le faut bien. Ne traine pas de trop en bas, ils y sont.

\- Merci de me prévenir, ils ne sont pas tendres avec moi et les enfants.

\- Je sais, c'est injuste. Je te dis à demain.

Il lui baisait le front avant de passer une caresse sur les jumeaux. Non, il ne la laisserait pas subir le moindre mal. Il s'était promit à présent de la protéger comme Itachi et Shisui le faisait même si elle était la femme de Madara. Il réussirait bien un jour à lui faire de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Il la quittait en descendant les escaliers. Il allait dans le hall et mit son manteau et ses chaussures. Il prit son casque et ses clefs avant d'aller au garage.

L'hiver était présent maintenant mais il n'avait pas encore neigé. Mais quand il rentrerait le lendemain matin, il allait devoir faire gaffe aux plaques de verglas. Il démarrait sa moto avant de rouler jusqu'aux grilles du domaine. Une voiture arrivait en face, c'était Madara qui rentrait pour commencer son week-end. L'homme fit descendre sa vitre et regardait Sasuke qui s'arrêtait près de celle-ci :

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? ; demandait Madara.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de papiers à faire avant mes rondes.

\- Bien, passe une bonne nuit, Sasuke.

Il acquiesçait avant de quitter le domaine. Sasuke n'était pas dupe, Madara avait des doutes sur lui. Mais maintenant, ça n'était plus si grave si Obito avançait ses plans. Il roulait pendant quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans une ruelle. Il coupait son engin avant d'en descendre et de retirer son casque. Il le posait dessus avant de marcher vers une cave. Il l'ouvrit et activait ses sharingans pour y voir un peu plus clair.

Il marchait tranquillement dans ces souterrains avant de remonter par un escalier. Il était encore soulagé que ses fausses pistes pour la police ne les aient jamais menés ici. Il ouvrit une porte et entrait dans une maison. Il y avait du bruit dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Il marchait jusque là avant d'ouvrir la porte. Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki tournaient la tête avant de pointer leurs armes. Sasuke levait les mains et approchait doucement :

\- Vous pouvez ranger vos armes.

\- Pas tant qu'on ne sait pas qui tu es ; disait Nagato.

\- Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, le frère cadet d'Itachi.

\- On nous a dit que tu ne voulais plus nous aider. Que fais-tu ici si ça n'est pas le cas ?

\- Vous parlez au plus vite ou sinon, d'ici cette nuit ou bien dans de prochains jours, vous allez tous mourir.

\- Kisame, fouille-le.

Le colosse à la peau bleutée approchait du jeune Uchiha. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas quand il passait à la fouille. Il dû retirer son manteau, révélant sa tenue de la police. Kisame lui retirait sa ceinture d'arme avant de le faire asseoir sur une chaise en face d'eux :

\- Alors comme ça, tu fais partit de la police de Konoha.

\- Une grosse partie de ma famille en fait partie. Mais c'est grâce à moi si la police n'est jamais parvenue jusqu'à vous après votre évasion. Mais, je ne pourrais plus vous protéger d'ici peu de temps.

\- Nous devions tuer Madara dans quelques jours, où est le problème ?

\- Justement, l'homme qui vous a promit ça à l'âme encore plus noire que je ne le pensais. Il s'est rendu compte que ses plans seraient voués à l'échec, vous n'arriverez jamais au bureau de Madara sans vous faire abattre les uns après les autres. Alors, il a décidé de faire autre chose. Il a promit le pouvoir de Madara à ses deux enfants, ils vont tuer Madara et d'autres avec leurs propres moyens. Mais vous vous doutez bien que vous ne servirez plus à rien. Et s'ils accèdent au pouvoir, vous serez une gêne au même titre qu'avec Madara. Ils ont prévus de vous abattre peut-être d'ici ce soir ou dans les jours à venir.

\- Et qui nous dit que ça n'est pas toi qui veux te débarrasser de nous ?

\- Si je voulais vraiment le faire, je ne serais pas venu du tout. Je suis de la police, une cible facile à abattre, vous pensez bien que je ne serais pas venu avec mon uniforme. Il faut me croire, il n'y a pas que des pourris dans notre famille et vous le savez très bien.

Ce fut le silence total, Nagato dû s'asseoir pour réfléchir à tout ça. Sasuke n'avait peut-être pas tort. Ça devait bien arranger Obito que tout ce petit monde meurt. Maintenant, ils connaissaient les véritables intentions de cet homme :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Ils connaissent toutes vos cachettes. Je peux vous fournir de faux papiers pour que vous quittiez le pays dès ce soir par vos propres moyens.

\- Quitter le pays ? Tu n'y penses pas. Notre cause ne servirait plus à rien.

\- Justement si, je vous laisse une chance de montrer aux autres seigneurs ce qu'il se passe ici. Je vous donnerais toutes les preuves qu'il vous faudra.

Il se levait et marchait vers Nagato avant de sortir une carte :

\- Rejoignez-moi à cette adresse vers minuit. Dès que ça sera fait, partez et vite.

\- Il va nous falloir du temps pour prévenir un des seigneurs.

\- Du moment que c'est fait, vous aurez fait le plus gros de votre cause. Ne perdez pas de temps, bientôt, les choses vont changer ici.

Nagato prit la carte avant que Sasuke ne se tourne pour récupérer sa ceinture et remettre son manteau. Puis, il quittait la salle sous leurs regards. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils devaient lui faire confiance. Après tout, ils ne perdaient rien.


	33. Chapter 33: Sa plus belle décision

**Hello, désolée pour ce retard mais j'étais fatiguée et je ne trouvais pas de suite :( mais la voici maintenant!**

 **Réponse review:**

 **Amandine Valentine: Oui, je sais, pas mal de changement lol mais c'est mieux ainsi^^**

* * *

Les rues de Konoha étaient silencieuses comme toutes les nuits. Les réverbères étaient encore allumés et seuls quelques chats de gouttières passaient furtivement dans les rues. Puis, quelques ombres silencieuses glissaient le long des murs à la lumière de la ville. C'était un groupe d'hommes, chacun portaient un manteau noir avec un capuchon rabattu sur la tête. Ils marchaient jusqu'à entrer dans une ruelle. Obito avait lancé ses plans.

Ils entraient en douce par une porte et activaient leurs sharingans pour voir dans le noir. Ils sortaient leurs armes et marchaient sans bruit pour arriver dans une cave. Ils montaient un escalier avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, ils pensaient que ses occupants dormaient à poings fermés. En même temps, ils étaient au milieu de la nuit ça ne les étonnerait pas. Ils vérifiaient en silence tout le rez-de-chaussée avant de monter à l'étage.

Ils entraient en douce dans la pièce principale avant de braquer leurs armes. Mais il n'y avait personne ici. Tout le matériel avait disparut. Ils vérifiaient les autres pièces mais non, la maison était inhabitée depuis peu de temps. C'était un échec pour eux, ils espéraient que les autres auraient plus de chance avec les autres cachettes indiquées par Obito. Ils n'avaient pas envie de rentrer bredouille après une telle information.

Mais c'était bien ce qu'ils allaient faire. L'Akatsuki avait déserté la ville. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour relayer l'information à travers le pays. Ils espéraient qu'avec ça, ils pourraient mettre la main dessus avant la frontière. S'ils la passaient, ça serait vraiment problématique. Après, ça n'était plus leur problème mais celui des douanes. Autre chose les tenait, le plan d'Obito. Ils s'étaient alliés en silence avec lui.

Ils attendaient avec impatience la suite des opérations.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis ça et c'était Noël dans deux jours. Tous les enfants attendaient ça et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Les adultes appréciaient eux aussi cette fête rien que pour se retrouver en famille et surtout recevoir des cadeaux, comme c'est charmant…. Bref, le domaine était beaucoup plus actif à cette période. Tout le monde faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour décorer un peu histoire de dire que les lieux ne soient pas morts pour cette fête.

Mana était plutôt contente car en ce moment, elle n'était plus seule. Amaya était en arrêt de travail. La pauvre jeune femme avait été victime des frasques de l'hiver. Il avait tellement gelé ces derniers jours que ça avait verglacé tout sur son passage. Comme les magnifiques marches de pierres devant la demeure. Et bien, ça n'avait pas loupé, elle qui était en talon bah…. Badaboum sur les fesses et autres. Bilan, une belle entorse et un bel hématome sur le coccyx.

Donc elle resterait dans la demeure jusqu'au début de l'année prochaine. Izuna avait refusé de prendre une secrétaire pour la remplacer. Au moins, la jeune femme ne sera pas jalouse et personne ne lui prendra sa place. Pour le moment, elle restait dans sa chambre à part pour les repas. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de voir la gueule des autres. La seule dont elle est heureuse de voir, c'était Mana et ça en restait là.

Mana était souvent avec ses enfants, pas question de les laisser avec quelqu'un d'autre à part son mari, son père et Amaya. De toute façon, personne d'autre n'auraient voulu les garder. Elle était heureuse car ils étaient très calmes. Ils dormaient souvent et elle n'était pas trop embêtée la nuit. Bref, elle avait les enfants les plus mignons du monde. En même temps, toutes les mères pensaient à ça de leur progéniture.

Demain, c'était la veille de Noël et elle était pressée de fêter son premier noël avec ses enfants. Madara avait déjà acheté quelques trucs pour eux ainsi que son père. Bon, il se sentait jeune grand-père mais il ne pouvait cacher sa joie. Il n'avait eu qu'une fille et avoir deux petits enfants le comblait. Enfin, il n'y avait qu'eux qui étaient heureux dans l'histoire. Car Atsuhiko et Hatsu ne supportaient pas ces deux petits.

Voilà pourquoi Mana était près d'eux sans arrêt, pour les protéger. Même si Madara les avait mit au parfum, rien ne les empêcherait de leur faire du mal. Mais la jeune femme se méfiait aussi des autres, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était l'instinct qui la poussait à faire ça. Elle ne se souvenait pas de comment on l'avait traitée mais on aurait dit qu'elle avait gardée cette méfiance au fond d'elle. Comme une blessure qui n'avait jamais guérie.

Le soir arrivait assez vite, la jeune femme était restée auprès de ses enfants. Il était bientôt dix-huit heures et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis au moins une bonne heure. Mana était entrain de nourrir sa fille pendant que son fils était sur le lit parental, installé sur deux coussins pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Il était réveillé, son regard bougeait pour voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Emi était entrain de boire le lait au sein de sa mère. Son grand regard bleu ne lâchait pas Mana du regard.

La jeune femme n'avait pas relâchée son sourire depuis qu'elle la regardait. Elle caressait un peu la joue de sa fille pour créer à chaque moment ce fameux lien mère/enfant. Mana voulait être proche d'eux à chaque instant, comme elle l'avait été avec sa propre mère. Emi finissait de manger avant de reculer un peu la tête. Mana se couvrait avant de se lever du lit et la mettre contre son épaule pour qu'elle fasse son rot.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le faire, Mana l'amenait à son berceau avant de la coucher dedans. La petite fille se sentait bien dedans, elle était au chaud et confortablement installer. Il ne manquait plus que son frère près d'elle et elle serait sûrement comblée. Mana la recouvrit un peu avant de mettre la berceuse au-dessus du berceau. La petite fixait son regard dessus en silence pendant que sa mère rejoignit son frère pour le faire manger à son tour.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans son dos, elle tournait un peu la tête pour voir Madara passer le seuil de la porte. Il posait un regard sur elle avant de lui sourire. Elle en esquissait un avant de remettre son attention sur son fils. L'homme fermait la porte avant de retirer son manteau et de le poser sur la chaise de son bureau. Il s'approchait d'elle en montant sur le lit. Il se collait à son dos avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de poser sa tête sur son épaule :

\- Comment s'est passé la journée de mon petit ange ? ; lui demandait-il.

\- Calme comme d'habitude. Et toi ?

\- Et bien, demain je ne travaille pas. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi et les enfants.

\- C'est surtout que tu es pressé de voir ton cadeau d'anniversaire ; le taquinait-elle.

\- Loin de moi cette idée saugrenue…

Il esquissait un sourire avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Au moins, il aurait un long week-end de fête et oui, il pourra profiter de son anniversaire demain. Il croisait le regard de son fils qui continuait de boire. Ses yeux commençaient déjà à virer sur le noir. Tenshi se retirait après avoir fini de manger à son tour. Mana lui essuyait la bouche avant de se lever. Elle voulait lui faire son rot mais Madara la prit de vitesse, il voulait le faire.

La jeune femme ne disait rien et le lui tendit. Il baisait le front de son fils avant de le mettre contre son épaule pour l'aider à faire son rot :

\- Le gentil garçon à son papa, il va faire son petit rot et après au dodo.

Mana se retenait presque de rire, voir Madara rabaisser son langage pour parler à ses enfants était tellement drôle. Il continuait de lui tapoter gentiment le dos jusqu'à ce que Tenshi fasse son rot. Sauf que celui-ci était terriblement chaud. Il venait de vomir sur l'épaule de son père. Là, s'en était de trop, Mana ne pouvait plus se retenir de rire :

\- Merci Madara, tu m'as fait épargner mon kimono.

\- Fallait bien que ça m'arrive un jour.

Mana prit son fils pour lui nettoyer encore une fois le tour de sa bouche pendant que Madara partit dans la salle de bain pour enlever sa chemise. Il la mit au sale avant d'attraper un T-shirt noir et le mettre. Mana couchait le petit près de sa sœur qui regardait encore la berceuse au-dessus du berceau. Tenshi tournait la tête vers elle et émit un petit cri qui la fit sursauter. La jeune mère se mit encore à sourire avant de le recouvrir lui aussi :

\- Petit diable, ne fait pas peur à ta sœur comme ça.

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à bailler. Madara sortit de la salle de bain pour les rejoindre. Il passait son doigt sur la joue de ses deux enfants avant de serrer sa femme contre lui :

\- Aller, c'est partit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Oui, ils sont encore bien fatigués ces deux-la.

Ils les regardaient le temps qu'ils s'endorment. La jeune femme ne cessait de sourire, elle était tellement heureuse. Madara faisait tout à présent pour qu'elle soit comblée. Il n'oubliait pas au fond de lui ce qu'elle avait fait malgré le traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais il essayait de repousser ça et de se racheter un maximum. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient bien installés sur le pays, il avait d'autres projets auxquels il voulait faire part à la jeune femme.

Il était encore tôt, il pouvait au moins lui en parler ainsi qu'à son frère. Il prit sa main avant de sortir de la chambre pour laisser les enfants dormir. Il la fermait à clefs, il savait à quel point Mana avait déjà peur de les laisser seuls à cause des autres. Ils marchaient jusqu'aux escaliers avant de les descendre pour rejoindre le hall. Izuna allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. Mais Madara voulait l'attraper avant qu'il ne rejoigne Amaya dans sa chambre.

Son timing était justement bien calculé, à peine arrivés dans le hall que la porte s'ouvrit. Izuna rentrait assez vite, il faisait très froid dehors. Il retirait ses gants et ses chaussures pour les ranger avant de poser son regard sur son frère :

\- Tu m'attendais ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle tous les trois.

Il retirait son manteau avant de les suivre jusqu'au bureau de Madara. La jeune femme s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils pendant qu'Izuna préférait rester debout. Il passait déjà toutes ses journées assit alors il s'en passerait bien pour cinq minutes. Madara s'assit derrière son bureau avant de poser son regard sur son frère :

\- J'ai réfléchi à beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. Ça fait bien une vingtaine d'années qu'on est ici. Je pense qu'il est temps que je me retire.

\- Tu veux quitter ta place ? Et tu veux la donner à qui ?

\- Si je le fais, ça sera en début d'année. J'ai pensé à toi mais je voulais ta réponse avant d'en parler à tout le monde. Tu te doutes bien que je ne resterais pas ici. Je voudrais reprendre notre vieux domaine au bord de la mer. Il y a des choses à refaire là-bas mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller pour ça.

Il se mit à réfléchir à la proposition de son frère. Etre à la place du seigneur du pays était une belle aubaine. Mais Izuna était comme son frère, il se lassait de sa place. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une femme qui lui plaisait, il ne voulait pas passer à côté de sa vie. De plus, il voulait profiter de sa vie de famille qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir en vingt ans. Il posait son regard sur Mana avant de le tourner à nouveau vers son frère :

\- Je vais refuser, je veux partir moi aussi. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé la femme que je suis sûr d'aimer, je ne veux pas louper ça. Mais je m'inquiète de qui tu vas mettre à nos places avant notre départ.

\- Pas mes enfants en tout cas.

\- Hm ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Je croyais que tu les formais pour ça ?

\- J'ai pu au fil des mois voir à quel point j'ai fait un mauvais choix en les formant à ces places. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à tuer n'importe qui ici. Donc je pense proposer ma place à Fugaku et ta place à Kagami, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

\- Je pense aussi, donc tu veux mettre Atsuhiko à la tête de l'entreprise et Hatsu à l'hôpital si je suis bien ton plan.

\- C'est tout à fait ça. Je vais annoncer ça au clan dès ce soir. Comme ça, les choses seront misent au clair.

Izuna ne put esquisser un sourire, son frère ne lui refusait pas de le laisser partir lui aussi. Quand il allait annoncer ça à Amaya, il ne cacherait pas autant sa joie qu'à ce moment même. Madara savait à quel point son frère était heureux. Maintenant, ils étaient quittes. Il le laissait partir de son bureau avant de se lever et de s'approcher de Mana. Il prit la main de la jeune femme avant de la baiser avec tendresse, il ne regrettait pas sa décision :

\- Et toi mon ange, tu es d'accord avec ma décision ?

\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure que tu ais prise depuis pas mal de temps.

\- Tu me taquine encore petite coquine.

Il se mit encore à sourire avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Rien que de penser qu'ils allaient partir le mettait en extase. Elle lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur Atsuhiko et Hatsu, il ne regretterait pas de les laisser ici pendant qu'il partirait avec elle et leurs enfants. Il savait que c'était en partie de sa faute s'ils étaient comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient mauvais de nature. Maintenant, il voulait vivre sereinement sans penser à eux.

Il laissait glisser ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme, il aimait les kimonos mais il les détestait aussi. A cause de ça, il ne pouvait toucher la peau de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassait en les laissant glisser sur ses jambes pour les remonter par-dessous. Elle avait la peau douce et chaude, il aimait ça. Il la voulait maintenant, même ici, il s'en fichait. Mais Mana le poussait un peu :

\- Oh non chérie, ne me refuse pas ça, je ne tiens plus. Ça fait des mois que je me retiens…

\- Pas maintenant, Madara. C'est déjà l'heure.

Il se mit à soupirer, c'est vrai, le repas n'attendait pas. Mais maintenant que la jeune femme n'avait plus ses points de sutures, il n'attendrait pas plus loin que ce soir pour la reprendre enfin. Ça lui avait tellement manqué avec la grossesse et la césarienne. Il avait dû se satisfaire en solitaire en attendant ce moment. Non, il n'avait jamais été voir ailleurs pendant qu'elle se remettait de tout ça. La fidélité, c'était une des choses bien chez lui.

Il dû se relever et prit la main de Mana pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Il ne put s'empêcher tout du moins de lui voler un baiser avant de sortir de la pièce. Ils marchaient jusque dans le hall, Amaya et Izuna descendaient les escaliers. La pauvre secrétaire avait bien du mal avec sa cheville en vrac, mais ça allait quand même beaucoup mieux qu'au début. Elle souriait à Mana, elle ne l'avait pas vu aujourd'hui mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle avait dû être occupée avec les jumeaux.

Ils rejoignaient tous les quatre la grande salle à manger. Quelques personnes y étaient déjà et le plus, c'était que les places à table avaient changées. Madara avait fait venir Mana à la place de son fils, ce qui était normal puisqu'ils étaient à présent mariés. Izuna était resté à sa place mais c'était Amaya qui avait prit la place de la jeune femme. Mais Atsuhiko ne voulait pas d'une place à côté de sa demi-sœur. Alors avec Hatsu, ils avaient déménagés plus loin dans la tablée, près d'Obito.

Ça n'était pas une surprise quand on savait ce que le jeune homme leur avait proposé.

Mana vint s'asseoir à sa place en attendant que tous les habitants de la demeure ne viennent à table. Amaya dû en faire de même, la pauvre devait souffrir le martyr. Madara restait debout à sa place, quand c'était comme ça, les autres savaient d'avance qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer. Donc tout le monde se dépêchait d'entrer dans la pièce pour se mettre à sa place respective. Dès que ce fut fait, Madara posait son regard sur la tablée :

\- Je dois vous annoncer mon retrait de la place de seigneur du pays du feu. Izuna ici présent en fera de même de son poste. Après plus de vingt ans en politique, nous avons décidés de nous retirer pour laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre. Je resterais le chef de cette famille comme ça l'a toujours été mais il faut apprendre aussi que les meilleures choses ont une fin.

Ils murmuraient entre eux, tout le monde se demandait qui allait les succéder. Atsuhiko avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Que son père annonce qu'il allait prendre sa suite, c'était presque le plus beau jour de sa vie. Si son père faisait ça, il se déciderait sûrement à ne pas le tuer pour lui avoir cédé si gracieusement cette place. Mais c'était vraiment mal connaitre Madara, surtout quand il avait ouvert les yeux sur ses propres enfants :

\- Et j'ai décidé qui allait succéder de nos places. Sachez que ça ne sera pas les personnes que j'avais prévues depuis quelques temps. Avec mon frère, nous avons décidés de donner nos places aux personnes qui nous ont bien soutenues depuis des années. Et pour vous remerciez de votre aide, Fugaku je te nomme futur seigneur du pays du feu. Kagami, tu deviendras le futur Hokage.

Ce fut le calme plat dans la pièce. Atsuhiko et Hatsu n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, leur père cédait leurs places à Fugaku et Kagami au lieu d'eux ? Il cédait ces places à des parents de traitres ! Non, ça ne passait pas pour le fils ainé qui se redressait de toute sa hauteur avant de pointer son père du doigt :

\- Comment tu peux me faire ça ?! Tu m'avais promit cette place !

\- J'ai ouvert les yeux mon fils et cette place, tu l'auras quand tu auras grandi. Pour moi, tu n'es encore qu'un gamin.

\- Un gamin ? C'est ça ton jugement ? Et toi, tu t'es marié avec une gamine !

Madara claquait les deux poings sur la table, en faisant sursauter Mana et d'autres au passage. Il ne laisserait pas son fils parler comme ça de sa femme et surtout pas devant tout le monde. Les rôles s'étaient bien inversés depuis :

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle. Tu ne peux contester cette décision, je suis encore le chef ici, est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair, restes-y alors !

Il sortit de la table avant de quitter la pièce. Hatsu se levait elle aussi avant d'en faire de même. Les autres ne bougeaient pas d'un iota. Madara soupirait avant de poser son regard sur Fugaku et Kagami, oui, ils étaient les parents des deux traitres mais il savait à quel point ils lui étaient fidèles :

\- Acceptez-vous cette place ?

\- Si c'est de ta volonté Madara, nous ne te contredirons pas. C'est un honneur même ; disait Fugaku.

\- Merci de ta confiance, nous ne te décevrons pas ; rajoutait Kagami.

\- Bien sûr que je compte sur vous, vous l'avez mérité après tout. A votre nouvelle place, messieurs.

Il levait son verre de saké avant de l'avaler. Les discussions revenaient au fur et à mesure autour de la table. Madara put enfin s'asseoir et prendre la main de Mana. Maintenant, il était sûr à cent pour cent de pouvoir enfin quitter Konoha pour aller vivre son idylle.


	34. Chapter 34: Noël pourpre

A la fin du repas le même soir, la salle se vidait peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Madara, Izuna, Mana et Amaya à table. Aucun d'eux n'avait réengagés la conversation sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Atsuhiko un peu plus tôt. Mais chacun y pensait encore. Madara s'était bien douté qu'il allait réagir mais pas à ce point-là et surtout pas devant tout le monde. Mais il n'avait pas apprécié du tout la façon dont il avait parlé de Mana.

Certes, il y a trois ans à présent, la jeune femme avait tenu un autre propos à cette même table. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui avait pardonné bien qu'il s'était amplement vengé par la suite. Mais que son propre fils, celui qui avait tout eu dans sa vie, lui parle ainsi, c'était de trop. Il aurait dû accepter d'avoir ce qu'il avait plutôt que d'hurler à table pour la non-donation de la place qu'il attendait. Mais cette réaction avait fini par convaincre Madara qu'il n'était pas fait pour prendre sa suite.

L'homme finissait de boire une énième coupelle de saké avant de se lever de sa place. Izuna en fit de même et aidait Amaya à se remettre droite. Puis, ils quittèrent les lieux pour rejoindre leur chambre. Mana se levait à son tour et les domestiques vinrent pour débarrasser ce qu'il restait à table. Madara passait son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour l'entrainer vers la sortie de la pièce. Ils traversaient le hall avant de remonter eux aussi à leur chambre.

C'était calme dans l'étage, lui qui pensait entendre son fils hurler de insanités ne se faisait pas entendre. En tout cas, la porte de sa chambre était fermée. Madara avait l'intention d'y aller pour aller le corriger. C'était rare qu'il le fasse mais là, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. Mais Mana lui prit la main et le regardait :

\- Ça ne sert à rien et tu le sais.

\- Il le mérite, il n'a pas à te parler comme ça.

\- Laisse, il faut agir plus intelligemment. Je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que ça que tu y ailles.

L'ainé Uchiha se mit à soupirer. Elle n'avait pas tort dans un sens, son fils devait attendre cette occasion pour en mettre plus sur le dos de la jeune femme. Et ça ne ferait que d'énerver bien plus Madara s'il faisait ça. Il renonçait à y aller maintenant mais il se promettait de régler ça quand elle ne serait pas dans le coin. Il la suivait jusque dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte à clef. Mana s'approchait des berceaux pour voir si ses enfants dormaient bien.

On aurait dit deux petits anges, ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux. Elle vit que son chat en avait profité pour aller squatter près d'eux. Elle n'aimait pas trop ça, sa peur était qu'il se couche un jour sur le visage d'un de ses deux enfants et finisse par en étouffer un comme ça. Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras :

\- Maneki, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de dormir ici petit voyou.

Le majestueux félin couleur charbon regardait sa maitresse en lâchement un petit miaulement. Il avait bien grandi. Elle ne parlait que de lui parce que malheureusement, elle avait perdue les deux autres. Le premier, le petit gris, s'était aventuré dans la maison. C'était un vrai curieux de nature qui fouillait tous les recoins. Le malheureux était partit dans les souterrains. Il y avait eu récemment une population de rongeurs dans cette partie là de la demeure et les domestiques avaient placés de la mort au rat que le chat s'était empressé de goûter.

Il en était mort pratiquement quelques minutes après et il n'avait jamais réussit à sortir de là-dedans. C'était un des Uchiha qui l'avait retrouvé quelques heures plus tard. Le deuxième félin, le noir et blanc, avait eu une fin plus dégueulasse. La pauvre bête a eue le malheur de se faufiler dans la chambre d'Atsuhiko. Le jeune homme était dans la salle de bain pendant que son python favori, Oro, était en liberté dans la chambre.

Ce maudit python raffolait des gros mammifères et le chat était venu au mauvais moment et mauvais endroit. Quand le jeune Uchiha est sortit de sa salle de bain, c'était trop tard. Son réticulé de malheur avait déjà étouffé son repas. Il avait reprit le chat avant que celui-ci ne se consacre à le manger. Il avait ramené le petit mort sans être désolé une seule seconde de ce que son serpent avait fait. C'était une belle vengeance et une occasion de voir sa sœur souffrir un peu plus.

Mais Mana avait décidée de laisser couler, en même temps, le chat n'avait pas été très prudent en s'aventurant dans la chambre de son demi-frère. Refusant de perdre le troisième, elle avait décidée de faire la même chose qu'avec Ko. Le laisser dans la chambre et de le sortir en harnais quand il devait faire quelque chose à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle se refusait de perdre celui-ci, c'était son dernier et il était aussi beau que son Ko adoré.

Elle le caressait tendrement avant d'aller le mettre dans son panier, il devait apprendre que c'était là sa place. Puis, elle commençait à se déshabiller sous le regard sulfureux de son mari. Madara s'était promit qu'il la prendrait mais il ne se promettait pas que ça serait en douceur, le temps avait été trop long. Il se hâtait de retirer son T-shirt ainsi que son pantalon et il optait pour être totalement nu. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus attendre.

Dès que la jeune femme fut nue, il arrivait derrière elle avant de coller son bassin contre les fesses de Mana. Il n'attendit pas de l'embrasser dans le cou assez sauvagement et de passer une de ses mains entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Elle essayait de se retenir de faire trop de bruit à cause des enfants. Comme demain il ne se réveillerait pas à l'heure habituelle, il allait en profiter pour lui faire longuement l'amour.

Dans l'après-midi du lendemain, la jeune femme était entrain de se préparer. Elle allait sortir en ville. Madara lui avait demandé de s'habiller exceptionnellement en civile. Comme elle avait été heureuse de retrouver ses affaires, les kimonos la lassaient un peu à force. Elle s'était bien couverte à cause du froid hivernal et la neige. Elle laissait la garde de ses jumeaux à son père qui était revenu plus tôt du travail avant d'aller dans le hall où Madara l'attendait.

Elle enfilait ses bottes, son manteau ainsi que des gants et une écharpe avant de passer la porte du hall. Il neigeait encore, ça faisait pas mal de temps que ça tombait sans discontinuer. Elle faisait attention en descendant les quelques marches de pierres pour ne pas faire comme Amaya. Ça n'était pas le moment de se casser quelque chose. Madara la suivait avant de marcher jusqu'au garage pour monter dans une voiture chauffée.

Elle ne savait pas où il comptait l'emmener, juste qu'il avait donné un papier au chauffeur avec ses instructions écrites dessus. L'homme ne disait rien et programmait son GPS avant de démarrer et de quitter la demeure. Mana calait sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux et posait une main sur sa cuisse. Il se mit à sourire avant de passer son bras derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et la serrer plus contre lui. Il espérait que la destination lui plairait.

Elle était restée contre lui pendant tout le trajet, elle s'était même endormie sur son épaule. Le trajet était assez calme et les routes désertiques, là où ils allaient était vraiment reculé de toute civilisation. Ils arrivaient environ deux bonnes heures plus tard. La voiture s'arrêtait au milieu d'une plaine désertique. Madara réveillait doucement Mana, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser. Elle regardait par la fenêtre en se demandant où ils étaient.

Le chauffeur restait à sa place pendant qu'ils sortirent de la voiture. Il n'y avait absolument rien à l'horizon, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Il lui prit la main et ils marchèrent quelques mètres avant de se retrouver au bord d'une falaise. La jeune femme pouvait voir la mer s'étendre sous ses yeux et en contrebas, il y avait une belle maison. Elle était nichée contre les rochers et plus bas, il y avait une crique avec une petite plage :

\- Quand je serais totalement démit de mes fonctions, c'est ici que nous viendrons.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'une telle demeure nous appartenait… c'est tellement beau.

\- Personne n'est au courant à part Izuna. C'est une maison que j'ai acheté il y a quelques années. J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour celle-là. Ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'y suis pas allé. Il y aura sûrement quelques travaux à faire et pas mal de ménage mais sinon, il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici. Il y a un accès lus bas mais je préfère faire croire à notre chauffeur qu'il n'y a rien de particulier ici, on ne sait jamais.

\- Ça vaut mieux en effet.

\- Il y a un petit chemin dans le coin, allons-y, il attendra qu'on revienne de toute façon.

Il serrait encore la main de Mana avant de l'entrainer vers un chemin qui descendait le long de la falaise. Il avait dû être aménagé par les anciens propriétaires des lieux. Elle faisait quand même attention car c'était assez escarpé. Ils descendirent sur quelques mètres avant d'arriver sur quelque chose de plus plat. Ils marchaient pour arriver devant la porte principale. Il sortit des clefs avant d'ouvrir la porte. La maison était largement plus petite que la demeure à Konoha néanmoins, elle avait beaucoup de charme.

Ils entraient dans un petit hall avant de visiter les pièces du bas. Les murs étaient de pierres apparentes et il y avait pas mal de poutres aussi. C'était vraiment rustique mais elle aimait bien. De plus, ce qui la comblait était le fait d'avoir la mer en contrebas. Ça faisait déjà quelques années qu'elle n'y avait pas été avec sa famille. Elle montait à l'étage, il y avait principalement la salle de bain principale avec des toilettes séparées et une salle de jeu.

Elle montait au deuxième et dernier étage. Il y avait quatre chambres assez grandes avec leurs propres salles de bains et toilettes. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire, cette maison était parfaite. Madara la rejoignit avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille :

\- Elle te plait alors ?

\- J'adore, elle est vraiment très belle.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux choisir notre chambre.

\- Je pense savoir laquelle je vais choisir. En plus, les meubles sont déjà sur place, c'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en profiter ; disait-elle, taquine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, on aura tout le temps d'essayer la literie quand on y reviendra.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant d'embrasser son cou. Elle était vraiment taquine et encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans la nuit. Mais il passait une véritable journée de rêve. La jeune femme n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire et elle lui avait souhaité dès son réveil avec le meilleur des cadeaux. Et puis, lui montrer leur future maison était encore bien mieux. Elle se retirait de lui avant d'ouvrir la porte du fond.

Ils entraient dans la pièce qui était assez vaste avec pas mal de poutres apparentes qui faisaient le charme du lieu. Au moins, son chat aura de quoi grimper pour passer le temps. Oui, cette pièce leur plaisait à tous les deux. Tous les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs, la jeune femme attendait patiemment le jour où elle pourrait les enlever pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait dessous. De plus, il y avait une petite pièce attenante à leur salle de bain.

Elle la traversait et ouvrit la porte pour voir que c'était une toute petite chambre. Mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, ça devait être une pièce cachée de l'extérieur :

\- J'aurais bien vu la chambre des jumeaux ici en attendant qu'ils soient assez grands pour avoir la leur.

\- C'est possible, on fera une petite fenêtre pour avoir plus de lumière. Je comprends très bien que tu veuilles les garder plus près de nous.

\- Pour le moment, ça sera le mieux mon amour.

Oui, elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants soient trop loin d'eux même si c'était dans la maison. Il la comprenait très bien mais cette pièce serait idéale pour eux. Comme ça, ils auront leur coin au calme. Et puis, Madara ne se retiendrait plus de gémir au gré de ses envies. Elle refermait la porte avant de quitter les lieux, il était temps pour eux de rentrer à la demeure. Le chemin était assez long et ils arriveraient sûrement un peu avant le repas.

Il refermait la maison à clefs avant de reprendre sa main pour retourner sur le chemin. La nuit commençait à tomber et il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder. Ils arrivaient en haut de la falaise avant de rejoindre la voiture qui les attendait toujours au même endroit. Le chauffeur avait sortit un magasine pour passer le temps. Ils remontaient dans la voiture avant qu'elle ne démarre pour quitter les lieux que Mana n'était pas prête d'oublier.

Le chemin du retour s'effectuait de nuit et il était un peu plus long que l'aller à cause de la neige et de l'obscurité. Mana avait décidée encore de faire un somme sur Madara pour faire passer le temps plus rapidement. L'ainé Uchiha caressait ses cheveux tendit que de son autre main, il tripotait son portable pour envoyer un message à son frère. Il lui demandait si les jumeaux allaient bien et comment se déroulait les préparatifs de ce soir.

Non seulement, il fêtait son anniversaire comme chaque année mais c'était le réveillon de noël. Ce soir, ça allait être la fête pour tout le monde pensait-il. Il était heureux car Mana allait faire ça après trois années d'absences à cette fête. Il était pressé aussi de lui offrir le cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté il y a de ça quelques mois maintenant. Il espérait que ça lui plaise, normalement oui mais bon, on ne sait jamais pensait-il.

Ils arrivaient plus tard à la demeure. A peine Mana était-elle descendue de la voiture qu'elle rentrait assez vite pour aller voir ses enfants. Ils dormaient encore dans la chambre de son père. Amaya leurs avait déjà donné le biberon et changés pour leur nuit. Mana la remerciait pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance là-dessus. Puis, elle les emmenait dans leur chambre pour les mettre dans leurs berceaux avant de se changer pour ce soir.

Elle pouvait porter une robe juste pour cette soirée. Elle choisissait la plus belle qu'elle avait avant de la mettre et allait se coiffer. Madara arrivait dans la chambre après avoir vérifier les préparatifs. Il ne perdit pas de temps lui aussi pour se changer, c'était déjà bientôt l'heure du repas. Mana fut prête avant lui, elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit pour mettre ses ballerines, seules chaussures qui ne lui feraient pas mal aux pieds ce soir et qui allaient avec sa robe.

Le chat montait sur le lit et vint se frotter à elle. Elle le serrait dans ses bras avant de lui baiser la tête. Il se mit à ronronner avant de se caler sur ses jambes dans l'intention de dormir :

\- Non mon beau, maman doit bientôt se lever.

Il devait bien s'en ficher car il ne fit que se rouler plus en boule pour dormir. Elle esquissait un sourire avant de caresser sa tête. Madara ressortit de la salle de bain enfin prêt. Mana posait le chat mécontent sur le lit avant de se relever. Madara l'embrassait avant de sortir de la chambre. Il fermait à clefs et les donnait à Mana. Il savait qu'elle ferait sûrement la navette dans la soirée pour s'assurer que les petits dormaient bien.

Elle les glissait dans une poche de sa robe avant de prendre sa main. Ils marchaient jusqu'aux escaliers pour rejoindre le hall. Izuna y était déjà avec Amaya, ils étaient entrain de discuter avec Fugaku, Mikoto et Kagami. Le couple s'approchait d'eux, les trois s'inclinaient devant eux. La mère de Sasuke regardait sa nièce avant de sourire :

\- Mana, tu as vraiment une belle robe dis-moi.

\- C'est Madara qui me l'a offerte pour mon anniversaire, je n'ai pas encore eue l'occasion de la porter.

\- Tu as eue raison de la mettre ce soir, elle te va très bien.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire, elle était heureuse que sa tante lui fasse des compliments. Elles continuaient de parler un peu avant de rejoindre la grande salle à manger. La plupart des Uchiha étaient déjà là. Ils discutaient entre eux avant de regarder leur chef de famille entrer avec sa femme. Obito regardait Mana, il la trouvait vraiment très belle ce soir. Bientôt, elle sera à lui. Ils passaient derrière lui avant d'aller s'asseoir en bout de table.

Les derniers arrivants vinrent s'asseoir aussi, Madara était resté debout :

\- J'espère que ce soir, vous allez en profiter un peu, n'oubliez pas que noël est l'une des seules plus belles fêtes de l'année pour se rassembler en famille. Bonne fête à tous.

Il levait sa coupelle de saké, les autres en firent de même avant de l'avaler. Il se mit à sourire avant de se rasseoir. Il prit la main de Mana pour la baiser, il était vraiment heureux qu'elle soit ici près de lui en ce jour tellement important. Obito jetait un regard à Atsuhiko, le jeune homme avait très bien comprit. C'était le moment de faire son annonce. Le jeune Uchiha se levait de sa place, Madara posait un regard sur lui et les autres se turent :

\- Tu as raison, j'ai très mal exprimé ma pensée hier soir. Je tenais à t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire maintenant.

Madara ne disait rien, il s'excusait, c'était déjà pas mal. Mais il eut totalement tort de le croire. Atsuhiko passait une main dans son dos pour mettre la main sur une arme qu'il avait caché sous son T-shirt. Et puis, il la prit avant de tirer sur son propre père. La balle avait touchée Madara à l'épaule. Il plaquait sa main dessus pendant qu'Izuna se levait. Une grosse partie de la tablé ne bougeait pas le petit doigt à part quelques uns, les plus proches de Madara.

D'autres Uchiha dont Obito et Hatsu se levèrent et sortir des armes qu'ils avaient prit soin de cacher sous la table. Mana s'était relevée pour se pencher sur Madara pour l'aider à stopper le sang de sa blessure. Des Uchiha pointaient les grosses têtes avec leurs armes. Puis, ils tiraient sur Fugaku, Mikoto, Kagami et d'autres dans l'intention de les tuer. Sasuke avait choisi son camp lui aussi mais voir ses parents se faire tuer était assez dur. Il ne devait montrer aucunes émotions de sa part.

Atsuhiko pointait son arme sur Izuna :

\- Mon oncle, je tenais à t'informer que je prendrais bien ta charmante secrétaire dans mon lit. Plusieurs fois je pense.

\- Espèce de sale chien…

Atsuhiko allait tirer sur lui mais Obito l'arrêtait :

\- Non, je veux jouer encore un peu avant de les tuer. C'était ce qui était convenu.

\- Mouais, dommage.

Des Uchiha se dirigeaient vers Izuna pour le maitriser et attacher ses poignets. Amaya voulue l'aider mais Hatsu arrivait derrière elle avant de la prendre violement par les cheveux et de mettre le canon de son arme sur sa tête. La jeune femme fut impuissante quand ils emmenaient Izuna en dehors de la pièce. Mana ne s'était pas éloignée une seule seconde de Madara qui perdait encore son sang, elle avait peur de le perdre.

Obito la regardait, maintenant, elle était à lui. Atsuhiko n'en perdait pas une pour s'approcher d'elle. Même s'il ne la tuerait pas, il la rabaisserait comme une moins que rien. Il la tirait par les cheveux pour la retirer de Madara avant de lui mettre un coup de crosse au visage. Elle s'effondrait au sol, inconsciente. Obito ne disait rien mais l'acte en lui-même le mettait en colère. On relevait Madara de sa chaise avant de l'emmener lui aussi. Il regardait une dernière fois Mana avant de disparaitre de la pièce.

Hatsu lâchait Amaya avant de lui mettre aussi un coup de crosse à la tête pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Atsuhiko s'en fichait, il voulait juste la sauter. La salle était devenue un vrai bain de sang, ils n'étaient plus nombreux à présent. Même des corps d'enfants étaient encore sur leurs sièges. Il valait mieux les tuer que de les laisser orphelins. Sasuke dû sortir de la salle sans rien dire, personne ne l'avait remarqué partir de toute façon.

Atsuhiko se tournait vers Obito avec un grand sourire :

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est moi le maitre du pays. Et tout le monde sera obligé de m'obéir.

\- Désolé Atsuhiko mais, ça n'est pas dans mes plans.

Il levait son arme vers lui avant de tirer une balle en pleine tête. Atsuhiko s'effondrait au sol sous le cri de sa sœur. La jeune femme pointait son arme sur Obito mais elle s'enrayait. L'homme se mit à sourire avant de pointer la sienne sur elle et tirer. Il ne la loupait pas non plus et tombait aussi lourdement au sol. Il rangeait son arme et marchait jusqu'à son corps :

\- Dommage, tu étais un bon coup mine de rien.

Il relevait le regard pour regarder Mana toujours au sol. Il se mit à sourire, il avait enfin réussit au bout de tant d'années de réflexion.


	35. Chapter 35: Le visage du monstre

Le lendemain matin, le manoir fut nettoyé, les corps des Uchiha tués furent emmenés pour être tous enterrés. Maintenant, c'était officiel, Obito était à la tête du clan et du pays entier. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour l'annoncer aux autres Uchiha ainsi qu'à Konoha. Oui, maintenant, il était le seul maitre à bord et personne ne viendra l'en déloger. Il comptait tout réorganiser. Et lui, il serait encore moins tendre que son prédécesseur.

Avec les Uchiha restant, ils avaient passés le reste de la nuit à fêter ça. C'était un peu leur cadeau de noël à tous alors qu'ils venaient de descendre froidement une quinzaine de personnes. Obito n'avait pas tué Amaya, il pensait que Mana aurait besoin d'une amie, elle en avait de la chance n'est-ce pas ? Un des Uchiha s'était chargé de la monter dans la chambre d'Izuna et de l'y enfermer pour ne pas qu'elle en sorte à son réveil.

Obito s'était ensuite rapproché de Mana qui gisait toujours inconsciente sur le sol. Le corps de son demi-frère était d'ailleurs tombé sur elle, la salissant avec le sang qui s'écoulait de sa tête. Il l'avait viré à coup de pieds avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire à cet instant, il avait la femme qu'il désirait à présent entre ses mains. Il enjambait le corps d'Atsuhiko avant de marcher vers la sortie de la pièce.

Il avait monté les marches jusqu'au troisième étage. Il avait marché lentement jusqu'à sa chambre à lui avant d'aller coucher le dos de la jeune femme sur le lit pendant que ses jambes étaient en dehors. Il l'avait fouillée et avait prit les clefs de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Madara. Ensuite, il l'avait soigneusement déshabillée. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment ? Beaucoup de trop se disait-il.

Il avait pu enfin pour la première fois toucher la peau de porcelaine de la femme de ses rêves. Elle était si douce et froide à la fois. Mais il s'était stoppé, il préférait la savourer quand elle sera réveillée. Oui, il avait envie de la sentir se débattre sous lui, elle ne serait qu'impuissante face à sa carrure. Il avait nettoyé le sang qui avait coulé sur son corps ainsi que la blessure au visage qu'Atsuhiko lui avait infligée par pure vengeance.

Il avait prévu dès le départ qu'il le tuerait et le fait de l'avoir vu lui mettre un coup l'avait plus décidé à le faire. Ça ferait deux abrutis en moins. Madara n'avait vraiment pas fait les meilleurs enfants du monde et tous les Uchiha avaient été d'accord là-dessus. Seul Izuna avait eu beaucoup mieux et aujourd'hui, ce beaucoup mieux se tenait devant lui. Il espérait que la jeune femme accepte ses conditions et qu'elle s'occupe de lui comme elle l'avait fait avec Madara.

Ensuite, il l'avait couchée dans son lit avant de la recouvrir. Il n'avait jamais eu de femme dans son lit, aucunes d'elles ne seraient rentrées ici, il leurs en interdisait l'accès. Pour Hatsu, ça se passait toujours dans la chambre de la jeune femme, maintenant, il s'était aussi débarrassé de ce problème. Elle ne trainera plus dans ses pattes et ne ferait plus de chantage. Ça avait été très long pour lui mais aujourd'hui, c'était une délivrance que de lui avoir mit cette balle en pleine tête.

Il avait baisé les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de quitter la chambre et fermer la porte à clef elle aussi. Il avait été dans la chambre de Madara avec les clefs qu'il avait prit sur Mana. Maneki dormait sur le lit comme avant le départ de la jeune femme. Les jumeaux dormaient eux aussi. Il s'approchait du berceau et les regardait dormir. Voici les derniers enfants de Madara maintenant. De futures emmerdes quand ils auraient l'âge de Mana aujourd'hui pensait-il.

Il maudissait Madara, ces enfants auraient dû être les siens s'il n'avait pas refusé la demande d'Obito il y a plus d'une dizaine d'années en arrière. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Bien que Mana et lui aient une dizaine d'années de différences, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais lâchée. Il avait vingt-et-un ans à l'époque et elle onze. Madara voulait lui trouvé à cette époque un potentiel fiancé. Tous ceux qui avaient eu un fils pas trop âgé avaient demandés à Madara de le prendre pour Mana.

Mais Madara ne voulait pas s'embarrasser avec les enfants de la seconde branche. Il les trouvait bien assez tarés comme ça à leurs âges. Mais Obito qui faisait partit de cette même seconde branche avait eu le culot de se présenter devant Madara. Il lui avait demandé la permission de devenir plus tard son fiancé officiel. Il s'était dit que comme il était plus vieux, il avait une chance d'avoir la petite fille comme femme quelques années après.

Sauf qu'il dû essuyer un refus catégorique de son chef de famille. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de le convaincre mais ça en restait au même point. Plus tard, il apprit qu'Itachi avait été désigné pour devenir plus tard le fiancé de Mana. Il avait cru devenir fou en apprenant ça. Mais au fil des années, Mana et Itachi n'avaient entretenus que des liens de famille sur un accord en commun. Aucun des deux ne voulaient se marier avec l'autre et Obito avait prit cette occasion pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Mais elle n'avait cessé de le repousser à chaque fois. Elle lui avait dit en face qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il compte coucher avec elle, même dans ses rêves. A chaque fois, ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Au départ, il avait juste pensé que la jeune femme était dégoûtée par la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le visage. Mais non, ça n'était pas physique. Elle n'avait jamais personnellement courut après les hommes, encore moins les narcissiques.

Mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait pour lui sans être dérangé par ses rivaux. Quand il avait monté ce plan, c'était à la base pour prendre la place de Madara en accord avec d'autres Uchiha. Mais il s'était surtout juré de se débarrasser de tous ses rivaux. Madara était hors jeu et Nagato avait fuit le pays avec le reste de l'Akatsuki. Maintenant, elle était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Et il allait bien le lui faire comprendre même s'il devait se montrer cruel avec elle.

Il ne lâchait pas les jumeaux du regard avant de mettre la main sur son couteau. Il approchait la lame de Tenshi, le bébé avait un bras comme protecteur sur sa sœur. Mais ce bras là ne l'aiderait pas à les protéger. Non, il ne voulait pas de rivaux dans vingt ans, il garderait tout pour lui quoiqu'il arrive. Même si c'était des bébés, il n'aurait pas de pitié. Il serrait le poing avant de finir le travail qu'il devait emmener jusqu'au bout.

Au matin alors que le manoir était entrain d'être nettoyé, Mana se réveillait difficilement avec un mal de crâne de tous les diables. Elle essayait de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Elle se souvenait de son demi-frère ayant tiré sur Madara avant qu'il ne l'assomme sans doute avec son arme. Elle se redressait et vit qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ses bébés n'étaient pas là non plus et elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle vit qu'elle était aussi nue, elle se demandait qui avait fait ça et encore si on n'avait pas abusé d'elle pendant son inconscience. Sa tête tournait encore, il fallait qu'elle arrive à se calmer pour faire partir cette sensation. Elle touchait sa joue et sentait un pansement. La personne qui l'avait amenée ici n'avait sûrement pas d'intérêt à la tuer elle. Elle entendit le verrou de la porte se tourner avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

Elle cachait sa poitrine et tournait la tête pour voir Obito amener un plateau. Il avait le sourire en la voyant réveillé. Mais la jeune femme lui jetait un regard noir, c'était terrible pour elle de savoir que c'était lui qui l'avait amenée ici. Il n'en fit rien, il fermait la porte avant de poser le plateau sur le bureau. Puis, il s'approchait d'elle en mettant un genou sur le lit. Il se penchait sur elle avant de lui baiser le front :

\- Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormit ?

\- Je veux voir mes enfants ; disait-elle froidement.

\- Non mon amour, tu peux oublier que tu en as eue. Maintenant, tu seras celle qui portera les miens. Tu verras mon amour, je suis sûr qu'on formera une belle famille.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'avait pas osé les tuer ? A en croire ce qu'il disait, ça devait être ça. Il avait tué ses enfants ! Elle était en proie au doute, elle voulait ses enfants ! Obito se penchait dans le cou de la jeune femme pour sentir son odeur et embrasser sa peau. Mais elle n'était pas décidée à se laisser faire. Elle poussait fortement l'homme avant de se lever en vitesse de son lit. Elle tirait un drap à elle pour s'enrouler dedans.

Obito posait son regard sur elle, il ne la laisserait pas le repousser ainsi éternellement. Il la vit partir de la chambre en courant, il savait qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin. Mana courait dans le long couloir de l'étage. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, elle voulait arriver dans sa chambre et voir ses enfants encore endormit dans leurs berceaux. Elle arrivait devant la porte de la chambre avant de l'ouvrir à la volée.

La lumière du jour éclairait la chambre, son chat n'y était plus. Elle courut vers les berceaux avant de crier et de s'effondrer aux pieds de ceux-ci. Les couffins étaient tâchés de sang et ses bébés n'étaient plus dedans. Il les avait tués, ce monstre avait ôté la vie de deux pauvres bébés innocents. La jeune femme pouvait sentir toute sa douleur s'emparer de son corps. Elle était effondrée, elle venait de perdre ses deux amours.

Elle ne cessait de pleurer, c'était une épreuve trop difficile pour elle à surmonter. Déjà qu'on lui avait enlevé Madara et maintenant, on lui avait arraché ses enfants chéris. Elle ne cessait d'hurler de douleur, ils n'étaient que des monstres ! Obito arrivait devant la porte de la chambre et la voyait se tendre de douleur. Il savait qu'elle allait réagir comme ça. Il n'était pas naturel en ce monde qu'une mère survive à ses enfants.

Mais il l'avait bien dit, il ne laisserait personne même dans vingt ans se mettre sur son chemin. Ça lui déchirait le cœur de la voir ainsi mais il ne devait pas céder. Il entrait dans la chambre et s'approchait de la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter pour la regarder de haut :

\- Arrête de pleurer, tu en auras d'autres. Ce seront nos enfants et tu pourras t'en occuper à loisir.

\- Espèce de fêlé ! Des enfants ce ne sont pas des objets que l'on peut se débarrasser quand ça nous chante ! Tu as tué la seule chose qui apportait de la joie dans ma vie ! Tu mériterais de mourir toi aussi !

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Laisse-moi te donner mes conditions. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu peux te considérer comme veuve. Etant maitresse de clan, tu ne peux pas être sans mari pour assurer cette fonction. Tu seras ma femme et tu rempliras ce doux rôle que Madara t'a donné avant moi. Tu me feras mes héritiers, tu te soumettras à moi et tu te tiendras à ta place.

\- Je me suis pliée à ça parce que j'aimais Madara mais je ne me plierais jamais à toi Obito ! Je te hais, tu es la pire des ordures de ce monde ! Tu ne mérites pas de recevoir autant d'amour que j'ai su donner à MON mari !

Le défiguré serrait à nouveau les poings, malgré ce qu'il avait fait à ses enfants, elle continuait à lui tenir tête. Il pensait qu'elle se soumettrait après un tel tour de force, mais non. Ça n'avait que d'attiser plus la haine de la jeune femme contre lui, il fallait bien qu'il s'en doute. Il se baissait et attrapait le poignet de Mana avant de la relever de force. Elle essayait de se retirer de son étreinte mais c'était peine perdue.

Il la tirait en dehors de la chambre pour la trainer jusqu'à la sienne. Il la jetait sur son lit avant de fermer la porte de la chambre à clef. Il posait son regard sur elle avant de retirer son haut :

\- On va sauter le petit déjeuner romantique et passer directement aux choses sérieuses. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu acceptes tes nouvelles conditions. Ça m'aurait évité de te forcer.

Elle se relevait pour sauter de l'autre côté du lit. Il se mit à rire brièvement sur ce recule assez futile. Il retirait ses chaussures avant de descendre lentement son pantalon sans lâcher la jeune femme du regard. Il n'oubliait pas comment était son corps à nu. Il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, son sharingan s'activait sous son excitation croissante. Son sous-vêtement était déjà déformé par son érection rageante. Bien qu'il fût défiguré, il avait d'autres avantages ailleurs pour palier à ça.

La jeune femme essayait de trouver une échappatoire mais il se tenait devant sa seule issue de secours. Il passait ses doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon avant de le descendre pour qu'il tombe à ses chevilles pour se retrouver entièrement nu devant elle. Il continuait de la regarder avec désire en attrapant son entrejambe d'une main pour faire de lent va et viens. Il montrait bien à la jeune femme qu'il ne passerait pas par les préliminaires :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je me suis protégé avec ta sœur. Je n'avais pas envie de chopper une cochonnerie ou t'en refiler une. Je veux quand même te garder un minimum en bonne santé pour nos futurs enfants.

\- Tu es complètement fou !

\- Non, Mana, juste amoureux. Mais oui, tu as sûrement raison, l'amour dans cette famille peu rendre fou. Aller, viens me faire du bien.

Elle refusait, il la dégoûtait. Son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle était répugnant. Même Madara n'avait jamais fait ça. Ne la voyant pas venir aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait, Obito lâchait son membre tendu avant de marcher dans sa direction. Elle voulue passer à nouveau par-dessus le lit pour fuir la chambre. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte mais il avait ôté la clef de dessus. Il se mit à rire en la voyant malmener pour rien cette pauvre porte, il ne la laisserait pas lui échapper comme ça.

Mais il en avait marre de jouer. Il marchait jusqu'à elle avant de la tirer à nouveau de force jusqu'au lit. Il retirait le drap dans lequel elle s'était enroulée. Elle se débattait comme une tigresse, elle ferait tout pour ne pas qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il tirait les poignets de la jeune femme jusqu'à la tête de lit avant de les attacher avec le drap, il aurait déjà moins de mal à la maitriser comme ça. Elle essayait quand même de lui mettre des coups de pieds.

Il attrapait ses chevilles fortement avant de se glisser entre ses jambes et de coller son bassin contre elle. Elle essayait de lui mettre des coups de talons dans le dos mais ça n'avait l'air de rien lui faire. Il attrapait la gorge de la jeune femme avant de passer sa langue sur son cou :

\- Je sens que tu vas être délicieuse, bien plus que ta pute de demi-sœur.

Il frottait un peu son entrejambe sur celui de la jeune femme pour l'exciter. Mais elle ne cessait de se débattre en criant. Personne ne viendrait l'aider. Il mouillait deux de ses doigts avant de les pénétrer dans la jeune femme. Il fit quelques va et viens jusqu'à tant qu'elle produise un peu de liquide. Il les ressortit avant d'entrer en elle assez rapidement. Elle se mit encore à crier pendant qu'il soupirait de plaisir. Elle était bien serrée comme il l'avait espéré.

Il commençait à faire de violents va et viens en elle, il aimait ça y aller fortement. Mais elle n'était pas prête de gémir sous ses coups de reins. Tant pis, au moins, il aurait eu cette chance inouïe de la prendre. Il continuait à taper fortement en elle en poussant des gémissements de plaisir. Il était au Nirvana à ce moment-là. Il lâchait sa gorge pour empoigner ses hanches pour surélever un peu son bassin pour aller plus en profondeur.

Il s'enfonçait en elle jusqu'au bout avant de se retirer presqu'entièrement avant de revenir fortement en elle. Il avait bien fait d'attacher ses mains, il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça sinon. Mana laissait ses larmes couler, c'était humiliant pour elle :

\- Tu me donnes tellement de plaisir que je ne vais pas tenir aussi longtemps que d'habitude… mais ne t'en fait pas, on aura pleins d'occasions pour renouveler ça ma belle.

Elle serrait les dents quand il touchait un de ses points sensibles, non, elle ne gémirait pas pour lui. Il continuait à une cadence démesurée car il sentait qu'il allait venir. Il continuait de la prendre comme une bête affamée jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Il venait de se répandre en elle. Il restait enfoncé en elle sans bouger, il ne voulait pas perdre ses chances de la mettre enceinte au plus tôt.

La jeune femme pleurait encore, il l'avait souillée. C'était une honte pour elle qui avait jurée fidélité à son mariage. Tant qu'on ne la mariait pas à un autre, elle appartenait toujours à Madara, mort ou vif. Obito sentait que la pression dans son membre retombait. Il se penchait sur elle avant d'embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Mais elle ne se laissait pas encore faire et le mordit jusqu'à sang. Il se retirait en grognant de douleur avant de la gifler :

\- Je t'interdis de me mordre, je ne tolère pas ça mon amour.

\- Va te faire foutre ! ; hurlait-elle.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais et tu le sais.

Il se retirait d'elle avant de d'attacher ses poignets de la tête de lit. Il se levait ensuite pour aller dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Il espérait après ça pouvoir dormir un peu. La nuit blanche et sa baise l'avait épuisé. Mana s'était recroquevillée dans le lit et pleurait encore, elle se sentait sale et faible face à lui. Elle aurait voulue que ça en soit autrement. Mais elle venait de se faire prendre par le monstre qui avait détruit le reste de sa vie.

Obito finissait de prendre sa douche avant de se sécher correctement. Il enroulait la serviette autour de ses hanches pour sortir de la salle de bain. Il voyait encore la jeune femme entrain de pleurer, elle finirait bien par accepter un jour ou l'autre se disait-il. Il s'approchait d'elle avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se penchait avant de lui caresser lentement la cuisse et murmurer à son oreille :

\- Je ne perds pas espoir, je sais que tu m'aimeras….

Il s'interrompait, on venait de frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il soupirait avant de se redresser, il se demandait bien ce qu'on lui voulait. Il recouvrit la jeune femme pour ne pas que l'arrivant profite de la superbe vue de son fessier. Puis, il se levait pour aller ouvrir la porte. C'était Sasuke, il se demandait bien ce qu'il lui voulait encore :

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi, je suis épuisé et j'aimerais me reposer avec ma future femme.

Mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là. Il tirait l'homme à lui avant de refermer la porte de la chambre. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir :

\- Obito, j'ai fait tout ce que tu voulais alors maintenant, je veux que tu arrêtes de me prendre de haut comme si j'étais un chien.

\- Tu as fait ce que je voulais pour avoir ma confiance et ma demande était légitime. Alors maintenant, tu vas être gentil et continuer ta petite vie comme si rien n'avait changé ici.

\- Je te préviens, fais-lui du mal et je t'en ferais autant.

Il le lâchait avant de le pousser pour quitter le couloir. Le défiguré fronçait les sourcils, il se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de l'avoir épargné. Il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour l'heure, il voulait juste se reposer. Il retournait dans sa chambre en prenant soin de tout verrouiller correctement avant d'aller se coucher près de Mana. Maintenant, c'était aux autres de s'incliner devant sa puissance et il ne reculerait devant rien ni personne.


	36. Chapter 36: La folie consanguine

Quelques jours passèrent depuis la boucherie. Obito avait prit sa nouvelle place à la tête du pays comme le tyran sadique qu'il était. Il avait nommé un de ses hommes pour prendre la tête de Konoha en tant que nouvel Hokage. D'autres furent aussi nommés pour reprendre la tête de la police ainsi que des entreprises et de l'hôpital de l'oubli. Les autres Uchiha qui étaient dans le reste du pays n'avaient pas eu le choix, soit ils s'inclinaient soit ils subissaient.

Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient préférés suivre Obito pour ne pas finir avec une balle dans la tête. Les autres avaient été condamnés pour trahison, si un membre tombait, sa femme et ses enfants suivaient par derrière. Oui, Obito avait opté pour cette doctrine. Comme ça, il était craint par tout le monde. Les gens n'avaient pas changés de comportement vis-à-vis du nouveau pouvoir en place et il ne valait pas pour eux s'ils tenaient à leurs têtes.

Mana était restée enfermer dans la chambre d'Obito. L'homme ne souhaitait pas qu'elle sorte sans lui. Il savait qu'elle prendrait la première occasion pour fuir les lieux. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir loin de lui. Non, maintenant qu'il avait goûté à son corps, il ne la lâcherait plus. Il comptait l'épouser très prochainement mais elle, elle ne voulait pas épouser le monstre qui avait tué ses enfants.

Le pire était que l'état de santé mentale de la jeune femme ne s'améliorait pas. Elle était devenue plus agressive envers lui et d'autres Uchiha qui osaient l'approcher. Elle ne sortait de la chambre qu'avec lui et surtout quand il n'y avait plus personne sur son passage. Dans son esprit, tout n'était que chaos, elle maudissait Obito de toute son âme ainsi que les Uchiha qui avaient osés le suivre dans cette démarche.

Personne ne pouvait communiquer avec elle, pas même Amaya qu'Obito avait décidé de sauvegarder. Au vu de l'agressivité de la jeune femme, il ne valait pas qu'elle vienne la voir. Mana s'en voudrait sûrement par la même occasion si elle la blessait dans l'une de ses colères. Et Obito n'avait pas fait non plus la meilleure des choses pour elle. Non seulement il l'avait plongée dans un désespoir sans fin mais il ne lui avait pas donné son traitement.

Mana n'était pas épargnée par les tares de son sang, elle avait prit le plus mauvais côté. Les Uchiha se catégorisaient en plusieurs sortes suivant leurs personnalités à cause de la consanguinité dont ils étaient issus. La première catégorie était celle du Uchiha normal, celui qui affichait une face de pierre tombale, qui était froid… La plupart des Uchiha en restaient à ce stade-là comme Sasuke, Shisui… Ils n'étaient pas les plus à craindre.

La deuxième catégorie était celle du Uchiha puissant, froid, calculateur et qui cherchait à tout prix le pouvoir. Catégorie d'où étaient issus les plus grands Uchiha tel que Madara ou bien Izuna même Obito. La troisième catégorie était celle du Uchiha fou. Cette partie n'était plus rare dans cette famille. A force de consanguinité comme une lignée qui ne descendait que de purs mélanges frères/sœurs… Et bien les nouvelles générations obtenaient cette tare qui se développait plus ou moins vite avec l'âge, les conditions de vie et autres qui peuvent influencer l'esprit d'un homme ou d'une femme.

Et malheureusement pour la jeune femme, elle faisait partie de cette tare-la. Elle n'était pas la seule, son demi-frère et sa demi-sœur devaient bien l'être aussi. Les Uchiha, à force de vouloir conserver leur patrimoine génétique s'en étaient réduits à créer des monstres. Alors les générations qui allaient venir après eux seraient sûrement bien pires que ça. Mana essayait depuis pas mal de temps maintenant à combattre sa tare dont elle avait prit conscience.

Mais elle sombrait de plus en plus, elle n'arrivait plus à remonter à la surface. Son état se dégradait assez vite de jour en jour. Seul Obito avait prit le risque de rester près d'elle. Il pouvait encore la maitriser mais le jour où il n'y arriverait plus, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de la laisser enfermée à vie. Il la maitrisait assez bien quand elle était dans ses périodes dites de faiblesses, là où elle se repliait dans un coin pour faire de grosses crises de larmes et de dépressions.

Mais quand elle était dans ses périodes de folie, il la laissait s'épuiser toute seule. Elle n'était pas sortable de toute façon. L'homme avait fait retirer de sa chambre tous objets dangereux et autres. Il avait installé ça dans une autre chambre. Mais au bout de quelques jours, voyant sa santé se dégrader de plus en plus, il avait prit la décision de faire venir un médecin. Et oui, Obito pensait que ses crises se calmeraient, que ça n'était dû qu'à la perte de ses enfants.

Le médecin était venu assez tôt le matin, période où l'Uchiha savait pertinemment qu'elle serait calme et où elle aurait un peu sa tête. Obito l'avait emmené dans les étages ou maintenant, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Les autres avaient préférés aller dans le premier étage où c'était plus calme. Amaya avait été emmenée dans le deuxième pour ne pas être mêlée aux autres comme elle était considérée comme une traitresse. Mais Obito la gardait encore.

Le médecin était entré seul dans la chambre qui était pratiquement vide. Il ne restait que le lit au milieu de la pièce et la grande armoire qui était à moitié défoncée dû aux colères de la jeune femme. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux laissaient filtrer un peu la lumière du matin. Il pouvait voir la jeune femme allongée dans le lit. Ses poignets étaient attachés à la tête de lit. Obito l'avait fait parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de risque qu'elle blesse l'homme.

Il posait sa mallette au sol près du lit avant de l'observer. Elle était assez pâle et maigre. Il pouvait voir des hématomes presque noirs autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Résultats de ses débattements dans ses crises de folie quand elle était maitrisée ou attachée. Ses mains étaient écorchées et il pouvait voir aussi de beaux cernes sous ses yeux, signe qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas dormir beaucoup.

Il en avait déjà traité des cas de folie mais elle, c'était sûrement la pire qu'il ait pu voir. Au vu de son état, faire venir un psy ou la traiter aux médicaments ne servirait sûrement à rien. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de quelques cas rares d'Uchiha ayant plongés dans la folie. Malheureusement, très peu ont survécut à leur calvaire. Les quelques « survivants » étaient soit dans le coma ou bien alors enfermés à vie en attendant qu'ils meurent sans jamais revoir l'extérieur.

Les yeux de Mana étaient ouverts et n'avaient cessés de suivre les mouvements de l'homme depuis son entrée dans la chambre. Elle respirait calmement, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, il savait qu'on l'avait fait venir pour l'ausculter. Mais il préférait à quel niveau était la santé mentale de la jeune femme. Si ça se trouve, Obito pouvait en faire des caisses sur sa santé pour cacher un cas de maltraitance pour éviter de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Mana continuait de le regarder :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? ; demandait-elle faiblement, comme si elle était dans le gaz.

\- Je suis un médecin, je viens de la part de votre époux…

\- Ce n'est pas mon époux Docteur, c'est un monstre. Vous n'avez pas vu la noirceur de son âme en arrivant ? Il cache en lui un monstre répugnant…

\- Je suis venu pour voir comment vous allez, pour envisager un traitement. Un de mes collègues vous avait déjà mit sous antidépresseurs et avait hésité pour des anxiolytiques. Ça aurait pu vous aidez à enrayer votre maladie avant que ça n'en vienne à ce point.

Il observait encore la jeune femme qui affichait un sourire assez cruel sur son visage d'ange. Puis, elle se mit à rire comme une démente, il voyait bien qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Sûrement que ça allait démarrer sa crise pour la journée :

\- Ma maladie ? Vous êtes drôle Docteur…. Les plus malades ici sont en dehors de cette pièce. Moi, j'ai dû subir la perte de mes enfants chéris et celle de l'homme que j'aimais avant d'être violée par ce monstre sans cœur. Et après… VOUS OSEZ DIRE QUE JE SUIS MALADE !

Elle commençait à tirer sur ses poignets pour se dégager de là. Ses sharingans s'activaient, le médecin dû se reculer mais il voyait qu'elle ne faisait rien avec. Elle était sûrement bien trop folle pour se souvenir en priorité comment s'en servir. Elle tirait sur ses poignets jusqu'à s'en faire saigner. Elle s'était mise à hurler comme une folle, étant retomber dans un délire psychotique. Elle hurlait qu'elle allait le tuer, éparpiller ses tripes partout dans la pièce.

Il ne fut pas intimidé par ses menaces, ça n'était pas totalement de sa faute. Si elle avait été pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, il l'aurait sûrement prise au sérieux. Mais il n'avait devant lui qu'une pauvre jeune femme engloutie dans les ténèbres. Rien ne pourrait l'aider à aller mieux maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas faire revivre ses enfants et encore moins l'homme de sa vie pour calmer sa folie.

Et puis, au bout de cinq minutes, elle se calmait. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle fondait en une crise de larmes en essayant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Il la regardait encore sans rien dire, il avait plutôt mal au cœur pour elle. Si jeune et déjà condamnée. Elle continuait de pleurer sans le regarder, elle se trouvait honteuse à ce moment-là :

\- Je suis désolée Docteur… tellement désolée…

Il s'approchait d'elle avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés. Il savait que médicalement, il ne pouvait pas la soulager ni lui apporter quoique ce soit de mieux. Il posait doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour essayer de la rassurer. Il pouvait peut-être lui apporter quelque chose qu'elle désirait avoir près d'elle, quelque chose de pas dangereux pour elle :

\- Madame Uchiha, si vous voulez quelque chose pour vous rassurez lors de vos crises, dites le moi et j'en ferais part à l'homme qui est à l'extérieur.

Elle tournait la tête vers lui, oui, elle voulait bien une chose et il n'y avait qu'un médecin qui pouvait la lui donner :

\- Tuez-moi…

\- Je ne peux pas, ça va à l'encontre de mon serment de médecin. Mon but est de sauver, pas de tuer.

\- Mais si vous me tuez, vous sauverez mon âme. Ça ne va pas à l'encontre de votre éthique.

\- Je suis désolé, Madame, mais je ne peux pas. Je souhaite juste que vous souffriez le moins possible.

Il retirait sa main, il voyait bien dans son regard que ça allait recommencer. Il était devenu aussi noir que sa colère d'il y a quelques minutes. Ses crises étaient très proche, signe qu'elle avait gravement chutée depuis qu'Obito l'avait enfermée. Il dû se relever en vitesse du lit pour ne pas se recevoir un coup de pied de sa part. Elle recommençait à crier et a se débattre pour se dégager de ses liens en proférant encore des menaces de mort.

Mais elle ne cessait aussi de répéter de la tuer. Elle voulait vraiment que quelqu'un abrège tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas le faire. Il ouvrit sa mallette et sortit une seringue avec un liquide transparent dedans. Il enlevait le capuchon mais vu comment elle se débattait, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire cette injection comme ça sans la blesser plus ou que l'aiguille casse dans ses chairs. Il dû lui mentir :

\- Madame, vous voulez vraiment partir ?

\- Oui ! ; hurlait-elle.

\- Vous voyez cette seringue, elle peut vous aider à le faire. Mais je ne pourrais vous l'administrer que si vous vous calmez, d'accord ?

Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de calmer ses spasmes, elle avait une volonté de fer. Il attendit qu'elle soit assez calme pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle pleurait encore, c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'on ait pu lui offrir. Il la piquait là où il le pouvait et injectait doucement le produit :

\- Merci Docteur… merci, merci…

Il ne disait rien et retirait la seringue. Elle commençait à ne plus sentir son corps et elle se sentait apaisée. Elle s'imaginait déjà rejoindre ses enfants et les autres de l'autre côté. Elle se mit à sourire avant de fermer les yeux, elle espérait que la mort vienne la faucher très vite. Le médecin attendit qu'elle s'endorme avant de défaire ses poignets. Il commençait à les désinfecter avant de les bander, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire malheureusement.

Il reprit sa mallette ensuite avant de quitter la pièce. Obito était à côté de la porte, il avait tout entendu. Le médecin le regardait :

\- Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour elle. Elle va bientôt rentrer dans sa dernière phase de folie. Je l'ai endormie avec un sédatif pour qu'elle ait les idées plus claires à son réveil. Je vous prie de ne pas attendre le dernier moment pour agir pour son bien.

\- Je ne la tuerais pas si c'est ça que vous essayez de dire. Je suis persuadé qu'elle va guérir et qu'elle va aller beaucoup mieux par la suite.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez, c'est fini pour elle. Elle ne pourra pas guérir.

Obito ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne disait rien et payait le médecin avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée. Il partit assez vite d'ici avant qu'Obito ne referme la porte. Quelques uns de ses hommes le regardaient, ils savaient eux aussi que la jeune femme ne redeviendra jamais normale. Pour eux, il fallait qu'il fasse ce que le médecin lui avait dit :

\- Obito, il a raison le toubib. Il faut l'achever avant qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte. C'est le moment idéal et tu le sais.

\- Non. Et je vous préviens, le premier qui la touche, je le tue ; disait-il froidement.

Puis, il repartit dans les étages, il ne laisserait personne toucher à Mana. Il avait mit trop de temps à l'avoir. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne laisserait personne la toucher. Il préférait la voir folle que morte. Au moins, elle était toujours là, près de lui. Il pouvait s'endormir près d'elle le soir venu, quand la nuit pouvait la calmer. Il n'abandonnera jamais l'idée qu'elle puisse guérir parce que pour lui, elle n'était pas comme tous les Uchiha. Pour lui, elle était exceptionnelle.

Il entrait dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte à clef comme à chaque fois. Il posait son regard sur elle, elle dormait bien, comme lui avait dit le médecin. Il remarquait qu'il avait prit soin de bander ses blessures. Il s'approchait d'elle avant de se coucher dans le lit. Il passait un bras autour de la taille squelettique de la jeune femme avant de la serrer contre lui. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux de peur que les lui arracher rien qu'avec cette caresse :

\- Les médecins peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, je sais que tu vas guérir. Et après on se mariera tous les deux. Je suis sûr que tu accepteras enfin de m'aimer autant que je t'aime.

Il la serrait plus contre lui et fermait les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'achever. Rien que sa seule présence à ses côtés lui suffisait. Tenir son corps contre lui, sentir son odeur, la sentir respirer sous sa main lui suffisait amplement. Il espérait qu'elle guérisse, qu'elle mange, qu'elle rit. Oui, il espérait tout ça. Il se laissait lui aussi porter par le sommeil en rêvant à ses espoirs comme Madara et Nagato avaient sûrement pu le faire avant lui.

La journée passait assez vite, les Uchiha continuaient leur train de vie mais cette fois-ci dans le silence. Ils étaient soulagés de ne pas entendre encore la jeune femme hurler à tout va dans la demeure. Le médecin avait dû charger la mule comme ils pensaient. Ça n'était pas un mal dans le fond mais si Obito la tuait, ça serait encore mieux. Ils savaient tous à quel point l'homme était amoureux de cette femme depuis des années, qu'il n'avait rien lâché pour l'avoir.

Mais elle restait encore la femme de Madara, une femme qui allait dans le même sens que son mari. Une traitresse. Tout comme Amaya, la copine officielle d'Izuna. Au lieu de la garder, ils auraient dû la tuer le soir même. Mais non, Obito était obstiné à faire plaisir à Mana. Mais le seul plaisir de la jeune femme aurait été ses enfants et il s'en était débarrassé comme un lion qui tuait les petits de son rival déchu.

Les hommes parlaient entre eux, ils avaient dans l'idée de se débarrasser d'Amaya avant d'envisager autre chose. Certains disaient qu'ils lui passeraient dessus avant de la tuer. Ça lui ferait une belle mort disaient-ils ironiquement. Sasuke était passé par là pendant qu'ils en parlaient. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout cette histoire. Ils avaient déjà tués assez « d'innocents comme ça ». Même si certains Uchiha abattus n'étaient pas des modèles de vertus, ils ne méritaient pas de se recevoir une balle non plus. Certains n'avaient d'ailleurs rien demandés comme les enfants.

A la nuit tombée et quand tout le monde était occupé dans leurs appartements, Sasuke montait en douce au deuxième étage qui était bien silencieux. Il marchait doucement jusqu'à arriver devant une porte fermée à clef. Il sortit du matériel de sa poche pour crocheter la serrure sans bruit. Dès que ce fut fait, il ouvrit la porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, il pouvait voir une forme allongée dans un lit près de la fenêtre.

Il entrait sans bruit avant de refermer la porte. Il s'approchait du lit avant de s'arrêter :

\- Amaya, il faut que tu partes ce soir.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et tournait la tête vers lui :

\- Pourquoi je te croirais ? Tu as aidé Obito à emmener Izuna loin de moi.

\- Il le fallait si je ne voulais pas griller ma couverture. Mon but est d'aider l'Akatsuki à délivrer le pays comme Mana l'a fait avant nous. Il faut que tu fuies, change de vie, de nom. C'est la seule chose que je puisse te conseiller et faire pour toi.

\- Et Mana ? Il faut la faire partir aussi.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais ça n'est pas gagné. Alors s'il te plait, lève-toi, fais-toi un sac et je t'emmène jusqu'à la sortie.

La jeune femme n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici et qu'elle sauve sa vie. Plus rien ici à part Mana ne la retenait. Mais elle allait devoir abandonner la jeune femme à contrecœur. Elle se levait et mit des chaussures avant de faire un sac et de se couvrir chaudement. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait passer dehors. Puis, elle suivait doucement Sasuke pour sortir de la pièce où elle était enfermée.

A cette heure-là, les autres dormaient. Il y avait la sécurité à l'extérieur mais le jeune homme avait une bonne excuse pour sortir. Ses heures de rondes à la police étaient irrégulières en ce moment. Et selon son planning, il allait devoir y retourner. Ça tombait bien dans le fond. Ils descendaient sans bruit les escaliers pour arriver dans le hall. Il regardait autour de lui avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ils sortirent tous les deux et marchaient jusqu'au garage.

Les caméras pouvaient toujours filmer, il avait prit le soin qu'elles n'enregistrent plus pendant trois ou quatre heures. Cette nuit, il prenait la voiture. Il faisait monter Amaya dans le coffre avant de le refermer sur elle. Il démarrait ensuite l'auto avant de sortir du garage et de rouler jusqu'au poste de sécurité. L'homme fit signe à Sasuke de passer après l'ouverture des grilles. Il les passait sans ennuis, sauvant ainsi la jeune femme dans son coffre d'une mort programmée. Maintenant, il allait falloir qu'elle se débrouille seule.


	37. Chapter 37: Brûle empire, brûle

Quelques jours passèrent depuis, la disparition d'Amaya avait été remarquée par les Uchiha. Ils savaient bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'envoler toute seule comme par magie. Mais ils avaient beau écumer les vidéos des caméras, rien n'avait été enregistré. Ils avaient dû mettre ça sur le dos d'un dysfonctionnement. Mais ils savaient que ça venait sûrement de la main de l'homme. Tout avait été organisé pour qu'elle s'enfuie dans ces heures-là.

Des hommes avaient été envoyés par Obito pour se lancer à sa recherche. Il ne fallait pas qu'une traitresse soit dehors en toute liberté. Car elle savait bien trop de choses qui ne leurs serait pas profitable si elle rejoignait un groupe de résistants. Dès qu'ils mettraient la main dessus, ils la tueraient sur le champ, c'était bien ce qui était prévu dès le départ. Obito avait dû se faire une raison et maintenant, sa mort lui importait peu tant qu'il avait encore Mana.

L'homme avait cru un instant que l'état de santé de Mana s'était amélioré après la dose de sédatif que le médecin lui avait injecté. Elle était restée calme pendant deux bonnes journées. Il en avait profité pour la faire sortir un peu de la chambre. Il fallait qu'elle prenne quand même un peu l'air. Les hommes ne l'approchaient pas quand ils la voyaient, même si elle était en apparence calme et accompagnée d'Obito.

Deux jours et tout était redevenu comme avant. Ses crises avaient repris de plus belle. Il avait cru qu'elle était sur la bonne voie et non, il s'était encore trompé. Ses blessures commençaient à peine à se refermer. Elle s'était encore plus abimée en essayant de sortir de la pièce par tous les moyens possibles. Obito était souvent assit à côté de la porte dans le couloir pendant ses crises. Elle lui hurlait qu'elle voulait aller dehors.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas l'emmener dehors, elle risquait vraiment de tuer quelqu'un un jour. Mais il se disait que si elle était bien pendant deux jours, elle pouvait l'être encore s'il se procurait des sédatifs. Pour lui, c'était ça sa solution miracle. Il fallait qu'elle dorme longtemps pour récupérer un peu de santé mentale. Il le pensait fortement, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était les effets secondaires qui la rendaient ainsi. Le jour où elle sera habituée aux doses, elle recommencerait ses crises.

Il avait réussit à avoir ce qu'il voulait par l'hôpital. Une dose tous les deux jours. Comme elle était choutée par le sédatif après le réveil, elle ne s'en prenait pas à lui comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement. Quelque chose dans les sédatifs devait jouer sur elle pour qu'elle reste calme. Elle avait pu retourner manger normalement en dehors de la chambre. Mais elle était seule avec lui lors de ses repas.

Il devait parfois l'aider à manger, elle était comme un zombie sous ça. Mais il n'était pas dérangé par les effets, ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elle le suivait partout où il allait dans le domaine sans rien dire. Mais il prenait toujours soin de l'enfermer dans la chambre quand il sait que les sédatifs arrivaient à leurs fins. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle se jette sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans le but de le détruire.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée au bout de quelques jours. Comme prévue, la jeune femme commençait à être habituée aux doses qu'il lui donnait. Son corps éliminait plus vite la drogue. Un jour, quelques heures avant la fin respective du sédatif, Obito avait emmenée Mana dans les jardins. Il y avait encore de la neige et il voyait que la jeune femme aimait sortir un maximum pour prendre l'air, qu'importe le froid ou le vent.

Mais il apprit à ses dépends de ne jamais la laisser dans son dos. Il avait marché un peu devant elle, il savait qu'elle le suivait quand il allait quelque part. Mais à un moment, il s'était retourné en ne l'entendant pas marcher dans la neige. La jeune femme en avait profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Consciente que le sédatif n'avait plus d'effets, elle avait reprit ses instincts de départ. Elle s'était mise à courir pour partir.

Obito avait couru derrière elle pour la rattraper. Il fallait absolument qu'il la ramène dans la chambre avant qu'elle ne fasse quoique ce soit. Elle avait courut vers la grille de la sortie. Mais un des hommes de la sécurité avait essayé de la maitriser. Elle l'avait mordu jusqu'à sang pour ne pas qu'il la touche comme il l'avait fait. Obito avait réussit à la maitriser comme il le faisait habituellement. D'autres Uchiha avaient vu l'ampleur des dégâts qu'une seule femme pouvait faire sous cette maladie.

Ils avaient peur qu'un jour, elle ne s'échappe encore comme elle venait de le faire. Si ça se trouve, elle pourrait essayer de les tuer. Et ça ne leur plaisait pas du tout. Si Obito refusait encore de faire quelque chose, c'était eux qui allaient le faire. Le défiguré avait réussit à la ramener de force jusqu'à sa chambre sous ses cris de démences et ses coups. Si la dose normale ne suffisait plus, il allait devoir augmenter la dose initiale.

Bien qu'il sache qu'une surdose pouvait lui être fatale, il ne voulait toujours pas abandonner l'idée qu'elle puisse vraiment guérir avec ça. Pour que son corps élimine toutes les doses qu'elle avait eue, il la laissait deux ou trois jours sans la piquer. Les journées étaient vraiment difficiles, autant pour lui que pour les autres. Ses cris les empêchaient maintenant de dormir la nuit. Ça commençait aussi bien à jouer sur leur humeur.

Alors ils avaient décidés dans le dos d'Obito de faire ce qu'il y avait à faire pour retrouver leur tranquillité d'en temps. Ils savaient bien qu'ils risquaient beaucoup en faisant ça mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils feraient passer ça pour une mort naturelle. Ils n'oubliaient pas qu'elle restait une femme frappée par une maladie qui aurait très bien pu les toucher aussi. Par respect, ils agiraient vite et bien pour ne pas qu'elle souffre.

Un matin de Janvier, le domaine était très calme. Obito était partit au travail, il avait injecté une dose de sédatif à Mana la veille pour qu'elle reste calme pendant la journée. Ses blessures étaient presque guéries et ça le ravissait. Mais elle gardait encore de sérieux hématomes autour des poignets et des chevilles. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle mange un peu dans la journée. Il avait demandé à un des Uchiha de lui poser juste à manger près du lit.

Quand il rentrerait au soir, il s'occuperait de l'emmener manger lui-même et d'aller la laver comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Pendant ce temps, il travaillerait au calme et elle dormirait sûrement encore une bonne partie de la journée. Il se disait que ses hommes ne craignaient rien quand elle était comme ça. Mais il se trompait lourdement, parce que la dernière phase n'était pas loin. Elle était douloureuse et fatal si elle n'avait pas le courage de s'en tirer.

La matinée passait lentement et Mana dormait encore à cause des sédatifs. Elle avait l'impression de dormir d'un sommeil sans fin à force d'errer dans les ténèbres. Elle espérait au fond d'elle ne pas se réveiller du tout. Elle voulait rejoindre ses enfants et Madara à présent. Elle en voulait au médecin, il lui avait promit que ça l'aiderait à partir sa piqure. Mais il l'avait prise en traitre et l'avait juste endormie pour qu'elle se réveille plus tard, consciente que sa folie ne la quitterait plus jamais.

Et puis, une forte douleur fit abstraction du sédatif qui la maintenait endormie. Elle se réveillait brusquement avant de crier de douleur. Elle plaquait ses mains sur ses yeux en hurlant. Elle avait l'impression qu'on était entrain de les broyer avec une aiguille chauffée à blanc. Du sang coulait entre les jointures de ses doigts et salissait les draps blancs sous elle. Elle ne cessait de se débattre contre la douleur en hurlant encore et toujours.

Personne ne venait pour l'aider et ça lui était insupportable. Elle pouvait mourir, tout le monde s'en fichait bien se disait-elle. Son calvaire s'arrêtait au bout de quelques insupportables minutes de torture. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle comme elle pouvait. Son cœur battait vite et fort, elle aurait voulu qu'il lâche à ce moment-là. Elle retirait les mains de ses yeux, elles étaient couvertes de sang. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

Elle se levait difficilement de son lit pour se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se plaçait devant le miroir et se regardait dedans. Sa peau était encore plus blanche avec le sang qui tranchait par-dessus. Elle regardait ses yeux, ses sharingans étaient actifs mais leur forme n'était plus la même. Elle s'approchait plus pour les observer. On aurait dit qu'elle avait trois branches fines et étirées à la place de ses trois points. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment c'était ainsi mais ça lui faisait peur.

Tout ce sang… elle avait perdue tout ce sang juste à cause de ça… Elle regardait encore dans le miroir, elle avait l'impression que son reflet avait changé. Elle se voyait encore mais le reflet affichait un sourire sadique, ça y est se disait-elle, elle était officiellement folle :

 _\- « Pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour mettre ta misérable vie à mort ? Ton existence est inutile. »_

\- La ferme… je n'ai pas besoin de toi…

 _\- « On verra bien… »_

Puis, son reflet redevint normal, elle savait maintenant qu'elle serait encore plus ingérable qu'avant. Mais elle voulait se venger avant de penser à mettre fin à ses jours. Oui, elle liquiderait un par un tous ceux qui ont tués son amour. Et le dernier serait Obito, il allait payer le meurtre de ses enfants chéris qu'elle aimait tant. Elle tuerait tous ceux qui les ont abandonnés. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid mais elle, elle les préférait brûlants.

Sasuke avait reprit ses horaires de journée à son grand plaisir, il en avait marre de ses heures aléatoires de nuit. Mais les bureaux étaient bien calmes aujourd'hui. Le gros des hommes étaient de sortit en ville pour patrouiller comme avant l'incident. Il devait remplir ses rapports et passer les auditions habituelles des ivrognes arrêtés ou des violences conjugales. Ses journées étaient assez longues quand il devait traiter tout ça.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, un de ses collègues entrait dans son bureau. Il finissait le service dans une bonne heure mais il savait qu'il allait devoir cumuler encore des heures supplémentaires :

\- Sasuke, l'hôpital de l'oubli à besoin d'un homme pour surveiller le couloir inférieur le temps que le tour de garde ne prenne à dix-huit heures. Un des hommes n'a pas pu venir pour assurer sa part. C'est resté sans surveillance de la journée. S'il y a du bruit, tu ne t'en préoccupe pas jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'équipe de nuit.

\- D'accord, je dois juste m'assurer que personne n'est partit entre temps, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, ça va être calme pour toi, profites-en pour apporter de quoi t'occuper.

Il acquiesçait avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Il se levait ensuite avant de prendre son sac et son casque avant de sortir de la pièce. Il marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs du poste de police avant de rejoindre l'extérieur. La nuit était déjà tombée. Il était satisfait, la neige commençait à partir elle aussi mais il devait encore faire attention en roulant pour ne pas glisser sur les plaques de verglas. Il mit son casque avant de monter sur sa moto.

Il rejoignit assez vite l'hôpital de l'oubli. Il entrait dans le bâtiment, c'était assez calme ce soir. L'hiver, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde. Il saluait l'homme derrière le comptoir du hall avant de marcher dans le couloir principal. Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un escalier de fer. Celui-ci descendait dans les souterrains, là où on gardait les prisonniers en attentes d'exécutions ou les rebelles pour se faire interroger.

Tout était sombre là-dedans, il allumait les lumières avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de descendre sans bruit. Il arrivait en bas et posait ses affaires sur le bureau de l'homme qui aurait dû être là pour surveiller le couloir aujourd'hui. Il commençait sa ronde dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'incident en attendant dans la journée. Il ne voyait pour le moment aucune porte ouverte et c'était bon signe.

Sous chaque porte, il y avait une trappe pour faire passer les plateaux des repas. Généralement, rares étaient ceux qui mangeaient ici. Ils étaient souvent jugés le jour même avant d'être tués. Mais vers l'une des portes, il put voir un plateau à peine touché. Il se demandait bien qui on pouvait garder ici. Il se souvenait que les exceptions étaient les membres de l'Akatsuki. Mais il les avait aidés à fuir le pays il y a au moins un bon mois maintenant.

On lui avait dit de ne pas regarder dans les cellules mais la curiosité était bien trop forte pour y résister. Il poussait le plateau du pied, il faisait sombre dans la cellule, ça se voyait bien. Il se mit à plat ventre devant la trappe avant d'allumer sa lampe de poche. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose avant de sursauter. Une main blanche et forte venait d'attraper son poignet. Il regardait encore, un peu paniqué mais la main le lâchait immédiatement.

Il se relevait et soufflait, mon dieu se disait-il, à quoi jouait Obito ?

Mana était couchée dans son lit, elle dormait encore. Elle avait mangée un peu dans son plateau avant de se reposer. Le changement de ses yeux l'avait épuisée. Personne ne l'avait entendue après ça et c'était bon signe pour quelques Uchiha. C'était le moment pour eux d'appliquer leur plan. Obito n'était pas là et ils pouvaient aisément la tuer. Deux hommes seulement furent envoyés dans la chambre. L'un pour la tenir et l'autre pour donner la mort.

Ils s'assuraient qu'elle dormait bien avant d'entrer entièrement dans la chambre. L'un d'eux fit le tour du lit pour attraper doucement la jeune femme sous les épaules pour maintenir le haut de son corps. L'autre était entrain de sur-doser les seringues qu'il s'était procuré comme Obito. Il s'approchait de Mana, il allait faire ça très vite, elle allait partir dans son sommeil et ça serait mieux pour tout le monde ici.

Mais la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, il la regardait mais ce fut une grave erreur de sa part. il vit que ses sharingans n'étaient pas les mêmes que les leurs :

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, comme si tous ses muscles étaient paralysés. L'autre qui la tenait ne pouvait plus bouger non plus. Elle se dégageait en douce de son étreinte avant de se lever du lit. Ces yeux… ils étaient vraiment extraordinaires. Elle regardait les deux Uchiha qui ne bougeaient toujours pas. Elle prit une arme sur l'un d'eux avant de la charger :

\- Vous savez, on aurait très bien pu s'entendre si vous seriez restés à votre place…

\- Vous êtes folle Mana-sama. Vous auriez pu partir doucement sans souffrir !

\- Comme c'est gentil à vous mais mon mari et mes enfants ont dû beaucoup souffrir eux. Soyez heureux, vous allez mourir en une fraction de seconde vous aussi.

Elle fit sauter la sécurité de l'arme avant de prendre un oreiller. Elle était encore dans un état de folie mais avec le sédatif sur-dosé qu'Obito lui avait donné, elle avait encore un peu de sa tête pour faire ce qu'elle allait faire :

\- Les traitres ne sont pas les bienvenus, encore moins dans notre famille.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait mieux !

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai fait mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mon âme passera devant le jugement divin comme tout le monde.

Elle plaquait l'oreiller sur la tête du premier avant de coller l'arme dessus et tirer. Le bruit du coup fut moindre à cause de l'oreiller. Le corps de l'homme tombait après ça. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour tuer le deuxième de la même manière. Elle posait un regard sur les deux corps, un regard sans émotion. Elle était prête, oui, elle était prête à présent pour se venger. Elle attrapait la deuxième arme de l'autre Uchiha avant de la charger elle aussi.

Puis, elle sortit de la chambre sans bruit. Il faisait sombre mais ses sharingans l'aidaient amplement à avancer dans l'obscurité. Elle pouvait apercevoir des choses qui n'existaient pas, sa folie allait revenir incessamment sous peu. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire avant de perdre pied comme ces derniers jours. Elle arrivait à hauteur des escaliers, elle commençait à les descendre en silence. Dans le hall, les autres Uchiha attendaient le retour des deux autres pour avoir la confirmation de la mort officielle de Mana.

Ils levaient le regard quand ils virent une ombre descendre les escaliers. Mais ils se rendirent compte que c'était elle et elle était armée. Ils eurent à peine le temps de mettre la main sur une arme que la jeune femme tirait dans le tas. Ils tombaient un par un, le dernier eu le temps de prendre son arme et de tirer sur elle. La balle vint se loger dans la jambe de la jeune femme. Elle tirait sur lui avant de tomber le cul sur l'escalier.

Et puis, ce fut le silence total. Ils étaient tous morts ou bien à l'agonie. Elle plaquait une main sur sa jambe en criant de douleur. La balle avait dû traverser car le sang se déversait de derrière sa jambe. La porte du hall s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle levait le regard pour voir Obito. L'homme regardait les Uchiha à terre avant de voir que la jeune femme pointait une arme sur lui. Il se demandait bien comment ils avaient pu en arriver jusque là :

\- Mana, mon petit ange. Pose cette arme au sol.

\- Non… je vais abattre le dernier traitre… tu as tué mes enfants !

\- J'aurais pu te guérir ! J'aurais pu tout te donner si tu m'avais accepté auprès de toi ! Je t'ai toujours aimé moi ! Pas comme Madara qui t'a fait souffrir comme jamais ! Le monstre ici, ça n'est pas moi mais lui !

\- Il faut croire que j'aime avoir mal…

Elle tirait sans sommation, elle regardait la balle traverser la poitrine de l'homme avant qu'il ne s'effondre à son tour au sol. Il n'était pas mort, mais ça n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Puis, comme elle se l'était promit à elle-même, elle levait l'arme pour la coller contre sa tempe. Ses larmes se mirent à couler, elle allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre ceux qu'elle avait perdus. Elle fermait les yeux et serrait les dents avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Mais rien ne sortit de l'arme, elle n'avait plus de balles. Elle la jetait de colère dans le hall avant de se saisir de la deuxième. Elle regardait le chargeur, elle était vide elle aussi. Elle la jetait en brisant une des vitres de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre encore en sachant qu'elle allait perdre totalement pied. Elle glissait sur les fesses pour descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier. Elle dû ramper parmi les corps et les flaques de sang pour trouver une arme chargée.

Obito tournait son regard sur elle, il la vit prendre un pistolet sur l'un des hommes. Il tendit son bras dans un dernier espoir qu'elle l'écoute et qu'elle vienne vers lui :

\- Je n'ai rien fait…

\- Tais-toi !

\- J'ai eu pitié de leurs âmes…

\- Non ! Le sang était partout ! Tu mens comme tu respire !

Il se mit encore à cracher du sang, il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait plus maintenant. Il était condamné à voir la femme qu'il aimait se mettre une balle pour soulager ses souffrances. Elle enlevait la sécurité de l'arme avant de la coller à nouveau sur sa tempe. Elle jubilait intérieurement, elle était sûre cette fois-ci de ne pas se louper :

\- Non, ne fais pas ça… je t'en supplie Mana !

\- Adieu, Obito.

Il put entendre le coup de feu, mais il y eu un bruit de verre brisé. Il tournait le regard pour voir quelqu'un debout. L'arme que tenait la jeune femme était dirigée dans le sens opposé à sa tête. Son poignet était maintenu par une main d'homme. Mana levait le regard vers celui qui avait osé l'interrompre. Ses larmes se mirent encore à couler. Elle lâchait l'arme qu'elle tenait dans sa main pour qu'elle tombe au sol.

Une deuxième main passait sur le visage de la jeune femme pour caresser sa joue. Elle se laissait faire avant de fermer les yeux. Obito savait très bien qui il était et il avait fait une erreur en l'ayant gardé en vie. Madara était arrivé à temps, c'était le cas de le dire. S'il avait tenu jusque là, c'était pour la rejoindre au plus vite. Mais lui aussi avait perdu beaucoup. Izuna n'était plus là, il avait lâché prise avant lui à la torture qu'on leur avait infligée.

Il continuait de caresser le visage de la jeune femme avant de la soulever du sol. Il la serrait contre lui en regardant sa demeure. Non, plus jamais il ne reviendrait ici, il avait tout perdu cette fois-ci. Maintenant, il allait disparaitre avec elle pour toujours, plus jamais il ne reviendrait. Le rêve de son père qu'il avait tenté de donner vie avait détruit la sienne. Il tournait les talons pour partir mais une main agrippa sa cheville.

Il posait son regard au sol, Obito n'était toujours pas mort malgré la balle qu'il avait reçue :

\- Ne me laisse pas… ici…

\- Tout allait si bien pour nous, tu as tout gâché.

\- Parce que je l'aimais…

\- L'amour est une vraie malédiction dans cette famille. Mais tu mérites ton sort, tu as tué tout ceux qui m'étaient chers.

\- Et toi, tu as gâché ma vie…

Il se mit encore à tousser en crachant du sang, c'était bientôt la fin pour lui. Même si quelqu'un l'emmenait à l'hôpital, il mourait avant l'opération. Autant l'aider à partir se disait Madara, même s'il ne méritait pas autant de clémence. Il tenait Mana contre lui comme il pu avant de prendre une arme qu'il avait sur lui. Il la pointait sur la tête d'Obito :

\- J'espère que tu auras le temps de réfléchir à tes actes de l'autre côté.

\- Merci…

Il se mit à sourire et fermait les yeux. La balle partit et il mourut instantanément. Madara lâchait son arme près de lui avant de reprendre sa douce Mana contre lui. Il marchait pour sortir de la demeure. Tout était calme dans les environs, plus personne ne surveillaient les lieux, il les avait tous descendu. Il marchait lentement vers une voiture avant de l'ouvrir. Il mit Mana à l'arrière en l'allongeant. Il la regardait avant de refermer la porte.

Il ouvrit le coffre avant de retourner de prendre des bidons d'essence dans le garage. Il revint dans la demeure et les posait au sol. Les domestiques étaient cachés plus loin à cause des coups de feu. Il posait son regard sur eux :

\- Partez d'ici car ça va être un grand feu de joie.

Ils avaient très bien comprit le message et se mirent à courir en dehors de la demeure. Madara marchait doucement dans les pièces de la demeure, son empire allait être réduit en poussière. Il savait très bien au point où il en était qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais recommencer. Bientôt, les autres pays allaient envahir celui du feu quand ils apprendront ça. Les autres Uchiha allaient être arrêtés et sûrement exécutés. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux.

Il montait à l'étage pour prendre quelques affaires, des photos, des souvenirs de ce qu'il lui restait avant de regarder une dernière fois la chambre. Il passait dans celle de son frère pour prendre aussi quelques souvenirs avant de sortir de la maison. Il mit tout ça dans le coffre avant de le fermer. Il sentit quelque chose lui frôler les jambes. Ce bon vieux Maneki n'avait pas fuit le domaine, il avait attendu son retour lui aussi.

Il le prit avant de le mettre près de sa maitresse. Il revint ensuite dans la maison et déversait l'essence partout dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Il prit un briquet et regardait encore une fois sa demeure avant d'y mettre le feu. Il quittait les lieux avant de rejoindre la voiture. Il la démarrait et roulait doucement vers la sortie en regardant les flammes dévorer sa demeure et tous ses souvenirs. Puis, il passait les grilles dans l'obscurité, quittant à jamais les lieux.


	38. Chapter 38: Une promesse

**Je vous annonce qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres avant la fin! Fin au chapitre 40!**

* * *

 _\- « … une semaine après que la demeure principale Uchiha ait brûlée dans des circonstances criminelles, les autres pays ont envoyés des hommes pour entrer dans le pays du feu. Les Uchiha restant sur le territoire ont été arrêtés. D'autres ont pu prendre la fuite mais la sécurité urbaine a la mission de les retrouver pour les confronter à un procès. Les habitants du pays peuvent maintenant souffler. Des corps appartenant à des Uchiha ont été retrouvés dans une fosse commune. La seule explication plausible que nous ayons pour le moment est que récemment, un règlement de compte ait eu lieu. Le corps d'Izuna Uchiha, ex-Hokage avant sa destitution, a été retrouvé dans une des cellules de l'hôpital de l'oubli. Les corps calcinés d'Obito Uchiha et de ses hommes ont été retrouvés dans la demeure principale. Mais les autorités n'ont pas encore retrouvés les cadavres de Madara Uchiha et de sa compagne. Ils supposent qu'ils se sont enfuis avec leurs deux plus jeunes enfants car le corps des ainés du premier mariage de l'homme ont été eux aussi retrouvés. Les autorités demandent à tous les habitants de les appeler s'ils auraient aperçu les individus manquants apparaissant à l'écran… »_

La télévision s'éteignit et le calme revint dans la pièce. Les rideaux étaient tirés pour qu'elle se retrouve volontairement dans la pénombre. Une semaine, ça faisait déjà une semaine que Madara avait fuit Konoha. Et chaque jour qui passait, il assistait à l'effondrement de son empire à la télévision. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore revoir les flammes dévorer ce qu'il avait eu de plus précieux là-bas. Mais il avait détruit la source de ses ennuis.

L'homme était assit dans un fauteuil assez confortable. Près de lui, il y avait un guéridon avec une bouteille de saké et une coupelle. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait perdu de plus cher, il se servait une coupelle pour oublier. Il noyait ses déboires dans l'alcool, il espérait que ça l'aiderait à oublier. C'était bien la première fois dans sa vie qu'il était resté inactif. Avant, il ne trouvait pas un moment pour se poser. Aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment tout son temps mais l'ennui était bien présent.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son petit frère. Il n'avait pas pu l'aider alors que lui, il l'aurait fait de toutes ses forces. Il venait à présent de perdre le dernier de ses frères. Izuna n'avait peut-être pas été le plus modèle des frères sur terre mais il avait toujours été de son côté malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Izuna n'avait fait que de coucher une fois avec Emiko. Et lui, il lui avait privé de sa vie de père ainsi que d'une vie de couple jusqu'au dernier moment.

Il serrait les poings, s'il avait été plus fort, il l'aurait sauvé. Mais non, pour une fois dans sa vie, le grand Madara Uchiha était devenu faible, une chose qu'il détestait autant chez les autres que chez lui. Il ne cessait de revoir Izuna se faire lacérer de coups de lames. C'était de la torture, au départ, ça ne devait être que ça. Il n'avait pas oublié son regard dans ses derniers moments alors qu'Obito s'amusait encore avec ce corps qui semblait mort depuis pas mal de temps déjà :

\- _« Je te la confie… »_ ; avait-il murmuré avant de perdre connaissance pour toujours.

Oui, Madara n'oublierait jamais cette scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Il s'était vidé de son sang trop vite et il en était mort. Personne n'avait tenté de le soigner ou de compresser ses plaies. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Madara avait réalisé qu'Obito ferait tout pour le faire souffrir avant d'essayer de le tuer à son tour. Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas encore mort quand Sasuke l'avait retrouvé ce jour-là.

Il avait tué son petit frère devant lui, même pas qu'il avait retiré son corps de sa vue. Obito avait voulu qu'il le contemple. Ensuite, il s'était présentés devant lui en expliquant en détail comment il avait prit sa douce Mana. Il n'avait loupé aucuns détails pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et puis, il avait expliqué comment il avait soit disant égorgé ses enfants dans leurs berceaux. Madara avait beau avoir hurlé comme un fou, il savait à ce moment que ça ne le sauverait pas plus que ça.

Et puis, les tortures avaient stoppées nette du jour au lendemain. Il n'avait jamais revu Obito avant de lui coller cette balle dans la tête au manoir. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait eu pitié de lui parce que le défiguré n'en n'avait pas eu pour Izuna ni pour ces enfants. C'était ce qu'il pensait ce jour-là. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas tout blanc non plus dans cette histoire, qu'il avait mérité dans un sens son châtiment. C'était ça qui l'avait poussé à l'achever.

Mais il se souvenait que le temps avait été long dans cette cellule. Son frère lui manquait alors que son corps pourrissait sans sépulture digne de ce nom à côté de sa cellule à lui. Ses nuits étaient hantés par des cauchemars. Il avait cru lui aussi qu'il allait devenir fou dans cette cellule. Il n'avait espéré qu'une chose, que Mana allait bien. Que malgré les traitements d'Obito sur elle qu'elle tenait le coup pour lui au moins.

Quand il avait vu le visage de Sasuke par cette trappe, il savait que c'était sa seule chance d'être sauvé. Le jeune homme l'avait sorti de là sans poser de question. Il avait enfin pu revoir une lumière en un mois d'enfermement. Son premier réflexe avant de parler au jeune Uchiha avait été de s'asseoir près de la porte de la cellule où était le corps de son frère. Sasuke lui avait proposé une lampe mais il l'avait refusée. Il ne voulait pas garder un mauvais souvenir de son frère, ne pas voir son corps entrain de pourrir en dernière image de lui. De plus, l'odeur qui se dégageait de la cellule lui en avait donné des nausées.

Il savait que Sasuke l'avait sorti d'ici pour contrecarrer Obito. Il savait que Sasuke combattait encore aux côtés de la liberté du pays. C'était pour cette raison que Madara avait comprit que c'était le moment pour lui de disparaitre. Le moment de tout faire disparaitre de son empire déchu. Un empire qu'il avait mit vingt ans à construire et cinq minutes à détruire. Mais dans le fond, il se sentait plus léger, il s'était débarrassé de la chose qui avait pourrie son âme.

Mais le feu ne l'aidait pas à oublier son frère, ni ses compagnons qui étaient restés fidèles jusqu'au bout. Tout allait si bien pourtant, il devait juste céder sa place et partir de là avec Mana et Izuna. Mais non, il avait eu le mal qu'il avait fait toute sa vie au triple dans sa gueule. Et ses enfants, ils savaient à présent qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Mais il ne les retrouverait sûrement jamais et ça le rendait malheureux.

Le pire pour avait été de voir sa moitié se mettre une arme sur la tempe dans l'espoir de se tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Il l'avait vu tellement désespérée. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser faire, de un par amour et de deux, pour respecter la demande de son frère. Et ce regard qu'elle lui avait jeté avant de se laisser aller dans ses bras, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Il avait bien vu à ce moment-là à quel point elle avait souffert…

Il mit un coup dans la bouteille de saké qui volait dans la pièce avant de s'écraser contre un des murs et se briser dessus. Toutes ses erreurs lui sautaient au visage comme un cauchemar, mais celui-ci était bien réel. Il avait perdu tout ce qui lui était précieux. Et la dernière chose qu'il tenait encore plus était là mais pas contre lui. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il ne dormait pas ou peu à cause d'elle. Une semaine qu'il s'acharnait à rester éveillé pour la voir se réveiller elle.

Les drogues qu'Obito lui avait données avaient eues raison d'elle. Elle dormait encore et encore. Il l'avait soignée comme il avait pu. Il s'était bien occupé d'elle. Pendant son long sommeil qui ne prenait toujours pas fin, il avait passé de longues nuits à se défouler. Mais aussi, il avait fait toutes les pièces de la maison. Il avait retirés et pliés avec soin chaque drap qui avait recouvert les objets. Il avait débarrassé tout les recoins de la poussière et de la saleté.

Il voulait qu'elle se réveille dans un lieu propre et qui pouvait la rassurer. Elle avait tellement espérée se retrouver dans cette maison un jour avec lui et leurs enfants. Seule tâche au tableau, il n'y avait pas d'enfants ni son frère et sa fiancée. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux en une espèce de lune de miel éternelle. Bien qu'il ait préféré que la lune de miel soit plus belle que celle qu'il avait sous les yeux aujourd'hui.

Comme prévu, il n'avait vu personne trainer dans les environs, ils étaient totalement seuls ici. Il se souvenait juste avoir laissé les coordonnées à Sasuke si un jour il voulait venir voir sa cousine. Le jeune ténébreux lui avait promit que ça se ferait très vite. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus Madara se demandait s'il avait réussit à fuir lui aussi. Sasuke lui avait révélé que même s'il aidait la résistance, il serait toujours considéré comme un traitre Uchiha. Il avait préféré partir après avoir libéré l'ancien chef de famille.

Madara posait son regard sur la vieille horloge en bois, c'était une horloge qui avait appartenue à ses grands-parents. Il se souvenait quand il était enfant que c'était son grand-père qui l'avait faite. Il avait eu plus de don à fabriquer des choses. Alors que les autres de la famille étaient plus doués pour le reste. Il lui disait souvent que la meilleure des récompenses venait souvent de chose que l'on faisait soi-même et avec le cœur. S'il avait su, il en aurait fait de même.

Il se levait de son fauteuil avant de marcher jusqu'à la cuisine. Il avait dû réapprendre à cuisiner. Quand il était plus jeune, il savait le faire mais au fil des années, il avait plutôt été servi par un vrai personnel de cuisine. Il avait essayé pas mal de choses mais toutes n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que ce qu'il avait mangé habituellement. Mais il commençait à reprendre la main et c'était déjà pas mal pour lui.

Il ouvrit une soupière qu'il avait accrochée au-dessus d'un feu de cheminée. L'âtre était assez grand pour pouvoir faire ça et ça l'arrangeait. Il attrapait un bol avant de verser au moins une bonne louche dedans. Il était fier, sa soupe était bonne comparé au reste. Il remit le couvercle à sa place avant de poser son bol sur un plateau. Il prit une serviette ainsi qu'une cuillère avant de le prendre pour aller dans le deuxième étage.

Les couloirs étaient sombres, il n'avait ouvert aucune fenêtre ici. Il marchait dans l'obscurité à l'aide de son sharingan. Il vit à son étonnement un peu de lumière filtrer sous la porte de sa chambre, celle que Mana avait choisie quand il l'avait emmené la première fois. Il approchait de la porte avant de mettre la main sur la poignée. Il l'ouvrit doucement avant de jeter un œil dedans. Le lit était vide, seul Maneki dormait dessus comme à son habitude depuis son arrivée ici.

Il ouvrit la porte plus grande, il y avait un courant d'air froid à cause de l'hiver qui frappait même cette région maritime. Les rideaux étaient ouverts ainsi que la porte qui menait sur la seule terrasse de chambre de la demeure. Il posait le plateau sur un guéridon avant d'approcher doucement la terrasse. Il pu voir le tissu noir d'une longue robe de nuit flotter au gré du vent ainsi que de fins pieds blanc sur la neige qui était dehors.

Elle était enfin sortie de son sommeil.

Mana regardait le paysage assez atypique qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle pensait qu'elle rêvait ou alors qu'elle était enfin au paradis. C'était si beau et si apaisant. Le bruit des vagues, la grande étendue grise qui se profilait à l'horizon et toute cette neige qui tombait finement… Elle ne sentait même pas le froid mordre la peau de ses bras nus ni celle de ses pieds dans la neige. Elle était trop absorbée par la beauté du paysage pour s'attarder à ça.

Madara s'approchait d'elle avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il avait si chaud alors qu'elle avait la peau aussi froide que l'hiver lui-même. Elle sortit de sa rêverie, sentant le souffle de l'homme contre son cou. Ils restaient comme ça sans parler. Elle pouvait sentir une larme couler sur son buste, Madara pleurait pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était officiellement avec elle.

Elle mit ses mains sur les siennes pour les caresser doucement. On aurait dit que les frasques de sa folie s'étaient envolées avec le changement de paysage. Elle se sentait plus apaisée, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi. Pourtant, elle avait perdue elle aussi ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Madara la serrait plus fort contre lui et embrassait son cou de fins baisers :

\- Mon ange, mon petit ange….

Elle levait une de ses mains pour la passer dans les cheveux épais de l'Uchiha. Elle le caressait doucement pour le rassurer, lui faire voir que non, il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien là et en vie. Leur haine respective d'il y a quelques années s'était transformée en le plus pur des amours. Il ne serait plus lui-même s'il l'avait perdu. Et elle se serait tuée pour le rejoindre. Ces deux-la s'aimaient bien plus que les gens auraient pu le croire à une époque.

Il aurait voulu rester toute l'éternité comme ça mais la réalité le rappelait à l'ordre. Il soulevait la jeune femme avant de quitter la terrasse pour rentrer au chaud. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle chope la mort alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller. Il la déposait doucement dans le lit avant de refermer la porte. Il montait dans le lit à son tour avant de la serrer encore contre lui pour réchauffer sa peau gelée.

La jeune femme restait silencieuse et passait ses bras autour du cou de Madara avant d'en faire de même pour ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme. Il la serrait encore contre lui et gardait une position assise. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, ils appréciaient juste le silence de la maison et leurs retrouvailles qui leur avaient parues une éternité. La jeune femme posait sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour se sentir plus proche de lui.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui frôler la peau. Il se sentait revivre malgré son malheur, elle était là, contre lui. C'était tout ce qui lui importait pour l'heure. Il caressait lentement le dos de Mana, il pouvait sentir sa peau se réchauffer petit à petit sous ses caresses. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre elle aussi. Il se serait retrouvé seul et ça, il ne l'envisageait pas. Les années sans elle, auraient été insipides et tellement ennuyeuses.

Ils restaient comme ça assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe du moins. Ils s'étaient échangés quelques baisers et des caresses sans aller à coucher. Non, elle venait à peine de se réveiller et il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il pu entendre le ventre de Mana grogner de faim. Elle n'avait pas eue beaucoup à manger durant sa convalescence, juste de la soupe. La seule chose qu'il avait pu lui faire avaler.

Il se levait du lit sans la lâcher. Elle restait dans la même position que dans le lit. Il passait un bras sous ses fesses et l'autre derrière ses épaules avant de l'emmener à travers l'étage pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il allumait la lumière de la cuisine avant de lâcher la jeune femme. Elle regardait les lieux pendant qu'il allait préparer des bols et autres pour leur repas. Elle s'approchait du feu avant de s'asseoir devant pour apprécier la chaleur.

Il posait un regard sur elle, pourquoi pas ne pas manger devant le feu. Ça lui ferait sûrement du bien et à lui aussi. Il déposait une nappe pliée sur le sol avant de filer dans le salon. Il prit deux coussins assez épais pour les déposer au sol. Mana se décalait un peu pour s'asseoir dessus. Il installait les couverts sur la nappe avec un peu de saké avant de servir de la soupe. Il avait prévu du lait, du fromage ou du pain pour aller avec.

Il s'assit ensuite en face d'elle et commençait à manger. Mana en fit de même, elle esquissait un sourire, c'était bon se disait-elle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire qu'elle était en tête à tête avec lui mais elle se demandait bien où était son père ? Elle reposait le bol et le regardait :

\- Où est mon père ?

Il se stoppait dans sa dégustation. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aborderait la question maintenant. Il se mit à soupirer avant de poser son bol au sol. Elle voyait son air peiné sur le visage. Il n'y eu pas besoin de détour pour qu'elle comprenne la triste réalité :

\- Obito l'a tué devant moi. Il a joué avec nous, son but était de me faire souffrir avant de me tuer. J'ai vraiment beaucoup souffert, peut-être pas autant que toi mais ça m'a fait tellement de mal. Je porterais à jamais les traces de mes erreurs.

Il relevait une manche de son sous-pull qui couvrait une grande partie du haut de son corps. La jeune femme pu apercevoir de longues et profondes lacérations dans ses chairs. Il avait dû tellement souffrir lui aussi. Mais maintenant, son père ne sera plus là pour veiller sur elle, ni partager ce rêve de tranquillité qu'il avait tant rêvé. La jeune femme laissait couler quelques larmes, elle venait vraiment de tout perdre :

\- Et les enfants ? Ils… ils ont retrouvés leurs corps ?

\- D'après les informations, non. Ils pensent même qu'on est parti avec eux alors que c'est faux. Ils auraient retrouvés tous les corps. Ils n'y étaient pas.

\- Alors, ça veut dire qu'il ne les a jamais tués ?

\- On dirait mais je ne sais pas où ils sont. Il va falloir vivre avec l'idée qu'ils sont encore en vie mais qu'on ne les verra jamais grandir.

\- Je préfère ça, au moins, je sais que maintenant ils ne sont pas morts… j'ai pété les plombs Madara. Quand j'ai vu les berceaux pleins de sang, ce qu'il m'a fait… j'ai perdue l'esprit et j'ai développée ces yeux immondes.

Il levait le regard et caressait sa joue :

\- Montre-les moi, ces yeux si immondes.

Elle se concentrait pour faire apparaitre ses sharingans. Puis, ils changèrent de forme devant lui. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ça mais c'était des cas vraiment très rares :

\- Je suis un monstre ; soufflait-elle.

\- Non mon petit ange. Tu es comme ton père et moi.

\- Comment ça ?

Il activait lui aussi ses sharingans et ils changèrent eux aussi de formes. Elle les regardait avec attention. Les siens étaient tout juste magnifique. Elle approchait sa main de son visage pour le caresser. Il la laissait faire :

\- Je les ai développés après la mort d'Emiko. Tu sais, j'étais tellement amoureux de ta mère que mon désespoir m'a englouti. Pour ton père, ce fut la même chose, nous étions pareils au niveau de nos sentiments pour une même personne. Nous étions paniqués au début parce que nous ne savions pas ce que c'était mais on a apprit à vivre avec ça. Nos yeux étaient plus puissants et nous aidaient dans diverses tâches. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu n'es pas seule. Il aura fallut que nous supportions la folie pour en arriver là.

\- Je ne veux plus connaitre un tel sentiment.

\- Tu ne le connaitras plus jamais, je suis là.

Il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser. Il était tellement rassuré de ne pas être seul dans toutes ces étapes. Maintenant, ils auront connus tous les deux les épreuves les plus douloureuses que la vie pouvait réserver. Il se retirait d'elle, il valait mieux finir de manger. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le faire, voulant à tout prix profité l'un de l'autre. Madara débarrassait les couverts pendant qu'il laissait la jeune femme tranquille devant la cheminée, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se force après un si long sommeil.

Ensuite, il l'aidait à se lever, sa blessure à la jambe l'empêchait de marcher correctement. Ça lui rappelait quand elle était à l'hôpital après l'incident. Mais il ne préférait pas y penser. Il la soulevait comme une princesse avant de quitter la pièce. Ils remontaient dans les étages tout en s'embrassant longuement. Maintenant, pas question de se lâcher pensaient-ils. Il la déposait dans le lit avant d'aller tirer les rideaux pour se retrouver dans le noir complet.

Maneki se levait lentement avant de laisser la place au couple. Il sautait du lit pour aller se réfugier dans sa deuxième cachette, l'armoire. Quand il voulait vraiment être tranquille, il filait là-dedans pendant des heures sans se faire entendre. Madara ne ressentait plus sa fatigue de ces derniers jours, voir sa bien-aimée réveillée lui avait donné de l'énergie pour ne pas la lâcher de la soirée. Non, pas question de le faire en sachant qu'ils avaient passés un mois sans se voir.

L'homme n'avait pas attendu d'embrasser encore les lèvres de la jeune femme. Leur goût lui avait tellement manqué dans cette cellule. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle pour tenir le coup. Il ne voulait pas mourir alors qu'il avait fait une promesse à son frère. Il ne voulait pas partir parce que pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait su donner et recevoir de l'amour alors que tout semblait impossible jusque là. Non, il n'en n'était pas question.

Ils avaient passés de longues minutes à s'embrasser tendrement, à se toucher comme si c'était la première fois. Il lui avait fait l'amour avec la plus grande tendresse du monde pour enfin se persuader qu'il la tenait contre lui. Il avait baisé sa peau, tout ce qui passait sous ses lèvres à lui.

Elle avait fini par s'endormir contre lui, comme elle l'avait toujours fait après l'acte. Il ne cessait de caresser ses cheveux et fermait enfin les yeux pour revoir son frère à ses derniers instants. Voir son regard et sa dernière demande :

 _\- « Je te la confie… »_

 _\- « Je te le promets. »_ ; lui avait-il répondu en sachant ce qu'il aurait dit par la suite.

Oui, je te le promets murmurait-il avant d'aller lui aussi se réfugier dans les bras de Morphée.


	39. Chapter 39: Un bel espoir

Les mois passaient depuis que Mana s'était enfin réveillée de son coma médicamenteux. Chaque jour depuis cette nuit-là, elle espérait revoir un jour ses enfants ou du moins, avoir des nouvelles. Mais chaque jour qui passait ne lui donnait rien. Elle regardait souvent les nouvelles à la télévision, tous les Uchiha à part quelques uns avaient enfin été arrêtés. Certains se seraient fait tuer pour leur fuite face aux forces de la sécurité urbaine.

Un procès avait quand même débuté, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas remit la main sur Madara, leur principal prisonnier. La plupart d'entre eux avaient été emprisonnés à vie, d'autres condamnés à mort. Certains ont quittés le pays pour aller dans d'autres prisons. Mais ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions, ils ne sortiraient jamais vivants. Les enfants avaient été emmenés eux aussi loin de leurs parents car les prisons n'étaient pas pour eux.

Les seigneurs des autres pays avaient laissés leurs hommes pour réguler un peu le nouveau mode de vie des habitants à peine libérés de la terreur Uchiha. Un nouveau seigneur du pays avait été nommé. Et c'était sans surprise que Nagato avait eu cette place. Une place qu'il souhaitait avoir pour libérer le pays. Mais il aurait voulu que Mana soit à ses côtés pour ça mais personne ne l'avait encore retrouvée. Il avait commencé à entamer des recherches dans le pays.

Personne n'avait encore trouvé la maison, elle était vraiment reculée de toute civilisation. Si Madara voulait remplir le frigo, il devait aller à dix kilomètres de là dans un petit village côtier pour faire les courses. Il avait prit soin avant de quitter Konoha de vider ses comptes. Il avait changé les plaques de la voiture pour ne pas se faire arrêter. Il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser encore plus longs qu'avant et trouvait des moyens pour camoufler son visage avec.

Il savait maintenant à quel point ça avait été chiant pour elle de faire ça quand elle était partie du domaine. Il partait souvent seul, il ne voulait pas qu'on reconnaisse la jeune femme. Elle avait fait l'inverse de lui, elle s'était coupé les cheveux. Elle les avait coupés bien trop court à son goût à lui mais il ne fallait pas qu'il peste. Ça n'était que des cheveux et ça repoussait assez vite. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin de se les brosser ou de les attacher.

Ça faisait maintenant huit mois que le couple vivait dans cette maison reculée de tout. Mana s'occupait souvent de la maison pendant que Madara s'occupait un peu en extérieur. La jeune femme, pour ne pas s'ennuyer, avait fait un bout de jardin à côté. Ils faisaient pousser leurs propres légumes et autres pour éviter de sortir trop souvent. Madara avait prit le pli de cette nouvelle vie assez vite et il avouait que ça lui convenait plutôt bien.

Fini les bureaux, les papiers et les nuits avec peu d'heures de sommeil. Maintenant, il pouvait dormir autant qu'il le voulait. Il profitait pour la première fois de sa vie de plusieurs matins de grâce matinée. De plus, il n'était plus obligé de bien s'habiller. Il portait maintenant des jeans et des T-shirt comme un civil lambda. Et pour travailler à la maison, il mettait des shorts ou des bermudas. Ça le changeait drôlement mais il appréciait ça.

En ce moment, il était dans le jardin pour ramasser leurs légumes. Il prenait son temps, ça lui plaisait bien d'être dehors. Il avait attaché ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils trainent dans la terre et que ça prenne des saletés en même temps. Mana était un peu plus loin, toujours dans son champ de vision. Elle avait allumée un feu pour mettre une marmite d'eau dessus. Elle commençait à faire des bocaux de leurs légumes pour l'hiver. Ça l'amusait bien, elle apprenait pas mal de choses depuis qu'elle avait quittée Konoha.

Dès que son seau fut plein, Madara se relevait et l'emmenait jusqu'à elle avant de le déposer à côté et de s'asseoir :

\- Tu commences à t'y faire ? ; demandait-il.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça tout compte fait.

\- Avant qu'on arrive à Konoha, on devait se débrouiller tout seul. Mes grands-parents m'ont apprit deux ou trois trucs qui finalement sont utiles. Ça ne me déplait pas en fin de compte d'être revenu comme avant.

Il se mit à sourire avant de serrer la jeune femme contre lui. Il était bien plus heureux ici que là-bas maintenant. S'il avait su, il ne serait jamais allé à Konoha de toute sa vie. La vie à la campagne avait ses charmes. Il embrassait la jeune femme avant de se relever. Son dos lui faisait un peu mal mais ça n'était pas si grave que ça. Il arrivait sur ses quarante-huit ans mais il en faisait toujours vingt physiquement. La jeune femme avait fêtée ses vingt-deux ans en Avril mais elle s'en fichait un peu des années.

Il bennait son seau dans un fût près d'elle avant de retourner à sa cueillette. Il ne prendrait pas tout aujourd'hui, il avait encore le temps. Quand Mana ne pouvait plus faire de bocaux, ils s'arrêtaient. La jeune femme n'en n'avait plus, leur cueillette était plus importante qu'ils ne le pensaient :

\- Je peux faire congeler le reste sinon, je dois juste les cuirs et ça sera fini.

\- D'accord mais pas ce soir, j'ai envie d'aller me baigner.

\- Si tu veux, je range ça et je te suis.

Elle fermait son fût avant de le porter jusqu'à la réserve qui donnait sur le jardin pour que ça soit à l'abri pour la nuit. Madara l'aidait à ranger aussi la marmite et les bocaux avant d'éteindre le feu. La jeune femme sortie de la réserve, il attrapait une tomate jaune avant de la lui donner. Ils avaient plusieurs tomates et les jaunes étaient les préférées de Mana ainsi que les noires. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour mordre dedans, elles étaient bonnes mais elle n'en mangerait pas des kilos non plus.

Elle la finissait avant de commencer à marcher vers la plage en contrebas. Madara la suivait tranquillement, non, il ne pourrait pas se lasser de cette vie. Ils mirent les pieds dans le sable chaud avant de s'arrêter. Il posait son regard sur Mana qui commençait à se déshabiller entièrement devant lui. Son regard se baladait sur le corps nu de la jeune femme. Il ne pu s'empêcher de passer une main coquine sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

Elle se mit à sourire avant de courir et de sauter à l'eau. Madara la regardait lui faire les yeux doux en même temps qu'elle affichait un sourire moqueur. Il se mit à sourire lui aussi avant de retirer lentement ses vêtements sous le regard enflammé de la jeune femme. Il retirait son dernier vêtement avant de courir lui aussi et de sauter à l'eau. Il ne remontait pas à la surface et la jeune femme le cherchait du regard en s'inquiétant un peu de ne pas le voir remonter :

\- Madara ? Ce n'est pas drôle là !

Aucune réponse, elle tournait encore le regard jusqu'à être soulevée de l'eau et jetée plus loin sur le dos. Elle remontait à la surface avant poser son regard sur Madara qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire, il l'avait bien eu. Elle se mit à grogner avant de lui envoyer de l'eau dans la figure :

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque avec tes conneries !

\- Mais non, tu es plus solide que ça !

\- Ouais, c'est ça…

Elle était frustrée, il aurait très bien pu se noyer bêtement et si ça était arrivé, elle aurait été dans la merde. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer à l'heure d'aujourd'hui de vivre avec lui. Elle nageait vers le bord dans l'intention de rejoindre la plage, il l'avait vraiment frustrée. Mais l'homme n'était pas prêt à la laisser rejoindre le banc de sable alors qu'il se baignerait tout seul. Il nageait derrière elle avant de l'attraper par la taille pour la serrer contre lui.

Elle croisait les bras et continuait de lui faire la tête alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Bon, c'est vrai que ça n'était pas malin de sa part de faire ça mais elle l'avait cherchée aussi. Son bassin se collait plus à ses fesses, grave erreur de sa part, il ne pouvait contrôler son érection rageante qui le prit instantanément. Il avait envie d'elle mais faire ça dans l'eau, ça n'était pas son truc et encore moins sur le sable, c'était très désagréable d'avoir du sable collé avec l'eau sur des zones inappropriées.

Il se contenterait d'autre chose en attendant. Il glissait une main sur le ventre de Mana avant d'aller la nicher furtivement entre ses cuisses. Elle se retenait de faire le moindre son, elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était encore en colère. Elle se mordait les lèvres quand même, ses touchés étaient délicieux et excitants. Il continuait encore sur sa lancée et elle gémissait enfin. Il se mit à lécher son cou pendant qu'il continuait plus bas avec sa main.

La jeune femme gémissait et tremblait contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir l'érection rageante de l'homme contre ses fesses. Elle continuait de gémir de plus en plus fort avant de jouir sous ce simple touché assez expert. Elle se mit à souffler, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait ça mais ici, c'était inédit. Il tournait sa tête pour l'embrasser, le goût salé de l'eau se mélangeait à leur baiser et ça n'était pas désagréable.

Il se penchait à son oreille pour mordiller son lobe, il ne tenait plus. Elle le savait bien, elle se retournait avant de l'embrasser à nouveau en glissant une main dans l'eau. Elle attrapait son entrejambe avant de s'en occuper en faisant de lents va et viens. Il se mit à soupirer de plaisir avant de reprendre encore les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il adorait sa vie qu'il avait ici et jamais il ne la délaisserait maintenant.

Elle continuait encore ses va et viens en allant bien plus vite. Il se mit à gémir, il adorait le traitement qu'elle lui faisait subir. Il nichait sa tête dans le creux de son cou et continuait de gémir. Il était aux anges, jamais il n'aurait espéré avoir une nouvelle chance aussi douce que maintenant. Il lâchait un gémissement plus fort avant de venir à son tour. Il soufflait, c'était si bon, il ne se lasserait jamais de ça par contre, surtout quand c'était la femme de ses rêves qui le lui faisait.

Il se redressait avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle y répondit et se serrait contre lui. Il la serrait et continuait, oui, il était vraiment bien ici. Après être passé un peu de temps dans l'eau, les deux en sortir et mirent leurs vêtements qui étaient devenus chauds à cause de ce soleil d'Août qui tapait. Et ils avaient déjà choppés des coups de soleil. Ils savaient que ça n'était pas très bon à cause de leurs peaux blanches, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

L'Uchiha prit la main de sa compagne avant de marcher tranquillement pour rejoindre la demeure. Il était bientôt dix-neuf heures, mine de rien, le temps passait vite quand on trouvait le moyen de s'amuser. Madara profitait souvent de manger le soir à l'extérieur. Tant qu'il faisait beau, il ne s'en lasserait pas. Il commençait à rallumer un feu dans l'endroit prévu qu'il avait fait lui-même. Mana était retournée à l'intérieur pour préparer la viande et les légumes.

Après avoir allumé son feu, il la rejoignit dans la cuisine pour prendre ce qu'elle lui avait préparé et l'emmenait à l'extérieur pour s'en occuper. La jeune femme prit une couverture d'extérieur avec les couverts et quelques assaisonnements avant de le rejoindre. Elle étalait la couverture près du feu et installait ce qu'elle avait emmenée avant de retourner à l'intérieur pour prendre le saké de Madara et de quoi boire pour elle.

Elle s'installait ensuite sur la couverture et le regardait entrain de faire cuir tout ça. Il faisait très attention et c'était ce qu'elle appréciait quand elle le voyait cuisiner. Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts et ça payait mine de rien. Il lui servit son assiette avant d'en faire de même pour lui. Ils commençaient à manger, c'était super bon. Ils étaient bien ici, puis, ils entendirent une voix qui venait du haut de la falaise au-dessus d'eux.

Ils levaient le nez et virent un homme, il ne leur était pas inconnu. Madara ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait après tant de mois d'absences :

\- Ça à l'air bon ! ; criait Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour descendre ? ; criait Madara à son tour.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide ici, j'ai les bras chargé figurez-vous !

Il soupirait et se levait. Mana en fit de même, elle le suivait au cas où s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Ils montaient tous les deux par le chemin escarpé pour être plus vite en haut. Sasuke marchait vers sa cousine avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle en fit de même, elle était si heureuse de le revoir, il était en vie et libre. Il regardait ensuite Madara. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard avant de finalement se serrer la main :

\- Tu n'es pas venu à pied quand même ?

\- Non, j'ai caché la voiture plus loin comme vous me l'aviez dit.

\- Parfait.

Les trois Uchiha marchaient sur le plateau pendant quelques mètres avant de voir la voiture vers celle de Madara. En arrivant, la portière côté passager s'ouvrit. Sasuke continuait de marcher vers la voiture pendant que le couple regardait la personne sortir de là. Mana se mit à sourire et courait vers la voiture avant de serrer la femme dans ses bras. Amaya était là, la jeune secrétaire avait été rejointe par Sasuke après son départ.

Elle avait apprit la mort de son bien-aimé. Pendant longtemps, elle avait été triste et elle n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil. Mais Sasuke avait réussit à lui faire changer les idées et aujourd'hui, elle réussissait à vivre avec la mort d'Izuna. Quand Sasuke lui avait dit que Madara était partit dans une demeure, elle n'avait pas voulue y aller de suite. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était sentie prête :

\- Mana, je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi Amaya, tu m'as tellement manquée.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donnée de nouvelles. Mais je suis sûre que je saurais bien me faire pardonner.

Elles se lâchaient avant qu'Amaya n'ouvre la portière arrière de la voiture. Elle se penchait dedans avant de se redresser avec un bébé dans les bras. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix mois. Mais il se tenait bien droit et regardait autour de lui. Mana le regardait :

\- C'est le tiens ? ; demandait-elle.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de le faire grandir aussi vite.

Elle s'approchait de Mana avant de mettre le petit dans ses bras. Il la regardait et elle en fit de même. Ce regard… elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre elle et de pleurer :

\- Tenshi… mon bébé…

Amaya se mit à sourire, elle se doutait bien qu'elle réagirait ainsi. Elle retournait à la voiture pour sortir un deuxième bébé du même âge. Emi était aussi calme que son frère, elle regardait juste partout autour d'elle. Sasuke finissait de sortir les affaires de la voiture avant d'ouvrir aussi l'autre portière arrière pour sortir ce coup-ci un couffin. Un bébé bien plus jeune était entrain de dormir dedans, il devait avoir à peine quelques jours.

Madara pensait qu'il viendrait seul mais plus maintenant. En plus, ils avaient retrouvés leurs enfants. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras avant de la serrer contre lui, il était si heureux :

\- Tu nous expliqueras ça à la maison, on va emmener les affaires en attendant.

Amaya reprit Emi dans ses bras, Mana l'aidait à porter le couffin pendant que les deux hommes prenaient les affaires que Sasuke avait sorties du coffre. Ils prenaient le chemin le plus beau pour rejoindre la demeure. Madara montait au deuxième étage avec Sasuke pour mettre ses affaires dans une des chambres de libre. Les affaires de la jeune femme partirent dans une autre chambre, ils verraient plus tard pour trouver un berceau pour son bébé.

Mana avait amenée Amaya vers le feu. Elles s'assirent sur la couverture. Mana ne cessait de serrer ses enfants contre elle. Elle n'avait jamais perdue espoir de les retrouver un jour. Amaya prit son bébé dans ses bras, il dormait toujours :

\- J'ai eue mal quand j'ai apprit la mort de ton père. Il était tout pour moi. Je pensais être seule et au final, il m'a laissé un beau cadeau.

\- Comment l'as-tu appelé ?

\- Hanabusa, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien. Je suis heureuse que tu puisses le voir, ton père aurait tellement voulu cette rencontre.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle se mit à sourire, elle avait maintenant un demi-frère. Il était bien plus jeune qu'elle mais elle était si heureuse que son père ait pu laisser ce merveilleux cadeau à la jeune femme. Les jumeaux étaient allongés sur la couverture et regardaient le ciel en faisant des petits bruits. Mana pu prendre son demi-frère dans ses bras et le regarder. Il était tellement mignon, elle était si heureuse. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus et la regardait.

Elle se mit à sourire et lui baisait le front. Il ne disait rien mais il devait sûrement avoir faim. Elle le rendit à sa mère pendant que les hommes revenaient vers elles. Ils s'installaient eux aussi sur la couverture. Madara attrapait son fils, Tenshi attrapait l'une de ses longues mèches avant de la mâchouiller :

\- Vous les avez retrouvés il y a longtemps ? ; demandait Mana.

\- En faite, on les avait depuis le début.

\- Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Je me faisais tellement de soucis pour eux…

\- C'est compliqué mais j'ai réussis à les sauver, Obito était prêt à les tuer.

\- Pourtant, j'ai vu tout ce sang dans les berceaux…

Sasuke se mit à sourire et regardait l'intérieur de sa main. Une longue entaille y était encore gravée dans les chairs. Elle n'était jamais partie mais elle lui rappelait à quel point il avait fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie :

\- En faite, quand il allait le faire, je l'avais suivi. Avant qu'il ne touche au petit, j'ai prit la lame à pleine main. Je l'ai serrée si fortement qu'elle est entrés dans mes chairs. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais admettre ce qu'il avait fait la veille mais égorger des bébés, ça n'était pas tolérable. Je lui ai proposé de m'en débarrasser mieux que ça et il l'a gobé. J'ai emmené les deux petits en sécurité en attendant de faire fuir Amaya. Elle les a gardés dans une maison où je les ai abrités en dehors de Konoha. Quand je fus libre de partir, je l'ai rejoint et après, on a pas mal voyagé pour éviter la sécurité urbaine, jusqu'à venir vous voir.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je te suis reconnaissante…

\- Je le sais bien Mana. Maintenant, tu pourras les voir grandir. Ils essaient déjà de gambader à quatre pattes.

Elle se mit à sourire, retrouver ses enfants était le plus beau cadeau qu'on ait pu lui faire. Maintenant, elle espérait qu'ils pouvaient vivre en paix dans ce paradis. C'était vraiment le lieu idéal pour les voir grandir. Elle était sûre qu'ils se plairaient bien ici. Sasuke et Amaya pourraient rester eux aussi, c'était bien la moindre des choses pour les remercier de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux.


	40. Chapter 40: Âmes sœurs

**Voici la fin de cette fiction! Merci de m'avoir suivie et commentée! A la prochaine!**

* * *

Deux années passèrent depuis le retour de Sasuke. Les enfants avaient bien grandis, maintenant, ils couraient partout dans la maison. Ils apportaient tellement de bonheur dans cette maison, un bonheur qui couvrait un deuil récent. En effet, Amaya les avait quittés assez brutalement. La pauvre jeune femme était atteinte d'un cancer sans le savoir. C'était en l'emmenant se faire soigner qu'elle l'avait su, bien trop tard malheureusement.

Elle était décédée peu de temps après, Mana était restée auprès d'elle pour la veiller. Et aussi pour ne pas qu'elle reste seule face à la mort. C'était difficile de se dire qu'ils étaient peu de chose dans ce monde. Amaya n'avait pas lâchée la main de celle qui aurait dû être sa belle-fille. Elle s'était sentie rassurée de l'avoir près d'elle pour son dernier souffle. Izuna et elle ont été vraiment les meilleures rencontres de sa vie et son fils était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait pu faire :

\- Je vais enfin rejoindre Izuna ; lui avait-elle dit.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que toi avant de partir. Je m'occuperais bien d'Hanabusa, c'est promit.

\- Je n'en doute pas, il sera heureux, j'en suis tellement sûre…

Après ces paroles, les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas échangé un seul mot. Elles s'étaient déjà tout dit avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans son lit entrain de mourir. Elle avait fait ses adieux à son fils avant de le quitter pour toujours. Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui faisait autant de câlins. Il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre les fondements de la mort. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait un petit ange qui veillerait sur lui du paradis.

Maintenant, le petit garçon était autant orphelin que sa sœur ainée mais comme Mana l'avait promit, elle choyait son frère comme jamais. Elle lui donnait autant d'amour qu'elle n'en donnait à ses enfants. Il avait eu beaucoup de chagrin de ne plus voir sa mère mais Mana l'avait vite remplacée pour qu'il ne soit pas malheureux. Maintenant, il restait tout le temps avec Tenshi et Emi. C'était comme il dirait ses copains.

Les enfants jouaient encore dans la maison, Mana leur avait strictement interdit d'approcher de la plage en contrebas. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ses enfants bêtement. Madara et Sasuke étaient à l'extérieur pour faire le jardin. Ce nouveau mois d'Août était aussi chaud que celui de l'année d'avant et les légumes étaient déjà bien mûrs. Ils faisaient comme chaque année depuis leur arrivé, ils faisaient leurs bocaux pour l'hiver. Madara n'avait pas manqué d'en racheter depuis.

Emi laissait son frère avec Hanabusa avant de sortir dans le jardin. Elle courait vers son père et regardait ce qu'il faisait. Elle faisait attention à tous ses faits et gestes, c'était une petite fille qui aimait voir beaucoup de choses. Elle passait par-dessus le fil qui s'éparait les plantations avant de se pointer devant lui :

\- Papa, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je cueille les légumes ma chérie, comme ça, tu pourras en manger pleins cet hiver.

\- Mais moi j'aime pas les haricots.

\- Un jour peut-être tu les aimeras.

Il se mit à sourire, la petite s'affirmait déjà très bien à son âge. Il jetait ses haricots dans le seau avant de se redresser. Emi levait la tête pour regarder son père, elle le trouvait vraiment très grand. Il s'étirait un bon coup avant de l'attraper et de la soulever :

\- C'est qui la plus belle des filles à son papa ? Hm ?

\- C'est moi la plus belle ! Na !

Il se mit à rire avant de la mettre assise sur ses épaules. Elle se tenait bien à lui avant qu'il ne prenne son seau pour aller le vider dans le fût. Il regardait le soleil qui était déjà assez haut dans le ciel. Il devait être l'heure de déjeuner. Sasuke le rejoignit avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il faisait bien trop chaud le midi pour manger à l'extérieur, surtout pour les enfants. Mana avait déjà tout préparé comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Emi était encore sur les épaules de son père :

\- Regarde maman ! Je suis plus grande que papa !

\- Maman était déjà assise là avant toi ma chérie, je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir plus haut.

\- Mais avoue que tu ne t'en lassais pas toi aussi ; disait Madara.

\- Non, j'ai toujours aimé ça… Aller ! On mange et après la sieste.

Ils se mirent tous à table sans discuter, ils étaient vraiment bien ici. Mais Sasuke, bien qu'il soit entouré de la seule famille qui lui restait, ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. Lui aussi il aurait voulu une femme avec au moins un enfant à chérir comme Mana et Madara le faisaient pour les leurs.

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, il annonçait sa décision de partir. Il leur avait dit qu'il reviendrait de temps en temps pour les voir et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui. Mana avait été triste de son départ mais c'était ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de vouloir être heureux lui aussi à son tour. Il trouverait bien une femme qui l'aimera pour ce qu'il était. Les Uchiha maintenant devenaient des perles rares et de nombreuses femmes rêvaient de se marier avec l'un d'eux.

Maintenant, Mana et Madara se retrouvaient seuls avec les enfants. Mais leur bonheur ne s'arrêtait pas, loin de là. Les enfants leurs donnaient beaucoup de joie. Mais un jour sans prévenir, une ombre vint ternir leur vie à jamais. Jamais ils ne s'y seraient attendus. Et pourtant, ils auraient dû se douter qu'un jour, quelqu'un finirait bien par les retrouver, même dans leur petit paradis caché de la vue de tous.

La sécurité urbaine avait eue vent que des gens habitaient dans une falaise. Ils étaient cachés aux yeux du monde et vivaient de leurs récoltes. Au début, ils prenaient ça à la rigolade parce que pleins de gens faisaient ça pour être en paix. Mais une personne du village côtier leur avait fait une description de l'homme qui venait parfois acheter des choses sur la côte. Et il s'avérait que c'était bel et bien la description de Madara.

Il était encore très recherché et mettre la main dessus serait la meilleure des choses. Ils avaient fait leur rapport à l'actuel seigneur du pays du feu qui suivait encore cette affaire. Nagato fut heureux d'apprendre qu'on ait pu retrouver Madara. Il allait pouvoir revoir Mana et essayer de la faire revenir avec lui, comme avant. Il ne l'avait jamais oubliée, son cœur battait encore pour elle car il croyait encore que leur amour était possible.

Il essaierait de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur Madara. Lui montrer à quel point elle avait fait une erreur de rester avec lui alors qu'aujourd'hui le pays était libre. Il voulait être là quand ils mettraient la main sur eux. Konan, qui était devenue officiellement son bras droit avec Yahiko, lui déconseillait d'y aller. Madara pourrait mal tourner s'il voit autant de personne s'approcher de sa femme et des enfants. Mais non, il voulait être là pour récupérer Mana.

C'est alors qu'un soir, une équipe se mit en route pour aller à la demeure de Madara. Les enfants étaient dans leur chambre entrain de dormir pendant que Mana et Madara étaient au rez-de-chaussée entrain de regarder la télévision tranquillement. Il devait être pas loin de minuit et ils n'allaient pas tarder à aller eux aussi se coucher. Demain, ils devaient être levés assez tôt pour s'occuper des enfants dès leurs réveils.

Dans la chambre, Emi ne dormait toujours pas. Elle était assise dans son lit superposé qui était près de la fenêtre. Ils laissaient les volets ouverts la nuit, les enfants ne supportaient pas d'être dans le noir total. Elle regardait la mer noire de la nuit bouger au loin. Elle en profitait aussi pour regarder la lune et les étoiles. Elle aimait ça, elle trouvait l'endroit vraiment joli, le plus beau du monde comme elle le disait. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été ailleurs.

Puis, elle vit comme des lumières brillées sur le chemin escarpé qui menait à la maison. Elle se disait que c'était sûrement de grosses lucioles et que son père devait voir ça. Elle descendit doucement de son lit pour ne pas réveiller son frère et sortit de la chambre sans bruit. Elle descendit les escaliers pour aller au rez-de-chaussée. Elle marchait jusque dans le salon pour arriver près de son père :

\- Emi, ce n'est plus l'heure d'être debout pour les petites filles.

\- Papa, y a des grosses lucioles dans le chemin. Je voulais que tu viennes les regarder avec moi.

\- Des lucioles ?

Il fronçait les sourcils, bien que certaines pouvaient être plus grosses que leurs congénères, ça l'étonnerait beaucoup que sa fille puisse les voir de si loin. Et puis, ici, il n'y a pas de lucioles. Il se levait du canapé et regardait derrière un rideau, non, ça n'était vraiment pas des lucioles :

\- Mana, prends les enfants, passe par derrière et cours jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Madara ?

\- Ils nous ont retrouvés. Dépêche-toi.

Elle se levait assez vite avant de courir dans les escaliers pour aller chercher les garçons qui dormaient encore. Madara soulevait une latte du parquet avant de mettre la main dedans pour en sortir une arme. Il l'avait cachée ici pour ne pas que les enfants ne mettent la main dessus. Emi regardait son père avec ce nouveau jouet :

\- Papa, tu vas jouer avec les lucioles ?

\- Oui ma chérie, le jeu s'appelle dégomme les vilaines lucioles. Toi, tu vas courir te cacher avec ta maman parce que si elle te trouve, tu auras perdue.

\- Cool, on va jouer la nuit à cache-cache !

Madara préférait qu'elle ne sache pas ce qui allait se passer réellement. Parce que ce jeu était plus dangereux qu'elle ne le pensait. Mana descendit en vitesse du deuxième étage avec les garçons. Madara s'approchait d'elle et l'embrassait avant de lui dire de se dépêcher de sortir. Elle prit la main de sa fille avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir de l'autre côté de la maison. Madara éteignit toutes les lumières pour se retrouver dans le noir complet.

Mana emmenait les enfants dans un des chemins de nuit pour essayer de rejoindre la voiture. Ils y arrivaient peu de temps après. Mana les fit monter à l'arrière avant de leur dire de rester allonger. Elle attendait que tout se passe mais elle espérait que Madara revienne vite les rejoindre. Les deux garçons s'étaient rendormis assez vite mais pas Emi qui voulait savoir si son père avait gagné au jeu de la luciole.

Mana attrapait le pistolet qui était caché dans la boite à gant. Elle avait entendu du bruit pas loin et ça ne la rassurait pas. Elle laissait les enfants cachés dans la voiture pendant qu'elle faisait le tour pour voir s'ils étaient bien seuls. Elle entendit encore des craquements, elle activait ses sharingans avant de pointer son arme vers un arbre. Elle pu entendre miauler, elle baissait l'arme et soufflait, ça n'était que Maneki. Le pauvre, elle l'avait oublié la propriété.

Il devait y avoir tellement de boucan qu'il avait dû avoir peur et qu'il avait quitté la maison. Elle s'approchait de lui et le prit dans ses bras sans faire de bruit. Il la laissait faire avant de se faire ramener à la voiture. Mais Mana vit la pire des choses qu'elle puisse imaginer, la portière était ouverte. Elle se mit à courir et regarder dedans, Emi n'était plus là. Elle lâchait le chat à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte et de courir.

Elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin ! Elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas rejoint la maison, elle n'était pas loin d'ici. Elle trébuchait quelques fois sur le chemin de pierre, elle ne la trouvait toujours pas. Elle arrivait vers la maison, c'était très calme. La porte à l'arrière était toujours ouverte. Elle entrait en silence dedans et commençait à vérifier partout avec son sharingan les pièces. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle ne soit pas revenue ici.

Elle marchait doucement dans le rez-de-chaussée. Elle pouvait voir au sol des corps d'hommes de la sécurité urbaine. Madara ne les avait pas loupés. Il ne semblait plus être dans la maison, c'était vraiment très calme. Elle continuait de chercher jusqu'à entendre des bruits de pas dans l'une des pièces. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle approchait doucement pour tourner dans la pièce mais son corps lâchait brusquement l'arme qu'elle tenait.

Madara était bel et bien à l'extérieur. Il avait tué les hommes de la sécurité urbaine avant de sortir en douce de la maison. Il savait qu'un homme y était encore. Mais le temps qu'il se rende compte de son départ, il ne pourrait jamais les rattraper à temps. Il commençait à entrer dans le chemin de pierre jusqu'à entendre un bruissement dans les buissons. Il pointait son arme jusqu'à voir Emi sortir de là-dedans :

\- Emi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est ta mère ?

\- Je voulais voir si tu avais gagné mais je me suis perdue dans le noir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie. On va rejoindre maman et partir.

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à la voiture mais il ne voyait pas Mana. Il se disait qu'elle avait dû partir à la recherche de leur fille. Il fit monter la petite dans la voiture en lui disant de ne plus bouger cette fois-ci. Il était sûr qu'elle lui obéirait sans protester. Il refermait la porte avant de reprendre le chemin dans le sens inverse. Il entendit un coup de feu provenant de la maison. Il se mit à courir plus vite, il espérait que ça n'était pas elle.

L'arme de Mana tombait au sol avant de tirer un coup avec le choc de la chute. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait comme sentit une coupure au niveau de son cou. Elle se sentait mouiller sur le haut de son corps et l'asphyxie la prenait assez vite. Elle portait ses mains à son cou et elle comprit qu'on venait de lui trancher la gorge. Ça n'était plus un jeu, c'était réel cette fois-ci.

Elle s'effondrait de toute sa hauteur, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir ici. L'homme qui avait dégainé le couteau allumait sa lampe de poche et la braquait sur elle. Le regard de Nagato se décomposait, il venait dégorger la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait pensé que c'était Madara qui allait l'attaquer par surprise et non. Il se penchait sur elle et essayait de stopper l'hémorragie :

\- Mana, je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas ! Pas toi !

Elle ne pouvait pas sortir un mot, le sang commençait à envahir ses poumons. Elle commençait à être prise de spasmes incontrôlables. Il serrait plus pour vraiment arrêter cette hémorragie mais ça ne servait à rien. Elle perdait bien trop de sang. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il était désolé, il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Mana pensait à ses enfants et à Madara, ils allaient être tous seuls maintenant.

Son regard se portait sur le plafond. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son imagination mais elle pouvait voir des formes blanches penchées au-dessus d'elle. Elle pu reconnaitre son père, ainsi que sa mère et bien d'autres encore. Izuna la regardait et fit un grand sourire pour la rassurer :

\- Tu es prête ma chérie ? Donne-moi ta main.

Dans un dernier effort, la jeune femme levait faiblement la main pour attraper celle de son père. Il l'aidait à se relever. Elle regardait derrière elle pour voir son corps égorgé au sol avec Nagato qui essayait encore vainement de la sauver. Elle venait de mourir. Madara entrait dans la maison comme un fou avant d'arriver vers la pièce. Il pu voir l'impensable, il venait de la perdre à jamais elle aussi. Mana le regardait une dernière fois.

Il mit un violent coup de pied à Nagato qui se retrouvait sur le dos. Madara sortit son arme et le pointait sur lui dans le but de le tuer. Mais la main spectrale de la jeune femme se posait sur la sienne :

\- La vengeance ne soulagera jamais ton cœur Madara. Prends soin d'eux, je t'aime.

C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir sa main sur la sienne. Comme s'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait alors qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Elle se mit à sourire avant de lui baiser la joue. Elle rejoignit ensuite son père et sa mère qui l'attendaient pour pouvoir partir. Elle disparut de la pièce. Madara rangeait son arme et se baissait sur le corps de la jeune femme pour la soulever. Nagato le regardait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué :

\- Tout comme moi, tu vivras avec ce poids sur les épaules toute ta vie. Tu te coucheras le soir en pensant à ton acte, tu te lèveras le matin en y pensant encore jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Maintenant, je vais devoir vivre sans celle qui m'a donné une seconde chance et une seconde vie.

Quelques larmes coulaient en silence sur ses joues :

\- La prochaine fois, je ne te louperais pas Nagato. Tu as tué ma femme mais ose t'approcher de mes enfants, je te ferais bien pire. Ne t'approche jamais de sa tombe car comme la faucheuse, je veillerais dessus. A présent, j'espère que ton acte te dévorera le cœur et l'âme jusqu'à les consumer.

Il serrait le corps de Mana contre lui avant de marcher calmement pour sortir de la maison. Il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler de désespoir. Son cri était un cri qui pouvait déchirer le cœur et l'âme de celui qui pourrait l'entendre. Il venait de perdre à jamais sa moitié, sa vraie moitié.

* * *

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? ; demandait une petite fille.

\- Mes parents m'ont racontés que Nagato avait disparu après cette tragédie. On l'aurait retrouvé des années plus tard. Il s'était donné la mort soit disant à cause de la folie. Madara a disparut avec ses enfants et plus personne n'en a entendu parler. Mais il parait que chaque nuit, son fantôme reviendrait ici pour faire peur aux gens qui viendraient sur la tombe de sa bien-aimée. Il aurait une faux comme la mort comme il l'avait promit à Nagato.

\- Et c'est celle-là alors ? ; pointait-elle du doigt.

Les deux enfants regardaient la tombe sans inscription devant eux. Ça faisait maintenant trente ans que cette histoire s'était passée. Trente ans que les parents racontaient ça à leurs enfants pour leur faire peur le soir. Les Uchiha n'étaient que les monstres dans les histoires que les parents racontaient à leurs enfants le soir avant de dormir. Ils leurs disaient que s'ils ne dormaient pas, un Uchiha viendrait les emmener sans jamais les laisser revenir chez eux.

Et cette tombe était apparue du jour au lendemain. Une tombe sans inscription, il y avait juste un emblème du clan Uchiha dessus, un avertissement à celui qui viendrait un jour fouiller de trop près. Les gens étaient tous persuadés qu'elle appartenait bien à Mana. Un homme avait été curieux de voir qui venait dessus chaque soir. La tombe était toujours fleurie, même l'hiver. Et il avait vu une ombre comme la mort y venir. Tenant une faux dans sa main pour se déplacer.

Il disait qu'il avait été vu, mais l'ombre n'avait même pas besoin de bouger pour lui avoir fait peur. C'était depuis là que cette histoire trainait. Les parents défendaient leurs enfants de venir trainer ici après la nuit. Mais ce soir, les règles étaient transgressées. C'était Halloween et les enfants raffolaient de trainer dans les cimetières pour faire peur aux autres. Mais cette histoire revenait tous les ans depuis trente ans.

Des petits plaisantins s'amusaient à venir chaque année ce jour-là pour mettre des citrouilles et autres choses dégoûtantes sur la tombe sans inscriptions. Et ce soir, il y en avait encore, comme tous les ans :

\- Mais il fait nuit… tu crois qu'il va venir alors ?

\- En faite, je suis sûr que c'est juste des histoires pour nous faire peur. Un homme avec une faux ça se remarquerait assez vite dans le village ; riait-il.

\- A part le soir d'Halloween jeune homme ; disait une voix derrière eux.

Il se tut avant de se retourner tout doucement. Une ombre s'élevait derrière eux, l'éclat brillant d'une lame se faisait voir avec les reflets de la lune :

\- C'est la faucheuse ! ; criait la petite fille.

Ils se mirent à courir en criant comme des fous avant de sortir du cimetière. L'ombre fixait la tombe devant lui avant de soupirer. Tous les ans c'était la même chose, ils n'avaient vraiment aucun respect ces gamins. Il posait sa faux avant de se débarrasser des ces citrouilles et nettoyer la tombe avant de déposer des fleurs dessus. Trente ans, déjà trente années qu'elle n'était plus là. Dieu que le temps semblait long et il ne trouvait toujours pas le temps de mourir.

Trois ombres marchaient derrière lui dans le cimetière avant de s'asseoir :

\- Papa, tu as encore fait peur aux gamins ; disait Emi.

\- Avec tout ce qu'on raconte sur moi, je pensais que le message était clair. On dirait bien que les gosses de nos jours sont bien intrépides, ils n'ont plus peur de rien !

\- Ne t'agace pas, pense à ton cœur ; lançait Tenshi.

\- Mon garçon, un jour, il faudra vous faire à l'idée que je partirais rejoindre votre mère. Si seulement il aurait lâché plus tôt.

Ils ne disaient rien, voilà déjà longtemps que Madara aurait voulu mourir de désespoir mais non, on dirait que les dieux voulaient encore le punir en le laissant en vie le plus longtemps possible. Chaque soir, il venait ici et chaque soir il pensait encore à elle. Il savait qu'elle devait veiller sur eux de là où elle était. Il était pressé de la rejoindre, il était fatigué à cause la vieillesse. Il prit sa faux et s'aidait à se relever avec.

Il retirait son capuchon pour respirer un peu. La lune reflétait les cheveux maintenant blancs de Madara. Il était maintenant devenu un vieillard. Les rides déformaient à présent son visage, un visage qu'il avait vu flétrir à vitesse grand V après la mort de sa bien-aimée. La solitude et le chagrin l'avaient forcé à se voir dépérir. Il fouillait dans sa poche avant de sortir un objet symbolique pour lui qu'il avait gardé toutes ces années sur lui.

Il le déposait sur la tombe et retirait sa main. Le kaiken brillait, comme s'il n'avait jamais été abimé par le temps. Il lui avait souvent rappelé à quel point elle l'avait aimé. Il eu une faiblesse et faillit tomber, son neveu le rattrapait assez vite :

\- Mon oncle, il faut rentrer ; disait Hanabusa.

\- Tu as raison, ces balades nocturnes commencent à avoir raison de moi.

Emi vint vers lui et l'aidait à marcher non sans jeter un regard sur la tombe. Elle vivait encore aujourd'hui avec le poids de la culpabilité. Si elle ne se serrait pas enfuit de la voiture, sa mère serait sûrement encore là. Mais son père lui avait toujours dit que les bêtises des enfants étaient plus excusables que celle des adultes. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulue malgré ça. Mais pendant toutes ces années, elle le voyait bien qu'il souffrait et encore aujourd'hui.

Ils partirent du cimetière pour quitter le village dans leur voiture. Madara regardait longuement le paysage de nuit défiler sous ses yeux. Il savait au fond de lui que ça serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Les enfants l'aidaient à marcher jusqu'à son lit en revenant dans la petite maison familiale. Le vieil Uchiha se couchait péniblement dedans. Il serrait cette fois-ci plus longtemps ses enfants contre lui mais ils ne voyaient rien de mal à ça.

Ils l'avaient laissé dormir pendant qu'ils iraient tous les trois fêter leur Halloween devant la télévision avec quelques bières et des chips. Madara pouvait les entendre rire de sa chambre, il était heureux. Il avait pu les élever comme il aurait dû le faire avec les autres. Il avait rattrapé son erreur. Il posait son regard fatigué droit devant lui. Il se mit à sourire faiblement quand il vit une petite lueur pâle au pied de son lit.

Elle se déplaçait vers lui avant de prendre sa main :

\- Mana… tu es venue me chercher ?

\- Oui, Madara. il est enfin l'heure pour toi de venir avec moi.

\- Je suis prêt, je suis prêt depuis longtemps.

\- Je le sais, mais aujourd'hui, tu as enfin rattrapé tous tes péchés. Il est l'heure mon amour, lève-toi.

Il s'aidait de sa main avant de se remettre debout. Il tournait son regard sur le lit et pouvait voir son corps de vieillard. Il était mort en douceur dans son sommeil. Il avait retrouvé son physique de jeune homme. Il se mit à marcher avec elle pour passer la porte et voir les enfants dans le salon. Elle se mit à sourire, ils avaient tellement grandit :

\- Je suis fière de toi, ils sont heureux.

\- Je me suis rattrapé de mes erreurs, maintenant, je suis heureux moi aussi.

Il serrait sa main avant de l'embrasser. Il allait enfin vivre en paix avec elle et ils attendraient tous les deux que leurs enfants viennent à leur tour. Ils les regardaient une dernière fois avant de disparaitre pour toujours. Le paradis était pour tout le monde, le péché se réparait sur terre et Madara avait réussi ça. Maintenant, il était heureux et jamais personne ne pourrait le lui retirer ça. Son âme était enfin libre.

Fin


End file.
